


The chemicals between us

by Marke_Red



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Real Life, Slash, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 70,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marke_Red/pseuds/Marke_Red
Summary: Синяя Камаро не просто стояла в ночи на обочине.Ее вынесло, и, кажется, правый бок врезался в дерево.Сжав руль, Стив чертыхнулся и вышел из машины.Он не был говнюком, в отличие от Харгроува. Он выполнит свой гражданский долг, проверит что и как, и, если что-то случилось, предложит помощь. Затем получит в ответ посыл на хрен, если Билли в машине, и со спокойной душой укатит дальше.Прекрасный план.Только вот кто знал, что благими намерениями и впрямь дорога вымощена в ад...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Cortisol C21H30O5

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с Слэйд.
> 
> Тайм-лайн:  
> События после конца второго сезона.  
> Зима-весна и кусочек июня, 1984 год.
> 
> Полноценный приквел к работе "Play with fire".  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C21H30O5 - Кортизол. Биологически активный глюкокортикоидный гормон, принимающий участие в развитии стрессовых реакций.

«— Итак, мы в эфире. Впереди нас ждет еще одна прохладная мартовская ночь. С вами Пол Сандерс. У нас есть несколько часов, и нет никого, с кем бы я хотел провести их больше, чем с вами. Ха-ха-ха! Ох, похоже за эту фразу меня кое-кто не пустит домой. Но ладно, на всякий случай, если меня слушает жена… А ты же всегда меня слушаешь, да, детка? Конечно же, ты исключение, дорогая. А кроме того, ты сама прекрасная женщина в моей жизни». 

Стив хмыкнул и сжал руль крепче, борясь с желанием переключить волну. Но из-за деревьев, стройным рядом обступивших дорогу, на этом отрезке работала только рок-волна, которая била по ушам. 

Он совсем недавно завез Дастина домой и с какого-то хрена извинялся перед его матерью за то, что ребята, заигравшись в какие-то настолки, в которых Харрингтон ничего не смыслил и предпочитал вообще держаться подальше, разошлись так поздно. Словно и вправду записался лучшей нянькой Хоукинса, хотя уже никак не мог ни впечатлить этим Нэнси, ни вернуть ее себе. Возвращаться домой так сразу не хотелось, все равно никто не ждал, и потому, надеясь развеять унылое настроение, он решил покататься. Дорога всегда отвлекала и успокаивала. 

«— Но сейчас я бы хотел уделить некоторое время вам, дорогие слушатели, потому что… Потому что сегодня одна из этих ночей. В такие ночи ты сидишь в студии, забывая сколько времени прошло, какой сегодня день. Просто сидишь и заставляешь себя работать. А может быть ты вообще уже здесь находишься целую вечность. Ты продолжаешь говорить, но даже не помнишь, о чем именно. Как будто едешь на машине с автоматической коробкой передач, но остановиться и выйти не можешь» — вещал диктор, время от времени утопая в слабых помехах.

Его голос вливался в уши и транслировал до странного схожие мысли со Стивом. 

«— В такие моменты мне просто хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь позвонил и развеял мою тоску. Что скажете? Ну давайте, помогите другу в беде. Мы ждем вашего звонка». 

Харрингтон откинулся в кресле чуть удобнее и притормозил на повороте. Освещения тут не было, хотя на это мэру стоило бы выделить деньги. Свет дальних фар разрезал сумрачную темноту, подсвечивая белую разделительную полосу. 

«— Ого, похоже вы, ребята, меня не подвели! Я хотел рассказать о погоде, но у нас есть звонок. Привет, вы в эфире у Пола, говорите».  
«— Привет Пол, меня зовут Рикки. Вы говорили когда-нибудь о судьбе? Что думаете о ней?»  
«— Вообще-то нет, но вы, видимо, часто?»  
«— О да, о да».  
«— И к чему вы пришли в своих мыслях, Рикки?»  
«— Ну вот у нас всех есть свобода воли, так? Про это в Библии написано и все такое».  
«— Ну да, верно».

Стив закатил глаза. Серьезно, почему он это слушает? Нажав на магнитолу, чтобы переключиться с радио на кассету, он с удивлением обнаружил, что в ней пусто. Вот блин. 

«— Итак, свобода воли есть. Я прав? В смысле, если мы все можем делать, что хотим, как может существовать судьба? Я к тому, что, если вы не знаете, что произойдет дальше, то и судьбы тоже нет. Есть просто люди, которые делают разные вещи».

Чуть сбавив скорость, Харрингтон потянулся к бардачку и открыл его, принимаясь шарить рукой в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, время от времени поглядывая на дорогу. В стиле классических фильмов ужаса ему оставалось только сбить кого-нибудь на пути или увидеть призрак. Или демогоргонов. Снова.  
От этой мысли его пробрала дрожь. 

«— Ну, я не знаю, Рикки. А вы не рассматривали возможность того, что мы все служим высшей цели, непостижимой для нас? А то, что мы считаем свободой, просто движение пешки на некой шахматной доске вселенских масштабов. Эти движения ограничены в количестве, зависят от прихоти невидимых игроков и существуют только для их развлечения?»

Бросив свое занятие, Стив перевел озадаченный взгляд на радио, словно мог посмотреть диктору в лицо. Что, блять? Он попадал на эфиры этого Пола Сандерса время от времени, и обычно мужик болтал о бейсболе, музыкальных группах, иногда немного о политике, но ни разу не порол подобную дичь. 

«— Или быть может мы – просто кривое отражение фактических событий, которые могут происходить в другом месте. Возможно, именно такова жизнь в Хоукинсе?»

В темноте дальше по дороге вспыхнула маленькая красная точка и потухла, переключив внимание Стива на себя. Он выпрямился за рулем и всмотрелся вперед.  
Фары. С обочины. Точнее даже чуть дальше за ней.  
В животе поселился неприятный холод. Что-то случилось или невнимательный водитель уснул за рулем и не вписался в поворот? Но тут-то дорога была прямой. 

«— Э-э, чувак, ты вообще о чем?»  
«— Пища для размышлений, Рикки, пища для размышлений». 

Радио зашипело сильнее, и Харрингтон раздраженно выключил его. И без того атмосфера нагнетала. 

Подъехав ближе, он заметил черные полосы тормозного пути и нахмурился. Аварийка продолжала вспыхивать и гаснуть, призывно сигналя о помощи.  
Кто-то встретился с его призраком раньше? Ха-ха, клевая шутка, Король Стив, дай пять.  
Нервно облизнув губы, Харрингтон свернул на обочину и остановился чуть поодаль от машины. 

Но когда присмотрелся и понял, что перед ним стоит синяя Шевроле Камаро, желание стартануть и ни в чем не разбираться взлетело до небес.  
Уже готовясь надавить на газ и выкрутить руль, Стив все же помедлил.  
Он знал, что с Макс все точно было в порядке, поскольку домой ее поехал провожать Лукас и она не ждала, что за ней будет заезжать брат. 

Может что-то случилось? А может и нет. Может Билли снял какую-то девчонку и развлекается сейчас с ней на заднем сидении. А тормозной путь вовсе не от его колес. Или от его, просто на ходу девчонка слишком разбаловалась.

Всматриваясь все дольше, он подмечал то, что подсознательно тут же пытался игнорировать. Машина не стояла на обочине, не просто неровно на ней остановилась. Ее вынесло и кажется правый бок врезался в дерево. Тень падала неудачно для того, чтобы он мог быть уверен.  
Может действительно случилось какое-то серьезное дерьмо, и Билли теперь нужна помощь? 

Блять. 

После той драки Стив старался обходить Харгроува стороной, тихо ненавидя. Ну, не то, чтобы ненавидя. Для ненависти ему следовало постараться куда сильнее, например, увести Нэнси. Ха-ха, хотя это сделал Байерс и его Харрингтон тоже уже не ненавидел.  
Но то, что Билли был абсолютным мудаком не поддавалось сомнению. И черта с два он был остановился кому-то для помощи, даже если бы труп лежал посреди дороги. 

Сжав руль, Стив чертыхнулся, а затем все-таки вышел из машины. 

Ладно. 

Ладно. Билли говнюк, а Харрингтон им не был. Он выполнит свой гражданский долг, проверит что и как, и, если что-то случилось, предложит помощь. Затем получит в ответ посыл нахуй, если Билли в машине, и со спокойной душой покатит дальше.  
Прекрасный план. Нет, серьезно. И волки сыты и овцы целы. 

Нервно проведя пальцами по волосам, он убрал руки в карманы и торопливо зашагал к машине. Остановившись у водительской двери, Стив чуть наклонился. Стучать не пришлось, окно было опущено. 

— Эй. Все… в порядке?

Ответа не последовало. Билли сидел, откинувшись на сидении, склонив голову в противоположном от Харрингтона направлении. Видимых повреждений не было, но если он не нажрался и не решил задремать, и это была авария…  
Черт. Вот черт. 

— Эй, — обеспокоенно дернув ручку, распахивая дверь, Стив взялся за его плечо и несильно встряхнул, — Харгроув. 

Голова качнулась, и Билли едва заметно нахмурился.  
Чей-то голос эхом врывался во мрак. Обрывки фраз долетали словно издалека; вытаскивали, как крючки морской сетки из глубин отдыхающего разума.  
Веки дрогнули, и он на секунду приоткрыл глаза. Свет, льющийся откуда-то сзади, позволил увидеть салон машины, но не дал зацепиться за реальность. Все вновь померкло, точно темнота обрушилась безжалостной волной, пытавшейся затянуть его обратно в пучину. 

— Эй?... 

Слабая попытка поднять потяжелевшую голову не увенчалась успехом. Висок кольнуло первой ощутимой вспышкой боли. Билли поморщился, не отвечая.  
Что от него хотели?

— Харгроув! — продолжало стучать где-то рядом. 

Надоедливый голос, точно молот, пробивался через толстый слой спасительной тишины. Пульсировал в затылке и жалил, жалил, не давая нырнуть с головой в такой манящий покой.

— Харгроув!

Блять…  
Какого хрена?  
Макс?  
Оставь меня в покое.  
Оставь, черт поде…

— Эй, очнись!

— Мннн… — болезненно замычав, Билли все же приоткрыл глаза. 

Чужое лицо расплывалось и маячило перед ним, открывая рот. Что-то ударило по щеке и Харгроуву показалось, что его ужалила медуза. Обжигая так сильно и так больно.

— Нн-нгх… Черт… — поплывший взгляд пытался сфокусироваться на троящейся голове. Что за черт? Где…Где он? Что происходит?

— Чувак, — обрадовавшись проблеску сознания, Стив нервно облизнул губы, испытывая непомерное облегчение. 

Ничего хорошего, конечно, не было, но в какой-то момент он испугался, что Билли вовсе может не прийти в себя. 

— Дерьмово выглядишь. Помнишь, что случилось?

Судя по молчанию и мутному взгляду, с пониманием все еще были большие проблемы.  
Сощурив глаза, Харрингтон наклонился ниже и провел рукой по темноту подтеку у кромки светлых волос.  
Пальцы окрасились в красный и растерли кровь между собой. 

— Х-х… Харрингтон? Какого… Какого хера?! — придушенно прохрипев, Билли дернулся и постарался отбить его руку. 

Но не получилось: жест оборвался, не пройдя и половины пути.  
Слабость злила, а перед глазами все поплыло, но Харгроув упрямо старался зацепиться хоть за что-то. Какого черта происходило? Что себе позволяет этот придурок?

— Хэй-хэй, спокойно. Ты неплохо приложился головой, у тебя кровь…

Он слышал Харрингтона, но смысл слов как-то ускользал.

Кровь? 

Рука опустилась, демонстрируя окровавленные пальцы, и Билли перехватил ее за запястье, стараясь сжать как можно сильнее, чтобы напомнить Харрингтону с кем он имеет дело. Взгляд сфокусировался на дрогнувших пальцах.  
Кровь… Его? Он не чувствовал.  
А тон, отдающей какой-то успокаивающей мягкостью, просто бесил. 

— С дороги… 

Видимо посчитав, что если игнорировать Стива, то он исчезнет сам по себе, Билли оттолкнул его руку в сторону и, вцепившись правой в руль, а левой - в кресло, попытался выбраться из машины.  
Однако Харрингтон не только не отошел, но и уперся ладонью ему в грудь, сбивая шаткую попытку подняться и так дающуюся с огромным трудом.

— Блять! Харрингтон, отвали! 

Стив хмыкнул, и без того понимая, что посыл на хер - вопрос времени. Будет такой ублюдок, как Харгроув, его слушать. Размечтался. Но и давать выбраться из машины, чтобы потом затаскивать обратно, когда он рухнет? Спасибо, только надрываться с ним не хватало.  
Конечно, свалить было бы самым простым, логичным и, главное, верным решением. Но… 

— Слушай… 

— Ты нарываешься, Харрингтон, — процедив сквозь зубы, Билли впился в него испепеляющим взглядом и снова схватил за руку, сдергивая ее с себя, — Садись, блять, в свою тачку и проваливай! 

— И что ты будешь делать? У тебя разбита голова, машина почти обнимает дерево, вокруг лес, а на дворе ночь. Тебе нужна помощь.

— Мне нихуя не нужно, я сам справлюсь. И если ты сейчас же не отойдешь, я тебе сломаю, блять, руку. 

Стив стиснул зубы. Он мог бы парировать, что Билли в своем состоянии ни хрена не сможет сделать. Но не стал. Просто, блять, реально, нахуй надо?! 

— Окей. Вперед! 

Захлопнув дверь Камаро, не заботясь о том, что она едва не прищемила Харгроуву ногу, Стив развернулся и в тихом бешенстве направился к своей машине. Следом хлопнула дверца со стороны водительского сидения, и БМВ с визгом сорвалась с места, оставляя Билли в темноте, разгоняемой только красными вспышками аварийки. 

— Вот и проваливай на хер! — выкрикнув вслед удаляющейся машине, Харгроув откинулся на сидение, — Что б тебя!

Прикрыв глаза, он пытался успокоиться, но получалось плохо. Взгляд пробежался по салону. Нужно было что-то делать. Не сидеть же здесь? Он со всем справится. Сам. Поедет домой и утром начнет разбираться с этим дерьмом.

Попытка завести машину внезапно не увенчалась успехом. 

— Ну же, детка… — повторно проворачивая ключ в замке зажигания, Харгроув прикусил губу. 

Чересчур высокий звук стартера заставил его напрячься и сильнее стиснуть пальцами руль.  
Двигатель машины издал сиплый тарахтящий звук и снова сошел на «нет».

— Давай, давай!

Снова проворачивая ключ, Билли тяжело сглотнул. Свет передних фар резко погас, позволив ночной темноте подбираться все ближе.

— Нет, нет, нет… — забормотав, Харгроув стиснул зубы, пробуя завестись еще раз, и… ничего, — Кусок дерьма!

Ударив по рулю, он провел в тишине следующие несколько минут, слушая лишь собственное дыхание.

В открытое окно залезал мрак и пробирающая до костей тишина.  
Лес оказался таким тихим. 

В груди поселилось нечто тяжелое, сдавливающее и затягивающее невидимый узел. Неприятный холод скатился комом к низу живота, и Билли закрыл глаза.

Черт, что… Что он скажет отцу?

Что с ним сделает Нил, когда увидит машину? В аварию он попал впервые, но это совершенно ничего не меняло. Придется опять выслушивать нотации о том, какой он дерьмовый и никчемный сын. Еще повезет, если обойдется лишь этим. А если нет? Если Нил взбесится? Блять, ему нельзя рассказывать про аварию. 

Напряжение, сковавшее все тело, прорвалось наружу – Харгроув вновь ударил по рулю и выругался. Затем скрестил на нем руки и уткнулся лбом запястья, пытаясь утихомирить прерывистое дыхание.

Ладно, не рассказывать о случившемся и не показывать машину он сможет. Нил не по графику должен был уйти сегодня в ночную смену, подменяя напарника. А значит у Билли как минимум будет целое утро и еще полдня. Он сдаст машину в ремонт и, если тот затянется, найдет что соврать. Оставались деньги. Хватит ли того, что он накопил за эти месяцы? Ведь Нил ни цента ему не даст, даже если попросить в долг. 

— Черт.

Зажмурившись до рези в глазах, Билли тяжело вздохнул. Ладно. Нужно было выйти и осмотреть машину: разобраться в том, что с ней и понять, насколько он в дерьме. Насколько глубоко вляпался. Но уже по первым признакам Харгроув понимал, что виноват сам. Он должен был отправить машину на техосмотр еще полтора месяца назад, когда электроника стала сбоить. Но нет, понадеявшись на собственные знания, Билли просто заменил конденсатор и катушку зажигания. Хотелось сэкономить, свято веря, что его Камаро также вынослива и крепка, как и он сам.

Открыв дверь, Харгроув вышел из машины. Голова все еще кружилась, любое движение левым плечом и рукой сопровождалось вспышкой боли. Облокотившись о крышу, он выждал несколько минут, избавляясь от чертовой круговерти перед глазами. 

Злость, как и адреналин, ушли вместе с Харрингтоном, канувшем во тьме дороги. Теперь Билли чувствовал опустошение и неприятную слабость. Последняя накатывала волнами, заполняла и сменялась тянущей ломотой во всем теле. Ей так хотелось поддаться, пойти на заднее сидение, лечь и не двигаться. Просто заснуть там, ни на что не обращая внимания. Но он не мог, пока еще не мог. 

Придерживаясь за стойку лобового стекла, Билли направился к багажнику и провозился там около трех минут. Ударив фонарик о ладонь, встряхнув и добившись света по ярче, Харгроув принялся осматривать повреждения.  
Правая задняя дверь хорошо вмазалась в дерево, порог оказался вогнут внутрь. Беглый взгляд обещал не хилый ремонт и вытяжку крыла. Не говоря уже о покраске и других тратах. Что-то он, конечно, сделает сам, один, но…

— Твою мать! — слишком резко присев у колеса, Харгроув тут же прижался к металлу лбом. 

Последствия аварии подкашивали, вынуждая опереться одним коленом на землю.

Резина, лопнувшая в трех местах, обвисла и слезла с поцарапанного и местами погнутого диска. Сейчас она напоминала растянутую бесформенную резинку, покусанную или исколотую ножом.  
Билли скривился, не зная, что делать. Наличие запаски не меняло ситуации: от такого удара крепления могли погнуться, да и в этой темени при своем состоянии он хрен что сможет разглядеть и исправить.

На несколько секунд перед глазами возникла неприятная раздражающая муть. Её хотелось сморгнуть, стереть, но Харгроув просто стиснул зубы. Открывать и смотреть что там еще под капотом даже с фонариком было бессмысленно. Да и сил на это уже не оставалось.  
Упершись ладонью в крыло и тяжело поднявшись, Билли положил фонарь на капот. Чувство безысходности давило на плечи. От бессилия хотелось взвыть, ударить что-нибудь. Рявкнуть во все горло, выплескивая из себя жгучий жалящий ком. Но это не решало ни одной его проблемы. 

Лихорадочно ища варианты, Харгроув уже понимал, что придется заночевать здесь, в лесу. И что одному машину ему не вытащить. В принципе можно обратиться к Томми, но он не привык кого-то о чем-либо просить.  
Точно! Можно нанять эвакуатор. Плевать сколько это будет стоить - разберется сам, и никто не упрекнет.

Дезориентирующая темнота начинала сплетаться с прохладой. Тело покалывало от свежести воздуха - тот забирался под тонкую футболку, и куртка уже не спасала. 

Закрыв глаза, вымученно оскалившись, Билли облокотился одной рукой на машину. Второй, проводя по волосам, он наткнулся на рану. Прикосновение отозвалось болью, и Харгроув чертыхнулся, отнимая пальцы от головы.  
Коснувшись раны повторно и почувствовав липкую горячую влагу, он поднес руку к свету фонарика:

— Блять…. 

Растерев на пальцах кровь, Билли вытер их о джинсы. Бывало и хуже. Черт, бывало намного хуже.  
Например тогда, когда отец впервые отхлестал его ремнем. Нилу потребовалось два крепких удара, чтобы свалить его с ног. Голова трещала так, что Билли казалось мозги разнесло, как переспелый арбуз. Только этим дело не ограничилось. Нилу было мало. И тогда он снял ремень и начал пороть его, как шелудивого пса. И все это за что? За гребанный штраф. 

Сев на капот Камаро, Билли потер переносицу и закурил. В голове царил штиль, но он усиленно пытался восстановить детали аварии. Вернее, понять, как так произошло.  
Харгроув помнил, что перед ударом и темнотой был хлопок. На скорости он налетел на что-то и потерял управление. Следом визг покрышек и удар по тормозам. Вот где была роковая ошибка. Машина завиляла, ее чуть не перевернуло, и он впечатался в дерево, ударяясь головой о руль. 

Блять, на что же он наехал? 

Докурив одну, Билли начал другую. В темноте ночи ощущение времени смазывалось, Харгроув совершенно не представлял, который шел час.  
Он начинал замерзать, а согреться не было возможности. Холод плавно окутывал, забирался под кожу, впивался в кости и промораживал где-то внутри несмотря на то, что куртка все равно давала какое-то тепло. Голова тупо пульсировала от боли, перекликаясь с плечом. 

На третьей сигарете где-то в глубине леса послышался хруст. Билли устремил туда взгляд и нахмурился. 

Ничего.  
Ни шороха, ни звука.  
Однако, чем дольше он вглядывался в темноту, тем неуютнее ему становилось. 

Докурив, Харгроув забрал фонарь с капота, закрыл окно в водительской двери, и устроился на заднем сидении машины.  
Утром. Он справится со всем утром. А сейчас нужно было запахнуться в куртку теплее и постараться уснуть. 

В лесу раздался повторный хруст. 

***

Сбросив скорость до ползущего размышления, машина Харрингтона все же остановилась на другой стороне дороги. Стив сжал руль, вновь смотря на Камаро. Аварийная сигнализация была выключена и темнота, окутывающая, клубящаяся и затягивающая в лес, создавала ощущение безжизненности и брошенности. 

Он мог предположить, что Билли пошел пешком, но не встретил его на дороге. Разминуться они не могли. А значит, скорее всего, тот остался в машине. И ничего другого не случилось. Ничего подобного тому, что произошло с Барборой Холланд. Точно нет. Это было уже невозможно. Так ведь? 

Харрингтон отвел взгляд от машины и устремил его к мрачно высившимся деревьям. Он помнил чернеющие корни, венозной системой распространяющиеся в подземных туннелях, помнил рык, подбирающихся демогоргонов. Могли ли они пропустить что-то снова? Что если… 

Вокруг стояла тишина.  
Сердце участило ритм, внутри похолодело. 

Стиснув зубы, Стив решительно открыл дверь и направился к машине Харгроува. Ведь он вернулся именно за этим – не просто проверить, что его опасения и переживания не реальны, а чтобы избавиться от них. От чувства вины, которую вдолбила ему Нэнси, когда он не стал искать Барб, когда побоялся рассказать полиции о том, что девушка пропала после вечеринки в его доме, а когда рассказал – ничего уже было не изменить. От опасения за то, что он знает кое-что об этом городе и оставляет на растерзание того, кто даже не догадывается о возможной опасности. Потому что она была. Потому что в прошлый раз они тоже думали, что все закончилось. И это оказалось не так. 

Окно со стороны водительского сидения теперь было поднято, но за рулем никого не было. Тогда Стив заглянул в заднее и решительно взялся за ручку, распахивая дверь. 

Харгроув лежал на спине с закрытыми глазами и скрещенными на груди руками. Вполне живой. И, как только почувствовал движение воздуха и приоткрыл глаза, стал очень недовольным.  
Напряжение схлынуло, и Стив расслабленно выдохнул. Дело оставалось… Сказать «за малым» язык не поворачивался. 

— Блять, снова ты... — сонно прохрипев, Билли закрыл глаза. 

На его лице заиграли желваки, а в теле проступило еще больше напряжения. 

— Ага. Снюсь тебе в очередной раз, — Стив хмыкнул, окидывая его внимательным взглядом, — Что с машиной?

— Харрингтон.... — вздохнув, Харгроув поерзал на сидении, пытаясь удержать под курткой больше ускользающего тепла. Он бы хотел ответить с сарказмом, но на это просто не оставалось сил, — Не видно? Я врезался в дерево, что с ней, по-твоему, может быть?

— Не знаю. Тебе виднее. Помощь ведь не нужна. 

Билли распахнул глаза и уставился на него прожигающим взглядом. 

— Закрой дверь. Со своей стороны. И уебывай.

Четко. Выверенно. С нажимом.  
По такому тону Стив должен был понять, что ходит по охуенно тонкому льду. И даже усталость, холод, разбитая голова и боль в левом плече не помешают Билли разбить эту маску доброго самаритянина и запихнуть ее осколки Харрингтону глубоко в жопу. 

— То есть помощь тебе и сейчас не нужна?

— Да.

— И ты собираешься остаться тут… — Стив чуть пожал плечами и окинул взглядом пустую дорогу, объятую замершим лесом, — …как минимум до утра, и непонятно что будешь делать потом? С разбитой головой. 

— Решил включить мамочку? Так я не из твоей группы малявок, — Харгроув сжал пальцы в кулак, давая парню последний шанс убраться, — Вали подтирать задницы им, Харрингтон. 

— Значит все хуже, чем я думал.

— Да пошел ты, блять! — подрываясь с сидения, Билли схватился за подголовник водительского кресла, чтобы в следующее мгновение прописать парню под дых. 

Но сделать этого не получилось. Болезненный укол от резкого движения прострелил все тело и ослепил белой вспышкой. Харгроув сцедил ругательство и сжав подголовник обеими руками, вжался лбом в водительское кресло. 

Стив едва заметно дернулся, но все же заставил себя стоять на месте, не отводя от Билли взгляда.  
Странно было видеть Харгроува таким… Беспомощным что ли?  
Загнанным и уставшим. 

— Чувак. Давай я тебя отвезу хотя бы в больницу. Посмотри на себя. Тебе же плохо, с тачкой ты сейчас ничего не сделаешь.

В голосе снова промелькнулась мягкость. Стив прекрасно понимал кого именно он уговаривал. И прежде, чем Харгроув успел ответить, добавил:

— Не обязательно быть мудаком постоянно. Я никому не скажу. Поехали. Тебя осмотрят и утром приедем, разберемся с машиной.

Повисло тягостное молчание. Билли, все так же вжимался лбом в подголовник. И в какой-то момент Стив хотел тронуть Харгроува за плечо, чтобы убедиться, что тот не уснул или не решил просто игнорировать его. 

— Не надо в больницу.

Харрингтон едва понял, что ему отвечали. Скорее он увидел движение губ, чем услышал слова. 

— Что? 

— Не надо в больницу, — уже громче произнес Харгроув и устало откинулся на спинку кресла, смотря прямо перед собой. Было глупо продолжать отказываться от помощи. А все из-за чертовой слабости, холода и разрывающей головной боли. 

— Окей, в больницу не поедем. У меня есть аптечка, но я не врач.

Билли посмотрел на него и усмехнулся. 

— Нянька без мед.образования? Да на что ты вообще годишься?

Стив хмыкнул и, не ответив, направился к своей БМВ. Пока Харгроув выбирался с заднего сидения и закрывал Камаро, он достал аптечку из багажника и, сев за руль, развернулся в сторону Хоукинса.

Уверенности в том, что Билли сядет к нему в машину не было, но хватать его за руку и насильно заталкивать в нее тоже был не вариант. 

Однако дверца все-таки открылась, и Харгроув уселся на пассажирское сидение. Стив бросил на него беглый взгляд и, ненавязчиво сделав печку потеплее, положил аптечку на торпеду.  
Радио было выключено. И ехать до тех пор, пока Билли не сотрёт кровь и не осмотрит рану, он, очевидно, никуда не собирался.

— Так что случилось?

— Включи мозги, Харрингтон, — слабо огрызнувшись, Харгроув помассировал переносицу и потянулся к аптечке. 

Достав бинт, он рванул край упаковки. Вторая рука потянулась за ножницами.  
Стив тихо фыркнул, очевидно оставляя попытки выведать у него хоть что-то. Тем лучше. Говорить совершенно не хотелось. Голова не проходила; боль ввинчивалась вглубь черепа, как сверло. Да и в целом Харгроув чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. 

Взяв полупустую бутылку воды и смочив бинт, Билли повернул к себе зеркало заднего вида. Первое прикосновение принесло прохладу. Затем белая ткань окрасилась красным.  
Слипшиеся от крови волосы мешали осмотреть рассечение. Вытирая кожу вокруг и промачивая рану, Билли задевал слабо взявшиеся коркой края, и то и дело морщился.  
Благо хоть сейчас Харрингтон не лез со своей помощью.  
Несколько алых капель сорвалось на футболку, и Харгроув, открыв окно, раздраженно выкинул в него бинт.

Отрезав новый кусок марли, он открутил крышку на флаконе с перекисью и зубами вытащил пробку. Щедро смоченная ткань прижалась к ране, боль окатила жаром и заколола.  
Билли едва слышно зашипел. Затем откинулся на спинку сидения и, запрокинув голову, закрыл глаза. 

— Шину разорвало. В жопу, — заговорив, чтобы отвлечься от жжения, он криво усмехнулся, — Налетел на что-то передним колесом. 

Не то, чтобы он собирался посвящать Харрингтона в детали, но о чем еще поговорить просто не знал. А желания разбираться и спрашивать какого хера Стив вернулся на данный момент не было. В конце концов, какая разница? Если в нем взыграла совесть или нечто подобное, то Билли это было лишь на руку. Хотелось скорее добраться до кровати, отоспаться часов пять и со свежей головой начать решать проблемы. 

Почувствовав, что его рассматривают, Билли скосил взгляд. И, столкнувшись все с тем же раздражающим участим в глазах Харрингтона, остро захотел сказать что-то жалящее. 

— Ты до рассвета собираешься торчать здесь или заведешь уже свою клячу?

Закатив глаза, Стив отвернулся к дороге и поправил зеркало.

— Куда тебя везти? 

Харгроув назвал адрес, и машина тронулась, набирая скорость.

Асфальт шуршал под колёсами, мотор приятно рычал. Билли отогревался, и его вновь начинало клонить в сон. Но заснуть у кого-то в машине было непозволительно, а потому он упорно держал глаза открытыми.

Тишина напрягала.

Даже не сама она, а то, как четко в ней ощущалось копошение мыслей Харрингтона на тему разговора. Они зудели, шебаршились как тараканы в темноте. 

Хочется поговорить? Извини красавчик, папочка не в настроении.  
И почему молчит радио?

Билли раздражённо ткнул кнопку включения.

« — Вы помните эту группу? Я сам видел их дважды в 60-х, когда был ребенком. Мой отец работал в клубе и он проводил меня за сцену, пытаясь расширить музыкальный кругозор...»

Серьёзно? Это последнее, что Стив слушал? Ну и дерьмо.

Переключив волну на рок, Билли расслабленнее устроился в кресле. Тяжёлый металл забарабанил в колонках, гитары завизжали, срываясь на высокие переливы.  
Вот. То, что надо.

Однако Стива хватило не больше, чем на минуту. Музыка оборвалась под раздраженным движением, и Харрингтон перехватился обратно за ручку коробки передач, переключая скорость.  
Билли это позабавило.  
Он повернул голову и с четверть минуты рассматривал напряжённое лицо Короля Стива. Тот, чувствуя взгляд, напрягался еще сильнее.

— Хочешь поболтать о чем-то или не любишь рок? — наконец сжалившись, ленивого проговорил Билли.

— Настолько тяжёлый не люблю.

Харгроув усмехнулся.  
Он мог развить тему и поболтать со Стивом о музыке, но был слишком сонным и не видел в этом смысла. Если Харрингтону не нравится ехать ни молча, ни под рок - его проблемы.  
У Билли были свои и куда серьезнее.

Дом, как и вся улица, спала. Машины Нила не было, значит в смене ничего не поменялось.  
Это хорошо.  
Может Харрингтон чего-то и ждал, но Билли вышел из машины молча и направился к двери, не думая о благодарности и мечтая исключительно о том, чтобы скорее оказаться в постели.

***

— Доброе утро, Билли. Есть будешь? 

Он не собирался отвечать. Ни в это гребаное утро, ни в какое другое. 

— Завтрак на столе. 

Даже не взглянув в сторону оставленной тарелки, Билли направился к холодильнику. Отвратительное настроение требовало отвратительных действий. 

Достав арахисовое масло и небольшую банку с джемом, он со стуком поставил последнюю на стол. Затем вытащил из пакета несколько кусков хлеба, намазал их маслом, щедро размазал поверху него джем, и, прислонившись поясницей к столешнице, откусил первый кусок. 

Жуя и не сводя глаз со Сьюзан, Билли с удовольствием зажмурился. О да, это того стоило! Чертова мамаша уже поджимала губы, но так пока и не решалась ничего сказать.  
Зубы снова сомкнулись на тостерном хлебе, и джем закапал на пол. 

— Ммм…. – блаженно протянув, Харгроув облизнулся. 

Сладкие капли падали на плитку, снова и снова. 

Билли стряхнул пальцы, ставшие липкими из-за джема, и потянулся к полотенцу, чтобы вытереться. Бесить кого-то с самого утра было крайне приятно. 

О, в глазах напротив появилась явная искра раздражения? Возможно, хоть в этот раз она соберется с силами и что-то скажет?  
Но нет… 

— Приятного завтрака, — встав из-за стола, Сьюзан как можно скорее направилась прочь. 

— Спа-а-а-сибо, Сьюзан! — крикнув женщине в спину, Билли довольно улыбнулся и, стерев с уголка губ джем, втянул палец в рот, обсасывая его. 

— Терпеливая дура… — проговорив себе под нос, Харгроув бросил тост в мусорное ведро. 

Вернувшись к холодильнику, он достал сыр с ветчиной и быстро соорудил нормальный сэндвич. Несколько укусов и пришлось делать новый. Конечно, можно было заморочиться и сделать что-то по существенней, но время поджимало. Он и так проспал непозволительно долго, потому что не смог заставить себя подняться в шесть утра. Само пробуждение оставляло желать лучшего. Болело если не все, то внезапно достаточно много: голову сдавливал слабый, но неприятный невидимый обруч, шишка пульсировала, на плече разливался синяк. Этого было достаточно для дерьмового настроения. А ведь до возвращения отца еще нужно было разобраться с машиной. И не просто вызвать эвакуатор, а найти и дойти до компании, занимающейся этим, чтобы попробовать на месте договориться со сменой и заплатить лично им, обходя оформление вызова и экономя хоть на чем-то. 

Собрав третий сэндвич Билли только поднес его ко рту, как внезапно снаружи коротко просигналила машина.  
Через четверть минуты звук повторился, и Харгроув раздраженно выглянул в окно.  
Какого хера? Кого принесло в такую рань?!  
БМВ, стоявшая перед его домом, вызывала откровенное недоумение. Этот придурок что тут еще забыл?!  
Ночной разговор всплывал очень смутно, Билли едва помнил, как добрался и упал на кровать. 

— Билли, кто там? 

Голос из гостиной вырвал его из размышлений. Хотелось рыкнуть от «А я ебу?» до «Хочешь узнать – выйди и спроси». 

— Без понятия. 

— Выйди, посмотри. 

— Зачем?! 

— Не за чем будить соседей, пожалуйста, выйди. Это явно кто-то из твоих одноклассников или друзей. 

Ну, блять, Харрингтон.  
Друг, ага. Конечно, блять, друг. 

Беззвучно выматерившись, Билли направился к двери, на ходу доедая остатки сэндвича. Открыто пререкаться со Сьюзан было себе дороже, а выйти и послать этого придурка - дело одной минуты. 

Не став переодевать домашние майку и шорты, Харгроув дернул ручку входной двери. Ветер ударил в лицо и тут же прошелся «пощипывающей» прохладой по голым ногам и рукам. Кожа покрылась мурашками, но Билли не собирался подавать вида.  
Приближаясь к машине, он раздраженно поджал губы. Хотелось наехать сразу, с первых же секунд давая понять, что Стив оказался не в то время, не в том месте. 

— Харрингтон? — рычаще слетело с языка, полнясь больше угрозой, чем вопросом.

Стив повернул голову и чуть наклонился, выглядывая в приоткрытое окно. За темным стеклом солнцезащитных очков не было видно с какой озадаченностью по Билли прошелся его взгляд. 

— Я рано приехал?

— В смысле?

— Эм... Помочь с машиной. Мы же договорились. Вроде.

«Чего?» — не сумев скрыть растерянности, Харгроув кашлянул и постарался взять себя в руки. Но у него не получалось. Он собирался послать Стива на хуй и вернуться в дом, а не услышать вот это.

— Серьёзно? 

Может его разводят? Разве они договаривались? 

— В лесу что-то сдохло, Харрингтон, а я не заметил?

— Ага. Ты. Вчера, — Стив пробурчал это под нос, но Харгроув все равно расслышал и угрожающе нахмурился. 

Вздохнув и открыв дверцу машины, Харрингтон поднялся с водительского кресла. Ладонь легла на крышу БМВ. 

— Я предложил отвести тебя в больницу и помочь утром с машиной. Ты отказался только от больницы. Так что... 

Он чуть пожал плечами и прихлопнул ладонью по железу.

— Хм. 

Переваривая услышанное, Билли озадаченно скользил по лицу Харрингтона взглядом. Реально, такое могло быть?  
С другой стороны, если это так и Стив решил сдержать данное им слово, то... Почему бы и нет?  
Он сэкономит на эвакуаторе. Все просто прекрасно. Глупо не воспользоваться возможностью.  
Оставалось прикинуть, что нужно с собой взять в таком случае. Запаска осталась в багажнике. Домкрат и разводные ключи тоже. 

— Хорошо, я... За тросом. 

— Трос у меня есть.

Дернув бровью вновь удивившись, Харгроув едва заметно кивнул. 

— Окей. Тогда… Сейчас вернусь. 

Спину жгло от внимательного взгляда, хотелось дернуть плечом и сбросить с себя невидимый прицел. 

Зайдя в дом, Билли свернул к себе в комнату. Переодевшись в старые джинсы и подхватив с кровати кожаную куртку, Харгроув бросил взгляд в окно. БМВ стояла на месте, Харрингтон все также ждал его, облокотившись о дверь.  
Странно. Это все было чертовски странно и непонятно. Он мог не приезжать. Ну, подвез до дома, хотя сам Харгроув точно бы проехал мимо. Ну сказал, что поможет с утра. Сказать, когда нужен определенный результат, вообще можно что угодно.  
У него что, нет своих дел?  
Пачка сигарет и зажигалка легли в карман. К ним же отправились ключи от машины. 

Через минуту Харгроув уже подходил к БМВ. Молча обогнув Стива и усевшись на переднее пассажирское, он откинулся на сидении точь-в-точь, как ночью.  
Харрингтон завел машину, но почему-то на не тронулся с места. Тишина разорвалась сдержанным «Кхм».  
Ощутив на себе в очередной раз внимательный (Сука!) взгляд за это утро, Билли не выдержал:

— Что?

Стив кивком указал Харгроуву за правое плечо. 

— Да ла-а-адно, Харрингтон.

Какой к черту ремень?! Он что, ребенок? 

— Издеваешься? 

— Нисколько.

— Оу, а ты у нас оказывается «правильный водитель»? Ездишь только на зеленый?

— И в отличие от некоторых не разбиваю машины.

— Харрингтон, — прозвучало предостерегающе, но эффекта по-прежнему не было.

— Пристегнись. 

— Не отстанешь? 

— Моя машина – мои правила, Харгроув. Не нравится – я не запирал. 

Хмыкнув, Билли дернул уголками губ. Градус напряжения в машине повышался. Еще немного и они могли никуда не поехать. Что, к сожалению, не входило в планы Харгроува.

— Ладно-ладно, мамочка. Пощажу твои нервы. Видишь? Он защелкнулся, никакой опасности и штрафов, — фыркнув, Билли качнул головой и уставился на дорогу, — Трогай давай. 

***

Машина сиротливо стояла там, где ее и оставили. Билли повезло, что воскресное утро в Хоукинсе всегда было самым неоживленным временем, иначе у Камаро уже дежурила бы полицейская машина. Или ее могли забрать на стоянку к автомастерской, а затем выставить счет за перевозку. И пока Харгроув доказывал, что не нуждался ни в чьих услугах и не станет ни за что платить, подъехал бы полицейский и принялся задавать вопросы о произошедшем. 

Стив развернулся и остановился на обочине впереди Камаро. В свете дня отрезок дороги, обрамленный лесополосой, выглядел совсем иначе и не имели, казалось, ничего общего с тем местом, окутанным ночным мраком, в котором он обнаружил Билли. 

Не спеша покидать БМВ так быстро, как это сделал Харгроув, Стив откинулся на спинку сидения и перевел взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, наблюдая за Билли. Если тот задавался вопросом с какого хрена Харрингтон решился ему помогать, то был не единственным человеком, озадаченным этим моментом. Стив тоже не знал. И вправду можно было ограничиться ночной акцией спасения, поскольку, вернувшись домой, он почувствовал огромное облегчение от того, что не бросил Харгроува на дороге. Однако утром все равно проснулся сам, до будильника, и ответственно поднялся, даже не до конца отдавая отчет своим действиям. 

Просто, потому что пообещал? Ну... Да, он выполнял свои обещания в последнее время. 

Хмыкнув собственному отражению, Стив открыл дверь и, оставив очки в салоне, выбрался на улицу. Харгроув уже скрылся за открытым багажником, очевидно занявшись извлечением запаски. Было глупо спрашивать: «Ну что там?» и нужна ли помощь в очередной раз, поэтому он пошел к дереву и, взглянув на смятое крыло, присвистнул. 

— Не кисло. Повезло еще, что не вылетел с дороги совсем. А… Зачем ты говорил про трос? 

Как-то неожиданно вспомнив об этой детали, изначально ускользнувшей от внимания, Стив вопросительно приподнял брови. В его представлении Билли требовалось просто поменять колесо и докатиться на нем до автомастерской. 

— Она не заводится.

Отозвавшись, Билли оказался возле Харрингтона, не отрывая взгляда от машины. Он не был наивен и понимал, что колесо - лишь половина проблемы.  
А еще, глядя при свете солнца на Камаро, осознавал, насколько был близок к куда более серьёзным травмам, нежели ушибы и шишка на лбу.  
Каким-то чудом ночью он не дал машине перевернуться. А она должна была. И тогда – прощай Билли Харгроув, ты прожил дерьмовую жизнь и также дерьмово сдох, оказавшись на обочине. Со сломанной шеей или позвоночником.

— Подопри задние.

Бросив указание Стиву, сам Билли потратил несколько минут на установку домкрата и поднятие Камаро на достаточный уровень над землей. Ладонь прошлась по металлу, взгляд зацепился за царапины у порога. И это не примятый бок, что там – вообще не хотелось сейчас предполагать. Порог и так точно менять придется.

Сняв ключом болты, Харгроув взялся за колесо и потянул его на себя. Оно не поддавалось.

— Давай же, блять!

Прокрутив наконец колесо, Билли отбросил его в сторону. Шину он планировал осмотреть позже, надеясь понять, от чего именно её так разорвало. На дороге уже едва ли что найдется… А пока следовало переключить внимание на менее очевидные вещи. Запаску поставить не долго, а вот как разобраться с остальным? Заведется ли машина?  
Выпрямившись и уперевшись руками в бока, Харгроув нахмурился. 

Стянув куртку и бросив ее на капот, Билли присел у колеса. Одно предположение у него уже было: моторная цепь могла слететь или, что хуже, порваться. Но сперва стоило проверить нет ли ещё каких повреждений. Той же трансмиссии.  
Улегшись спиной на землю, Харгроув кое-как заполз под поднятую Шевроле и замолчал на некоторое время, внимательно разглядывая днище.

— Эй, Харрингтон! Ты еще там?

Дождавшись, когда рядом раздадутся шаги, Билли похлопал ладонью по земле.

— Дай фонарик? 

Он и правда ни черта такого не видел. Но хрен знает, лучше подсветить и удостовериться, что запчасти Камаро не будут сыпаться за ним на протяжении всей дороги до автомастерской. 

— На заднем сидении лежит.

— Эм… Окей. Сейчас. 

Обойдя машину, Стив открыл дверь и нашел фонарь. Но не на сидении, а на коврике. Должно быть, Харгроув сбросил его, когда выбирался ночью из тачки.  
Включив его и похлопав о ладонь, Харрингтон на пробу посветил в лес. Слабо различимый в солнечное утро луч прошелся по стволам деревьев и рассеялся где-то на земле. Совсем не страшно. Не то, что в густой ночной тьме.

— Хорошо разбираешься в машинах? — присев на корточки рядом с согнутыми коленями Билли, он толкнул правое, но за фонариком вытянулась левая рука. 

Стив чуть удивленно поднял брови. О… Харгроув левша? Надо же, он как-то не замечал этого раньше. 

— Моя машина. Мне за ней следить и отвечать.

Благодаря Нилу подобное выдавалось уже на автомате. Ответственность и привычка справляться с проблемами самостоятельно настолько вбились в голову, что Билли абсолютно не задумывался о том, что иной раз можно рассчитывать на чью-либо помощь.

Стоило забрать фонарик, как яркий свет осветил днище автомобиля. Пальцы прошлись по железу, трубам, ощупывая и осматривая, выискивая возможные «проблемы», и, к радости, не нашли ни одной. 

— Пха, детка, да ты живее всех живых… — пробормотав себе под нос, Билли довольно улыбнулся и передернул плечами. 

Март по меркам Индианы хоть и выдался теплым, но до Калифорнии ему было далеко. И лежа на холодной земле в футболке Билли понимал это как никогда четко.  
Выбравшись из-под машины, он отряхнул задницу от старой листвы и грязи, оставил фонарик на прислоненной к дереву запаске, а затем потянулся за курткой. Оставалось самое сложное и самое главное.

— Когда скажу – заведи ее.

Ключи от машины полетели в Стива, тут же захлопавшего по себе руками в попытке поймать их. Перехватить получилось раза с третьего, что неплохо так вдарило Билли по нервам. На смущено-извиняющуюся улыбку Харрингтона он раздраженно закатил глаза и, встав напротив Камаро, открыл капот. Беглый взгляд не находил неисправностей. Возможно, когда провернется ключ зажигания то и проблема покажется.

Машина чуть просела в момент, когда Стив полубоком приземлился на водительское сидение. Чтобы не опускать окно и слышать команду Харгроува, он оставил дверь широко распахнутой. Ключ оказался в замке и готов был к повороту.  
Билли осматривал цепь: она не соскочила, но что-то ведь было не так. Только что?

— Давай.

Стартер зашумел и… Ничего. Искра так и не появилась. Ничего не прокручивалось. Заглохший мотор не подавал признаков жизни, цепь не колыхнулась, и Билли громко выругался.

— Ещё раз!

Возможно, стоило попробовать еще раз.  
Но ничего, ничего блять не происходило!  
Тогда он подкрутил болты, надеясь на перекос, однако все равно ошибся. Шум повторялся раз за разом, а цепь не двигалась. 

Билли ударил ладонью по машине и поджал губы. Настроение резко ухудшилось.  
Черт, значит дело было во внутренностях. Шестеренка коленвала не прокручивалась. Могла ли это быть сбитая ось стартера? Сломалась пружина? Он не разбирался до такой степени в деталях, а спрашивать совета сейчас было не у кого. А если и было бы – то только в автомастерской. Нил никогда не возился с ним в гараже и ничего не объяснял, так что любую поломку приходилось изучать и чинить самостоятельно, если не обращаться сразу в ремонт. 

Махнув рукой Стиву, чтобы тот перестал мучить его тачку, Харгроув оперся руками о капот и в размышлении прицокнул языком.

— Ну… что там?

Не поднимая взгляда на вылезшего из машины Харрингтона, он постучал по железу средним и указательным пальцами.

— Похоже на ось. Либо пружина, кольцо муфты.

— Ммм….

Многозначительное мычание Стива заставило Билли вскинуть голову.

— Что?

— Ничего.

— По тебе не скажешь.

— Ничего. Просто ничего.

Переведя взгляд снова на открытый капот, Харгроув потянулся к блоку предохранителей. Чужое присутствие немного напрягало, тем более, когда смотрели через плечо и… Молчали.  
Достав предохранитель и протерев от пыли, Билли поднес его к свету. В глаза сразу бросилась разорванная обгоревшая нить и стало понятно почему не было искры при зажигании. 

— Вот сука!

Пнув передний бампер, он едва сдержал рвущееся рычание. Конечно, фары вырубились за секунду. Плюс один к замене деталей. Очень блять своевременно.  
С учетом общей ситуации, вытяжки крыла, царапин… А если еще точно такой синей краски не окажется… Он был в полном дерьме. Личных денег, как пить дать, не хватит…

— Давай цеплять ее и в мастерскую, — тяжело выдохнув, Харгроув вернул предохранитель на место, - Ты с тросом, а я пока запаску поставлю.

— Ладно, — с готовностью отозвался Стив.

Да чего покладистый, а. Аж тошно. 

— И, Харрингтон… 

— М? 

— Поцарапаешь ее – убью. 

Столкнувшись с напряженным взглядом Билли, Стив лишь хмыкнул и пошел к БМВ. 

Спустя десять минут они были готовы выдвигаться. Билли вытирал руки о тряпку, а Стив бездумно наблюдал за ним, поскольку движение всегда привлекало внимание. Справившись с тросом достаточно быстро, он успел прогулялся до начала линии тормозного пути, думая поискать что-то, что могло так разорвать шину, но, ничего не найдя, вернулся обратно.

— Ну что, едем? 

— Ага, — Билли кинул тряпку в багажник и закрыл его. 

Но тут в отдалении послышался гул мотора, и из-за поворота показалась полицейская машина. Переглянувшись с Харгроувом, Стив поджал губы, понимая, что едва ли мимо них проедут, не задав ни единого вопроса. С другой стороны, врать было не о чем. Ну, по крайней мере, Харрингтону. А если дернуться прямо сейчас, то это вызовет еще больше подозрений. 

Машина плавно притормозила рядом с ними, стекло опустилось и Джим Хоппер, лениво перекатывая во рту зубочистку, окинул взглядом сперва Стива, затем Харгроува. 

— В чем дело? 

— Привет, шериф. Все под контролем, — для убедительности Харрингтон даже сжал кулак и выставил большой палец вверх, показывая «класс». 

— Да? — тот цокнул языком, перехватил кончик зубочистки и указал им на машину Билли, - А это что?

— Это... — Харгроув постарался не замяться. 

Очень не хотелось, чтобы шериф позвонил отцу и сказал что-нибудь не то.

— Кхм. Налетел вчера на что-то. Но все, как видите, в порядке. Не считая машины, — тут же подняв руки, Билли широко улыбнулся, — Я никого не сбил, шериф.

Его обаяние, очевидно, на Хоппера не произвело ни малейшего впечатления. Казалось, наоборот, он помрачнел еще сильнее. 

— Вчера это когда? Вызовов не поступало.

— Ночью. Вчера ночью, сэр. Около одиннадцати. Мне помог Харрингтон. То есть... Стив. Мы не смогли вытащить машину, было темно, сэр.

— Хм, — мужчина пристально посмотрел Харгроуву в глаза, словно подспудно чувствовал, что ему много чего недоговаривают.

— Ладно. Ты не пострадал, парень? Я видел тормозной путь.

— Нет, нет. Ничего серьёзного. Просто шишка, — заверив, Билли слегка пожал плечами.

Это и правда была всего лишь шишка. Обычно ему доставалось куда сильнее. Дома. Но и тогда он не подавал виду, и никто ни о чем не догадывался.

— Ремень безопасности сделал свое дело, так что мне повезло.

Врать он тоже прекрасно умел. А еще отчего-то был уверен, что Харрингтон его не выдаст. Так-то Билли никогда не пристегивался.

— Тебя осмотрели?

— Да, — мгновенно перехватил эстафету Харрингтон, — Я проезжал, увидел аварийку и остановился. Мы осмотрели машину, проверили голову, и я отвез Билли домой. Шину разорвало, вот он и вылетел с дороги.

— А на что налетел неизвестно?

— Посмотрели сейчас, ничего в глаза не бросилось. Скорее всего отлетело в лес, - он пожал плечами, - Я проезжал, со мной ничего не случилось.

Билли чуть прищурился, скосив на парня взгляд. Казалось, Хоппер относился к Харрингтону куда более доверительно - во взгляде не только пропала подозрительность, но и на последнем вопросе мелькнуло что-то такое, чему Харгроув не смог подобрать определения.

— Мхм,... Ладно. Давайте аккуратнее.

Еще раз бросив внимательный взгляд на Билли, шериф перегнал зубочистку в другой угол рта и тронулся.

Дождавшись, когда полицейская машина скроется из виду, Харгроув едва слышно выдохнул.

— А ты молодец, Харрингтон. Не думал, что умеешь трепать языком, как надо.

Конечно, идеализированного образа касательно Стива у Харгроува не было, но все же. Парень поступил максимально правильно, не выдав его. Хотя и ставить галочку Королю Стиву он не собирался. По большому счету ему было плевать, да и таких мысленных «досье с отметками» у него никогда не было.  
Однако появление Хоппера все равно тревожило. Если он вздумает позвонить Нилу и что-то узнать, то это со стопроцентной вероятностью спровоцирует очередной домашний скандал.

— Надеюсь этот хрен не начнет докапываться… И не спится ж блять в выходные.

— Судя по виду, шериф тоже не в восторге от того, что сейчас не спит, — усмехнувшись, Стив перевел взгляд на Билли и пожал плечами, — Не переживай, Хоппер нормальный мужик. У него и своих забот полно.

— Говоришь так, будто с ним на короткой ноге.

— Не то чтобы, — отчасти не соврав, Харрингтон быстро подобрал самую очевидную причину, по которой мог знать Хоппера лучше, — Но живут тут подольше тебя, так что и знаю его лучше. Ладно. Давай вытягивать.

Пнув подвернувшийся под ногу камень, он выпрямился и посмотрел на дерево, к которому притерлась Камаро, а затем двинулся к своей машине.

— Готовься, это будет больно. Но я постараюсь быть максимально нежным.

Выгнув от удивления бровь, Харгроув мог бы с легкостью разозлиться и ответить, что вполне найдет, чем пройтись по боку БМВ в случае необходимости. Но вместо этого неожиданно даже для себя громко рассмеялся и бросил Стиву в спину:

— Ты уж постарайся, Харрингтон.

Дверь хлопнула с водительской стороны. Положив руку на руль Билли принялся наблюдать и ждать, когда трос натянется, а Шевроле тронется с места. И стоило этому случиться, как сбоку раздался неприятный, громкий, режущий слух скрежет.  
Стиснув зубы, Хргроув побледнел. Казалось даже в сердце кольнуло от того, как вздрогнула машина. Камаро дернулась в сторону, притираясь боком и медленно поползла вперед.

«Блять, детка…» - мысль пронеслась в голове ураганом, красочно рисуя трагедию, остающуюся на синем крыле.

— Харрингтон, блять, быстрее! — даже зная, что Стив не слышит, Билли рявкнул во все горло. 

Какого хрена так медленно? Рвани, сука, быстрее, это же… Как сорвать пластырь с кожи. Нужно сразу, одним рывком, чтобы не мучиться.  
Но Харрингтон полз. Все равно полз по меркам Билли, для которого в данный момент любая скорость, если он чувствовал и слышал, как страдает его Камаро, была улиточной.  
Только когда машина выкатилась на трассу, Харгроув смог мученически выдохнуть. 

Весь путь до автомастерской он смотрел на зад тянущего его БМВ и размышлял о том, какого черта Харрингтон решил помочь ему? Но ответ не находился.

***

Вытерев руки о джинсы, Билли вышел из автомастерской и повел плечами. Потраченные двадцать минут на отбуксовку машины во двор вымотали даже сильнее, чем ночь и утро вместе взятые. Возможно, всему виной было то, что он прилично приложился головой о руль и вообще мало спал. Но настроение после предварительного осмотра и разговора с механиком несказанно улучшилось. 

Договорившись, что некоторые запчасти он найдет и занесет сам, Билли радовался возможности сэкономить на ремонте. Да и хозяин, держащий мастерскую, по первому впечатлению казался нормальным мужиком.  
В Калифорнии с него стянули бы намного больше. Не то, что в этой сраной деревушке.

Билли невольно хмыкнул. Вот, как оказалось, и один плюс Хоукинса.

Засунув руки в карманы и направившись к БМВ, Харгроув испытал мимолетный укол совести. Когда они приехали сюда и сняли машину с троса, он также стянул и джинсовую куртку. Первое попавшееся место, куда ее можно было бросить, оказалась машина Харрингтона. Так что в независимости от того, были планы у Стива дальше или нет, ему пришлось подождать Билли. С другой стороны, будь что-то срочное – зашел, отдал бы куртку и умчался. 

Забрав джинсовку с заднего сидения и надев, он внимательно посмотрел на Харрингтона.

— Ладно, Харрингтон, признаю – ты меня порядком удивил, — ухмыльнувшись на смятение, пробежавшее по лицу Стива, Билли привалился бедром к крылу БМВ, — Спасибо.

Хмыкание со стороны оказалось неожиданным. Он вопросительно вскинул бровь.

— Что?

— Да нет, ничего. Просто удивлен, что ты можешь говорить, как нормальный человек, и не вести себя, как конченный мудак.

— Не обольщайся, красавчик. И не думай, что я у тебя в долгу. Ты сам прилип со своей помощью.

— Хей, а все так неплохо шло...

Засмеявшись, Билли уставился на вывеску автомастерской. 

— Много по деньгам выйдет?

— Дешевле, чем развлечься в Таймс-сквер.

Стив закатил глаза и снова хмыкнул. 

Ну ладно, если хочешь конкретики, красавчик… 

— Крыло и порог больше всего пострадали. По поводу остального получилось договориться, привезу сегодня-завтра. Кое-что есть дома. Пока сгоняю туда-обратно, они успеют понять, что с электроникой и там дальше посмотрим вместе.

Стараясь не радоваться заранее, Билли попутно прокручивал в голове, что именно стоит сказать отцу. Вариант с техосмотром был самым подходящим и даже от части правдивым. Нил точно должен был в это поверить. Главное самому потом нигде не спалиться. 

— Ну, звучит не так уж плохо, — Стив деловито кивнул и чуть улыбнулся, — Подкинуть тебя до дома?

— Не…, — взгляды пересеклись, и Харгроув оттолкнулся от машины, нырнув в карман за пачкой сигарет, — Дальше я сам. Тем более живу не далеко.


	2. Prostaglandin E2 C20H32O5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C20H32O5 - Простагландин E2. Биологически активный компонент, принимающий участие в создание цепной реакции болезненных ощущений тела вследствие повреждений.
> 
> Музыкальное сопровождение:  
> * AC/DC - Back In Black

Захлопнув входную дверь, Билли прислонился к ней спиной на пару секунд и запрокинул голову. Тело окунулось в приятное тепло, сменившее прохладу улицы. Нехотя приподняв руку, он глянул на часы и отметил, что успел вернуться даже раньше, чем планировал. До ужина оставалось не меньше двух часов, а значит он спокойно мог принять душ и смыть с себя запах секса.

В памяти всплыли стройные ноги в сиреневых лосинах, оранжевая туника, с которой он сдернул тонкий пояс, и клубничный вкус помады на губах Хлоей Ренд. Она оказалась ничего, так что Билли был доволен, что не прогадал, предложив подвезти ее после школы домой пару дней назад. Приятно было иметь дело с телками, которые не нуждались в долгих ухаживаниях или думали, что как следует «дав» ему, пробудят долгосрочный интерес. Хотя у Хлои были шансы продержаться теперь пару недель.

Ухмыльнувшись мыслям, Харгроув оттолкнулся от двери и принялся лениво стягивать с себя куртку. Было хорошо. Парадоксально хорошо так, что он тихо рассмеялся себе под нос и закинул кожанку на плечо, не особо вслушиваясь в болтовню телевизора из гостиной. Должно быть Сьюзан или Нил, а может оба, смотрели какую-то новостную херню. Было бы неплохо пройти в свою в комнату и остаться незамеченным.

Глянув в зеркало и продолжив улыбаться, он зачесал назад упавшие на лоб пряди, а затем двинулся по коридору. Но, почти успев повернуть к себе, замер.  
Сидящий за столом Нил не сводил с него взгляда. Телевизор никто не смотрел. Он просто шумел фоном позади отца.

Улыбка медленно сползла с лица. Что-то было не так. Что-то тяжелое и нервирующее внезапно повисло в воздухе, парализуя на долю секунды и вселяя в сознании с телом тревогу.  
Нервно облизнув губы, Харгроув постарался успокоиться. Он ничего не сделал, он только зашел домой. Да и мало ли почему отец сидел здесь? Может ждал начала очередного бейсбольного матча, а вовсе не его появления.

— Отец?

Бросив взгляд на лежащую на столе руку Нила, Билли ощутил, как позвоночник прошило холодом. Приподнятое настроение стремительно улетучивалось, на замену приходил до боли знакомый, раздражающий, ненавистный страх. Но отвести взгляд и пойти к себе Харгроув не мог. Уже не мог.  
Пальцы Нила постукивали по столу, и это…. Это было плохо.  
Плохо, как и то, что он был в домашней одежде: серой клетчатой рубахе с закатанными по локоть рукавами. А значит явно не ждал определенного времени, чтобы подняться и переодеться на смену.

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать, Билли?

— Я… Нет… — прочистив горло коротким кашлем, Харгроув непонимающе посмотрел на отца, — Что-то случилось?

Склонив голову набок, Нил дернул уголком губ. Скрежет отодвигаемого назад стула заставил Билли напрячься сильнее.

— Макс? Я забрал и привез её домой. Она делала уроки, и я…

Сколько помнил себя Билли, это всегда начиналось именно так. Молчаливо, точно ледокол, разбивающий вдребезги замерзший океан, Нил надвигался на него. И Харгроув чувствовал себя льдинкой, трещащей под напором, не имеющей возможности сдвинуться с места, чтобы спастись от удара. Стоило просто закрыть глаза и представить, что ты не здесь. Но это не помогало. Удар отрезвлял, вынуждал вынырнуть из спасительного темного уголка сознания, и Билли хватал воздух ртом, точно выброшенная на берег рыба.

Сейчас же он видел приближение Нила и стоял, как парализованный. Ноги словно приросли к полу. Он – сраное дерево, стоящее на пути у торнадо. И это торнадо хотело вырвать его из земли с корнями, опрокинуть, изуродовать, поломать.

Харгроув не сразу осознал, что его дернули вперед. Реальность обрушилась, как вылитая из ведра вода.  
Вот он уже почти приподнят над полом, стоит на носках, а лицо Нила слишком близко.  
Вот пальцы отца сжимают его рубашку за воротник.  
Гребаное сердце забилось так быстро. Зрачки Билли расширились, но он не посмел схватиться за руки Нила, зная, что тот только этого и ждет.

— Пап? —прозвучало хрипло, надтреснуто, совсем не так, как он обычно говорил за стенами этого дома.

Приподняв голову выше, Нил сощурился. Гнев, скрытый до этого в глубине темных глаз, начал выбираться наружу. Старший Харгроув поджал губы.  
Билли уже знал, что будет дальше.

Хлесткая пощечина отправила его в сторону. Щека вспыхнула.  
Было не то, чтобы больно. Но Нил только разогревался.

— Отец…

— Не понимаешь?

— Я не…

— Ты очень меня разочаровал, Билли.

От следующей пощечины на глазах навернулись слезы, но Харгроув терпел. Черта с два он расплачется, как девчонка. Он не доставит Нилу такого удовольствия, как бы сильно внутри не сжималось от обиды и ненависти.

— Я спрашиваю еще раз. Ты ничего не хочешь сказать мне, Билли? — делая паузы через каждое слово Нил шумно втянул воздух носом, сверля его взглядом.

Подняв голову и сглотнув, Билли не понимал, о чем речь. Что от него хотел Нил? Про что он? Он, блять, ничего не сделал!  
Лихорадочно перебирая в голове события последних дней и свои действия Билли не находил ничего, что могло так сильно разозлить Нила.  
Он старался. Он правда старался вести себя хорошо. Не перечил, оставался с Макс, даже не выводил Сьюзан!

— Я не знаю! Я не сделал ничего!

Огрызнувшись, Харгроув не сумел держать вспышки злости во взгляде, хоть и знал, что делает себе же хуже. Нилу нельзя было смотреть в глаза с вызовом, нельзя было показывать ничего из того, что могло его вывести из себя еще больше.  
Хотя, по правде говоря… Отцу никогда не нужна была причина.

Точно этого и ждав, Нил схватил Билли за подбородок и сжал пальцами нижнюю челюсть. С силой, не позволяющей отвернуться и вынуждающей смотреть в глаза.

— О, ты знаешь!

От нового удара в глазах помутнело, а из носа хлынула кровь. Но прийти в себя ему не дали – кулак Нила с силой врезался в живот. Охнув и схватившись за спинку стула, Билли попытался удержать равновесие. Боль растеклась огнем по прессу, в какую-то секунду даже затошнило. А ведь это был далеко не конец, всего лишь пара первых ударов.

Нил молчал, прожигая его взглядом, и, пожалуй, впервые выглядел настолько взбешенным. В глазах считывалась злость, негодование, презрение. Не ново, но умножено на десять раз.  
Постучав пальцами по подбородку, словно не зная, что сказать или не понимая, как можно быть таким тупым, Нил неверяще хмыкнул.

— Сейчас тоже не понимаешь?

Потрепанный желтый конверт, выдернутый из заднего кармана, упал на стол.

— Пересчитай.

Что? Причем здесь… Ох, черт… Черт, черт, черт!

Билли застыл, не обращая внимания на то, что кровь из носа закапала на рубашку. Страх затопил сознание. Как? Как, черт подери, он узнал?

— Я сказал — пересчитай, Билли!

Вздрогнув от громкого крика, Харгроув потянулся к конверту. Доллары высыпались на стол.  
Нил внимательно следил за тем, как сын принялся считать купюры и едва заметно шевелить губами.

— Сколько?

— Четыре тысячи семьсот двадцать пять.

— Громче. Я не расслышал.

— Четыре тысячи семьсот двадцать пять, сэр.

— Сколько должно быть?

Билли молчал. Тяжело сглатывая, он боялся сказать правду. На несколько секунд даже ноги стали ватными. Страх рос и рос, сжимая горло невидимой рукой.  
Блять, блять…. Он не может сказать! Если скажет, то Нил места живого на нем не оставит.  
Прикусив губу, Харгроув отвел взгляд, борясь с желанием смять зеленые бумажки.

— Сколько?!

Блять!

— Четыре тысячи восемьсот двадцать пять, сэр, — ответив очень тихо, Билли шмыгнул носом.

Стереть кровь с лица он тоже не смел, поскольку любое движение, даже вдох, могло  
спровоцировать Нила на новый удар.

— Верно. Ста долларов не хватает, — проговорив достаточно жестко, Нил прицокнул языком.

Злость, достигшая критической отметки еще днем, когда он достал заначку, чтобы отложить в нее часть зарплаты и, пересчитав деньги, обнаружил пропажу, вот-вот должна была перелиться через край. Ни Сьюзан, ни тем более Макс ничего не брали. Оставался только один человек в его доме. Неблагодарный ублюдок, обокравший его, как и первая жена. Потаскуха, бросившая и дом, и ребенка, но забравшая все сбережения, которые ему удалось накопить.

— Ты украл их, Билли. Так ты ценишь кров над головой и сытый желудок?

— Нет! Я не…

— Ты. Взял. Без спроса. Сто долларов из МОИХ накоплений. Знаешь, как это называется?

Вздернув за волосы низко опущенную голову Билли, Нил отвесил ему еще одну пощечину. А затем с омерзением посмотрел на его зажмуренные глаза и поджавшиеся, чуть подрагивающие губы.  
Слабак. Чертов слабак, лжец и трус. И вот это вот он воспитал?!

— Это называется воровство, сын. У своей семьи.

— Я просто взял на….

— На что?! На траву? На шлюх?! Так заруби себе на носу – это ТВОИ личные расходы. Я заработал эти деньги! Ты, дрянь, живешь, жрешь и существуешь только благодаря мне, на МОИ деньги! — тряхнув Билли за ворот рубашки, Нил замахнулся для нового удара, но внезапно передумал, решив сперва добиться признания, — Так на что ты украл мои деньги, Билли? На это тряпье?! В котором ты выглядишь, как чертов педик?! Как твоя потаскуха мать?!

Били смотрел куда угодно лишь бы не в лицо отцу, чтобы не показать протест и несогласие. Он не педик. Он, черт возьми, не педик!  
Пальцы подрагивали, пришлось их сжать в кулаки. О, как он хотел бы ударить, как хотел разбить это ненавистное лицо! Но крик Нила лишал воли, ломая любое сопротивление:

— На что, я тебя спрашиваю?!

— На машину, пап... Мне не хватало ста долларов, детали и работа вышли дороже, я не... Я не воровал! Я вернул бы, я не воро…

— На машину? — внимательно посмотрев на сына, Нил усмехнулся.

Вкрадчивый голос послал по телу Билли мурашки. Взгляд точно проникал внутрь и становилось слишком сложно сдержать дрожь.

— Чья это машина, Билли?

Сглотнув, Харгроув постарался взять себя в руки и ответить. Он… Должен, как-то объяснить. Объясниться, достучаться и сказать, что это было разово и совсем не так, как говорил отец.

— М-моя.

— Чьи расходы на машину?

— Тоже мои.

— Я говорил тебе, что, получая машину, ТЫ несешь ответственность за нее?

— Да.

— Я говорил, что ЛЮБАЯ проблема, связанная с ней, твоя и только твоя?

— Да, сэр.

— Что из этого следует?

Не получив ответа, Нил снова дернул Билли за волосы и нетерпеливо поджал губы. Промелькнувшая гримаса боли на лице сына совсем его не тронула.

— Что_из_этого_следует, Билли?

Навязываемая Билли вина отторгалась. Он не вор… Он не воровал у своей семьи. Он бы положил эти гребаные сто баксов обратно.

Расценив молчание по-своему, Нил повел челюстью из стороны в сторону и, отпустив, легко похлопал неблагодарного ублюдка по щеке.

— Что ж… Я выбью из тебя это дерьмо.

Резкий удар опрокинул Билли на пол. Лицо снова горело. Страх и паника заполонили сознание, лишая возможности нормально соображать.  
Свалившись на четвереньки, он уперся лбом в пол, на автомате собираясь встать. Но не успел. Пинок под ребра опрокинул его на бок. А следом грузно навалились безразличие и безысходность. Хотелось не чувствовать и не слышать. Харгроув знал, что дальше каждое слово будет сопровождаться болью. Так какой смысл что-то говорить? Пытаться доказать? Его никогда не слышали.

Все это было далеко не в первый раз. Хотелось быстрее отрешиться.  
От криков.  
От воплей.  
От вечного морального давления отца, которое дышало в затылок стоило переступить порог дома. Даже если Нил был на смене, его сраный призрак маячил в подсознании Билли. Потому что он всегда найдет к чему придраться.

— В моей семье…

Словно в повторяющемся кошмаре Билли видел, как Нил расстегивал рывком ремень. Дикое желание отползти как можно дальше и забиться в угол плескалось в глазах, но Харгроув лишь отвернулся. Если отец увидит это в нем, то он получит вдобавок и за слабость. За то, что он сопляк и ничтожество.

— …Никогда…

Нил встал над Билли и через секунду спину опалило первым ударом.

Блять. Каждый гребаный раз он считал, что будет готов и терпеть станет проще, но на деле приходилось жмуриться и стискивать зубы. Давить в себе вскрик.

— …Не будет…

Ремень жалил спину, сильнее и сильнее. А Нил, как обычно, не затыкался.

— …Воров.

Билли не двигался. Все что он мог себе позволить – закрыть голову руками. Спрятать её, чтобы в порыве бешенства отец не полоснул ремнем и по лицу. Потому что мог. Ведь сын выглядит, как педик.

Билли разрывало от ненависти и жажды ударить в ответ, но страх побеждал. Вливался в вены кислотой, разъедал требование внутреннего «я» высказать все, что он думает об отце, выкрикнув ему в лицо тысячу обвинений.

Он жмурился, стараясь сдержать подло бегущие по щекам слезы. Они жгли не меньше, чем удары, жалящие сейчас его тело. Но всхлипы не прорывались наружу, Харгроув давно научился реветь беззвучно. Скалиться в сгиб локтя, пряча полный безысходности и отчаяния взгляд.  
Билли ненавидел себя за бессилие, однако один из уроков усвоил чересчур хорошо. Когда-то давно он попытался вырваться и толкнул Нила в сторону. Хах. Кажется, тошнота с головокружением мучали его целую неделю. Бонусом к ноющим ребрам, с которыми каждый вздох отдавался колкой, пронизывающей болью. Тогда-то он и запомнил, что противостоять Нилу – себе дороже.

Поэтому сейчас он обхватывал себя руками, пряча голову и вздрагивая, не сопротивляясь.  
Харгроув вскрикнул один единственный раз – ремень прошелся по руке.  
Нил остановился.

Билли слышал лишь свое тяжелое дыхание. Всхлипы с трудом душились в горле, а длящаяся заминка начинала пугать до дрожи.  
Он не видел отца, но его тень неумолимо давила. Захватывала, становясь бессловесным продолжением всех обвинений, укоров и ударов.

— Руки.

Стиснув пальцами волосы, младший Харгроув сжался еще сильнее. Черт, блять, как ему хотелось исчезнуть в этот момент. Как он мечтал, чтобы исчезнул Нил! Чтобы он сдох! Чтобы на его смене или где-то еще что-то случилось и его убили!  
Он не раз представлял этот момент. Вот к нему приходят домой из полиции и говорят:

— Вы Билли Харгроув?

— Да. Я.

— Мы сожалеем. Этой ночью было совершено нападение. Ваш отец погиб.

Эти злые, неправильные мысли захватывали еще со средней школы. Он радовался, представляя, как зажил, если бы такое произошло на самом деле. Как освободился бы от отца и смог делать все, что захотел.

— Я сказал руки!

Окрик вырвал Билли из счастливых представлений. Задрожав ощутимее, он всхлипнул под внезапным рывком: схватив сына за ворот рубашки, Нил протащил его вперед к столу и пинком в противоположный бок вынудил встать на колени.  
Второй рукой мужчина крепче сжал ремень.

— Вытяни руки, дрянь. Знаешь, как раньше поступали с ворами? Им отрубали кисти. Но мы живем в цивилизованном мире... Так что считай, тебе еще повезло.

Крупно вздрагивая и пытаясь проморгаться от пелены едва сдерживаемых слез Билли выполнил приказ. Взгляд устремился вперед и застыл на одной точке.  
Хера с два он закричит и порадует этого урода своим воплем!

Промедление Нила не настораживало. Билли знал, чего этим пытаются добиться: он должен бояться, должен сжиматься в ожидании боли и, наконец, признав все ошибки, все вылитое на него дерьмо, извиняться и попросить пощады.  
Но… Вот это… Это было слишком.

Ожидание тянулось недолго, а затем обожгло сводящим с ума огнем. Боль вгрызлась в кости, должно быть собираясь их выкрутить, выломать. Харгроув не смог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Расширившиеся зрачки с ужасом уставились на руки. Дрожь охватила все тело, и Билли порывисто поджал отбитые ремнем пальцы в кулак.

— Руки, Билли! Ладонями вверх.

К побелевшим от напряжения костяшкам тянулась наливающаяся краснотой полоса. Страх всхлипом забился в горле. Сжавшись от окрика Харгроув медленно вытянул подрагивающие пальцы и перевернул руки.

Хотелось закрыть глаза, но он отринул это желание прочь. В темноте ждать удара было страшнее. В темноте Нила становилось так много, что хотелось скулить и реветь. Хотелось попросить его остановиться.

От нового удара по самой нежной части рук Харгроув согнулся в спине и уткнулся лбом в стол. Плечи и пальцы крупно дрожали, но он не издавал ни звука. Зная, что именно это и было нужно Нилу: Билли вскрикнет, что-то скажет и боль пойдет по второму кругу. Ещё более изощренная, которая по словам отца должна будет сделать из него человека, мужчину или еще хуй знает кого.

Недостаточно больно, Билли?  
Получи еще.  
Так лучше понимаешь?  
Возможно, когда-нибудь из тебя выйдет толк. Возможно, когда-нибудь ты станешь мужчиной, а не тем куском пидорского дерьма, которым являешься.  
И именно это бесило Билли больше всего: его не оставят в покое ни при каком раскладе. Если он закричит – назовут педиком, потому что ревут только девчонки, а значит он такой же. Если не закричит – будут бить сильнее с каждым ударом, желая сломать и унизить.

Через три удара Хагроув почувствовал, что взмок, как загнанная крыса. Он хватал воздух ртом, пряча мокрое от слез лицо, уже не в силах заставить себя разжать пальцы, пытавшиеся спасти пылающие ладони.

Ещё немного.

Нил обычно бил его не больше пятнадцати минут.  
Никогда так сильно, но… Ещё немного.  
Просто перетерпеть. Переждать.

Вложив в последний удар всю силу, Нил тяжело выдохнул. Он сам не заметил, как выдохся, а на лбу выступила испарина. Однако цель была достигнута: дрянной мальчишка дрожал у его ног и не смел поднять голову. Не смел даже пытаться смотреть с протестом.

Несильно хлопнув ремнем по своей ладони, Нил удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Билли от звука содрогнулся и сжался. Что ж, кажется, урок усвоен.  
Перешагивая через ноги сына, старший Харгроув остановился и поправил на себе рубашку.

— Через час ужин.

Это означало, что он не мог не прийти.

Краем глаза Билли видел, как Нил вышел из гостиной, похлопывая ремнем по ноге. Через минуту он осознал, что не дышал; что задержал дыхание и пекут не только руки, спина, плечи, но и легкие.

Втянув со свистом воздух, Харгроув сел на ноги. Дрожь охватывала тело сильнее с каждой секундой. Опуская голову как можно ниже, Билли цеплялся пальцами за край стола, не чувствуя их. Нужно было как-то подняться и дойти до комнаты.  
Лечь и полежать. Прийти в себя.

Тишина в доме, нарушаемая лишь телевизором, била не хуже Нила.  
Билли не знал сколько времени просидел так, но казалось, что очень много. Любое движение причиняло боль. Он упал, когда попытался встать в первый раз. Гордости и заносчивости не осталось - Хагроув прополз до дверного проема на четвереньках . Встать с помощью стола, зацепившись за него, он не мог. Тот казался сейчас гребанным орудием недавней пытки.

Путь до комнаты Билли не запомнил. Только упав на кровать и свернувшей на ней, он позволил себе едва слышно завыть. Хрипло, низко, на одной ноте, закусив зубами подушку и прижимая покалывающие руки к груди.  
Боль обступала со всех сторон, грудь душил невидимый обруч. Хагроув ничего не видел перед собой. Звук идущей стрелки на часах бил по голове, точно молот по наковальне. От жара было не укрыться. От скачущих мыслей тоже.  
Билли знал, что слезы высохнут. Иссякнут, оставляяя после себя соль, и от этого смотреть будет больно.  
Но нужно было просто подождать. Отмерить себе немного времени на слабость и все.

Стрелка неуклонно бежала к цифре семь.  
Когда до нее осталось три минуты, Билли вытер лицо о предплечье. Приказ отца никогда не обсуждался.

Когда он вышел в гостиную, стол был уже накрыт. Гробовая тишина снова давила. Сьюзан не поднимала головы и смотрела в тарелку. Только Максин удостоила его быстрым взглядом, но Билли даже не пытался понять, что в нем отразилось. Будь там презрение или сочувствие – ему было все равно.  
Садясь за стол и опуская голову, пряча взгляд, Харгроув поклялся себе вновь, в который раз, что отец не увидит его слез.

— Приятного ужина.

— Приятного, Нил.

— И тебе, Сьюзан. И тебе, Макс.

Пару секунд молчания, и голос Нила вновь заставил напрячься:

— Билли?

Сука. Как же он его ненавидел. За этот голос. За это наигранное участие. За ожидание. За взгляд, режущий сейчас на лоскутки.

Он не мог не ответить.  
Он не мог поднять эту тарелку и швырнуть ему в лицо.  
Он не мог ни черта в этой ебаной комнате, доме, в этой сраной жизни под крылом отца!  
Он мог только сдавленно, но стараясь максимально четко проговорить:

— И Вам, сэр.

Застучавшие вилки усилили головную боль. Билли смотрел на свою порцию мясного пирога, а в горле образовывался ком.  
Попытавшись взять вилку, он чуть не выронил ее. Ладонь прошило жгущей болью, точно Харгроув схватился пятерней за кипящий чайник и держал его минуты три, пока кожа не начала лопаться и слезать, тут же поджариваясь. Пальцы совсем плохо слушались. Руки хотелось засунуть в лед, в морозилку. Хотелось не шевелить ими больше вообще никогда, не то, что пытаться заставить себя поднять ебаную вилку и кое-как сжать, причем даже не для того, чтобы вонзить Нилу в глаз.

— Как прошел твой день, Максин?

Голос отца невольно вызывал дрожь, но Билли силился не показывать этого. Только плечи предательски дрогнули, а спина ссутулилась сильнее.  
Нил же, словно ничего не замечая, разворотил запеченный фарш, сдобренный соусом, и, потянувшись к баночке с солью, немного досолил.

— Все… хорошо.

\- Как твоя успеваемость?

— Я… Кхм. У нас была контрольная. По математике.

— И? — внимательно прищурившись, Нил перевел на девочку взгляд.

— Я получила «А».

— О, молодец, Макс. Вот что значит прилежная дочь, которая старается радовать своих родителей.

Похвала вынудила Билли стиснуть в горящих пальцах вилку несмотря на боль. И это не могло укрыться. Его… Так не хвалили. Никогда. Ни за что. Как бы он ни старался в детстве, по глупости надеясь, что отец будет им доволен.

— Ты что-то хочешь сказать, Билли?

Резко изменившийся тон отца хлестнул Харгроува не хуже ремня.

— Н-нет, сэр.

Разглядывая сына, Нил внезапно нахмурился и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Что за внешний вид?

Что блять?  
Резко подняв голову, младший Харгроув встретился с потемневшим, как грозовое небо, взглядом. В котором было только омерзение. Едкое, явное, хлещущее через край. От него становилось тошно и обидно.

Почему так?  
Какого черта его отец не может быть просто… Нормальным отцом?

— …Сэр?

— Встал и привел себя в порядок.

Резко подорвавшись со стула, Билли отправился выполнять его требование. Вот только оно нихера не исправило. Он смыл кровь с лица, но разбитая губа никуда не делась; на челюсти красовалась ссадина, а счесанная бровь продолжала кровить даже под пластырем. Никуда не делся загнанный взгляд заплаканных глаз.  
Никуда не делись покрасневшие следы от ремня на руках, плече и спине.  
Никуда не делся вид зареванного ублюдка с заострившимися чертами лица. С обессиленным, полным тихой ненависти к своему родителю взглядом. С плещущимся в глубине зрачков парализующим животным страхом.

Билли видел свое отражение и ненавидел себя. В любой другой ситуации он бы разбил зеркало кулаком, но сейчас уже просто не было сил к сопротивлению. Не было сил хоть к чему-то. Осталась лишь слепая покорность.  
Покорность с надеждой, что его просто больше не тронут.

Горькая усмешка исказила лицо Харгроува. В других семьях можно не прийти на ужин. А если он задержится ещё на пару минут, то Нил может встать из-за стола и прийти за ним.  
И тогда вряд ли удастся не опуститься до мольбы о том, чтобы его не трогали. Вряд ли получится не просить отца «прекратить», уверяя, что он все понял.  
Что больше этого не повторится.

Вернувшись за стол, Билли принялся за еду. Руки дрожали сильнее, пирог застревал в горле и казался безвкусным, тошнота усиливалась. Вынужденно делая перерыв, Харгроув просто боялся, что ещё немного и выблюет все на стол.

— Билли, тебе что, не нравится, как приготовила Сьюзан?

— Нет, сэр.

— Нет, сэр, что?

— Мне... Все нравится. Очень вкусно.

— Тогда прекрати ковыряться вилкой в тарелке и начни есть.

Пытаясь справиться с дрожью в руках, Билли прикрыл глаза на пару секунд. В груди пекло. Проглатывая еду с трудом, вилка за вилкой, он боялся растерять ее пока доносил до рта.  
Собственная слабость должна была злить. Но все, о чем мечтал Билли – быстрее закончить ужин и уползти к себе в комнату зализывать раны. Закрыться в ней и просто уснуть; сделать так, чтобы этот чертов день быстрее закончился.

— Что ж, все было очень вкусно, — вытерев губы салфеткой и бросив ее в тарелку, Нил сдержанно улыбнулся, — Спасибо, дорогая.

Теперь выходить из-за стола могли все.

— Спасибо, мам, — тут же поднявшись, Макс постаралась, как можно скорее покинуть гостиную.

Билли, продолжая сжимать вилку, молчал.  
Ступор, захвативший его, пронес слова мимо ушей. Однако в тоже время он... Не хотел ничего говорить. Он устал. В горле собралось сотни комков из стонов и хрипов, он с трудом сглатывал их, стараясь удержать внутри.  
Еда?  
Да он блять не чувствовал вкуса и не хотел есть!  
Его тошнило, хотелось блевать от всего на свете! У него болели не только ребра, по которым прошлись ноги Нила, но казалось и живот!

— Билли, что нужно сказать? — Нил остановил взгляд на сыне, — Билли?

Подняв на автомате голову, Харгроув уставился Сьюзан. Стеклянный взгляд прошелся по её лицу и застыл: было ясно, что толком он не видит её, а если и видит, то особо не осознает и не размышляет кто сидит напротив него.

— Спасибо, Сьюзан. Все было очень вкусно, — проговорив четко, безэмоционально, Билли не отводил взгляда.

Он не слышал, что женщина сказала ему в ответ. Только когда рядом появились чьи-то руки и попытались забрать тарелку, младший Харгроув вздрогнул, выходя из оцепенения.  
Выходит, всё... Ужин закончен, можно идти.

— Оставь, дорогая. Билли помоет.

Первый огонечек злости пробился сквозь холодную черноту, затопившую его сознание.

— Нил, не стоит, я могу….

— Я сказал оставь. Сьюзан. Билли помоет посуду. Так, Билли?

«Чтоб ты сдох, Нил Харгроув…»

— Да, сэр.

— Отлично. Иди отдыхай, ты приготовила чудесный ужин.

«Что б ты сдох, отец…»

Собирая тарелки, Билли боялся выронить их из дрожащих рук. Нил следил за ним, откинувшись стула, и явно никуда не торопился. Его внимательный взгляд жег спину, а посуда позвякивала, ударяясь друг о друга. От этого разбить что-то становилось еще страшнее.

Вытерев со стола, набрав горячей воды в раковину, Харгроув замер перед ней на несколько секунд. Сзади раздалось едва слышное хмыканье.  
Оно и стало отправной точкой к возвращению злости.

Резко опустив руки в воду, Билли сцепил зубы от обжигающей боли.

Намыленная губка прошлась по первой тарелке.

***

Когда хлопнула входная дверь и Нил ушел на смену, Харгроув не двинулся. Он прислушивался и ждал этого звука около часа, чтобы полноценно выдохнуть. Чтобы почувствовать, что этот гребаный вечер, все это наконец закончилось.  
Однако собственная комната продолжала давить, стены будто надвигались со всех сторон: нависали, грозя упасть, схлопнуться, как карточный домик, и размазать его. Несмотря на закрытое окно, Билли мерз. Тело то и дело сотрясала крупная дрожь. Сердце вновь и вновь срывалось на бешеный стук.

Стоило мысленно вернуться на несколько часов назад, как Харгроуву начинало казаться, что ничего еще не законченно, а по телу снова и снова проходится отцовский ремень. Слова Нила зазвучали в голове. Громче. Громче. Громче. Будто этот ебаный ублюдок стоял рядом и орал ему на ухо: «Ты - чертового ничтожество!»

Замерев, точно кролик перед удавом, Харгроув не двигался. Взгляд остекленел, а перед внутренним взором кадрами проносились все разы, когда Нил втаптывал его в дерьмо.

Полетевшая на пол кожаная лапа заставила вздрогнуть и сжаться.  
«— Ты виноват, Билли».

Шум моря донесся прямо из-под кровати. Харгроув увидел вместо пола песчаный берег и накатывающую от двери мягкую пенную волну.  
«— Я сказал хватит, Билли!»  
Сломанная доска для серфинга полетела на песок, который тут же потемнел и превратился обратно в ламинат. Наползавшая волна стала простой тенью от шкафа.

«— Что ты на себя напялил?!»  
Мелькнуло искаженное злобой лицо Нила, скомканная рубашка полетела под ноги. Отец наступил на нее, шаркнув ботинком. Подошва была вся в грязи, он что-то делал на заднем дворе, несмотря на дождь. А рубашка была новой. Светло-голубой.

«— Что это, Билли?!»

Харгроув уставились в одну точку. Зрачки расширились, почти затопив радужку.

«— Хватит пялиться в зеркало, как гребаный педик!»

Шум нарастал. Голос Нила звучал отовсюду, и в один момент что-то внутри лопнуло. Бешеный рык вырвался из горла, и Билли осознал себя сидящим на кровати, держащимся за голову. Он мог разреветься, но только не в голос. Пусть Нил и ушел на смену, но страх быть застигнутым врасплох за нытьем остался.

Оторвав взгляд от пола, Билли увидел свое отражение в зеркале. Искаженное обуреваемыми эмоциями лицо оскалилось.  
Уголки губ дрожали в попытке ухмыльнуться своему двойнику из зазеркалья. Улыбка трескалась, и на лицо наползала гримаса боли.  
На Билли смотрел он сам.

Страх, боль, ярость, ненависть перетекали друг в друга и превращали глаза в черные тлеющие угли. Черты до ужаса заострились. Он словно побелел и теперь следы побоев виднелись так четко, так неестественно ярко, что к ним хотелось прикоснуться, чтобы удостовериться в их реалистичности. В том, что наливающийся краснотой кровоподтек на скуле, подрагивающая нижняя губа с запекшейся кровью – не грим.

Харгроув узнавал и не узнавал себя одновременно. Сотрясающиеся в беззвучном плаче плечи не удавалось обхватить – руки не слушались, а пальцы и ладони кололо раскаленными иглами.

Брызнувшие из глаз слезы вынудили его зажмуриться. Тяжело дыша, втягивая в легкие воздух через рот, Билли не мог смотреть на себя.  
Чего он там не видел? Разбитое лицо? Заплывший глаз, опухший нос? Блять, ему порой доставалось намного сильнее. Но все же сейчас на него смотрело слабое забитое ничтожество... Выходит… Нил был прав, да?

— Ахахахахаха! — рассмеявшись, Харгроув открыл глаза и улыбнулся себе, — Ахах….хах….

Сколько он будет это терпеть? Сколько, блять, это будет продолжаться?!

«Я не могу больше», – громко забившаяся в голове мысль швырнула его на середину комнаты. В груди пекло, горело, сердце казалось перегревшимся двигателем, которое заливал вскипевший бензин и масло. Пальцы сжались в кулаки. Прорвавшаяся плотина ненависти и обиды топили, переливаясь через край.

— В жопу.

Зажмурив до боли глаза, Билли дернул уголком губ.

— В жопу тебя, Нил, — надтреснуто прохрипев, Харгроув чувствовал себя на пороге чего-то опасного, пугающего. Вот-вот он должен был сделать что-то, оставалось только понять, что именно, только разобраться в…

Сколько еще он должен терпеть это? Вечные оскорбления, побои, унижения. Что бы он ни делал, все оказывалось либо не правильным, либо недостаточным. Даже учеба на почти высшие баллы по всем предметам ничего не значили для Нила.

О, Билли, ты получил отметку А? Похер.  
Максин, у тебя А с минусом? О, да ты молодец, блять!

— С-с-ука, — прорычав, Билли хмыкнул.

На кой черт ему отец? Такой отец? Он прекрасно справится один! Предварительные экзамены уже сданы, результаты на руках. Осталось дождаться конца учебного года, получить аттестат и можно спокойно съебывать в другой город.  
Прощай, Нил! Прощай сраный Хоукинс!

Взъерошив волосы, Билли вытер кровь, вновь пошедшую из носа.  
Мысли хаотично бегали в голове. У него есть машина. А пожить… Черт, у него еще оставались деньги и, уже месяц как, была стабильная работа в той самой автомастерской, в которую он отгонял Камаро на ремонт. Ребята пиздец как выручили его, подметив, что он неплохо шарит в тачках и предложив подработку. Он сможет жить в мотеле первое время, а дальше… Да в конце концов разберется! Прижмет - поживет в машине, поспит в ней. Где принять душ и постирать вещи найдет. Главное, что есть работа и стабильный доход. Без гроша не останется. А там – колледж с общагой и прощай ебанный Хоукинс.  
Все складывается, все охуенно!

Решение принялось мгновенно. Вытащив из-под кровати несколько коробок, Харгроув подставил их под шкаф и рукой сгреб все, что было на полках.

Никто больше не будет ему указывать, что блять делать.

Хватит.

Хватит этого дерьма.

***

— Макс, ты меня ещё слушаешь? Прием.

— Погоди.

Она отбросила рацию на кровать и подошла к окну, пытаясь разглядеть дорогу. Но видно было только край улицы, а происходило что-то ближе к дому.  
По коридору ходили туда-сюда с четкой периодичностью, время от времени хлопала входная дверь.

Макс нахмурилась. Едва ли это была мама, а Нил уехал на смену не меньше часа назад. Оставался только один человек.  
Она перешла к двери и прислонилась к ней ухом. Точно. Вот тяжелые торопливые шаги опять застучали по полу, хлопнула входная дверь.

Да что происходит?

Настороженно Макс вышла в коридор, миновала гостиную и осмотрелась. Дверь спальни мамы и Нила была закрыта, свет горел по всему дому. Из прихожей исчезла штанга, а стойки для нее стояли разобранными у двери.  
Быстро пройдя на кухню, Мэйфилд для вида налила себе воды. Входная дверь распахнулась, и Билли прошел к себе в комнату, не заметив стороннего присутствия. Он был в куртке и выглядел странно. Взбешенно и сосредоточенно одновременно.  
Максин прикусила губу.

Не прошло и минуты, как младший Харгроув снова появился с коробкой в руках, в которой грудой лежало всякое мелкое дерьмо, и направился к выходу.

Что он делает? Сваливает?

Воспользовавшись мгновением, она быстро добралась до комнаты Билли и заглянула в нее. И правда. Вещи были почти собраны, кое-что валялось на кровати рядом с пустой спортивной сумкой.  
Не выглядело так, что Билли берет только самое необходимое, на день или два. Он забирал вообще все. Все, что принадлежало ему в этом доме. Вплоть до автозапчастей, которые могли еще пригодиться Камаро и до этого лежали в подвале.

Резкий толчок в плечо отшвырнул Макс в сторону от порога. Стакан едва не выскользнул из рук, а часть воды пролилось на пол.  
Испуганно и в тоже время враждебно Мэйфилд посмотрела на сводного брата, выбирая тактику первого нападения:

— Эй! Охренел?!

Максин ожидала, что Билли наорет на нее сразу же, спросит какого хрена она сует нос не в свои дела, шпионит и топчется у него перед дверью. Но Харгроув будто ничего не слышал и не замечал.

Он сгреб вещи в сумку и выпрямился, осматривая комнату. Та выглядела не только опустевший, какой и должна была стать, но и … безжизненной. В особенности из-за плакатов, остающихся единственным напоминанием о жильце, покидавшим эти стены.  
Схватив сумку, Харгроув направился к выходу.

— Вали к себе.

Тихий голос, звучавший как отдаленный раскат грома, заставил напрячься еще сильнее. Но Мэйфилд не боялась гроз.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Не твое дело, — не оборачиваясь, Билли прошел мимо и исчез на улице.

По-видимому, укладывал вещи в машину. Макс хотела пойти следом, но этого не потребовалось: буквально через пару минут Харгроув вернулся и принялся за разобранную стойку.  
Было видно, как изредка он прислушивался к шуму на улице, как замирал, когда по дороге проезжала чья-то машина. Боялся возвращения Нила?

Внезапно, словно вынырнув из своих мыслей, он поднял глаза на Максин. Пальцы с силой сжали часть железного каркаса, точно он собирался швырнуть его в девчонку:

— Эй! Я сказал вали блять в свою комнату!

Мэйфилд вздрогнула и отступила на шаг.

Какое ей дело, реально? Хочет свалить? Очевидно. Пусть валит на все четыре стороны. Без него хоть спокойнее будет.  
Но показать ему средний палец, и развернуться, удаляясь, она почему-то не могла. Не после того, что слышала сегодня из гостиной, когда, как и мама, пряталась в своей комнате. Не после ужина, хотя именно такие леденящие семейные сборы за столом были не редким явлением.

— Не свалю, пока не скажешь, куда ты собрался со всем своим барахлом.

Резко подорвавшись с места Билли оказался прямо перед ней. Слишком быстро, чтобы она успела среагировать. Однако выбор в любом случае был не велик. Когда на тебя несется бешеная псина, есть два варианта: бежать или притвориться, что ты не боишься.  
Макс всегда выбирала последнее. Но не бояться было слишком трудно.

Харгроув, не рассчитывая силы, вбил ее в стену.

— Билли!

Попытка оттолкнуть не принесла результатов: рука тут же оказалась перехвачена, и Мэйфилд испуганно замерла.  
Только когда Билли наклонил голову ближе, она смогла различить, как тяжело, с задержками он дышит. Смогла увидеть, как поддергиваются в тихой ярости губы и проступают желваки.

— Я. Сказал. Уебывай. В свою. Комнату, — ледяной голос вырвал из оцепенения, а хватка на руке усилилась, причиняя больше боли.

Макс попыталась вырваться, и Билли толкнул ее в сторону гостиной, давая возможность убраться с глаз долой. Но точно опомнившись, тут же рванул следом, пугая еще больше.  
Она снова ударилась спиной о стену, снова Харгроув навис над ней, скалясь в лицо.

— Ни слова. Ясно?! Ни слова никому! Ты поняла меня, Макс?! Скажешь хоть что-то, и я перееду твоих сраных друзей. Переломаю им все кости. Ты же помнишь, да, Макс? Помнишь, что я могу? — прочитав ответ в ее глазах, Билли принялся давить дальше, — Ты помнишь. Скажи это!

Молчание. Секунда. Две. Три. Шесть.

Продолжая вглядываться в ее лицо, он угрожающе процедил:

— Ну же... Ма-а-акс, скажи это.

Но Максин зажмурилась и плотно сжала губы, пытаясь подавить внутреннюю дрожь. Сердце колотилось в груди точно птица, которой вот-вот должны были сломать крылья.  
Она могла позвать маму, могла сказать то, что Билли хотел от нее услышать, могла, в конце концов, пнуть этого придурка по яйцам и убежать в свою комнату.

Но страх пересиливала возрастающая ярость.  
Какого хрена?! Какого хрена он снова смел ей угрожать?!

— Говори!

Мэйфилд распахнула глаза и с вызовом посмотрела на брата, предостерегающе сощурившись.

— Ты ничего никому не сделаешь, Билли. Ты ведь меня понял тогда. Только поэтому твои яйца не превратились в кашу. Ты. Никого. Не. Тронешь, — четко и весомо проговаривая каждое слово, она упрямо выставила подбородок, задирая голову вверх, — Отойди от меня.

Ей хотелось сорваться на крик и проорать это ему в лицо, чтобы лучше дошло, но тревожить маму не хотелось. Сейчас она бы точно вышла и не стала отводить глаза. Не когда психованный сын нового мужа угрожал ее дочери.

Секундное удивление проскочило в глазах Билли, а затем они потемнели от ярости. Не говоря ни слова, он просто смотрел на Максин. И от этого становилось еще страшнее. От этого внутри все леденело и сжималось.  
Свободная рука блеснула кольцом и замахнулась, но удар так и не достиг цели. В самом конце Билли ударил ладонью стену, но Макс зажмурилась еще на замахе.

Ворот домашней футболки оказался вздернут, и Мэйфилд была вынуждена потянуться за ним следом, приподнимаясь на мыски. Все что ей оставалось, так это вцепиться в руку брата.

— Ты...

Нет, он не мог ее ударить. Он мог сделать ей больно как-то иначе. Морально - сколько угодно, физически – сколько угодно ее друзьям; всему, что она любила или что ей нравилось. Но не самой Максин. Она была под защитой Нила.  
И они оба прекрасно понимали это.

Скривив в бешенстве губы, Харгроув перехватил Макс чуть ниже затылка.

— Уебывай.

Жесткий толчок почти швырнул ее на пол.  
Стакан, который она прижимала к груди, выпал, но, не разбившись, откатился в сторону.

Макс поднялась с четверенек и, развернувшись, яростно заорала:

— Пошел ты! Пошел ты! Уебывай сам! — необходимо было остановиться, приказать себе заткнуться и свалить на этом, а не вытащить красную тряпку и встряхнуть ей перед глазами у разъяренного быка, — Трус! Не можешь дать отпор, а затем срываешься на всех, кто меньше и слабее тебя! Да ты просто ничтожество! Даже вещи собираешь за его спиной, как ссыкливый мальчишка! Слабое, бесхребетное ничтожество!

Выплеснув все, Максин ринулась к себе в комнату и с размаха захлопнула дверь, тут же лихорадочно запирая ее на замок. Паника била сознание, на глазах навернулись слезы от страха, злости и ненависти.

Но реакция Билли не заставила себя ждать. Мощный удар врезался в дверь, и Мэйфилд испуганно отшатнулась, едва подавив вскрик.

— Сука! — взбешенно проорав, Билли дернулся дверную ручку, затем еще раз со всей силы ударился о преграду.

Всем телом, плечом или ногой - Макс не знала. Но понимала, что ломился он к ней с единственной целью – убить. И ей было чертовски страшно.  
Панически бросившись к двери, она подперла ее спиной и прикусила губу, пытаясь прогнать душащие слезы.

— Что происходит?

За новым ударом, отдавшемся во всем теле, Максин встревоженно вскинула голову, услышав голос мамы. Мгновенно развернувшись к двери, она прислонилась к ней ухом.  
Сьюзан стояла на пороге между коридором и своей спальней, плотно запахнувшись в халат. Жест был защитный, ей было страшно, но она все-таки вышла на защиту своей дочери.

— Отойди от двери, Билли. Немедленно.

Младший Харгроув, повел нижней челюстью из стороны в сторону. Затем медленно, очень медленно развернулся к ней. Несколько секунд он рассматривал Сьюзан, придирчиво скользя по ней взглядом. Выползла спасти свою дочь? Охо-хо, надо же!

Осознание ударило Билли не хуже отцовского ремня. Вот, значит, как… Ради него никто не выходил. Ради него никто не пытался остановить Нила. Все всегда сидели по своим комнатам. И эта сука сейчас посмела выйти?!

— Иначе что, Сьюзан? — он сделал паузу и с неприкрытой издевкой продолжил, — Что_ты_сделаешь?

Женщина крепче стиснула халат, прикрывая горло, словно думала, что Билли кинется душить ее.

— Я позвоню Нилу.

Ее голос должен был звучать твердо, но выходило плохо. Он дрожал и очень ощутимо. Однако сомнений в том, что первым ее действием будет звонок отцу, у младшего Харгроува не было.

— Думаешь, успеешь? — склонив голову на бок, Билли покачал головой и рассмеялся. Но злорадный и в то же время немного истеричный смех прекратился также быстро.

Ударив слега ладонью по двери Макс, он двинулся к Сьюзан. Чужой страх подпитывал, вызывая восторг. Харгроув ввинчивался злым взглядом в перепуганные глаза и желал заорать в лицо этой суке, что она виновата. Она тоже во всем виновата! Тупая, наивная, трусливая овца!

Что она там собралась сделать? Позвонить его ублюдку-отцу?! Чтобы Билли снова приструнили?

Внутри возникло почти непреодолимое желание все-таки ударить Сьюзан. Сделать так, чтобы она тоже оказалась на полу, как совсем недавно был и он. Но тут же младший Харгроув понял, насколько близок к тому, чтобы стать копией Нила. Это… пугало, но показывать свою растерянность он не собирался. Нет, только злость. Пусть эта сука его боится.

Остановившись напротив матери Макс, Билли медленно, чеканя каждое слово проговорил ей в лицо:

— Иди. В. Жопу. Сьюзан.

Ее зрачки расширились, и Харгроува позабавило это.  
Усмехнувшись, не замечая, как его потряхивает, Билли чесанул своим плечом чужое и направился к выходу.

Он трусливое ничтожество?  
Да в жопу все это!

Ускорив шаг, Билли подхватил оставшиеся у порога вещи и пошел к машине. Быстро загрузив все в багажник и захлопнув его, Харгроув сел за руль.

Камаро рванула с места, а взвизгнувшие шины оставили в память о нем черные полосы на асфальте.

Переключая передачи и стремительно отдаляясь от ненавистного дома, Билли ощущал приток адреналин. Состояние, словно он накурился, становилось сильнее и сильнее. Хотелось орать, ударить что-нибудь и жать, жать на педаль газа, чтобы лететь вперед, как можно быстрее.

— Во-о-о-о-о-о-у! — заорав на одном из поворотов и вписавшись в него под визг шин, Харгроув потянулся к радио.

Рок тут же ударил по ушам. Билли прокрутил ручку на двери, открывая окно на всю. Холодный воздух обдавал лицо, но никак не унимал жара.

«— Back in the back*….Of a Cadillac…»

Запрокинув голову вверх на пару секунд, Харгроув зажмурился.

«— Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack. Yes, I'm in a bang!»

Пальцы ударили по рулю и тут же сжали его сильнее.

— With a gaа-а-а-ng, — заорав вместе с певцом, Билли нажал на газ.

Черта с два он вернется домой! В жопу Нила! В жопу Сьюзан и эту мелкую сучку! Теперь он свободен! Никто больше не посмеет его унизить и ударить! Никто не посмеет сказать, что он трус, ничтожество или педик! Никто не назовет его вором и куском дерьма!

— They've got to catch me if they want me to hang!

Машина вильнула, переползая со своей полосы на встречную, но Харгроув даже не заметил этого. Единственное, что он видел сейчас – ленту вьющейся дороги, и она вела его к долгожданной свободе.

— Cause I'm back on the track. And I'm beatin' the flack!

Забарабанив ладонями по рулю и с шумом выдохнув, прикусывая нижнюю губу, Билли не чувствовал текущих по лицу слез. Орущая на всю громкость гитара отдавалась в теле.

— Nobody's gonna get me on another rap!


	3. Adrenaline C9H13NO3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C9H13NO3 - Адреналин. Гормон, вырабатывающийся при стрессовых/шоковых состояниях, при ощущении опасности, страха, тревоги. Играет важную роль в физиологической реакции «бей или беги».

Макс отдернула рукав желтой кофты и посмотрела на наручные часы, поджав губы.

Черт! Шел самый разгар игры, и хоть до конца она ее не понимала, все равно было интересно. Так интересно, что время пролетело незаметно, и теперь Мэйфилд задерживалась с выходом на десять минут. Стоило выдвигаться немедленно и ускориться, чтобы не опоздать домой к назначенному часу. Из-за выходки Билли, а точнее из-за его побега, теперь ей приходилось добираться самостоятельно и прибавлять к привычному времени тридцать-сорок минут.

Поднявшись без предупреждения, Макс мгновенно привлекла внимание компании.

— Эм, ты куда?

Судя по встревоженному виду, Лукас вот-вот готов был подскочить следом. Наверняка вызовется провожать. В принципе на велосипеде они доберутся чуть быстрее, но до порога ее доводить определенно не стоило. Нил был дома, а проблем относительно «круга общения» Максин хватило еще с младшим Харгроувом.

— Домой. Задолбала ваша задротская игра.

— Можем поиграть во что-то другое. Но вроде и эта устраивала всех, — с готовностью пробормотал Дастин.

— Останься, — Синклер почти умудрился поймать ее за руку, но Макс вовремя отдернулась и развернулась к лестнице, подхватив скейтборд.

— Играйте. Я пошла. Всем пока.

Шаги застучали по деревянным ступеням, и, к несчастью, им вторили еще одни. Даже гадать не стоило чьи. Пускай это было крайне не вовремя, но все равно оказалось приятно.  
Мэйфилд не успела толком выйти из подвала, как Лукас нагнал ее и, в этот раз, смог мягко перехватить за руку.

— Макс! Что случилось? Я что-то сделал не так? Хочешь пойдем и просто погуляем?

Максин скривила губы и сжала пальцы в кулак. Не рассказывать же всю правду? Что нужно поторопиться, не потому что темнеет, и мама начнет переживать, а потому что не стоит нервировать Нила. Макс не боялась его, но четко понимала, что следует делать, а что нет. По крайней мере ей так казалось.

— Все в норме. Просто надоело. И темнеет.

— Точно?

— Да, — она выдавила из себя натянутую улыбку.

— Может, я тебя провожу?

«Если хочешь» почти сорвалось с губ, но тут с кухни вывернули Стив и Нэнси.

— О, уже расходитесь? — девушка остановилась перед Максин и Лукасом, чуть приподняв брови. Обычно в выходные ребята засиживали допоздна.

— Привет, — кивнул обоим Стив.

— Эм, нет, не совсем. Макс уходит домой, я ее провожу.

— А. Только там дождь, — Нэнси указала на морось, бьющую в окно, — У вас есть зонт?

Вот дерьмо!

Макс повела нижней челюстью, судорожно размышляя. Дождь не был проблемой для нее, а вот для скейта… И время утекало. Черт, черт, черт!

Взгляд остановился на Стиве. Он, кажется, уходил? И был с машиной. Отлично.

— Ам, Стив.

— М?

— Ты... — Мэйфилд чуть помялась и нахмурилась, — Ты не мог бы подкинуть меня домой?

— За тобой обычно брат заезжает, нет?

Ее глаза застыли, а в лице проступило еще больше напряжения.

— Сегодня не заедет.

— Хм, ну… Ладно.

Харрингтон пожал плечами, а Нэнси улыбнулась и поджала губы. Расстроенным выглядел только Лукас: желая попроситься с ними, он в тоже время понимал, что смотреться это будет не слишком красиво. Все же Стив в няньки не нанимался и не обязан был развозить их по домам. Или катать Лукаса, чтобы он «проводил» свою подружку.

— Супер. Идем? —протараторив, Макс принялась натягивать куртку, стащив ее с вешалки.

— Ага.

Выглядел Харрингтон несколько озадаченным и в целом тормознутым, что уже начинало раздражать.

— Спасибо за помощь с конспектом, Нэнс.

Только сейчас Максин заметила, что он держал в руке толстую тетрадь. Что ж, удачное стечение обстоятельств. Если он не будет расшаркиваться еще с полчаса, есть шансы прийти домой даже пораньше.

— Конечно. Рада помочь.

— Пока.

— Пока.

— Пока, Макс.

Вяло помахав, Лукас просиял в следующую же секунду после того, как получил от Мэйфилд поцелуй в щеку. Не менее довольной та выскользнула за дверь и добралась с Харрингтон до машины.

Дождь и правда усиливался. Начавшись с мороси, к концу поездки он превратился в ливень. Макс прижимала к себе скейт, неотрывно смотря в окно, и старалась не думать о Билли. Шел четвертый день как он не появлялся дома. Да и вообще где-либо. Хотя Максин и не старалась его искать.

Большую часть времени ей хотелось, чтобы Билли исчез из ее жизни, особенно той ночью, но теперь, когда это реально случилось… Стало как-то не по себе. Макс убеждала себя, что совершенно не переживает, однако беспокойство плотно засело внутри, отравляя ее.

— Все в порядке? Ты как-то напряжена.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Мэйфилд бросила на Стива настороженный взгляд.

— Да нет, все норм.

Звучало не слишком убедительно, но Харрингтон очевидно не намеревался лезть к ней в душу. Да и общались они не настолько дружески, чтобы у него могло возникнуть подобное желание.  
Но что, если… Если она просто спросит? Вдруг он что-то знает, а ей станет спокойнее?  
Покусав губу и завидев указатель с названием своей улицы, Макс поняла, что тянуть дольше нельзя.

— Ты… Случайно не видел Билли?

— Нет. А что такое?

Она дернула плечами и скривила губы, поджимая их еще напряженнее.

— Ничего. Просто.

— Интересно почему ты спросила это именно у меня.

— Ты подвозил его и помогал с машиной. Я видела тебя из окна утром. И ночью тоже. Это было странно.

— Эм...

— Он перед тобой извинился что ли? Зачем ты ему помог?

Повернувшись, Макс внимательно посмотрела на Харрингтона и вопросительно приподняла рыжую бровь, когда парень в замешательстве открыл и закрыл рот, словно не знал, что ответить.

— Он попал в аварию, не мог же я проехать мимо.

Аварию?

Мэйфилд озадаченно моргнула, чуть вытянув губы. Затем прищурилась, быстро размышляя. Значит, авария… А он наплел всем, что машина заглохла, а затем, что сдал ее на техосмотр и долго ждал деталей на замену, потому что Хоукинс сраная деревня, в которой нихрена нет.

Молчание несколько затягивалось, поэтому, чтобы не выдать своей неосведомленности, она зацепилась за самые последние слова Стива.

— Билли бы проехал.

— Я знаю.

Снова воцарилась тишина.  
Макс отвернулась и как-то больше углубилась в кресло, будто пыталась вжаться в него и стать незаметной.

— Так что-то случилось?

Шумно втянув воздух носом, она уже пожалела о том, что в принципе раскрыла рот.  
Можно было бы отмахнуться или промолчать, выскользнув из машины, как только она остановиться. Но от того, что Стив не смог успокоить ее каким-нибудь самым простым ответом, типа: «Видел на тусовке. Он нажрался и выпендривался, как обычно» или «Пересеклись на баскетболе», да даже просто «Видел», на душе стало гадко. И еще тревожнее.

Нервно постучав пальцами по скейтборду, Максин нахмурилась. По правде ей хотелось поговорить. Очень хотелось поговорить хоть с кем-то, потому что дома все делали вид, что Билли не существовало. Мама боялась задавать вопросы лишний раз, а любой разговор за ужином казался настолько искусственным и натянутым, что хотелось проблеваться. В особенности смотря на пустой стул  
напротив.

— Кое-что... — слова требовалось подбирать очень осторожно, поскольку никому не нужны были проблемы, да и Макс не хотела кого бы то ни было посвящать в реалии их жизни, — Билли поссорился с Нилом и свалил. Четыре дня как.

Ей показалось, что Стив снова повернулся, но встречаться с ним взглядом не хотелось. Поэтому Макс продолжала смотреть в одну точку.

— А Нил это..?

— Это отец.

— Воу… Ну… Я думаю, с ним все в порядке.

«Ага», — ей хотелось усмехнуться, — «Видел бы ты в каком состоянии он уходил».

Не то, чтобы Макс сочувствовала Билли или жалела о том, что наговорила ему. Она сказала правду. Но Нил явно перебирал. Противостоять тому, как он относился к Билли было сложно, но черт возьми, этот придурок даже не пытался! Он только и делал, что переносил свою злость на других, а не боролся с первоисточником.

— Знаешь, он когда-то был даже клевым. Больше походил на человека, чем на бешенного пса.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Хорошее сравнение. И как давно это было?

Максин пожала плечами. Сейчас и вправду было трудно вспомнить.

— Где-то за полгода до переезда. До того, как Нил взял его на короткий поводок, наверное. Билли брал меня с собой тусоваться, мы вместе ездили в магазин за автозапчастями.

— А почему вы переехали?

— По работе, — на автомате выдала она заученную ложь, — и потому что мама и Нил решили переехать в более спокойный и тихий город.

Хорошо, что Стив задал именно этот вопрос. Он как-то отрезвлял и возвращал в реальность, вынуждая вспомнить, что Билли на самом деле из себя представлял. Каким монстром и психопатом стал. Был ли только виноват в этом он один? Макс не знала, но не хотела думать об этом.

Машина подъехала к дому, и Максин резво схватилась за ручку, не давая Харрингтону времени для дальнейших расспросов.

— Спасибо, что довез. Не говори никому про Билли. Ну, что он свалил.

— Окей.

Она кивнула и, чуть помедлив, бросила на него осторожный взгляд, словно до конца не была уверена в предстоящей просьбе:

— Но, если увидишь его, дай мне знать. Просто, что он в норме. Но не говори ему, что я интересовалась.

— Ладно.

Коротко кивнув, Макс толкнула дверцу и побежала к веранде, прикрывая голову от дождя. Синей Шевроле Камаро на обочине перед домом по-прежнему не было.

***

Неоновая вывеска «Открыто 24 часа» на двери автозаправочного магазина помаргивала, будто вот-вот собиралась перегореть. Стив толкнул ее плечом, выходя и попутно убирая сдачу за оплаченный бензин. Апельсиновая газировка выскользнула из локтевого сгиба и покатилась по асфальту.

— Вот дерьмо… — зашипев, Стив сунул кошелек глубже в карман и поднял жестяную банку, вытирая о джинсы.

Черт, теперь ее было не открыть, не вылив добрую половину шипучки через край. Придется ждать, а пить хотелось так сильно. Недовольно цокнув, Харрингтон прокрутил банку в руках и пошел к машине.

Заправившись и вернув пистолет в колонку, он сел за руль и внезапно заметил синюю Шевроле на парковке за магазином.  
Почему? Ну почему опять он?  
Чертыхнувшись и вспомнив разговор с Макс, Стив обреченно вздохнул. Затем надавил на газ и поехал в ее сторону.

Ладно. У него есть охрененная тактика: подойти, узнать что и как, получить в ответ посыл нахрен и со спокойной душой пойти нахрен. Увидел Билли? Увидел. Убедился в том, что он жив и такой же говнюк? Убедился. Просьба выполнена.

Не став парковаться непосредственно рядом, Харрингтон оставил машину прямо за магазином и направился к сидящему на капоте Камаро Билли пешком. Но чем ближе он подходил, тем четче видел в каком дерьмовом состоянии пребывал Харгроув: тот сидел, опираясь локтем на колено и прокручивал в пальцах Зиппо, смотря в одну точку. И кажется даже не замечал приближения.  
Стив нахмурился и рассеянно потер шею на ходу, пытаясь сообразить, с чего начать разговор. Как назло, кроме: «Сбежать из дома не так-то просто, да?» в голову ничего не шло.

— Эй, Харгроув.

Ноль реакции. Казалось его даже не услышали.  
Харрингтон сунул руки в карманы джинсов и с четверть минуты просто стоял сбоку, смотря на Билли. А Билли в свою очередь все также пялился в никуда и крутил зажигалку.

Так монотонно, что это начинало гипнотизировать.

— Хэй, чувак, — сделав два шага в сторону, Стив встал прямо напротив него, — Выглядишь еще дерьмовее, чем месяц назад.

И правда. Если после аварии Харгроув казался беспомощным и уставшим, то сейчас он выглядел разбитым и потерянным. В неподвижных чертах лица застыло отчаяние, на глазах - словно пленка безжизненности. Даже когда зрачки двинулись и, выйдя из оцепенения, Билли перевел на него взгляд... В нем ничего не вспыхнуло. Ни удивления, ни раздражения, ни привычного опасного блеска.

В попытке взять себя в руки и хотя бы не горбиться, Харгроув потерпел фиаско. Моральных сил собраться из осколков и воспрять духом попросту не было. Ему только Харрингтона сейчас не хватало.

— Отъебись… — севший голос резанул слух, и Билли саркастично усмехнулся собственным мыслям.

Черт подери, стоило признать, что не так он себе представлял свободную от Нила жизнь.

Совершенно не так.

Выглядевшее абсолютно верным решение уйти из дома на деле оказалось совершенно не обдуманным и не взвешенным. В первый день Харгроува переполняла уверенность в том, что ему все по плечу и он со всем справится. Вот только номер в мотеле хоть и казался по карману, но в более глобальном подсчете не вписывался в теперешний бюджет. С той суммой, что была на руках, ему максимум хватило б на неделю. И то, если практически ничего не есть, при этом впахивая без выходных, ежедневно отрабатывая по восемь часов полной смены.  
Потому что помимо жилья на чаше весов теперь стоял плотный обед и пять литров бензина для Камаро. А в довесок ко всему этому школа, в которой тоже следовало появляться и готовиться к выпускным экзаменам. Предварительные результаты - не итоговые, хуй тоже не забьешь.  
Итого: работы с нормальной зарплатой нет; денег слишком мало, чтобы жить хотя бы вровень, а не в убыток; друзей у кого можно переночевать и сэкономить тоже нет.

Эйфория побега закончилась очень быстро. Теперь, как бы омерзительно от этого не становилось, Билли понимал слова отца о взрослой жизни и о том, что не все так просто. Свалив из дома, он остался один на один и со своими проблемами, и с кучей новых. Нихрена не готовый к самостоятельной взрослой жизни. Без шанса опустить голову, поджать хвост и вернуться обратно. Потому что… Да черт с тем, что скажет и сделает Нил, Билли сам возненавидит себя настолько, что проще будет довести отца до убийства или вылететь на встречную полосу к грузовику.

— Воу... — только и вырвалось у Стива.

Не с издевкой, не с насмешкой, не с праздным любопытством, которым тут же наполнялось все существо сплетников, жаждущих схватить любую маломальскую новость и обсуждать в перерывах между уроками и на вечеринках у друзей.  
Посыл Харгроува был настолько надтреснутым и задушенным, что Харрингтон совершенно забыл об изначальном плане. Его послали, он получил свое освобождение, а значит должен был развернуться и укатить домой. Но ему вновь стало не все равно.

— Что, черт возьми, произошло?

Снова переведя взгляд на Стива, Билли усмехнулся. Вот какого хера он мозолил глаза, а? Лез со своими расспросами?  
Зиппо с щелчком открылась и закрылась.

— Харрингтон, вали куда шел, пока я не помог тебе, — грубый и полный раздражения ответ на деле оказался какой-то неудачной, слабой пародией на прежнего Харгроува.

«Да, да, пойдем уже», — говорила рациональная часть Стива, апеллируя тем, что все это не его проблемы и незачем в них влезать. Но другая упорно держала его на месте.

Глянув Билли за спину Харрингтон различил заставленное вещами заднее сидение. Конечно он и так знал, что к чему, и выдавать Максин не собирался. Но то, что вещи по-прежнему оставались в машине, а на Билли лица не было, приводило к неутешительным выводам.

— Ты что, ушел из дома?

Закатив глаза, Харгроув шумно выдохнул.

— Да ты капитан очевидность, Харрингтон.

Блять, он в следующий раз отпиздит этого придурка… Просто в следующий раз, окей?

— Ну, допустим, — сам не зная зачем отвечает, Билли ответил и дернул уголками губ.

Снова раздался щелчок зажигалки.

— И где теперь?

— Это что, допрос? — процедив уже с более ощутимым раздражением, Харгроув отвел взгляд в сторону, — Из няньки в шерифы, Король Стив?

— Не допрос, — чуть пожав плечами, тот уставился себе под ноги и, наконец, заткнулся.

Повисшее между ними молчание нарушила медленно проезжающая мимо машиной.

Билли смотрел ей в след, а Харрингтон по-прежнему стоял рядом. Точно они были друзьями. Точно, черт возьми, ещё мгновение, и рука Короля Стива окажется у него на плече и стиснет, мол: «Держись, чувак» или «Ну, ты это, как оно вообще?».  
Вот этого совсем не хотелось. Билли не хотел жалости. Но осознание, что Харрингтон не отстанет, ибо был докучливым, как сраный комар, все-таки заставило ответить честно:

— Нигде.

Возможно этого будет достаточно, чтобы он блять почувствовал себя лишним на этом «празднике жизни» и убрался. Оставил его уже в покое и просто свалил к ебаной матери куда подальше.

Но Харрингтон по-прежнему стоял на месте.

Мельком бросив взгляд на вновь размеренно щелкнувшую Зиппо, Стив перевел его к своей БМВ. Парковка выглядела пустынной, если не считать пары машин, одна из которых сто процентов принадлежала продавцу в магазине. Автозаправка впереди утопала в свете фонарей и смотрелась куда оживленнее.  
Было странно подметить эту разницу: светлую оживленность одной стороны, и мрачную пустоту другой в одном и том же месте. Символично, что, находясь на первой, он перешел и задержался на второй, нарушая чужое уединение.  
Уединение? Скорее даже одиночество. Которое, что самое забавное, было ему также хорошо знакомо.

— Можешь…

Стив чиркнул кроссовком по асфальту, сжимая кулаки в карманах. Черт, на что он подписывается?

— Можешь перекантоваться у меня, если тебе некуда пойти, — закончив неторопливо, но на одном дыхании, Харрингтон едва заметно пожал плечами, — Родителей все равно не будет до следующего воскресения.

И словно чувствуя себя неуютно в повисшем молчании зачем-то пояснил:

— Очередная командировка. Мать всегда уезжает с отцом, чтобы контролировать его.

Стив прекрасно видел, насколько медленно повернулся к нему Харгроув. Так, как делают в дешевых фильмах ужаса, где через секунду – оп-па, отпадет голова и покатится по земле, мерзко заржав с выкриками: «О, смотрите! Смотрите на придурка Харрингтона! Повелся, повелся!».  
Но ничего такого не случилось.

Зрачки Билли чуть расширились, но он продолжал молчать. И смотреть.  
Смотреть. Смо...

Какого черта он молчит?!

Не верит? Судя по излому поджатых губ – да.

— Что за… Аттракцион невиданной щедрости, Харрингтон?

Билли не мог не то, чтобы надеяться… Даже думать о чей-то помощи. Одно дело машина, другое - жилье. Но… Что если он не шутил?  
Забившаяся внутри надежда была настолько слабой, что Харгроув недоуменно свел брови.  
Если Стив не врал, не прикалывался над ним, то он мог хотя бы переночевать у него сегодня. Или пару дней. В срок в две недели Билли не верил.

— Если это шутка, то очень неудачная. И я надеру тебе задницу так, что если тебя и найдут, то в сточной канаве.

Стив хотел засмеяться, но подавился воздухом и закашлялся.

Со стороны это, должно быть, смотрелось ужасно и лишь подтверждало мысль Билли о том, что над ним решили поиздеваться. Но Харрингтон не прикалывался, хотя был не в меньшем шоке от собственного предложения.

— Кх...Черт...Кхм. Нет, я не шучу.

По предупреждающему взгляду, в котором промелькнула вторая живая эмоция за весь разговор, было понятно, что Харгроув тоже не шутил. Совсем.

— Серьезно.

Напряжённый, ввинчиваются взгляд не менялся. Так трудно было поверить? Или принять помощь, согласившись? Кто-то, а Харгроув уж точно ничего не терял.

— Хватит уже так на меня смотреть, — раздраженно бросив в итоге, Стив потёр переносицу и повернул в сторону своей машины, — Поехали.

«Пока я не одумался».

***

— Здесь кухня, холодильник забит едой, так что не стесняйся. Там есть телек. Гостевая комната на втором этаже, ванных две. Одна на первом, сразу за гостиной, но не перепутай с дверью в подвал. Другая в конце коридора на втором этаже.

Проведя максимально короткую экскурсию по дому, Стив довел Харгроува до свободной комнаты. Билли ходил, как призрак, даже не особо оглядываясь по сторонам. Из отрешённости он перешел по виду в усталое опустошение, от которого становилось не менее жутко. Словно прогуливаешься с живым трупом, который молчит и большую часть времени смотрит либо себе под ноги, либо тебе в затылок.

С другой стороны, каким ещё он мог быть? Стив никогда даже не задумывался о том, какого это уйти из дома. Не говоря о том, чтобы продержаться где-то четверо суток. Столько же называла Макс?

— Ну собственно вот... Какие-то вещи сразу принесёшь?

Билли отрицательно качнул головой.

— Ладно. Тогда я пошёл. Доброй ночи.

Оставив Харгроува, он направился чистить зубы и укладываться спать. Школу никто не отменял, а время уже близилось к часу ночи.  
Стараясь меньше думать о том, что произошло, попутно свыкаясь с мыслью, что он пустил Харгроува, Билли Харгроува к себе пожить, Стив умылся и посмотрел в зеркало.

«И что это было?» — спрашивал он у своего отражения, которое отвечало недоумевающим взглядом, — «Серьёзно, что ты сделал?»

Вздохнув, и так понимая, что никакого ответа не придёт, Харрингтон вытер лицо и пошёл к себе в комнату.

Ладно. Может все будет не так ужасно. В конце концов неизвестно насколько Билли решит задержаться. Может переночует и свалит. С другой стороны, они вполне нормально поговорили, когда Стив помог ему с машиной. Билли даже поблагодарил его, что было полной неожиданностью.

***

Застегнув на ходу ремень и натянув следом куртку, Стив торопливо вышел из дома. Чтобы закрыть входную дверь у него ушло еще полминуты, потому что ключ никак не попадал в замок. Время бежало неумолимо быстро, а он и так начинал опаздывать к первому уроку с контрольным тестом, потому что отключил будильник, еще толком не проснувшись, и провалялся в кровати час, на который отводились сборы и выход.

— Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо… — бормоча под нос, Харрингтон пересек двор и выронил уже ключи от машины непосредственно перед БМВ, — Да твою мать!

Закатив глаза, он заставил себя остановиться и выдохнуть. А затем, стоило их открыть, наткнулся на Шевроле Камаро, припаркованную напротив его дома.

— Что за… Бля-я-я-ть…

Харгроув. Он же привез вчера с собой Харгроува! И совсем забыл об этом! А сейчас еще и запер.  
Так, но раз машина здесь, а в доме никакого движения, кроме метаний самого Стива, не было, значит Билли тоже просыпал. Следить за ним и поднимать по утрам Харрингтон не нанимался, но поскольку день был первый, то все же решил сделать исключение.

Быстро вернувшись в дом, он коротко постучал и заглянул в гостевую комнату.

— Эй, спишь?… Харгроув?

Ну да, он дрых лицом в подушку.

Харрингтон тяжело вздохнул и перешагнул порог. Но не успев тронуть его за плечо, замер, озадаченно нахмурившись. Окно осталось не зашторенным, поэтому света в комнате было предостаточно для того, чтобы Стив не смог списать все на: «Да нет, мне просто показалось».

Синие полосы с темнеющими багряными окантовками хаотично рассыпались по спине и левой руке, свисающей с кровати. Самые яркие расцвели на плече, ползя вверх от локтя; на спине они держались ближе к правой стороне. Кровоподтеков казалось так много. Так много и так ярко…

Стив мог понять, если среди них виделись бы тонкие царапины ногтей – кто знает, может Билли предпочитал особые развлечения под стать своей агрессивности. Но черт… Это…

Харрингтон сглотнул. Вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок.

«— Билли поссорился с Нилом и свалил», — тут же всплыл в памяти голос Макс.

Поссорился.

Осторожно сделав шаг ближе, Стив судорожно пытался сложить два и два.  
Полосы. На что они похожи? Это… Были следы ремня?

«— …поссорился с Нилом…»

Отец порол его ремнем? Не просто порол. Бил. Избивал?

Стиву резко стало нехорошо. Но Билли зашевелился, и сознание забило тревогу. Ему следовало немедленно убраться, потому что то, что он сейчас видел явно не предназначалось для чьих-либо глаз.

Выйдя из комнаты, Харрингтон бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь и стоял еще на протяжении минуты, смотря в стену и сжимая пальцами дверную ручку.

Харгроув никогда не казался беззащитным. Он… Его отец… Черт, это просто не укладывалось в голове!

Однако картина складывалась деталь за деталью против его воли. Уход Билли из дома, его потерянный вид вчера вечером, все эти следы… Обеспокоенность и напряжение Макс.

Стив очень хотел ошибаться, очень хотел, чтобы все оказалось надуманным под неправильным первым впечатлением. Может все действительно не так? Может просто… Что? Билли Харгроув любитель жесткого секса и порки? С отцом поссорился из-за того, что тот увидел разукрашенную спину и не одобрил увлечение сына? А Макс… Она просто о нем побеспокоилась, потому что это ее сводный брат, они одна семья?

Блять, все это полная херня!

Крадучись отойдя от двери, Стив поджал губы и быстро направился вниз. Он не особо помнил захлопнули ли входную дверь или оставил ее распахнутой, но в зеркале заднего вида она уже никак не могла появиться. Он опаздывал на учебу и проверочный тест.

«Это не мое дело. Верно? Не мое. Я не должен в это лезть», — едва шевеля губами, говорил он сам себе в попытке успокоиться и сконцентрироваться на дороге, — «Или должен сказать Хопперу? Блять, это просто пиздец!»

Однозначно было ясно только одно – спрашивать ни о чем у Билли, как и давать понять, что Стив что-то видел и что-то понимает, было абсолютно нельзя.

***

Весь школьный день Стив только и делал, что высматривал Макс на переменах. Тест он наверняка провалил, на уроке истории вообще сидел с отсутствующим видом и не записал ни одного слова из диктуемого учителем материала, а на тренировке едва шевелился и пропускал мячи так, словно разучился играть.

Мэйфилд попалась на глаза только к концу дня. Спустившись по лестнице и только-только бросив скейт на асфальт, чтобы встать и поехать, она оказалась подхвачена Харрингтоном под локоть.

— Эй! Ты чего?!

Стив молча потащил ее за школу, не особо обратив внимание на попытку вырваться. Зайдя за угол, он развернул Макс к себе спиной и задрал ей кофту и майку до лопаток.  
Ни единого следа. Чистая бледная кожа, без шрамов, синяков и даже каких-либо остаточных покраснений.

— Какого хрена?! Сдурел?! — заорав, Максин резко отдернула одежду вниз и отшатнулась от него, — Отойди от меня, псих!

Харрингтону было наплевать, как его действия смотрелись со стороны. Ему нужно было знать, чтобы решить, что стоит делать дальше.

— Билли у меня. Я видел его спину. Рассказывай про ссору.

— Чего? Зачем ты пялился на его спину? И что значит «Билли у меня»?

— Я не пялился. Не съезжай с темы.

— Какой еще темы?

— Макс.

— Да что?!

Стив смотрел на нее очень пристально, и какой бы хорошей лгуньей Максин себя ни считала, напряжения и тревоги в глазах ей скрыть не удавалось.

— Придурок. Я не в курсе, о чем ты меня спрашиваешь. Свали, мне надо домой, - сжав кулаки, она постаралась обойти Харрингтона, но тот перехватил ее за плечо и толкнул обратно.

— Макс. Это серьезное дерьмо.

— Так с ним и говори.

— Он не знает, что я видел.

— То есть… Ты тайком рассматривал спину моего сводного брата? — Мэйфилд подозрительно сощурила глаза, ухватившись за новую возможность уйти от разговора. То, что отвязаться от него не получится она уже поняла. Но и ни во что ввязываться не собиралась.

— Что? Нет… Блять, Макс! Хватит. Я задал тебе вопрос.

— Ничего ты мне не задавал. Ты схватил меня, затащил за школу и стал раздевать, как какой-то больной извращенец-педофил!

— Я не..! Все не..! Блять! — Харрингтон ударил ребром напряженной ладони по кирпичной стене и сделал глубокий вдох, — Вчера я встретил Билли. Выглядел он дерьмово, сказал, что ему некуда идти и я предложил ему пожить у себя…

— Охренеть.

— А сегод…, - Стив сбился и озадаченно посмотрел на вытянувшееся в удивлении лицо Мэйфилд, — Что?

— Он зимой тебя избил так, что смотреть было жалко, не извинился, а ты ему сперва помог с машиной, а теперь еще и жить у себя разрешил? Ты вообще нормальный?

Харрингтон приоткрыл рот и понял, что не знает, что ответить на это.  
Черт! Разговор вообще сейчас шел не о том!

— Так, это уже другой вопрос. Не съезжай с темы.

Макс, очевидно, считала иначе, но рассерженный взгляд заставил ее промолчать и скептично вскинуть брови, продолжая слушать.

— В общем, он проспал, я заглянул, чтобы его разбудить…

— …Заглянул в комнату, где он спал, видимо голый или полуголый, как минимум… — многозначительно поджав губы, Максин скрестила руки на груди и закивала, пытаясь заставить Стива чувствовать себя извращенцем.

— … И увидел, что у него вся спина и плечо в синяках. И они не свежие, Макс. Им дней пять.

— Он мог подраться, — она равнодушно пожала плечами, что Харрингтона сильно насторожило.

Так легко и просто. Какая удобная отмазка.  
Любой след и это: «Билл подрался, все же знают какой он».  
Почему она… так спокойно реагирует? Ей совсем наплевать?

— Полосами. Как от ремня. Часто в уличных драках люди стегают друг друга ремнем, Макс?

Мэйфилд хмыкнула и повторно пожала плечами. Но сильнее напрягла скрещенные на груди руки.

— Знаешь, иногда у людей бывают не совсем традиционные увле…

— Не пори мне эту чушь.

Они с раздражением уставились друг на друга.

Стив не понимал. Почему она молчит? Едва ли Макс не знает, что происходит. Конечно, это допустимо, но… Неужели, живя под одной крышей, можно ничего не заметить?

— Ты мне ничего не расскажешь?

— Я не понимаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать.

— Ладно. Тогда пусть шериф Хоппер с этим разбирается. Тогда оно и тебя коснется.

Максин поджала губы. Она знала, что Стив если и уйдет, то провернет это с целью надавить на нее и расколоть. Бежать за ним следом и выдавать все под чистую она не собиралась. Но и рассказав полиции о домашнем насилии Харрингтон не сделал бы лучше. Наоборот, все усугубилось бы. И даже не с Нилом.

— Тогда он убьет тебя.

— Кто?

— Билли.

Мэйфилд вскинула бровь, уловив недоумение на лице Стива.

— Ты лезешь в его дела. Дела, в которых он не может постоять за себя. Чего ты хочешь этим добиться? — дернув головой она сунула руки в карманы и скривила губы, — Справедливости? Спасти его от домашней тирании? Его. Билли. Рассказав что-то кому-то, ты выставишь его слабаком, и он взбесится. Это не будет то освобождение, на которое ты рассчитываешь. Не решай за него его проблемы, Стив.

— Но с этим же нужно что-то сделать. Это ведь… Не нормально.

— Он ушел из дома.

— Да, но ему некуда идти.

— Ты разрешил ему пожить у себя, так?

— Да, но это ненадолго.

— Значит он найдет решение. Сам.

— Ну, а если…

— О себе я сама позабочусь, ладно? Не включай няньку.

Стив ошарашенно приоткрыл рот.

— И послушайся моего совета, серьезно. Оставь это. Своим желанием как-то помочь ты сделаешь только хуже. Себе в первую очередь.

Не дожидаясь, когда Харрингтон найдет что ответить, придумает еще какой-нибудь аргумент в пользу постороннего вмешательства, она толкнула его плечом и свернула обратно к школьному двору. Где-то там остался ее скейт.


	4. Phenethylamine C8H11N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C8H11N - Фенилэтиламин. Химическое соединение, являющееся начальным соединением для некоторых природных нейромедиаторов, а его производные являются психоделиками и стимуляторами. Фенилэтиламин принято считать одним из элементов амфетамина, который выделяется в период влюбленности.
> 
> * ACT - стандартизированный тест для поступления в колледжи и университеты США.
> 
> Музыкальное сопровождение:  
> * Quiet Riot - Come on feel the noise  
> ** Billy Squier - The Stroke

Первоначальная мысль Стива: «Может все будет не так ужасно?» разбилась о суровую реальность на следующий же день.

Все было ужасно. Вся следующая неделя была просто ужасной.

Стоило Билли заметить, что Харрингтона что-то раздражает, так он делал это максимально часто и максимально заметно. Раздражает, когда громко смотрят телевизор? Надо сделать ещё громче. Оставляют за собой посуду? Волшебно.  
Пьют молоко прямо из пакета? Да Билли чуть ли не начал пить исключительно его и намеренно заходил на кухню, когда там находился Стив, доставал из холодильника новую купленную упаковку, и пил, даже если старая ещё не закончилась.  
Орет тяжёлый рок из комнаты? Отлично, а ещё лучше врубать его после одиннадцати вечера.

Постоянно Харгроув забывал в ванной мокрое полотенце и оставлял дверь приоткрытой, когда качался со штангой, чтобы, проходя, Стив, во-первых лучше слышал музыку, а во вторых непременно бросил взгляд и над ним можно было поиздеваться на тему подглядываний.

Один раз Билли заменил несколько семейных фотографий на стене картинками из Плейбоя. Харрингтону повезло, что он это заметил до приезда родителей с прямыми вопросами к сыну.

И хоть приходил домой Харгроув обычно к ночи, непонятно где пропадая полдня после школы, он умудрялся оставлять после себя такой хаос, что Стив чуть ли не скрипел зубами от бешенства.  
Парадоксально при этом, каждый раз ему удавалось балансировать на грани решения Харрингтона послать его на хер и выставить вон. Конечно планка терпения Стива значительно поднялась из-за того, что он увидел утром понедельника, но молчаливым терпилой от этого не сделался.

Большую часть замечаний Харгроув принимал к сведению, отпустив едкий комментарий, и соблюдал примерно сутки, а затем придумывал какую-нибудь отмазку, выставляя Харрингтона маньяком чистоты, контроля и порядка.

Помыл машину и не смыл пену с подъездной дорожки? Все же высохло, какие проблемы? Разводы? Да ты загоняешься.  
Не курить в доме? Но не выходить же на улицу каждый раз. Не парься, все выветрится. Но я постараюсь.

Единственное, чего Билли не делал, это, пожалуй, не ссал в бассейн.  
Наверное.  
По крайней мере Стив на это очень надеялся.

Сегодняшним вечером, вернувшись от Нэнси со списанным конспектом по истории и подправленным докладом, заданным в качестве дополнительного задания из-за проваленного теста, Стив недоуменно остановился возле дома. Если бы не отсутствие людей и машин на подъездной дорожке, он решил бы, что у него закатили вечеринку. Свет горел по всему первому этажу, а музыка орала так, что в окнах наверняка дрожали стекла.

Отдернув рукав куртки и посмотрев на время, Харрингтон тяжело вздохнул. Что ж, хотя бы ещё не так поздно, чтобы соседи вызывали полицию и жаловались на шум. Но уладить это надо было бы побыстрее.

Стоило открыть дверь и его тут же обдало волной из басов и барабанов, а следом - запахом сигаретного дыма. Раздраженно бросив ключи на тумбу, Стив пересек гостиную и крутанул звук на магнитофоне, снижая его вполовину. Вмиг полегчало не только ушам, но и мозгам.

— Я же просил не…

Повернувшись к Харгроуву, развалившемуся на диване с банкой пива и сигаретой в зубах, он, наконец, уловил кое-что еще. Не слабый, но перебивающийся дымом Мальборо сладковатый запах.

— Ты что, накурился у меня дома? Прямо в гостиной?!

Отняв сигарету от губ и оставив их приоткрытыми, Билли, игнорируя вопрос, запрокинул голову сильнее назад и выпустил клубящийся дым изо рта.  
Ничего не замечал или просто не собирался обращать на него внимания? Какого вообще хрена?!

— Эй! — прикрикнув, Стив спихнул его ногу со стеклянного кофейного столика перед диваном.

Билли лениво скосил взгляд и чуть приподнял голову, чтобы лучше поймать фокус. А затем усмехнулся и хрипло протянул:

— М-м-м… Харрингтон...

Сомнений в том, что он накурен у Стива не осталось.

— Ни «Доброго вечера», ни «Как прошел твой день?». Стив, Стив, Стив… Кто так приходит домой, м? —стряхнув пепел в лежащую на диванной подушке пепельницу, Билли указал сигаретой на Харрингтона, — Тяжелый день? Сказал бы раньше и один косяк был бы твоим.

Позволив себе расслабиться впервые с момента ухода из дома, Харгроув пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа. Он получил аванс, еще неделю мог жить у Харрингтона, не тратя ни цента, а самое главное - хозяин автомастерской пообещал узнать у знакомых про жилье и договориться о скидке. Это ли не повод немного отпраздновать?  
Полноценно позаниматься со штангой, сходить в душ, а затем завалиться на диван в роскошном доме, съесть пиццу, выпить пива и забить косячок? Можно и два, но на завтра было слишком много планов.  
Разумеется, окажись под боком какая-нибудь фигуристая красотка было бы еще лучше, но ни времени, ни сил искать ее не было. Зато были журналы. Не полапать, но хоть порассматривать.  
Стив, к слову, тоже заметил его «подружек», красовавшихся сочными разворотами на столике. А затем перевел взгляд на несколько скомканных салфеток, валявшихся на полу, сделав самый очевидный вывод. От того как сильно у него вытянулось лицо и расширились глаза хотелось заржать в голос.

— О нет... Не-е-ет… Ты же не... Скажи, что «нет»!

Харгроув расплылся в улыбке, пересекаясь с ним взглядом, и многозначительно поиграл бровями. На самом деле он пролил немного пива и вытер его, не удосужившись донести салфетки до мусорки. Но к чему разубеждать Стива? Так было даже веселее.

Вновь вытянув ногу и уперевшись пяткой в столик, Билли сбил с него две уже пустые банки пива. Те упали и покатились к ногам мрачнеющего Харрингтона. Но Харгроуву было все равно. Приятная ватная легкость окутывала тело, и лично у него сейчас все было просто охуенно хорошо. Подхватив из упаковки новую порцию пива, он затянулся сигаретой и затушил ее в пепельнице, подмечая с каким раздражением Стив почти выдернул ее из-под руки и поставил на кофейный стол.

— Знаешь что? Хватит. С меня хватит. Убирай этот срач и либо сворачивай, либо переноси свою «вечеринку» к себе в комнату. Но будь там в два раза тише.

— Брось, Харрингтон, не будь занудой, - задумчиво пытаясь подобрать еще какое-нибудь определение для парня, Билли беззлобно усмехнулся.

Сворачиваться? Идти к себе в комнату? В иной ситуации он поинтересовался бы у Стива, а помнит ли он о том, что было в доме Байерсов? О том, что никто не смеет указывать ему что делать? Неужто память коротка?  
Но сейчас… Билли не был себе врагом, ему нужна была ещё неделя здесь. В этом доме. К тому же стало очень интересно найти предел прочности и терпения Короля Стива.

— Подумаешь, провел время с воображаемыми красотками, ты же тоже так делаешь.

Не собираясь вставать, Харгроув поднес банку пива к губам. Казалось, еще немного и Харрингтон вспыхнет и взорвется, точно лампочка при подаче тока в тысячу вольт. Что будет дальше? Что станет делать? Что станет говорит? Внезапно это так развеселило и взбодрило!

— К тому же сегодня воскресенье. И я в отличном настроении, ты такого еще не видел. Зато видел другое, так что пользуйся моментом, — подтянувшись на диване, Билли достал из упаковки не начатую банку и поставил ее на стол, — Будвайзер. Можешь взять одну.

Вот только Стив явно не оценил предложения. О, да что, черт подери, ему еще надо? Что не так?

— Давай, Харрингтон! Я дважды не предлагаю. Бери чертово пиво и прекрати держать себя за яйца. Расслабься, старик.

Но вместо расслабления, раздражение внутри Стива взорвалось точно вулкан. Сжав губы, он в бешенстве подхватил банку и, открыв, тут же приложился к ней.

Охренеть! «Можешь взять одну». «Можешь»! Спасибо за великодушие, козел. Только кто-то явно забывает о том, насколько спасли его задницу. И продолжали терпеть, несмотря на все… вот это вот!

«Можешь»! Хах!

Отпивая глоток за глотком, осушая залпом, он чуть запрокинул голову, при этом не спуская глаз Билли, точно желая испепелить его на месте.  
Кадык дергался, пиво уже не лезло, но Стив упорно проглатывал, шумно вдыхая и выдыхая через нос. Ближе к концу вкус и вовсе потерялся, оставив только покалывание на языке и ком в желудке.  
Бровь Билли удивленно поползла вверх.

Сделав последний большой глоток, Харрингтон смял жестяную банку и кинул ее на столик, тыльной стороной ладони вытерев влажные губы.

— Не полегчало. Может, потому что тут по-прежнему бардак, накурено, как в долбанном баре, орет музыка, а завтра идти на учебу?

Жестом обведя гостиную, он устроил руки на бедрах, принимая осуждающе-воспитательную позу. Только вот дыхание никак не могло восстановиться в полной мере. Из-за чего пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы дать себе возможность незаметно дышать через рот.

Повисшая тишина разрушилась через секунду. Мембрана дрогнула, выпуская и распространяя по комнате громкий голос:

«— *So come on, feel the noise…»

Губы Билли, сжавшиеся до этого в одну линию, расслабились и медленно принялись растягиваться в улыбке.

«— We'll get wild, wild, wild!»

Стив видел, как дрогнули плечи. Ещё. И ещё. Точно его сотрясало что-то изнутри, рвалось наружу и… Черт, неужели он…?

«— So you see I got a funny face…»

Заржав в голос, Харгроув откинулся назад на диван, несколько раз ударив рукой по подлокотнику. Остановиться не получалось. Черт подери, Билли просто не мог прекратить!  
Банка пива едва не перевернулась, он успел её поймать, но встретиться с карающим взглядом? О нет, нет, нет!  
Приступ смеха продолжился, и Харгроув вынужденно согнулся, обхватив себя рукой за живот.

— Ахах! Ааха…Хах… — попытавшись что-то сказать, Билли покачал головой и снова безудержно заржал.

Забравшись пальцами в волосы и сев, второй рукой опираясь о колено, он был не в состоянии даже вытереть выступившие от смеха слезы.  
Любая попытка прекратить смеяться разбивалась о суровый взгляд Короля Стива, как столетний глиняный сосуд о стену. С пылью из остаточных смешков.

— Бля-я-ять… — потерев щеку, Харгроув охнул и наконец-то поднял взгляд на Стива.

Тот так и стоял! Не поменялась даже поза! Черт, а… сколько прошло времени? На мгновение Билли растерялся, а правда сколько?

— Харрингтон, хватит играть в нянечку... Ахахаха... Я не твой маленький беззубый задрот, так что… Хах, уйми в себе суровую воспитательницу и сними фартук «Лучшей мамочки года».

Все еще отсмеиваясь, он облизал губы. Несмотря на выпитое пиво после косяка все равно сушило горло.

— Или же… Стиви-бою пора в кровать, так как завтра тяжелый понедельник? Как же ты на вечеринках держался до утра, Король Стив?!

Сперва опешив, а затем рассердившись еще больше, Харрингтон открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл, не сразу найдясь с ответом. Оправдываться? Защищаться? Рассказывать, что он и сейчас может продержаться, если захочет? Что за детский сад?

— Пошел ты. Просто – пошел ты, Харгроув.

Билли снова громко заржал, видимо принимая его ответ за поражение. Только вот Стив не планировал проигрывать и отступаться от своего.

— Я, в отличии от тебя, уже больше думаю о своем будущем, а не занимаюсь какой-то херней, бухая и накуриваясь.

Смех Харгроува оборвался.  
Мутноватый взгляд сфокусировался на Харрингтоне, а легкое дурманное состояние стало улетучиваться, как и приподнятое настроение.

Рывок, несмотря на выпитое и выкуренное, был резким и неожиданным. Стива снесло с места, удар о книжный стеллаж пришелся на спину. Стоящие на полке фарфоровые фигурки пузатых бело-голубых слонов запрыгали, грозя свалиться на пол и разбиться.  
Вот только кого это волновало? Возможно Стива, но никак не Харгроува. Он сам готов был их разбить или засунуть куда поглубже этому целованному по жизни в жопу придурку. Это ему-то посмели сказать, что он не думает о своем будущем? Да он всю жизнь о нем думал и думает, как о единственном шансе свалить от Нила. Свалить из этого дерьмового Хоукинса!

Перехватив Харрингтона за грудки удобнее и ударив о стеллаж еще раз, пришпилив сильнее, Билли уставился в расширившиеся от испуга зрачки.

— Я въебываю каждый день в автомастерской, всю чертову вторую смену, сразу после школы и до самой ночи… При этом не скатываясь в оценках, и сдав сраный предварительный ACT*. Пока кто-то занимается «развозом» детишек, — практически прорычав Стиву в лицо, Харгроув ждал ответа и, ничего не услышав, разозлился еще сильнее.

Харрингтон затрепыхался в попытке вырваться, но Билли удержал его, крепко придавив рукой поперек груди. Хер там, выслушает и заткнется раз и навсегда!

— Вот тебе «в отличие», Король Стив… Ах, да, при чем бывший Король, который живет на всем готовом. Да, Стиви-бой? — рука с груди сдвинулась выше, словно в следующее мгновение Харгроув намеревался пережать парню горло, — Тебе не надо думать о том, что будет завтра, ведь у тебя есть охеренный папаша и нехуевая финансовая подушка за спиной… Поэтому… Поэтому я могу позволить себе в единственный, блять, выходной страдать херней, бухать и курить, Харрингтон!

Стив опасливо сглотнул. Крыть ему и вправду было нечем, кроме того, что никакой финансовой подушки он не хочет, а не поступить в колледж своими силами значило идти работать к отцу в фирму и признать себе полным неудачником. Но можно ли это сравнить и противопоставить озвученному Харгроувом? Едва ли. Как минимум, потому что это будет принято не как аргумент, а как бунтарство ради развлечения. И спровоцирует драку.

— Отвали от меня, Харгроув.

— Ты нихрена не знаешь, как я живу, поэтому не смей говорить о том, что я делаю или не делаю, ты меня понял?

Стив сжал зубы и попытался отпихнуть его. Билли едва качнулся назад, но тут же встал устойчивее, втиснув колено между ног Харрингтона.  
Остекленевшие глаза, к сожалению, смотрели совсем не отсутствующим взглядом. Было видно, что кондиция Билли далека от нормы, но при этом он прекрасно осознавал, что делает.

— Отвечай.

Давление стало сильнее, и Стив, почувствовав это, вцепился Харгроуву в плечи. Взгляд прожигал, выдержать его было очень сложно. Как и сдаться, проявить слабость и сказать то, что Билли хотел услышать.

Харрингтон не собирался отвечать, он и так все понял, но унижаться фразой: «Да, я все понял»? Пошел ты, Билли Харгроув.

Его устроил бы нейтралитет: они ещё посверлили бы друг друга взглядом и разошлись по своим делам. Стив бы ушел к себе и закрыл дверь, не мешая Билли наслаждаться остатком вечера. Не проблема. Но сказать открыто? Ещё раз - пошел ты, Билли Харгроув.

По-прежнему сжимая плечи Билли, Стив почти чувствовал его дыхание на своем лице, отчётливо различая пыхтение от напряжения даже за продолжавшей играть музыкой.

«Давай, чувак, отъебись уже от меня. Сколько мы так будем стоять?»

Взгляд до безумия хотелось отвести в сторону, однако Харрингтон упрямо держался.  
Лицо Билли в секунду заострилось, должно быть собирался заорать, но тут Стив кое-что почувствовал. И почти одновременно с этим, транслируя его же мысли, Харгроув сбился с ярости на озадаченность.

— Харрингтон… У тебя что, встал?

Стива точно ударили под дых и столкнули в пропасть. Паника и непонимание отразилась в дернувшихся зрачках, но он мгновенно взял все под контроль. Все, кроме того, что в паху действительно потяжелело и напряженно потянуло.

Все разы, когда он когда-либо в чем-либо врал, словно готовили его к этому моменту. Чтобы подавить смесь ужаса и смятения, продолжавшие биться в голове, и, не сбиваясь с дыхания, ровно произнести:

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Нет.

— Нет? — тупо повторил второй раз Харгроув и двинул ногой, прижимая пах Стива сильнее.  
Пальцы на его плечах едва заметно дрогнули. Он бы и не почувствовал не будь обкурен и оттого ощущая все в разы острее.

Харрингтон же напряженно вытянулся, изо всех сил старясь удержать маску невозмутимости. Но на самом деле внутри все просто вопило от ужаса.  
Что?! Что произошло?! Он надышался остаточным дымом от травы? Бред. Но он не был педиком, никогда не засматривался на парней и не находил их даже отдаленно привлекательными. Никогда не думал об этом. Тогда в чем причина? Банка пива залпом на пустой желудок? Чуть туманила мозги, но не более того. Точно не для такой реакции.

— А это что?

Кивком Билли указал вниз. Если первые секунды ему показалось, что… Бля, да такое не может показаться! Колено явственно, как Божий день, свет и Кимберли Конрад, подмигивавшая ему в самых откровенных снах, чувствовало чужой стояк.

Крепкий стояк.

Что за черт? Нет-нет-нет, ему не показалось. Ему нихера не показалось. И максимально быстро перешедший из состояния почти «я-тебя-сейчас-выгоню-нахер» на холодность Северно-ледовитого океана Харрингтон был тому подтверждением.

Нахмурившись так, что меж бровей появилась складка, Билли нечитаемо уставился на Стива:

— Харрингтон, ты что пидор?

— Нет!

Мгновенный ответ показался весьма вспыльчивым и… Возможно, не будь Харгроув несколько обескуражен происходящим, пребывая в мягких объятиях дурмана марихуаны, то уловил бы как Харрингтона из кожи вон лезет, чтобы скрыть страх. Он бы почувствовал его.

Как и очередной толчок в плечи. Ну-ну, удачи.

Не реагируя и продолжая размышлять, Билли никак не мог определить, что ему с этим делать. Как, собственно, и понять, почему Стив думал, что сможет его одурачить. Он ведь блять не слепой, он чувствует коленом стояк! Это вам не девку лапать под юбкой, ожидая сладких стонов и мокрого белья, а на деле…

— Хм. Да? А это тогда..? — колено потерло ощутимее, и Билли различил едва слышное шипение.

Харрингтон напрягся еще сильнее. Блять, он… Он дрогнул в его руках?

— Мн. Ничего.

— Хочешь сказать тебе это не нравится?

— Нет.

— Ну да. Твой член говорит другое, - склонив голову набок, Билли усмехнулся.

Харрингтон молчал, не отвечая ему и это… Был какой по счету раз? Второй? Третий? За короткие десять минут. Десять минут, за которые он успел растерять свое «дружелюбное» настроение, выслушать поток обвинительного дерьма, вспылить и столкнуться с чужим возбуждением во всей, мать вашу, красе.

Сжав губы, Стив рванул его за футболку, в очередной раз стремясь оттянуть от себя в сторону. Это уже надоедало. Неужели он не осознавал, что сбежать с чужим коленом между ног весьма сложно?

— Стоять, красавчик, мы еще не закончили, — надавив предплечьем под самое горло, Билли раздраженно сощурился.

Его вопросы игнорировали.  
Ему испортили гребанный вечер.  
Ему внезапно подкинули почву для размышлений и… Пробудившееся от травы активное любопытство, никогда не приводящее к чему-то хорошему, подталкивало Билли на безумства. И, черт возьми, пусть он скорее всего потом пожалеет об этом, но мысль о том, что он стал свидетелем (и возможно причиной) грязной тайны с виду чистенького Стива Харрингтона, раззадорила интерес еще больше.

— Выходит Король Стив тот еще извращенец! Заводят крики? Ругань? Когда тебя прижимают к стенке? — расплывшись в саркастичной ухмылке и наклонившись ближе к лицу Стива, Харгроув почувствовал себя гребаным ученым, открывшим новую ядерную реакцию и в фанатичном запале уже не думающим «А не ебанет ли?», разнося все вокруг на куски.

— Отъебись от меня, Харгроув. Это не то, что ты думаешь, — процедив сквозь зубы, Стив снова принялся вырываться.

Стоя вплотную, Билли не давал ему нормально замахнуться для удара. Какого вообще хрена его продолжали зажимать?! Окажись Харрингтон в обратной ситуации - отошел бы куда подальше, а уж потом, если совсем нечем заняться, стал бы разбираться. Сейчас же ему срочно нужно было пространство, потому что он сам не понимал, что происходит. Паника не перебивала гуляющего по телу возбуждения, а наоборот делала его острее.

— Не то? Брось, Харрингтон, я хоть и накурился, но мозги у меня на месте и отличить член от задницы я в состоянии… Вот ЭТО говорит само за себя.

— Что тебе от меня надо?

— Что? О, только правды, Харрингтон. Только правды. Так значит… Поэтому Уилер? Серая мышь в постели превращалась во властную мамочку? Или в строгую училку в чулках? Нравится, когда на тебя орут и управляют?

Пошлая улыбка расползлась по лицу Билли. Он ничего не имел против ролевых игр, да что говорить – девки в чулках, строящие из себя приличных школьниц, а на деле оказывающихся развратными бестиями, ему нравились.

— И как? Ты был прилежным учеником, а, Стиви-бой? Как она наказывала тебя за невыученные уроки? Шлепала? — вкрадчиво проговорив прямо в лицо Харрингтону, он вновь уловил чужую дрожь. Легкую, едва заметно передающуюся через прикосновение.

— Блять, нихера подобного, не приписывай ее! — вспыхнув от упоминания Нэнси во всех этих мерзких инсинуациях, Стив даже забыл о собственном щекотливом положении.

— Вот почему ты страдал по этой заучке? Не хватает нетривиальных ощущений, а, Король Стив? — голос Билли стал ниже.

Не на того Харрингтон нарвался, он докопается до правды, теперь уж точно!

— Я сказал, отъебись от меня!

Дернувшись, Стив постарался со всей силы врезать Харгроуву коленом в пах, наплевав на то, что приемчик считался «грязным». Но тот через чур ловко отбил его, словно предвидел. Как такое было возможно? Трава влияла на всех по-разному. И несмотря на туманность мыслей и внешнее расслабление, у Харгроува возрастали не только любопытство и чувствительность, но и ускорялась реакция.

— Охо-хо, значит дело не в тёлке, Харрингтон? — от колена рука Билли дернулась вверх и сжала чужой пах.

Стив, ожидавший чего угодно, но не этого, раскрыл рот в глубочайшем потрясении. Тело прошило сладкой судорогой. Взгляд Харгроува все не отпускал. И черт, черт, черт, в момент, когда все стало еще хуже, намного хуже, стало крайне сложно смотреть в ответ четко, серьёзно и максимально холодно.

— Ты что делаешь?! Блять, отойди от меня!

Прищур голубых глаз вспыхнул, язвительная улыбка растянулась еще шире.

— М-м-м, нет. Пока не признаешься, Стиви-бой.

Что-что, а добиваться своего он умел, особенно когда хотел этого. Не важно как, все средства были хороши. В жопу мораль. В жопу игру по правилам.

— Да в чем?!

— В том, что ты педик и тебе все это нравится. Нравится, когда тебя прижимают к стенке. Когда сверху кто-то сильнее тебя? Задротка Уилер не справилась, став прикрытием, а затем ушла? Скажи, она долго старалась? Небось шептала на ухо какой ты плохой мальчик, Стиви-бой, скользя своими тонкими шаловливыми пальчиками по твоему члену? Но этого было недостаточно? Держала не так грубо, не так сильно, как хотелось бы? Не то, что сейчас, да? Ты кончал, догоняясь фантазиями? Нравилось представлять, что тебя касаются мужские руки? У тебя вставал сразу, м? Сти-и-и-иви-бой, ответь мне! Тебе нравится такое?!

— Не нравится... Хах.. Блять, прекрати! Это просто физиология!

Громко засмеявшись, Харгроув уперся в лоб Стива своим, пальцы прошлись по джинсовой ткани, надавливая на член сильнее.

— Просто физиология, Харрингтон? Тебя лапает другой парень и у тебя встаёт, думаешь это чисто физиология? Знаешь что? — поймав злой взгляд, Билли усмехнулся, — Я. Тебе. Не. Верю. И для особо одаренных, Король Стив… Вот ЭТО называется…

— Я не педик!

Харрингтон прекрасно понимал, что это не поможет. Блять, вот зачем он вообще начал это все? Надо было просто убавить громкость колонок, сказать Билли вести себя тише и заняться своими делами.

— Да? А мне кажется, как раз наоборот.

— Да что ты…

Большой палец вдавил ребро пуговицы в петлю. Но мимолетное освобождение от давления не принесло радости. Харгроув расстегнул молнию, и в следующую секунду Харрингтон только и мог что дернуться, ударившись головой о стеллаж. Попытаться ускользнуть от невозможного.  
Поглаживающая через белье ладонь ловила дрожь чужого тела.

Вся ситуация неожиданно… Нет, не заводила. Но Харгроув не чувствовал неприятия происходящего. Он вообще ничего такого не чувствовал. Не ударило его и озарением, что он сам сейчас трогал чужой член. Все это было неподдельным любопытством и желанием вывести Харрингтона на чистую воду, макнуть как щенка в лужу, говоря: «Вот, Король Стив, смотри какой ты на самом деле. Чего ты мне тут заливаешь, что не тащишься, когда тебя зажимают, как девку?»

— Все еще нет, Стиви-бой?

Отвлекшись на собственные мысли, Билли упустил из вида то, что Харрингтон был все-таки не хрупкой девчонкой, которая не могла сопротивляться его напору.

— Блять! Ты зажал и лапаешь меня, кто из нас еще педик, Харгроув?! — вскрикнув, Стив со всей силы, что позволяло расстояние, ударил лбом ему в переносицу.

— С-с-сука! — рявкнув от ослепляющей боли, Билли едва сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться.

В носу захлюпало, а через мгновение кровь закапала на футболку. Дернув Харрингтона за ворот пуловера, пресекая попытку побега, Харгроув вбил его обратно, приподнимая на долю секунды над полом. Если бы не трава и пиво – он бы размазал этого придурка по стене. Или опрокинул на пол и забил ногами, хрена с два его кто-то бы остановил. Но, сузив глаза и мерзко ухмыльнувшись, Билли решил, что это слишком просто.

У него была одна единственная цель – добиться простого ответа вслух: «Да, Билли, я педик», «Я педик, Билли, ты прав». И он намеревался достигнуть ее. Любыми способами, даже грязными и откровенно безумными.  
Похуй, как это будет выглядеть. Он знал, что сам он не педик. Похуй, что Стив пытается сопротивляться и вешает ему лапшу на уши своим отрицанием. Кто без нажима признается в таком, да еще и в захудалом городишке, типа Хоукинса?  
Харрингтон сам напросился, и Билли не собирался отступать. Он доведет его до края, заставит кончить и затем ткнет в это. В то, что именно Стив Харрингтон из них двоих самый настоящий педик.

— О нет, Харрингтон, я как раз-таки не педик. В отличие от тебя, у меня сейчас не стоит, да и не встало бы, посмей кто зажать меня… Ни у кого бы и не получилось. Может ты слабо стараешься? Отбрыкиваешься для вида? Что скажешь на это, Стиви-бой? — ладонь скользнула в расстегнутые джинсы, под белье и накрыла твердый член. Затем вынула его из плена ткани и сразу же прошлась от головки к основанию, — Посмотрим, что скажет Стиви-младший, а? Он то куда честнее тебя, как я вижу…

Горящие бешенством глаза вспыхнули ярче от того, как взвился Стив.

— Гребанный мудак, убери от меня руки!

Однако в противовес словам тело предательски реагировало. Как в лихорадке его окутывало жаром и вместе с тем кололо леденящим холодом. Остро прошившее удовольствие не сбилось тем, что ладонь проскользила сухо. Было горячо, крепко, тесно и пленительно.  
Харрингтон непроизвольно выгнулся, судорожно пытаясь скрыть это за очередным безуспешным рывком в сторону. А следом моментально вцепился в руку Билли, пытаясь помешать, а в идеале - пресечь движения.

«Блять! Блять! Блять!» — еще в большей панике застучало в голове. Вырваться не получалось, оттолкнуть Билли – тоже, остановить – никак. Ебанный в рот, да что происходит?! Какого хера у него стоит колом, а Харгроув ему еще и надрачивает?

Опасная, но призрачная надежда ослабить Билли, вмазав кулаком в бок, провалилась еще с большим треском, чем удар лбом ему в нос. Вышло смазано и не так сильно, как хотел бы Харрингтон.  
Харгроув взрыкнул и перехватил его руку, резко заводя и фиксируя за головой. Боль вспыхнула в плече, померкнув через секунды. А затем ухнула в низ живота, перебиваясь новым притоком стягивающего возбуждения.  
Билли прижался еще теснее, больше не маяча лицом перед самым носом, уйдя в сторону.

Стиснув зубы и взвыв от бессилия, проигрывая как в противостоянии Харгроуву, так и в борьбе с самим собой, Стив дернул головой к плечу, как только почувствовал новую возможность для удара. От неудачной встречи виска о голову Билли в глазах на миг потемнело, а ноющая тупая боль обхватила череп невидимым обручем. И тут же сжала сильнее, почти до искр из глаз, от прилетевшего в ответ, аналогичного удара Харгроува.

— Ссс... Блять! Прекрати!

— Прекратить? Чтобы я прекратил ты знаешь, что должен сделать, Харрингтон, — шипящий голос коснулся уха, посылая мурашки вдоль позвоночника.

Измотанно парень прикусил губу: биться в хватке Харгроува - как долбить непробиваемую стену. Которая при этом не просто стоит, а наваливается на тебя, давит, нагревается и влезает под кожу.

Стив все ждал, что его переключит. Что эмоциональный фон, протест, даже боль в плече и голове сыграют свою роль. Однако тело шло в разнос, несмотря на сопротивление рассудка. Это становилось уже ненормально. Совсем ненормально.  
Билли упорно продолжал двигать пальцами по напряженному члену, а тот крепко держался, заставляя Харрингтона метаться, как пойманного зверя в клетке.  
Скрыть дрожь уже не удавалось, а бедрами хотелось подмахнуть. Хриплое дыхание задерживалось в горле, легкие болезненно сжимались.

И Харгроув чувствовал это.  
В его руках девушки дрожали так часто, что Стиви-бою и не снилось. И дрожь эта была разной: полной предвкушения, нетерпения, удовольствия, предоргазменная, яркая и откровенная, сносившая голову на раз плюнуть.  
И сейчас он улавливал схожее в Харрингтоне – первую, как звоночек будущего удовольствия. Она отличалась резкостью чужого дыхания, силой тела, жесткой хваткой на запястье с попытками оттолкнуть и освободиться.  
Пальцы Стива сжимали тисками, дергали, тянули, сбивая с ритма, но Билли преодолевал сопротивление раз за разом.  
Он думал бросить победоносный взгляд на раскрасневшееся лицо Харрингтона, но заостренное марихуаной зрение зацепилось за кое-что другое. Словно ястреб, видящий на расстоянии нескольких километров мышь, Билли уставился на пульсацию сонной артерии Стива.

Тук.  
Тук. Тук.  
Так быстро. Четко. Ритмично.

Обрушившееся как цунами желание накрыть её, поймать и ощутить ритм на языке ударило в голову.

Билли провел кончиком носа по шее Харрингтона, пальцы обхватили член крепче и двинулись резче, вынуждая того задрожать сильнее. Язык широким влажным мазком медленно провел снизу-вверх по артерии прямо к стыку челюсти.

Блять.

Это того стоило. Харрингтон бессмысленно дернулся и шумно выдохнул.

— Все еще нет… Стив? — прошептав в кожу, Харгроув облизнулся и снова коснулся губами открытого участка.

Черт, он хотел уловить этот пульс! А тот скакал перед глазами, всячески привлекая внимание. Мысль о том, что со Стивом это работало, также как и с девушками, мгновенно успокоила впервые шевельнувшееся сомнение Харгроува касательно всего происходящего в целом. Это был все лишь один из способов сломать сопротивление. И Харрингтон уже начинал сдавать позиции, Билли чувствовал это. А потому снова припал губами к коже и прикусил ее.

— Арх..!

Шея вспыхнула, пуская дрожь по телу. Стив зажмурился, запрокидывая голову и цедя воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Его не кусали раньше. И он не мог сказать точно, насколько ему НЕ понравилось.  
Если на мгновение забыть, что с ним это проделывал парень... Но черт такое невозможно было игнорировать! Из-за удерживающий силы, из-за веса, из-за грубости и порывистости. Из-за того, что касания кардинально отличались от женских уверенностью, смелостью и пониманием. До Стива с неменьшим ужасом начало доходить осознание, что ему… действительно нравится?

Нет! Этого просто не могло быть!

— Ты переходишь все границы, Харгроув!

— Для меня их не существует, — опять на ухо, опять хрипло, с последующим укусом.

Сука!

Дрожь пробежала сотней маленьких иголочек, заставляя Стива вновь выгнуться и почти зарычать.

Да что ж за блядство?! Почему… Почему он не может взять себя в руки?! И этот уебок… С его чертовым языком… Это все слишком!

Тело наливалось тяжестью, распаляясь. На висках проступила испарина, под одеждой стало влажно.

— Харгроув, очнись, это ты же…

Недоговорив, Стив захлебнулся стоном от тепла, разлившегося в паху. Каждое ритмичное движение отдавалось импульсом по всей нервной системе.

Билли облизнул губы и тут же растянул их в ухмылке. Ба, Стиви-бой поплыл в его руках!

— Что я же? Не ты ли вот-вот кончишь от того, что я делаю? От мужской руки на члене? — тяжелое дыхание коснулась уха Харрингтона, — Могу поспорить, что ты свалишься на колени с протяжным всхлипом, если я тебя отпущу.

Мир сужался, внимание Харрингтона расфокусировалось. Надо было срочно что-то предпринять, иначе до разрядки и правда оставалось не так долго.

— Хватит, Билли! Прекрати этот цирк! — еще никогда слова не давались с таким трудом.

Возбуждение накрывало и крошило самоконтроль, разбивающийся о невидимые камни, как накатывающая на скалистый берег волна.  
Стиву хотелось, чтобы все это прекратилось. Хоть как-то прекратилось!

— М, нет.

— Блять! — едва не взвыв, Харрингтон стиснул зубы, борясь с желанием зажмуриться и сдаться.  
Но если так сделать, считай все… Это станет концом всего, всей нормальной жизни и самого себя за это потом никогда не простишь.

Пальцы Харгроува внезапно оставили член в покое, и Стив шумно выдохнул. Неужели все…? Слова подействовали, и этот ублюдок опомнился? Но как бы разум ни обрадовался такому исходу, тело потребовало абсолютно противоположного.

От Билли не укрылось как дрогнули бедра Харрингтона. Как он повел ими вперед, но тут же пресек движение. Хах, красавчик, да кого ты разводишь-то?

Продолжив удерживать правой рукой запястье парня над головой, Харгроув коснулся большим пальцем головки его члена. Медленными круговыми движениями размазал выступившие прозрачные вязкие капли по коже, а затем обхватил полностью в ладонь и прижался губами к шее Стива. Но спустя секунду передумал.

Губы накрыли алеющее ухо, кончик языка скользнул по раковине, в то время как кольцо пальцев в плотном обхвате двинулось к основанию.

— Видел бы ты себя со стороны… Красный, дрожащий, едва сдерживающийся от того, чтобы самому не толкнуться мне в руку. Думаешь, я не замечаю?…О-о-о, Харрингтон, ты жмуришься?! Что ты там представляешь? — шумно выдохнув, Билли потерся носом за ухом Стива.

Хотелось рассмеяться от нелепых попыток того сдержаться. Однако упорству можно было отдать должное.  
Вернувшись губами к шее, Харгроув провел языком по одному из укусов и намеренно низким шепотом продолжил:

— Где ты сейчас, амиго? В классной комнате, один на один со строгим преподом, а? Ты завалил тест или не сделал домашку и теперь… Хо-хо, какая активность… Мои слова тебя распаляют? Давай, толкнись сильнее… Ты же хочешь трахнуть мою руку, Харрингтон. Хочешь? Я это прекрасно вижу, не отрицай. Стиви-младший аж к животу загнётся, если его отпустить…Это ли не показатель?

Дыхание становилось тяжелее, и Билли прижался еще сильнее. Чужая дрожь вновь передавалась ему, манящий пульс пойманной птицей бился под языком. Харгроув и сам прикрывал глаза, выдыхая Стиву на ухо, подметив как на того действует хриплый шепот.

— Или ты на баскетбольной тренировке? Там тебя заводят парни? Это бы объяснило почему ты постоянно мажешь по кольцу… И почему ты такой херовый игрок, Стив Харрингтон. Мотивация идет не туда? Не в трехочковый, а в член, стоит увидеть крепкого парня в своей команде или у соперника?

Губы плотоядно растянулись в ухмылке и в следующую секунду поймали мочку уха. Легко сжали и отпустили.

— О, бинго, я снова попал в цель...? Надо же, Короля Стива заводят грязные разговоры…

Харрингтон выдохнул, пытаясь сосредоточится и удержать себя в руках. Этот уебок говорил слишком много. На многое хотелось огрызнуться, врезать, разбив ему лицо, но рука, без остановки двигающаяся на члене умело, со знанием, мешала. Он хотел даже высказать в лицо Билли, что тот, судя по опыту дрочки, не раз кому-то это делал. Что для него, видимо, не впервой трогать не свой член. Что Стива, блять, не заводит это, и нихуя он не представлял и никогда о таком даже не думал! Он… Он не извращенец, мать вашу, он нормальный!  
Но язык словно распух и прилип к нёбу. Бедра вновь и вновь подрагивали и не толкаться в пальцы было невозможно. Вот только полностью капитулировать, да еще и под отвратительными предположениями Билли, Харрингтон не собирался.

«Ублюдок, если я пойду на дно, то ты пойдешь вместе со мной».

Невзначай чуть сильнее выставив ногу вперёд, Стив оказался ближе к паху Харгроува.

Варианта было два.  
Если Билли его ударит - то прервется и отступит. Возможно, сорвётся с тормозов и они, наконец, подерутся, и даже если Харгроув его побьет, то все прекратится.  
А если нет... Будет, что сказать в ответ на всякое обвинение. Появится рычаг воздействия, который заставит Билли держать язык за зубами. Потому что Стив не желал происходящего, очевидно, куда больше, чем Харгроув.

— Нх...

Блять, ему определённо стоило поспешить из-за набранного Билли темпа. Везло только в том, что тот чуть перебрал со скоростью и это отталкивало разрядку, сбивая волну зарождающегося оргазма.

Сглотнув, Харрингтон коротко облизнул сухие губы.  
Билли повел бедрами, притираясь пахом сильнее. И ощущение чужой «заинтересованности» внезапно окатило Стива жаром.

Осторожно отцепившись от левой руки Харгроува, он выставил колено сильнее, чувствуя себя также безумно, как ночью на автосвалке, подзывая демогорганов. Осторожно, шаг за шагом, подбираясь и приманивая.  
Билли не заметил этого движения, не понял, что задумал Король Стив. Было не до этого, он был занят своим делом и прекрасно справлялся: губы то и дело скользили по шее, язык заменял их на краткие секунды, а пальцы уже едва не изучили каждую вену на члене.  
А потому нажим разлился предвкушающим трепетом. Член, далеко не такой твердый как у Харрингтона, медленно наливался жаром.

Прижавшись пахом к ноге Стива, Харгроув шумно выдохнул. Колено приподнялось чуть выше, усиливая давление, и новый выдох лег на шею парня. Билли стиснул его член у основания, повел вверх-вниз немного плавнее, словно что-то отвлекало. Кажется, это «что-то» несколько выбило почву из-под ног, лишило процентов на пятнадцать концентрации.

Попался, говнюк.

Мысленно ликуя, Стив дернулся, быстро проходясь костяшками пальцев вдоль пояса черных  
спортивных шортов. Что ж, он сможет. И в его рукаве должен быть козырь.

Сделав короткий вдох, Харрингтон запустил пальцы под резинку, решительно направил руку ниже…Блять, этот мудак был без белья.  
Ладонь обдало душным жаром, пальцы обхватили напряжённый член, выпрямляя, и скользнули по нему проталкивающим движением.

Теперь уже Билли хрипло выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Прикосновение стало неожиданностью, прошившей током с головы до пят, и отразилось в стискивании запястья Харрингтона до боли. Растекающийся в паху жар начинал окутывать все тело, вынуждая толкнуться вперед, в пальцы. Это желание сформировалось за секунду и Билли поддался ему. Двинулся, едва заметно скалясь.

Харрингтон мысленно усмехнулся: Один – один, Билли Харгроув!

Приоткрытый рот прижался к шее Стива, прошелся вниз к изгибу плеча, оставляя за собой влажную дорожку. Язык кончиком скользнул по углублению, щекоча и прижимаясь к коже.  
Бедра Харгроува качнулись сильнее и требовательнее. Член прошелся головкой от запястья и выше по руке Харрингтона - тот словно забыл обхватить его пальцами, замешкался. Однако и простое трения плоти о что-то стало… Приятным бонусом. Возбуждающим, вынуждающим Билли едва слышно застонать.  
Несколько повторных движений, и он засосал чувствительную кожу на шее Стива прямо под челюстью. А от услышанного сцеженного стона и вовсе заклеймил это место.

На что Стиву в данный момент было плевать.  
Ему очень хотелось крикнуть Билли в лицо, обратить внимание на то, что теперь он толкается в мужскую руку, и даже без принуждения, без зажиманий, в которых оказался сам Харрингтон. Но понимал, что лучше не отсвечивать и вести свою линию максимально незаметно.  
Как ниндзя. До нужного разгромного результата.

В очередном толчке Харгроува пальцы Стива прошлись по яйцам, обхватывая, чуть сжимая, а следом подставились кольцом под проскользнувшую головку члена. Это было странно, как-то... Неправильно и неудобно. Аморально.

Но Харрингтон тут же вспыхнул и со злостью отогнал от себя эти ощущения.  
Аморально и неправильно? Нет, как раз то, что делал с ним Билли было аморально и неправильно. В остальном здесь нет ничего такого. У Харгроува в штанах такой же член, вполне себе человеческий, а не какая-то неведомая хрень, от которой может быть странно и мерзко.

Шумно выдохнув, Стив плотно сжал губы и принялся активно наращивать темп. Вот только он не учел того, что за притоком возбуждения, Билли отдаст ему избыток.

Шею под новым укусом обожгло в разы сильнее, а заскользивший ещё крепче по члену кулак едва не добил Харрингтона в следующие десять секунд.  
Прилив напряжения стягивающего чувствительность к одной точке толкал к краю, но Стив упорно балансировал на нем, пытаясь оттянуть момент.

— Хах...хах... Нх, черт... — шепотом вырывалось на грани против воли.

Воздуха всерьез не хватало, лёгкие иссушались с каждым новым вздохом. Заведённая за голову рука уже начинала неметь, и Харрингтон отчаянно цеплялся именно за это неприятное покалывание, за боль в пояснице и лопатках от вдавливания в стеллажные полки.  
Ему нельзя было отпустить себя раньше, чем это сделал бы Харгроув.

Ритм рос, запястье немело, пальцы скользили ускорено, примерно также как когда Билли пересёк черту нужной Харрингтону скорости. Стив быстро смекнул, что темпы у них были разными и Харгроуву нужно было быстрее и жёстче. Стоило поймать верную волну, как Билли ощутимо задрожал, сперва постаравшись провернуть с Харрингтоном тоже самое, но сбился с действий, подхваченный собственными ощущениями.

Один ритм? Выкуси, сволочь.

Неразборчивое бормотание, что-то на подобие «блядский боже» и «ты охуел, Харрингтон», потонуло на выдохе в шею. На несколько секунд выпав из реальности и отдавшись распаляющим действиям, Билли точно прыгнул в раскаленную лаву. И начал плавиться. Бедра подрагивали, член толкался быстрее в жесткий обхват. Мир вспыхивал и тускнел. Напряжение росло, росло, превращаясь в смертоносную шаровую молнию.

Харгроув никогда не был поэтичен и не страдал сентиментальной херней. Но бесконтрольное состояние поглощало его. В движении рук с двух сторон угадывалось сопротивление и желание. Они, точно два проводника замкнутой электрической цепи, искрили и стремились непрерывно не смотря на несогласие одной стороны к взрыву. Билли знал – ебаный закон Ома полетит к чертям. Все полетит к чертям. Рано или поздно «лампочка» вспыхнет ярким светом от переизбытка тока и лопнет, разлетится на куски.

Они и станут этими кусками.

Словно опомнившись, он ткнулся лбом в шею Стива и стиснул зубы. Блять, вот что задумал этот засранец?

«Сученыш Харрингтон … Хочешь, чтобы я первым кончил? Обыграть меня вздумал?» - сузив глаза, Билли сглотнул.

Хитрый план этого ублюдка отрезвил, но не убавил удовольствия, которое уже сконцентрировалось в паху. Нет, первым он не кончит. Харгроув бросил взгляд вниз.  
Рука Стива хозяйничала в его шортах, двигаясь на члене правильно и крепко, но Билли не стал акцентировать на этом внимания. Похуй. Просто плевать. У него своя цель, а то, что делал Харрингтон… Да насрать, не важно. Это абсолютно не имело смысла. Стиви-бой не переиграет его, ни за что.

Харгроув устроил подбородок аккурат меж его поднятым вверх плечом и головой. Щека протерлась о чужую, увернуться Харрингтон не успел. Да и не смог бы в полной мере.  
Разжав пальцы и выпустив член Стива, Билли прижал его ладонью к животу и массирующим движением прошелся сверху вниз, залезая пальцами вглубь джинсов. Так глубоко как мог, сгибая кисть и издавая довольный низкий смех. Блять, Харрингтон казалось на носки приподнялся от давления на яйцах, стоило их сжать и отпустить.

— Да у тебя настоящий пожар в штанах, амиго… — протянув, Харгроув облизнул губы и хмыкнул.

Харрингтон и так был охренеть какой горячий, но фразочка явно подбросила углей в костер. Билли с наслаждением заметил, как еще сильнее покраснело ухо Короля Стива, как покрылась пятнами шея. Хотя… Половина из них - его засосы. Он хорошо постарался. Утром Харрингтон будет выглядеть так, словно его шея оказалась под прицелом голодных нимфоманок.

— Пора тушить, Стиви-бой?

Разъяренно дернув рукой, по-прежнему заломленной за голову, и естественно не отвоевав себе свободы, Харрингтон зацепил одну из семейных фоторамок. Которая, к его огромному сожалению, не упала на голову ублюдку Харгроуву. Но идею зародила.

Однако Билли действовал на опережение: вытянул из расстегнутых джинсов руку и зацепил пуловер Стива. Ладонь скользнула под ткань, прошлась по прессу, продавила напрягшиеся мышцы и вернулась к члену. На этот раз движение кардинально отличалось от предыдущих – медленное, пробирающее, дающее прочувствовать всю узость крепкого обхвата пальцев.  
От головки к основанию и по такому же безумно неспешному пути обратно.

Раз.  
Обратно.  
Два.  
Три… И все.  
Харгроува не хватило надолго. Или не хватило Стива? Задрожавшего так крупно и так сильно запрокинувшего назад голову, что не осыпать шею короткими укусами было невозможно. Также, как и не провести с необъяснимой жадностью языком по кадыку.

Рука Билли сжалась крепче, отчетливо ощущая прилив горячего напряжения, делающего стояк Харрингтона чуть ли не каменным. Почти. Почти. Ещё чуть-чуть. Харгроув понял, что он на верном пути. Задвигав кольцом пальцев быстрее, не переходя какую-то интуитивно ставшую понятной черту.

— Блять… Нет… Черт…

Зажмурившись, Стив до боли закусил нижнюю губу, но это уже не спасало. Ничто не спасало. Как бы он ни пытался сдержаться или переключиться.  
Пальцы заломленной руки впились в полку до побеления костяшек, сам он весь напряженно вытянулся, а Харгроув будто последовал за ним, не давая ощутить ни сантиметра свободы. Заполняя все пространство и душа’, даже несмотря на то, что его лицо по-прежнему маячило где-то на уровне шеи и воздух Стиву совершенно не перекрывался.

— Нет… Да блять…

Схватившись за крупицы ускользающего контроля, Харрингтон дернул рукой, сдвинувшись к самой головке члена Харгроува, и быстро-быстро, на пределе сил и возможностей, наплевав на усталость и жжение в запястье, задвигал по ней кольцом пальцев.  
За судорожным вдохом последовало шипение и бедра Стива дрогнули в последнем резко-порывистом толчке. Оргазм выбил его из реальности на несколько восхитительных секунд. Все внутри сжалось, как перед прыжком, и тут же расслабилось. Затем вновь сжалось и снова расслабилось. В сладкой судороге с толчками семени, выплескивающимися в руку и на одежду Харгроува.

Он не понял в какой момент, но почувствовал, что его запястье резко перехватили и сжали до боли, а следом Билли ощутимо вздрогнул, и пальцы Харрингтона орошило горячей, тягучей влагой.

Беззвучный выдох прямо у уха заставил Стива вынырнуть из послеоргазменной эйфории, превратившей все мышцы в вату и осевшей липкой пленкой пота под одеждой.  
Билли не двигался, переживая свою волну: из тела будто бы вынули все кости, так что Харрингтон стал ему живой опорой, а крепкий оргазм соединился с алкоголем и дурманом марихуаны, опьяняя ещё сильнее. Он шумно вдохнул лишь через пару секунд, позволив мыслям лениво заскользить по извилинам. Они плыли мимо и ускользали, так и не постигнутыми. Да и черт с ними. Было просто хорошо. Только пить безумно хотелось из-за гребанного сушняка.

Собравшись с силами, Харгроув чуть отстранился. Остекленевший взгляд скользнул по лицу Стива, затем сполз вниз по быстро вздымающейся и опадающей грудной клетке. Пальцы левой руки выпустили член парня, и ладонь поднялась вверх. Билли нахмурился.

Вот оно что… Ага, Харрингтон.

Мгновения, в которые Билли был беззащитно спокоен и безмятежен, прошли. Привычный мудачизм возвращался быстро, отравляя кровь в венах и наползая ухмылкой.

Липкая ладонь похлопала по чуть задранному смятому пуловеру, и, оставляя влажные разводы, вытерлась о темную ткань.  
Сделав полноценный шаг назад Харгроув скривил губы, окидывая Харрингтона взглядом.

О, он мог повести себя чертовски по-разному: похлопать Стива еще и по щеке, как в тупых фильмах, или набычиться, сказав, что-нибудь едкое, а затем ударить по лицу, в живот, опрокинуть на пол и забить ногами. Потому что перед ним педик. Настоящий педик, потянувшийся до кучи к его члену.  
Мог отвесить пошлую шуточку про то, как громко Стиви-бой стонал и кончал.  
Но самое главное было в другом – первым кончил Харрингтон. Билли Харгроув выиграл. И Билли Харгроуву не нужно было говорить это вслух.

Было достаточно уйти, как подобает победителю: молча, подхватив банку пива и повернув к лестнице на второй этаж, ведущей в его гребаные покои под «The Stroke» Билли Сквайера** и слова: «Say you’re a winner but man you’re just a sinner now».

Что он и сделал.


	5. Dopamine C8H11NO2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дофамин (C8H11NO2) - гормон целеустремленности и концентрации, играет мотивирующую роль; вызывает чувство удовольствия/удовлетворения, радости, любви и привязанности.

Лежа в кровати без сна бесконечное множество часов, Стив перебирал и рассматривал под разными углами свои действия и ощущения, нападку Билли и весь произошедший пиздец; думал о том, что следует сделать и как вести себя дальше; понимал и пытался вбить в голову, что должен чувствовать себя мерзко и грязно, потому что был против того, что Билли с ним делал. Но в действительности ничего такого не чувствовал.

Скорее сильно нервничал и мучался ключевым моментом, из-за которого все и началось. Почему у него встал? Нет, ну серьезно, это был первый и единственный прецедент в его жизни. Если ему нравились парни, ну вот просто ЕСЛИ, то он заглядывался бы на них в том же душе после тренировок. Да на того же Билли, раз на нем свет клином сошелся. Но такого не случалось. Плюс как можно не знать, что тебе что-то нравится, по крайней мере такое?  
И оры его не заводили, и вся дрянь, которую Харгроув насочинял про него и Нэнси.

Стив мученически застонал, потер лицо и перевернулся на бок, смотря на закрытую дверь. Закрытую на замок. Просто на всякий случай.

Плечо все еще чуть поднывало, и это тоже раз за разом вынуждало возвращаться к воспоминаниям. Если откинуть… Определенные моменты, то, наверное, ему действительно кое-что понравилось. Было по-новому и… Может быть, в какой-то мере и получше, чем с девушками… Просто потому, что парень лучше понимает и знает, как управляться и что надо, поскольку…

Черт, все равно это было неправильно. Гребанный Билли Харгроув. Во что он его втягивает? Втягивает ли, конечно… Все же первый звоночек был в теле Стива, отрицать перед собой этот факт не имело смысла. Билли ведь просто сократил расстояние и наорал на него. Блять, как все это было сложно.

Пустил к себе пожить называется. К концу недели, наверное, еще надо будет сказать: «Спасибо, что не трахнул».  
Поймав себя на последнем, Харрингтон мгновенно напрягся и категорично запретил мыслям развиваться в эту сторону. Нужно было постараться уснуть. Он не педик, а реакция тела ничего не значит. Просто физиология, пиво на голодный желудок, вечер у Нэнси и у него давно никого не было. А Харгроув накурился и сотворил полную хуйню. Утром наверняка еще пожалеет об этом, но и не посмеет никому рассказать. Как минимум Стив позаботился о том, что было чем его прижать, если пойдут какие-то шуточки, намеки и сплетни.

Нервно поправив подушку под головой, Харрингтон тяжело выдохнул и закрыл глаза, старясь отрешиться от дальнейших размышлений. Скоро начнет светать, надо было подремать хотя бы пару часов.

Дремать было не надо. Будильник мерзко надрывался на тумбочке до тех пор, пока Харрингтон не сбил его на пол. Открыть глаза казалось невозможным из-за рези, голова гудела, а к ноющему плечу присоединилась искусанная шея. Стив не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько разбитым. Скорее свалившись с кровати, чем встав с нее, он пополз одеваться и умываться, надеясь не пересечься с Харгроувом в ванной.

Через пятнадцать минут он, мрачнее тучи, уже спускался по лестнице и натягивал ворот черной водолазки под самый подбородок. Навязчиво-параноидальное ощущение, что ткань постоянно сползает, дико нервировало, но избавиться от него оказалось не так-то просто. Особенно после того, как Стив подметил машину Билли, который очевидно было еще где-то в доме. И скорее всего…

Да. На кухне.  
С завтраком чемпиона и хаосом у раковины.  
Готовил до этого он, судя по всему, двойную порцию. На хавчик пробило после веселья? Жаль, что не удалось подняться раньше и опустошить холодильник, даже просто выкинув продукты в мусорку, чтобы посмотреть, как Харгроув давится сухими хлопьями без молока.

Молча открыв холодильник, Харрингтон вытащил тостовый хлеб, зацепил сыр, порезанную тонкими ломтиками копченую индейку, салат и горчицу.  
Он думал, что, оказавшись с Билли в одной комнате, будет чувствовать себя крайне неуютно и нервозно, но именно сейчас ему было все равно. Скорее всего большую роль в этом сыграл недосып, тяжесть в голове и раздражение из-за самочувствия в целом. В конце концов какого черта он должен ходить по собственному дому, опасаясь столкнуться с Харгроувом?  
Пусть идет куда подальше со своими предположениями, непонятными доказательствами хрен знает чего и сальными шуточками, если разберет еще и на них.  
Но на кухне сохранялось молчание.

На протяжении всего приготовления сэндвичей, Стив чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд и раздраженно поджимал губы. Он догадывался куда смотрит Билли и, насмотревшись вчера вблизи, мог очень четко представить себе его ухмыляющееся лицо. Только если он ожидал, что Харрингтон будет избегать его или яро доказывать, что он не педик и вчерашнее произошло вообще по непонятной причине, то, опять же, мог идти на хер. Или подержаться за него, если так нравится. Но за свой и подальше от Стива.

— Что-то на тебе лица нет, Харрингтон. Не выспался?

Наколов последний кусок омлета, Билли отправил его в рот, не сводя взгляда со спины парня. Заваренный в турке кофе остывал, но к нему Харгроув еще не притрагивался.

Понедельник – день не легкий. Начало не только учебной, но и рабочей недели. А, насколько помнил Билли, сегодня ему предстояло начать разбираться с новой машиной. Еще в субботу вечером после беглого осмотра он понял, что возиться с ней - тот ещё геморрой, к которому следовало приступать отдохнувшим.  
В дополнение «радужным» перспективам шел отходняк после вчерашнего: плавающее состояние подкреплялось сонливостью. Но в отличии от Харрингтона, бросившего в ответ на вопрос лишь один хмурый взгляд, Билли не выглядел настолько помято.

Наблюдая каким резким движением Стив завернул сэндвичи в пакет и направился к выходу с кухни, Харгроув дернул бровью.  
О-хо-хо. Король Стив не в настроении. Наверняка думал всю ночь о случившемся.

— Эй, Харрингтон.

Окликнув Стива, он сощурился. Так как препод по истории всегда опаздывал к первому урок, у Билли было в запасе минут десять.

— Хоть словом обмолвишься о вчерашнем – голову оторву, - сделав глоток кофе, Харгроув перевел на Харрингтона предупреждающий взгляд. Пальцы чуть сильнее сжали изогнутую ручку чашки, — Ясно?

Стив остановился на пороге и полуобернулся.  
Смотрите-ка, как мы заговорили. Понял, что сделал что-то не так и зассал, осознав, как все выглядело на самом деле?

Пройдясь по Билли долгим скептичным взглядом, словно не понимая, что за букашка его окликнула и позволила себе отвлечь в утреннем маршруте, он хмыкнул:

— Уж об ЭТОМ я точно никому не скажу.

А затем шагнул в прихожую, принимаясь выискивать ключи от дома и машины, которые кинул вчера вечером на тумбу. Они определенно должны были лежать здесь, но их не было… Упали? Черт, как не вовремя.

— Воу, а что такое? Не понравилось? А по результату так и не скажешь, Стив Харрингтон, — саркастично хмыкнув, Билли четко выделил последнее и сделал большой глоток кофе.

Отхлебнув его довольно громко, Харгроув обжог язык и чертыхнулся, отставляя кружку.  
Харрингтон все еще молчал. Какого...?

— Не я стонал, как заведенный.

Бросая еще один словесный крючок, Билли хмыкнул и прислушался. Копошение, доносившееся из холла, начинало раздражать. Как и молчание.

— Но и не я один.

Что? Что блять?!  
Фраза Стива подорвала Билли с места. Чашка кофе едва не перевернулась.  
Это что… Его сейчас зачислили в команду пидоров? На что блять ему ткнул Харрингтон?!

Внезапный удар ладони по приоткрывшейся двери с громким звуком захлопнул её. Плечо Стива сжало тисками, а разворот закончился толчком к стене. Конечно, чего он еще мог ожидать? Да и звук быстро приближающихся шагов заставил напрячься, но успеть сделать ничего не получилось.

— Что ты блять только что сказал?

До ужаса напоминало вчерашний вечер. За исключением того, что сейчас Харрингтону не было страшно. И Стиви-младший смиренно не выказывал никакой активности.

Стиву хотелось повторить свои слова, ткнуть Харгроува мордой в то, что если он считал самого Стива педиком, то был не лучше, мало чем отличаясь в своих действиях от чувака, который просто хотел зажать какого-нибудь парня и славненько вздрочнуть ему. Но, смотря на раздувающиеся в бешенстве ноздри, на прожигающий взгляд, он понимал и то, что ответом на любую фразу будет удар под дых.  
Поэтому он молчал, плотно сжав губы, и упрямо сверлил взглядом Билли.

— Повтори.

Молчание.

— Я. Спросил. Что. Ты. Блять. Только. Что. Сказал? — даже не замечая насколько вторит поведению отца, Билии коротко облизнул губы, вскипая сильнее с каждой секундой.

Стив на пробу повел плечом, но хватка усилилась.  
Ясно. Значит надо было что-то делать.

— Да нет.

Это несколько сбило Харгроува с толку.

— Чего?

— Ответ. Да нет. На твой вопрос «Не понравилось?» ли мне.

— Я не про это спрашивал. Сейчас.

— Но спрашивал же. Я ответил. А то, что ты сейчас из меня выбить пытаешься, ты и сам прекрасно расслышал с первого раза.

Недоуменно уставившись на Стива, Харгроув на пару секунд замолчал.  
В голове крутился один единственной вопрос: «Какого хрена?»  
Что Харрингтон нес? Пытался запутать?!  
Ублюдок явно переводил тему. Намекнул и теперь сливался, как самое настоящее ссыкло!

— Смелости не хватает повторить мне все в лицо, а, Стиви-бой? Тебе вчера понравилось. Подтверждение этому - заляпанные ТВОЕЙ спермой МОИ шорты. Можешь пойти достать из стиралки и удостовериться, - едко проговорив, Билли наклонился ниже к лицу Харрингтона.

Злость разлилась по нервам сжигающей все на своем пути лавой, концентрируясь плотным комом внизу живота. Он блять убьет его за такой перевод стрелок. Просто убьет, прямо сейчас.  
Демонстративно ткнув указательным пальцем в грудь Харрингтона, Харгроув белозубо оскалился:

— Ты - педик, Стив Харрингтон. Но только попробуй раскрыть свой рот в мою сторону.

Стив лишь хмыкнул, холодно смотря на него в ответ.

— У тебя вчера встал также, как и у меня. И ты стонал. И тоже кончил. В те же шорты, которыми мне тут тычешь. Смотри. Это я сделал? — оттянув ворот вниз, чуть запрокинув и повернув голову в сторону, он усмехнулся, открывая взгляду Харгроува россыпь засосов на шее, — Как-то многовато для человека, который не увлекся. Припоминаешь? Думаю, да.

От пристального взгляда не укрылось, как изменилось лицо Билли, когда он перевел глаза на отметины. Как в глубине расширившихся зрачков что-то промелькнуло. И Стив решил идти ва-банк.

— Брось, Харгроув, кого ты обманываешь? — отпустив ткань водолазки, он в следующую секунду сжал пах Билли, к собственному удивлению и облегчению четко ощущая в нем напряжение. Но не выдавая ни тени этих эмоций, — У тебя и сейчас встал. Не так ли?

Всего пара секунд. Пара секунд, чтобы взорваться и убить этого... Этого ублюдка.  
Пара секунд разделяли Стива Харрингтона от смерти в собственном доме.  
Пара секунд, когда Билли все же вздрогнул и бросил быстрый взгляд вниз. Выцепляя каким-то поехавшим напрочь рассудком руку Стива у себя на члене. На...  
Блять. Блять, это ж совсем нелогично бить, когда сжимают твой хер, да?  
Это чревато последствиями.  
И не то, чтобы Билли побоялся, что ему там... Попытаются «согнуть достоинство» или еще что, но...

— Пошел. Нахуй.

Вкладывая в эти два слова максимум злости, Харгроув ощутил еще больше охватывающий его жар. Он лизнул щеки, скользнул по спине и, черт подери, прошелся колючим огненным языком в паху.

«Сбрасывая» с себя руку и отшатываясь, Билли сцедил хриплое и весьма неразборчивое: «Ебаный-ты-в-рот» и что-то похожее на: «Сраный пидор, я тебе въебу, если...», и скрылся на кухне.

***

Ускорив шаг, Билли пнул дверь раздевалки и первым вошел в охваченное тишиной помещение. Тренировочная игра с параллельным классом только закончилась, и тренер, как обычно, принялся за разбор полетов: кто-то был слишком медлительный, кто-то, наоборот, безрассудно бегал в попытках перехватить мяч, кто-то играл грубо или, по крайней мере, пытался так делать.

По мнению Харгроува все они были конченными неудачниками. Что его команда, что соперники. Строили из себя хер знает что, а на деле – кучка идиотов, путающихся в собственных ногах и не умеющих выгрызать победу. Ленивые слюнтяи, едва сдерживающие визг, когда он пинал их, но мягко, словно кошка подталкивающая котят.  
Никому не прилетел «удар Мэлоуна», а криков-то стояло на весь зал.

Сев на лавку и уперевшись локтями в колени, Билли повел челюстью из стороны в сторону. Настроение стремилось к нулю.  
Не двигаясь и смотря в одну точку, Харгроув не заметил, как стал постукивать правой пяткой по полу. Сжав пальцы в кулаки и разжав их, он цокнул языком и шумно выдохнул.

Ебаный Харрингтон.  
За хуй подержался и рот еще свой открыл.  
А ему разбираться теперь с этим!

Криво ухмыльнувшись, Билли взъерошил волосы на затылке, но легче не стало. Мысли все возвращались к утреннему разговору. И к вчерашнему вечеру. Мог ли он и правда увлечься? Глупо было скрывать, что чужие стоны не заводили, а реакции пойманного в тиски тела не передавались и не соединялись с собственными. Вот только вырвав победу ночью, Билли внезапно потерпел поражение с утра.

Спрашивать самого себя какого у него встало Харгроув не собирался. Он не был педиком.  
Вот только всплывшая фраза «Всего лишь физиология» вызвала едкий лающий смех. Ну да, физиология мать вашу. Ну-ну.

Был ли Стив Харрингтон симпатичным?  
Нет, он совсем не Хезер Холлувей. Он даже рядом не стоял с фигуристой девкой, чью задницу можно было помять с превеликим удовольствием. Но… Все-таки, мог ли сраный Король Стив оказаться ему симпатичен?

Первые два урока прошли для Харгроува в крайне рассеянном состоянии. Он не слушал, что говорили преподаватели, и выныривал из размышлений исключительно, когда ему делали замечание или вызывали к доске. Ему нужно было подумать, понять, что черт возьми со всем этим делать.  
Вот только нихрена не получалось, а на английском главная причина дерьмового настроения восседала на второй парте первого ряда от стены.  
Весь урок Билли тяжелым взглядом буравил этот вихрастый затылок, покручивая карандаш в руке. Но сугубо личный, немой вопрос так и остался без ответа.

— Сука.

Сука. Сука. Сука.

Иного слова у Билли не подбиралость. Самокопание никогда не было его коньком. И всему виной был один ублюдок, которому следовало просто набить морду еще утром, до выезда в школу.  
Встал на него? Кончил тоже?  
Так не у него первого встал. Не он первый кончил!

Повернув голову на приближающийся гогот, Харгроув дернул уголком губ. Через десять секунд раздевалка наполнится шумом, вмиг станет тесно. Следовало поторопиться.  
Нехотя поднявшись и направившись к своему шкафчику, Билли достал чистую футболку и бросил ее на скамейку. Заняв угол и повернувшись спиной к стене, он стянул с себя тренировочную и быстро вытерся ею. Светить спину, на которой все еще сходили следы побоев, не хотелось.

Наскоро побрызгавшись дезодорантом и натянув свежую футболку, Билли скомкал спортивную одежду. Её пора было отправить в стирку. Что ж, у Харрингтона он это сделает.  
Ха, и снова Харрингтон, черт подери!

Рывком натянув джинсы и застегнувшись, Харгроув встретился взглядом с одним из игроков. Мрачно глянув на него, он без слов дал понять, что какова ни была бы причина его лучше сейчас не трогать. Не стоило пытаться даже заговорить. Если только парень не жаждал нарваться и получить по первое число.

Сев на скамейку и принявшись завязывать шнурки на кроссовках, Харгроув краем глаза заметил появление Стива.  
Движения пальцев стали чуть резче. Скользнув единожды взглядом по Харрингтону, Билли вернулся к шнуркам.

Вот только какой урок физкультуры без представления, да? Пусть сегодня звезда и не Харгроув.

— О-хо-хо, Король Стив снова на коне? Что за бешеную сучку ты себе подцепил и где успел ее найти? — едва переступив порог раздевалки и увидев Харрингтона, Томми громко озвучил вопрос, который терзал наверняка большую часть команды, с первой секунды появления Стива в спортивном зале в футболке с открытой шеей, — Или она так стремилась вырваться из-под тебя, что пыталась перегрызть твое горло? Забрался к Принцессе и насиловал ее ночью? Зачёт. Наконец-то у тебя появились яйца.

Мерзко засмеявшись, он поймал одобрительное улюлюкание и пару смешков.

— Не твое дело, Томми. Завидно?

Стоило отдать должное, на Билли Стив даже не взглянул.

— Ещё как, прям лопаюсь. Член она тебе не откусила? А то играл ты как-то натянуто.

Харрингтон на это не ответил. Закинул полотенце на плечо и пошёл в сторону душа.  
И тогда Томми совершил фатальную ошибку. Переключаться на Харгроува ему определенно не стоило.

— Ну с этим все понятно, — махнув в спину Стиву, он развернулся к Билли и развел руками, — Но чувак, а с тобой-то что случилось? Где был весь огонь? Я думал мы разнесем этих олухов в пух и прах!

Харгроув медленно поднял голову, уставившись на Томми. Рассеянный взгляд сфокусировался на чужом лице, уголки губ дрогнули.  
Билли резко встал и оказался нос к носу с парнем. Внутренняя пружина, сжавшаяся до неебически маленьких размеров выстрелила, принося облегчение.

— Эй чу… — не успевая закончить слово, Томми охнул и здорово приложился спиной о железный шкафчик, — Эй, ты чего?!

— Воу-воу, парни, брейк!

Чья-то ладонь опустилась на плечо Билли, и он дернул им, сбрасывая руку.

— Съебал от меня! — рявкнув, не поворачиваясь к смельчаку, Харгроув намотал на кулаки ткань футболки Томми и приблизился к нему лицом.

Бешеная сучка, так его назвали? Он блять покажет сейчас бешеную сучку.  
Так покажет, что этот уебок визжать будет, как сраный евнух на его хую!

— Где мой огонь, Томми?! Где блять МОЙ огонь?!

Проорав в веснушчатое изумленное лицо, Харгроув качнул головой и попытался взять себя в руки. Потому что желание разбить о кафель эту обоссавшуюся морду было просто непреодолимым.  
Определенно, сегодня все над ним решили поиздеваться.

— Да, чувак! — в голосе Томми чувствовалось напряжение, но укор все равно оставался.

Словно он до конца не верил, что Билли способен ему навредить. Они же кореша. Ну, по крайней мере, с его точки зрения.

Взгляд Билли с легким удивлением уставился на руки Томми, когда тот перехватился за его запястья. Дрогнувший голос стал доноситься будто издалека - Харгроува накрывало, самоконтроль стремительно летел на хрен как обычно.

— Мы же блять лучшие игроки школы! Мы должны были порвать этих сосунков, а вместо этого нас разнесли. Ты едва переставлял ноги и тормозил. Двигался словно сонная муха, Билли!

— Че ты сказал?

Сузив глаза, Харгроув дернул уголком губ.

— О, да я смотрю ты крайне расстроен проигрышем. Посмотрите на него, наш малыш Томми сейчас расплачется из-за того, что его уделала команда с толстыми говноедами-любителями фаствуда! Что, неприятно быть лузером? — прорычав парню в лицо, Билли засмеялся.

Отпуская чужую футболку, он потер нос и под резкий крик со стороны ударил Томми в живот.

— А теперь послушай меня, — схватив парня за волосы и заставив разогнуться, Харгроув отвесил ему несильную оплеуху, «помогая» быстрее сфокусироваться, — Я не обязан тянуть ВСЮ игру и постоянно спасать ваши задницы. Харгроув, давай! Блокируй, пасуй, забивай трех-очковый. Харгроув, выровняй счет, снеси того уебка, он не дает нам пробиться к кольцу. Покажи класс, Харгроув! Может теперь ты хочешь погеройствовать, а, Томми? Сделать, блять, хоть что-то? Что-то еще, кроме того, как гадать, что за сучка объездила Харрингтона?! И вы все? А?

Оглянувшись на притихших парней, Билли жестко ухмыльнулся. Конечно, тишина говорила сама за себя.

— Именно. Без меня сразу одно говно, да? Двигаетесь, как дегенераты, и ревете, как девки, стоит единственному игроку положить болт на ваши мокрые мечты о победных лаврах и сверкающих медальках.

Сплюнув на пол и отпустив Томми, Харгроув встряхнул ладони. Стиснув зубы, едва сдерживаясь чтобы не ударить его еще коленом в лицо, Билли облизнул губы. Блять, как же они его задрали. Кучка никчемных слабаков, в Калифорнии на улице таких бы раскатали за пару минут.

— Да ладно, чувак, мы…

— Вы – кусок дерьма. И без меня вы не выиграли ни одну игру.

Встретившись со злым взглядом Томми, Билли ухмыльнулся.

— Ты охерел, Харгроув, я…

— Хочешь узнать, где мой огонь, Томми? Давай, пошли за территорию школы. Ну! Давай! — разведя руки в стороны, Билли широко заулыбался.

Адреналин ударил в голову, а руки и правда чесались. Он с радостью набьет морду этому идиоту. Вытряхнет все дерьмо из него прямо сейчас.  
Можно было приложить ещё пару раз и здесь, но наверняка кто-то из этих придурков побежит за тренером, крича о драке. А снова сидеть в кабинете директора Билли не хотел. До конца учебного года осталось всего ничего. Ему лучше было не отсвечивать. Получить аттестат и спокойно поступить в колледж, свалив из Хоукинса.  
Поэтому «выйти за школу» - лучший вариант.

— Что такое, Томми? Давай, поднимай свою задницу и пойдем поговорим. Ты и я. Или кто-то хочет присоединиться? Нет?

— Да пошел ты, Харгроув… — потирая живот, Томми прикусил губу.

Было видно, что желание врезать в ответ бурлило у него в крови, но дураком Томми не был . С Харгроувом он не справился бы. По крайней мере один точно.

— Ты псих, черт возьми… Ебаный псих…

— Попизди мне тут еще, Томми.

Бросив последнее предупреждение, Билли подхватил сумку и направился к выходу.  
Заебало, как же его все сегодня заебало. Не сбавляя шага, он оттолкнул с дороги кого-то из параллели и на пару секунд встретился взглядом с Харрингтоном. Видимо заварушка стала интересней намываний и он подзадержался в проеме к душевым.  
Ну и похуй. Просто похуй.  
Надо было спешить на работу, а не возиться со всем этим дерьмом.

***

Заглушив машину, Билли откинулся на сидение и прикрыл на несколько секунд глаза. Стрелка на часах перевалила за половину одиннадцатого ночи. В доме Харрингтона не горел свет.

Руки гудели от усталости, но в целом Харгроув уже втянулся в работу на полную ставку. Он не мог сказать, что пахал на износ, но времени на то, чтобы тупо поваляться перед телевизором под вечер или ещё как-то расслабиться не в выходной день, особо не было. Школа и полная рабочая смена оставляли время только на сон. И эти часы приходилось делить с уроками, за которые Билли садился около двенадцати ночи после быстрого душа и еды. Благо тупым он не был и делал их не долго.

Взгляд прошелся по ухоженному двору и остановился на БМВ. Дернув уголком губ, Харгроув вздохнул. Вчера он специально пришел домой аж за полночь - встречаться со Стивом после утренних событий не хотелось.  
Билли так и не смог разобраться за сутки ни в себе, ни в произошедшем, и ему нужен был тайм-аут. Хотя бы еще немного времени.

Поэтому он не шумел, когда пришел вчера. Не хлопал дверьми как обычно. А пробрался на кухню, съел приготовленный на скорую руку сэндвич, быстро принял душ и направился в выделенную ему комнату. И никакой музыки, пусть обычно он даже засыпал под нее.  
Мерзкое чувство, что он крался в свой угол, как в доме у Нила, подпитывало бешенство.  
Зато ни вчера ночью, ни сегодня утром со Стивом он не пересекся. В пору было задуматься над тем, что из них двоих именно он выглядел ссыклом, избегающим встреч и придумывающим тому различные оправдания.

Положив руки на руль, Харгроув мрачно уставился на входную дверь дома. В его жизни все было достаточно просто: если ты что-то сделал – ты этого хотел. Вот только последние события заставили пересмотреть результаты некоторых действий. Он и правда, стоило признать, увлекся и разукрасил шею Харрингтона. Но и в голове тут же всплыл кусок утреннего разговора:

«— … не понравилось?»  
«— Да нет.»

«Да нет», — что за гребаный ответ? Точно знаменитое «казнить нельзя помиловать». Ставь, сука, запятую, где хочешь, а тут Король Стив сказал даже два, а не три слова, и с такой интонацией, что хер разберешь! Мол «Да нет» понравилось, либо «Да нет» завуалировало: «Отъебись-ка ты от меня уже, Харгроув».  
Слишком двояко. Но все же…

По всему выходило, что Харрингтону понравилось по крайней мере в физическом плане. Первичное сопротивление было вполне понятным, но, пф, лапшу на уши ему никто не навешает. Результат оправдывал средства. Стив, возможно, не был доволен полностью тем, что произошло, но кончил и свою долю удовольствия определенно получил, иначе не стонал бы так... Впрочем, Билли тоже кончил, от мужской руки на члене, под стоны другого парня.

В принципе, если даже откинуть укуренное состояние, все было довольно… Приятно. И чем больше Харгроув теперь об этом размышлял, тем менее ненормальным это казалось.  
Раз так сложилось, то в принципе… Можно было предположить, что все вышло по обоюдному согласию. А значит, не все так плохо. Можно ли было повторить? Вполне. Да и Стив вечерами находился постоянно поблизости. Он хоть и не был девчонкой, но никто же не заставляет с ним трахаться по-настоящему? Прикосновение чужой руки всегда ощущается острее и приятнее, чем собственной в конце концов. И пидором он от этого не становился. Его все еще привлекали телочки.

Да, это всего лишь «рука взаимопомощи» и только на время, пока они живут под одной крышей. Неплохой шанс сбросить пар, расслабиться. Каждый в плюсе, особенно сам Билли, так как с теперешнем жизненным графиком ему совсем было не до вечеринок. Так почему бы нет? Интересно, что бы на такое предложение сказал сам Харрингтон?

— Кхах, — кашлянув от собственных мыслей, Харгроув потер лоб.

Да уж, «рука взаимопомощи» блять.

Выйдя из машины и хлопнув дверью, Билли направился в дом. Он не собирался больше выглядеть и чувствовать себя провинившейся в чем-то собакой, сбежавшей из своей будки и возвращающейся к ночи. Стоящей у двора и боящейся зайти внутрь из-за украденного со стола мяса.

Он войдет в этот дом, как ни в чем не бывало. Как Билли Харгроув. Билли Харгроув, которому похуй на все.

Успокаивающая тишина на первом этаже заставила расслабить плечи. Может, Харрингтон уже спал? А, впрочем, какая разница? Похер.  
Ключи упали на тумбочку в холле. Небрежно повесив куртку на крючок, Билли не сдержался и зевнул. Перекусив на работе, есть дома он уже не хотел. Желание было одно – принять душ и лечь спать.

Однако мысли продолжали вращаться вокруг Харрингтона. Пожалуй, сейчас его хотелось и в то же время не хотелось увидеть. Инцидент в раздевалке с Томми при Стиве был… Исчерпан. Но их короткий взгляд друг на друга оставил ощущение некой недосказанности. Чего-то такого, с чем хотелось разобраться.  
Вряд ли они оба не подумали о том, что Томми в чем-то оказался прав. Бешеная сучка, да?  
Едва не перегрызла, правда, не член Харрингтона, а горло. Заигравшись.

— Блять.

Одного этого хватило, чтобы раздражение всколыхнулось внутри Билли точно тина в болоте.

Поднимаясь по лестнице и расстегивая на ходу рубашку, Харгроув собрался сразу направиться в  
душ.  
Глядя себе под ноги, продев последнюю пуговицу в прорезь, он дернул ткань за края и вытащил её из джинсов, оказываясь у двери ванной.  
Положил ладонь на круглую ручку, но не успел ее провернуть.

Дверь открылась сама, и Билли окутало влажно-теплым, липнущим к коже воздухом от явно долго лившейся горячей воды.  
Стив Харрингтон замер напротив него. В одном лишь полотенце, державшемся на бедрах. Дышащий жаром и…

— Да ты блять издеваешься.

Хотелось закатить глаза и ударить кулаком дверь. Блять, вот что за нахуй?!  
Только этого ему сейчас не хватало! Столкнуться с личной проблемой, когда вроде он разобрался с ней хотя бы у себя в голове, но тут же при таком ВИДЕ идет откат и снова становится нихера не ясно как следует поступить и что сделать в данный момент!

— Ээээ... — в замешательстве Стив приоткрыл рот и озадаченно уставился на Харгроува.

Но тот явно не собирался смотреть ему в глаза.  
Взгляд прошелся по его лицу с легким румянцем на щеках, по чуть покрасневшей, распаренной горячим душем коже.

Билли едва заметно нахмурился. Какого… Черта? До Харрингтона хотелось дотронуться.  
Хотелось узнать, какой он на ощупь именно сейчас; провести по груди ладонью, зайти ею на ребра и затем скользнуть на спину к пояснице; зарыться носом в шею и вдохнуть аромат кожи.  
Дотронуться губами до бледнеющих засосов и услышать хриплый стон. Как позавчера.  
Этот стон, точно поставленная на повтор любимая песня «The four horsemen»* звучал и звучал в голове. Хотелось услышать его вновь, вживую. Узнать каким еще он мог быть? Долгий, протяжный? Короткий и резкий? Обрывающийся в секунду, чтобы смениться заразительным всхлипом, полным удовольствия?

Билли хотел узнать все это. Сопротивляясь изо всех сил, хотел.

Ведь если не брать в расчет полотенце, то стоящий перед ним Стив был голым... И это было не то же самое, что видеть его в школьной душевой после игры в баскетбол. Здесь они были вдвоем. Никто не мог зайти, помешать, подсмотреть. Полотенце легко можно было стянуть с его бедер. А зализанные назад волосы - растрепать, предварительно забравшись в них пальцами и сжав. Они наверняка гладкие и шелковые… Тоже пахнут шампунем. Даже с разделявшего их расстояния длиной в один шаг Билли улавливал хвойные нотки с примесью какого-то цитруса.

Заминка, в которой Харгроув просто рассматривал Стива длилась с полминуты. Затем Харрингтон кашлянул и отвёл глаза в сторону.

— Так... Ты мне дашь пройти?

— А надо?

Брови Стива удивлённо взметнулись вверх. Затем он нахмурился и словно принялся что-то взвешивать в голове. Взгляд поменялся, но что в нем мелькнуло разобрать Билли не успел.

— ... Не знаю.

Ответ прозвучал настороженно и натянуто. Но определенно в него не вкладывалось: "Да, отойди". Ждал ли Стив, что Билли что-то сделает? Что что-то произойдет?  
Хотел ли повторения?

Харгроув прищурился. Его ответ, да и собственно вопрос самого Билли, звучали как приглашение. Его вариация. Ебанное «Да нет». Это подбешивало.  
Ну же, красавчик, вчера утром ты выглядел куда более решительно! Туго соображаешь, боишься получить в морду, не верно истрактовав слова?

Молчание снова затягивалось, а с ним росло и напряжение. Его можно было сбросить: хмыкнуть и либо пройти самому в ванную, оттолкнув Харрингтона с пути, либо отойти с прохода и выпустить его. Но Билли знал, что будет потом жалеть из-за упущенного момента.  
Он привык брать все и сразу.

Прищур голубых глаз сменился смешком. Стив вопросительно глянул на Хагроува, но спросить, что его так рассмешило не успел.

— Что ж вы все в Хоукинсе такие нерешительные, — растянув губы в усмешке, Билли приподнял голову.

Стало не важно, что на это ответит Стив. Лично для себя Билли уже все решил.

Губы напористо смяли чужие, а время замерло, словно тонкое горлышко песочных часов забилось мусором.

Жар полз по телу змеей, кусая нервные окончания и посылая вдоль позвоночника дрожь.  
Билли впивался в манящие губы остервенело и голодно, проникал меж них языком. Горячо, жадно, заставляя Стива задыхаться и сдаваться напору.  
Целовать Харрингтона оказалась до одури крышесностно. Именно так, как… Хотелось, как представлялось за секунду до этого. Сладко и остро в одно мгновение.

Кусачий поцелуй на пару секунд стал мягче. Затих, как удар грома во время грозы. Скользнув в передышке по щеке Стива своей, Билли ощутил гладкую, практически бархатную кожу и аромат геля для бритья. Волна возбуждения пронеслась по всему телу и осела в паху.  
Запах Харрингтона пьянил.

Отсекая путь к отступлению и себе и Стиву, Билли потянулся и захлопнул дверь у себя за спиной.

***

Неделя подошла к концу быстро.  
Так быстро, что Стив был очень рад, если бы родители задержались на неделю, а может дольше. Или хотя бы на пару дней. Но они звонили и подтвердили, что вернутся уже в воскресение после обеда. А значит Билли пора было съезжать. И происходящее между ними тоже подошло к логическому завершению.

Не то, чтобы какие-то отношения успели завязаться, да и вне дома все оставалось также, как и прежде: они не общались, не тусовались вместе, не разговаривали на переменах и не бросали друг на друга долгих взглядов. Не делали ничего, из чего можно было бы сделать вывод о том, что что-то происходит. Ни единого намека на то, что их что-то связывает.

Но наступления вечера Харрингтон ждал с предвкушением. Да и Билли ловил себя на том, что после рабочей смены как-то спешит домой к Стиву и надеется застать его где-нибудь на общей территории. Потому что в комнате Харрингтона или во временной комнате Билли у них ничего ни разу не было. Своеобразное негласное правило, за счёт которого рождались границы. И пока границы существовали, и они их придерживались - все было не серьезно, под контролем. Ничего личного. Просто удачное стечение обстоятельств, в которых они оказывали друг другу услугу.

Помимо взаимной дрочки позволялись лишь поцелуи в процессе. Никаких разговоров, никакого совместного времяпрепровождения.  
«Отлично дрочнули, ну спокойной ночи», - более чем достаточно, чтобы нивелировать долгие размышления и терзания.  
Это устраивало обоих. И стабильность не смущала.  
Иногда получалось столкнуться даже два раза за день. В той же ванной с утра, если до школы оставалось достаточно времени.

Когда Билли уезжал, они попрощались просто как знакомые. Никаких объятий, касаний, поцелуев, прощального захода. Харгроув поблагодарил за помощь и, сев в Камаро, ударил по газам.  
Стив стоял на веранде ещё минут десять, не думая ни о чем. Затем развернулся и пошел прибираться. Родители скоро должны были приехать, и им не следовало знать о том, что в их отсутствии кто-то гостил в доме.  
Найдя не особо-то и припрятанный в гостиной разворот с блондинистой Рут Гуерри в образе горячей и строгой мамочки, Стив усмехнулся, понимая, что Билли оставил ее специально для него.  
Он не жалел и не то, чтобы сильно хотел продолжения, но все равно ощущал какую-то пустоту внутри.

Впрочем, время не стояло на месте. Первая половина недели с приездом родителей пролетела ещё быстрее чем, когда вместе с ним жил Харгроув.

Сам Билли, казалось, в последнее время постоянно куда-то спешил, торопился. Да оно и не было удивительным. Квартира, в которую он переехал, выглядела убогой, но ему хватало.  
Миссис Юманз оказалась милой старушкой и очаровать ее не составило труда. Харгроув заверил её, что никаких гулянок устраивать не станет, вести себя будет самым примерным образом и оплата будет стабильно поступать в двадцатых числах каждого месяца.  
Единственные ключи оказались наконец-то у него.

Несколько дней он потратил на то, чтобы вынести лишний, по его мнению, хлам. Расчистил прихожую, кухню. Плита, несмотря на возраст, оказалась вполне рабочей. Немного повозившись с бойлером, он разобрался и с ним. Холодильник вообще стоял практически чистым. Посуда, пара сковородок и прочая кухонная утварь, несколько одеял, матрас, подушки и простыни – черт, для жизни имелось практически все. Конечно, в доме Нила, было… Больше места. Больше пространства. Но за такую относительно небольшую сумму грех было жаловаться. Уют он сам создаст себе. Тем более все вещи находились под боком: одежда уже висела в шкафу, стойка со штангой и гантелями расположилась в спальне, магнитофон, кассеты, книги, журналы и медали за спортивные достижения и несколько олимпиад заняли одну из полок.

На работе у Харгроува тоже все складывалось относительно нормально. С зарплатой не дурили. Приставленный к одному из механиков, он старался выполнять все максимально быстро и учиться большему.

Кое-как, несмотря на все трудности, жизнь начинала налаживаться.  
И пусть он приходил домой уставший и порой заебанный до такой степени, что хотелось просто упасть на кровать и заснуть, Билли был рад.

Ощущение свободы и легкости от жизни на своей личной территории стало более осознанным спустя дней десять. В одну из таких ночей Харгроув испытал ни с чем не сравнимое чувство настоящей радости.  
У него получилось.

У него, блять, получилось!

В тот момент захотелось выскочить на маленький балкон и заорать об этом во все горло.  
Ощущение собственной силы, свободы, стойкости и гордости за то, что он преодолел этот пугающий и перемалывающий рубеж, пьянило лучше алкоголя и марихуаны.  
Билли готов был сорваться с места, броситься к машине и устроить гонку на ночной трассе. Готов был помчаться в карьер и прыгнуть с выступа в озеро, сделать что-то такое, отчего срывает голову и по тормозам ударить уже невозможно.

Он справился.  
Он смог.  
Мысль о том, что он не является тем ничтожеством, которым его всегда считал Нил, вызывала восторг. Но в то же время Харгроув не строил иллюзий.  
Если бы не Стив Харрингтон тем воскресным вечером, вряд ли бы он справился так… Легко.  
Тот помог пережить, пожалуй, самый сложный период. Подставил плечо, дал возможность «передохнуть» и не сойти с ума тогда, когда он совсем не знал, что делать.

Один раз Билли привел домой девушку и ночка вышла определенно горячей; им было совершенно не до сна. Только утром видеть ее охереть, как не хотелось. А мысли о Харрингтоне стали закрадываться все чаще.

До окончания школы оставалось меньше месяца. Все шумели насчёт выпускного и поступления в колледж: кто-то отправил документы и ждал результатов, кого-то уже взяли, кто-то ещё определялся. Стив относился к последней группе и мог сказать только то, что не хотел идти работать к отцу. И что ему определенно надо было поднапрячься и пересдать АСТ в июне, чтобы увеличить шанс поступления куда-либо.

С выпускным дела обстояли не лучше. Сперва он вообще не хотел идти, но Дастин сказал, что это будет выглядеть совсем уж жалко, и Стив, поразмыслив, согласился с ним. Однако встала другая проблема – он до сих пор не знал кого стоило пригласить, чтобы не вешаться весь предстоящий вечер. Да и признаться, приглашать кого-то в принципе не слишком и хотелось. Если бы не Джонатан он пошел с Нэнси. А так… Наверное, стоило вспомнить о статусе Короля и выцепить какую-нибудь стервозную девчонку, может даже не из класса. Но как-то… Возвращаться к прошлому себе было противно.

С Харгроувом они по-прежнему пересекались в школе, и как раньше проходили мимо. Это тоже сказывалось на настроении. Стива раздражало, что стоило им оказаться в одном помещении, увидеться в коридоре или в столовой, как мысли тут же утекали куда не следует. Поднимали воспоминания, а затем мучали невозможностью воплощения.  
Несколько раз он даже думал подойти и поговорить с Билли: узнать, как его дела, предложить увидеться или напроситься в гости, поглядеть на жилье, в котором Харгроув обустроился. Но тут же представлял саркастичную усмешку и какую-нибудь унижающую фразочку из разряда: «Хо-хо, Харрингтон. Да у тебя и в самом деле так припекло, раз ты до сих пор ко мне бежишь? Я понимаю был просто удобный период, но сейчас… Чувак, найди себе телку и отъебись уже от меня со своими пидорскими замашками».  
Поэтому Стив пресекал все эти желания и вел себя максимально холодно и отстраненно, просто по привычке.

Был только один прецедент, когда Харрингтону показалось, что Билли тоже его не хватает. Точнее может даже не его самого, а того, что между ними было.  
Они остались в раздевалке вдвоем после тренировки. Стив никуда не торопился, а потому в душ пошел чуть ли не последним, а когда вышел – обнаружил точно также не особо торопившегося Харгроува. Ситуация примерно повторяла вечер, когда все действительно началось. Стив, как и тогда, стоял в одном полотенце, а Билли смотрел на него так пристально, словно вот-вот дернется вперед.  
Но тут зашел тренер, и момент разрушился. Хагроув быстро забрал сумку и ушел.

Стив так до конца и не понял показалось ему или нет, но больше ничего подобного не случалось. Хотя возможностей и поводов было предостаточно.


	6. Serotonin N2OC10H12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N2OC10H12 - Серотонин. Гормон счастья, удовлетворения. Управляет чувством внутреннего спокойствия, расслабления, уверенности. 
> 
> Музыкальное сопровождение:  
> *ZZ Top - Sharp Dressed Man  
> Def Leppard - No No No

Вскинув голову под гитарный рифф Билли расплылся в улыбке. Тело само двинулось в такт, чуть покачиваясь. Пальцы неспешно потянули язычок молнии вверх, продели пуговицу в петлю и обхватили ремень.

Смотря сверху вниз на свое отражение в зеркале, Харгроув засмеялся. Черт, сегодня был просто охерительный день!  
День, когда наступил конец учебы. День, когда фраза «Катись в жопу Хоукинс!» приблизилась и стала ощутимее во всех смыслах! Осталось продержаться в этом отстойном городишке каких-то пару месяцев, подкопить деньжат и свалить отсюда за неделю до начала учебы в колледже.

Церемония вручения, проведенная с утра на школьном стадионе, была, откровенно говоря, паршивой и скучной. Под слепящим солнцем, с многочисленными вздохами и ахами родителей. От милоты происходящего хотелось блевануть, а уныло-торжественную музыку, играющую заевшей пластинкой под выход каждого выпускника, заменить на что-нибудь пободрее.

В целом Билли был доволен тем, что определенный этап его жизни заканчивается. Вот он вышел и получил диплом, пожал директору Нортону руку, подмигнул со сцены парочке местных «красоток» и с широкой улыбкой сбежал по ступеням вниз. Дал пять Томми и еще троим парням, постоянно крутящимся возле него, точно рыбы-прилипали у акульего брюха. Хотя… Акулой Харгроув и являлся.  
Все кинули шапочки конфедератки и весело закричали для фото.

Билли не мог точно сказать, был ли он расстроен тем, что к нему никто не пришел на выпускной. Нет, конечно же, он не хотел видеть здесь Нила, а если бы тот появился, то все стало бы охуеть, как плохо. Полетело бы к чертям и… Лучше про это было просто не думать.  
Но волей-неволей, он ощущал разницу между собой и другими ребятами. Радость родителей за своих детей. С другой стороны, серьезно, что бы изменилось, если бы пришла к примеру… Сьюзан? Да блять ничего. Эта тупая бесхребетная овца своим присутствием вызывала бы лишь раздражение. Как и Макс. Так что… Нет, определенно не было никого, кого бы Билли действительно хотел увидеть на своем выпускном.

Харрингтона он выцепил из толпы взглядом. Король Стив был, как всегда, на высоте: одетым с иголочки и идеально уложенными волосами. Билли тут же вспомнил какие они были на ощупь, и как приятно было забираться в них пальцами, создавая беспорядок.  
Что ж… У Стива, очевидно, было все хорошо. Родители пришли на выдачу диплома, мать радовалась, отец улыбался, пожимая сыну руку. Харрингтон выглядел рядом с ними и вел себя странно искусственно, но тем не менее был не один.

Что же касается самого Билли, то… Какая в жопу разница? У него на руках был диплом.  
Который сейчас лежал на полке рядом с медалями.  
А музыка набирала обороты. Билли снова рассмеялся и подхватил зазвучавшие из магнитофона слова. Подпевая громко, от души и чертовски азартно:

— *Clean shirt, new shoes and I don't know where I am goin' to.

О да, блять, да! Он правда знал куда идет, но это не отменяло того факта, что…

— Silk suit, black tie, I don't need a reason why.

Хмыкнув и крутанувшись на месте, Харгроув зачесал назад волосы и еще раз посмотрел на себя. Губы изогнулись в саркастичной и очень довольный ухмылке, взгляд наполнился блеском.

— They come runnin' just as fast as they can 'cos every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.

Открывая шкаф и критично рассматривая висевшие в нем рубашки, Билли задумался. Красная или голубая?

Что было бы лучше?

Прийти прилежным мальчиком в костюме и не отсвечивать или не изменять себе, и, черт подери, быть самым ярким и охуенным парнем в этом рассаднике приличия?

Пха. Красная. Только красная.

Набросив рубашку на голое тело и вернувшись к зеркалу, Харгроув обвел языком губы и прорычал своему отражению вместе с певцом:

— When I step out I'm gon-n-na-a-a-a do you in.

Вынужденно застегнув ее на половину, он критично осмотрел себя с ног до головы. Поправив перекрученную на шее цепочку и взъерошив волосы, Билли привычным жестом отделил одну прядь и оставил ее на лбу. Девчонкам так нравилось.

— Black shades, white gloves, lookin' sharp lookin' for love.

Подмигнув себе и подхватив с тумбочки ключи от машины и дома, Харгроув направился к двери. Теперь ему не нужно было озираться и напрягаться, стараясь выскользнуть из дома незамеченным.  
Все было охуенно. Дико охуенно.

Машина сорвалась с места и минут через двадцать остановилась напротив дома Лекси Берроуз.  
Харгроув не стал заходить за ней внутрь дома, а просто свесив руку из открытого окна и посигналил с улицы, дожидаясь, когда девушка выйдет сама... Да, Лекси была… Хороша. Билли уже успел покувыркаться с ней в постели, оценив все ее прелести, и сейчас мог с уверенностью сказать, что это бежевое вечернее платье очень ей шло, идеально облегая и подчеркивая фигуру.  
Жуя с улыбкой жвачку и хищно рассматривая Лекси на подходе к машине, Харгроув стартанул, стоило девушке сесть на сидение и захлопнуть дверцу.

За бессмысленным разговором они доехали до школьной стоянки, и Харгроув принялся искать место для Камаро. Машин оказалось не много, но стоило припарковаться так, чтобы было удобно доставать алкоголь из багажника и незаметно время от времени проносить его в школу. Потому что «крепкая выпивка» была на нем.

Центральный вход в школу украсили воздушными шарами и плакатом с поздравлением, едва слышно доносилась музыка из спортивного зала. Билли хотелось закатить глаза, поскольку своими организаторскими способностями Хоукинс в очередной раз обещал «клевую» перспективу с толкотней отдельных группок по углам, питьем сраного пунша и унылой, как он уже слышал, музыкой чуть ли не пятилетней давности. Оставалось надеяться только на то, что удастся накидаться незаметно для дежурных учителей, а затем затусить у кого-нибудь на домашней вечеринке.  
Харгроув хмыкнул. Да уж, предел его мечтаний в этой дыре упал ниже плинтуса.

— Хэй! Твоя тачка? — выглянув из машины, он окликнул парня, стоящего в небольшой компании и покручивающего ключи на пальце.

— Ну да. А что?

— Заводи свою колымагу и паркуйся дальше.

— Это еще почему? Я тут встал и…

— Не заставляй меня повторять дважды и выходить из машины, мать твою!

Засигналив, Билли дважды дернул Камаро вперед, давая понять, что он либо наедет на этих уебков, либо столкнет с места их древность на колесах.

— Чувак, да ты чего?! Сдурел?!

— Билли…. Билли! Не надо!

— Молчи, Лекс. Если хочешь выйти – вперед!

— Но….

Двигатель вновь зарычал, фары моргнули. Камаро агрессивно рванула с места и резко затормозила.

— Воу-воу, парни! Проблемы?

Вовремя выскочив из школы, Томми приобнял за плечи взъерепенившихся парней.

— Так-так, Ребят, давайте, садитесь в машину и теснитесь. Не злите моего друга, это того не стоит. Тебя как зовут, приятель? — сощурившись, Томми перевел взгляд на владельца машины.

— Ну, Скотт.

— Скотт. Видишь моего друга за рулем? Уверен, ты знаешь, кто он.

Раздраженно хмыкнув, Скотт глянул исподлобья на водителя Шевроле и поджал губы.

— Ну, знаю.

— Ну так вот, не надо делать так, чтобы он злился. Сядь в свое корыто и съебись отсюда. И, возможно, вам достанется нечто получше обычного пунша. Давайте-давайте, барышни, нам нужно это место. Вперед!

Хлопнув Скотта и его друга по плечу, Томми с победной усмешкой проследил за тем, как они уселись в машину и сдали назад. Затем перевел взгляд на синюю Камаро и сунув руки в карманы, принялся ждать, когда припаркуется Харгроув.  
Стоило Билли выйти, как Томми тут же хлопнул его по спине и залился гаденьким смехом.

— Чув-а-ак! Ну наконец-то! Видал их лица? Думаю, от твоего взгляда этот Скотт наложил в штаны и вряд ли теперь появится на балу. А жаль, надо было ему сразу врезать!

Прислоняясь к крылу машины, Харгроув широко улыбнулся и достал из пачки сигарету, прикуривая. Когда Лекси обошла машину и прижалась к его боку, он приобнял ее на автомате - собственнически, почти как вещь притискивая ближе.

— Привез?

Запрокинув голову вверх, Билли выдохнул сигаретный дым... На губах заиграла самодовольная ухмылка. Конечно, он привез. Какая к черту вечеринка с детским пуншем?! В его багажнике лежало пять бутылок текилы.

— Ты на разливе, Томми.

***

— Отлично выглядишь, Нэнси, — обойдя Уилер со спины, Стив стянул с себя пиджак и накинул его на спинку ближайшего стула, оставшись в белой рубашке и галстуке-бабочке.

— Спасибо, Стив. Ты тоже очень ничего.

Харрингтон усмехнулся и огляделся по сторонам. Жалел ли он до сих пор о том, что они расстались? Наверное, скорее нет, чем да. Поскольку в последнее время мысли были заняты кардинально другим человеком и другими сожалениями.

— А где Джонатан?

— О, ходит с фотоаппаратом, — она улыбнулась и чуть пожала плечами, словно говоря: «Ты же знаешь его», — Ты ему еще не попадался?

— Нет. Наверно, потому что тут нет кустов, из которых можно выглядывать с камерой.

Поняв намек, Нэнси впилась в парня недобрым взглядом.

— Не будь придурком, Стив Харрингтон.

— Ну да, ну да… Не хочешь потанцевать?

— А ты разве пришел один?

— Нет, но Эмили все равно где-то там.

— Это будет не слишком красиво по отношению к ней.

Харрингтон скептично кивнул. Неужто Нэнси подумала, что он продолжает попытки вернуть ее? Он ведь просто по-дружески предложил развлечь ее танцем. Они уже все обговорили, и Байерсу ничего не угрожало. Или испугалась, что тот заметит и начнет ревновать? Что-то о чувствах Стива в свое время она так не пеклась.

— Ладно, как знаешь. Пойду и правда поищу ее.

Но искать не пришлось. Эмили сама нашла его и, услышав подходящую мелодия, потянула танцевать. Стив, в общем-то не был против. По большей части ему вообще было все равно, что происходило вокруг. Он был внимателен и обаятелен, шутил, слушал в пол уха и сливался при удачной возможности, но не так, чтобы чувствовалось, что уходит он намерено.

Первый проблеск эмоций за вечер случился при столкновении взглядов с Харгроувом. Стив почему-то не думал, что он придет, и, находясь на другом конце украшенного спортзала, как-то упускал его из виду. Но тут, на очередном медляке, Билли четко попал в поле его зрения. Тоже в танце, тоже с девушкой.  
И хрен бы с ним, но то, как показательно Харгроув засосал Лекси Берроуз, а затем глянул на него, всколыхнул в Харрингтоне волну возмущения и неприязни. Стив мгновенно отвел глаза и покраснел, разозлившись от того еще больше.  
Что это за представление было? И было ли… Может он опять себе что-то надумывает? Ладно, все этим мысли были ни к чему, пусть Харгроув идет к черту. Просто пусть идет к черту.

Сбежав от Эмили по завершении песни, Харрингтон направился к миске с пуншем и, щедро налив себе желто-оранжевой фруктовой жижи, отошел в сторону. Рядом мелькнула вспышка, и он повернулся, смотря на то, как Джонатан фотографирует смущенно улыбающуюся в объектив Уилер.

Смех раздавался со всех сторон. Дурацкая и сейчас очень раздражающая фотосессия продолжалась, выпускники наперебой дергали Байерса и лезли в кадр. Стиву же хотелось, чтобы бал закончился как можно быстрее.  
Впрочем, не обязательно ведь оставаться здесь до самого конца?  
Удовлетворившись этой мыслью, Харрингтон едва заметно кивнул сам себе. Да, он пробудет еще час-два и уйдет. Уж этот отрезок времени можно выдержать, а затем спокойно свалить домой или куда-нибудь еще, но не на тусовку. Просто проветриться.

— Что за кислая мина, Харрингтон? — раздавшийся рядом голос заставил Стива развернуться и встретиться с внимательным прищуром голубых глаз.

Харгроув, держа два стаканчика в руках, обошел его и встал сбоку, загораживая Уилер с Байерсом и переключая все внимание на себя. Блуждающая улыбка не оставляла сомнений в том, что он был навеселе.  
Бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону пунша, Билли хмыкнул. Неужели Стиви-бой собирался пить только это?

— Вместо того, чтобы веселиться, торчишь у корыта со «сладкой газировкой», — словно намереваясь забрать стакан, он заглянул в него и нахмурился, — И пьешь ее? Серьёзно?

Внезапно откуда-то сбоку проорали его имя. Харгроув обернулся, однако, пройдясь по толпе отсутствующим взглядом, качнул головой.  
Отчего-то ему казалось, что со Стивом было что-то не так. Должно ли было его это тревожить? Да нихрена. Но взгляд упорно натыкался на парня и настроение от этого теряло очки.

— Так, ладно. Сегодня я проявлю исключительную доброту по отношению к твоей заднице, Харрингтон.

Быстро поднеся свой стаканчик к аналогичному, зажатому в руке Стива, Билли вылил в него все содержимое и, смяв теперь ненужную пластиковую тару, кинул ее в мусорку.

— Наслаждайся. И не благодари.

— О, теперь у меня будет термоядерная смесь… — взглянув на напиток и поболтав его, Харрингтон, не раздумывая, отпил. Затем сглотнул и, зажмурившись, выдохнул в сторону, — Ох, черт… И правда.

— Что? У тебя там что-то было?

— Конечно. Бакарди. Пронес с собой, иначе вечер был бы просто невыносим.

— Ну-ка…

Забрав из рук Стива стаканчик, Харгроув сделал большой глоток.  
И правда, пробирало до самого желудка. Захотелось даже кашлянуть, но он старательно держал лицо.

— Пунш для цвета налил, а? — широко ухмыльнувшись и проведя языком по нижней губе, Билли одобрительно пихнул Харрингтона локтем, — Что ж, доливай. Будем страдать вместе.

Тот глянул в сторону преподавателей и, забрав стаканчик Харгроува, отошел к своему пиджаку. Затем достал из внутреннего кармана плоскую флягу, щедро плеснув ее содержимое в напиток, и вернулся обратно.

— Тебя значит не шмонали?

— Пф. Пронес на ноге. Просто переложил, а то из-под штанины как-то наливать не слишком удобно.

Улыбнувшись, Билли отпил, не сводя с него глаз. Конечно, за период тесного соседства он успел понять, что Стив Харрингтон далеко не размазня и пай-мальчик, каким казался в начале. Однако подмечать что-то новое было приятно.

— А что ты мне налил?

Вторя его движению, Стив тоже поднес красный пластик к губам.

— М-м-м, лучший напиток бразильских вечеринок! Тот, что зажимают в стопках между грудей горячих красоток и пьют, не беря в руки, — Билли весело подмигнул, но, словив вопросительный взгляд, закатил глаза, — Текилу естественно.

— Серьезно? Ее было бы лучше в отдельный стакан.

— Да ты, я смотрю, привередничаешь. Может тебе еще лайм порезать и дать соль с живота слизнуть?

— Я может и слизнул бы, — поймав удивленный взгляд Билли, Стив хмыкнул и снова сделал небольшой глоток адского поила, — Что? Брось, ты знаешь с кем говоришь.

Харгроув усмехнулся.  
Ну да, кое-что он знал...

Разговор как-то затух, и Билли обвел скучающим взглядом разношерстную толпу. В отличие от Харрингтона он собирался на выпускной бал с самого начала и не думал его пропускать. Хотелось оторваться, напиться, повеселиться. Но сонное царство вздыхало и переговаривалось, не проявляя особой активности.  
На сцену под объявление выползла начесанная толстушка в розовом атласном платье, еще больше делающем ее похожей на свинью. И заявила, что хочет зачитать стихи, написанные ею к «этому памятному дню».

— Как насчет того, чтобы развеять скуку?

Проговорив как бы между прочим, Билли поднес выпивку ко рту, смотря в одну точку. Стихи, песни, иная «провинциальная» самодеятельность и тухлая музыка - все это абсолютно не устаивало Харгроува, он хотел драйва.  
И, судя по всему, Стив тоже:

— Что предлагаешь?

Задумчиво поболтав алкогольную смесь в хлипком пластике, Билли улыбнулся. Что он предлагал? Ха, да все просто.

— Я не раз слышал, что некогда Король Стив был заводилой любой вечеринки. Хватит духу и сил расшевелить эту толпу неудачников? Или слухи просто слухи, а твоя репутация сильно переоценена? — вызывающе оскалившись, Харгроув смерил парня взглядом, — Что скажешь? Рискнешь?

Харрингтон убрал одну руку в карман и задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по стаканчику.

— Что взамен?

— Воу-воу, а ты парень с крепкой хваткой оказывается, да? — засмеявшись, Билли почувствовал первую волну азарта.

Неужто Стиви-бой решил поторговаться? Да еще и с таким невозмутимым видом, что жутко захотелось съязвить, уколоть, заставить его вспыхнуть, точно сухой хворост от горящей спички.

— Я не выйду из себя этим вечером и не разукрашу тебе лицо. Сойдет? — посмеиваясь, Билли облизнул губы и склонил голову на бок.

— Какое-то сомнительное удовольствие.

— О, так ты все-таки из любителей мордобоя? Странно, было дело, когда ты активно убеждал меня в обратном…

— Я не… Нет, я не то имел ввиду… Ты специально придираешься к словам, да? Это у вас семейное?

— Семейное? У «нас»?

Осекшись, Харрингтон мысленно чертыхнулся.

— Не важно.

К счастью, Харгроув не стал развивать тему. И Стив мог сфокусироваться на вызове.  
Он задумчиво потер подбородок, обводя взглядом спортивный зал. Народ и правда не слишком отрывался, да и кто бы стал? Алкоголь запрещен, музыку ставили не сильно заводную. Если кто и пронес выпивку тайком, как они с Билли, то делился со своими и очень осторожно, чтобы не вызывать подозрений у дежурных учителей и директора. Все в основном разделились на группы, что-то обсуждая, танцевали вообще единицы.

Что тут можно было придумать?

Подняв глаза к потолку, он зацепился за мигнувшую красную точку датчика дыма. И в голове тут же родился план. Очень сомнительный, очень дерзкий, но почему бы и нет? Почему бы не рискнуть и сделать вечер действительно веселым и запоминающимся? В конце концов диплом на руках, рекомендательные письма с характеристикой от учителей тоже. Серьезных проблем ему уже не светит.  
А в заначке, припрятанной в упаковке тостового хлеба под одним из фуршетных столов еще с самого утра, имелся запас алкоголя в целую бутылку. Просто на всякий случай.

— У меня другое предложение.

— Ну, давай, удиви меня.

— Отвлеки миссис Палмер, чтобы она не видела, как я выхожу. И обеспечь музыку повеселее.

— О как… И что же ты задумал, Харрингтон?

— Соглашайся и увидишь.

Уловив проблеск азарта в глазах Харрингтона, Билли вальяжно пожал плечами. Почему нет? Он удержит в зале эту толпу.  
Кивнув, соглашаясь тем самым на внезапное условие, Харгроув, однако, не удержался и бросил в спину удаляющемуся Стиву:

— Смотри не подкачай!

Очень хотелось добавить «красавчик», но Билли оставил это при себе.

Перехватив Джонатана Байерса на выходе и сказав ему пару слов, а затем что-то дополнительно пояснив, Стив подгадал момент и выскользнул из зала. По коридору он быстро дошел до дальней лестницы, попутно собирая листовки с объявлением о выпускном и застоявшиеся рекламные брошюры колледжей с информационных стоек, поднялся на второй этаж и зашел в женский туалет.  
Как-то раз они с Томми уже устраивали пожарную тревогу, чтобы сорвать серьезную контрольную, поэтому система Харрингтону была знакома. Свернув листы трубочкой, он поджег нижней конец и, забравшись на унитаз, выставил руку вверх, чтобы дым быстрее добрался до датчика.

Сработало безотказно. Сперва завыла сирена, а через четверть минуты из форсунок пожаротушения под большим давлением хлынула вода.  
Время Стива пошло на убыль. Ему нужно было пробраться мимо учителей обратно в спортивный зал и прихватить с собой швабру, чтобы ненадолго запереть основную дверь.

Харгроув тем временем запрокинул голову и успел сказать лишь:

— Вот же ж еб…

Вода полилась отовсюду, и рубашка через десять секунд прилипла к телу. Сразу смекнув, кто устроил пожарную тревогу, он усмехнулся.  
Да-а-а, а Стив молодец! Довольно оригинальный способ, осталось только удержать визжащих девок от попытки бегства.

Кипишь уже поднялся. Девушки визжали, прикрывая прически и лица руками; большинство парней тут же бросилось снимать пиджаки и укрывать своих спутниц, параллельно оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. Дежурные учителя с директором перепугано ринулись из зала разбираться с проблемой.

Залпом осушив стакан с термоядерной смесью, Билли, несмотря на всеобщую панику, двинулся вперед. Рев сирены его абсолютно не волновал.

Расталкивая орущих девчонок и парней, проскальзывая к голосящему не менее противным голосом диджею, Билли прикрикнул:

— Томми! Джейсон! Тащите маты. Надо укрыть аппаратуру от воды!

Он оттолкнул в сторону суетившегося за установкой парня в квадратных очках, пытавшегося прикрыть хоть что-то руками, и чертыхнулся.

— Давай быстрее! Джейсон, возьми кого-нибудь еще! Не стой, сука, столбом! Несите мат сюда и держите сверху! Надо закрыть тут все от воды! Шевелитесь, блять!

— Эй, ты что удумал?!  
Отмахнувшись рукой от надоедливого очкарика, Билли зачесал назад мокрые вьющиеся пряди. Так, нужно было срочно менять музыку. Нахрен попсу и унылое говно.  
Внезапно кто-то сжал Харгроува за плечо, и он едва не завалился назад.

— Да твою мать, парень, что за нахуй?! — вскинув голову и уставившись в большие глаза за толстыми стеклами, Билли недобро поджал губы.

Этот недоразвитый хер совсем страх потерял? Лицо казалось смутно знакомым. С перекошенными от страха и гнева чертами так вообще… Ха! Это же парень из параллели, которому он зарядил мячом в грудь на смешенном уроке физкультуры. Кажется его звали Питер. Он запомнил, потому что несколько человек выкрикивали его имя и ржали, как ненормальные от того, как красочно он грохнулся на задницу.

— Что ты делаешь?

— А на что, по-твоему, похоже?! Ставлю нормальную музыку.

— Нельзя.

Билли выгнув вопросительно бровь, не сводя взгляда с собственного отражения в стеклянных линзах.

— Серьёзно?

— Да. Эта музыка согласована с директором, здесь есть хорошее песни и медляки. Заказывать что-то будешь на вечеринках. Но и там ничего не меняют, так ведь? — усмехнувшись, Питер поправил свои стеклышки.

Но стоило Билли схватить его за ворот и дернуть к себе, как он тут же пугливо закрылся в ожидании удара. На протяжении нескольких долгих секунд Билли буравил Питера взглядом, а затем встряхнул его, приближаясь к самому лицу. Руки так и чесались разбить телескопы борзого говнюка прям на морде.

— Съебал отсюда.

— Ч-ч-т….

— Я сказал. Съебал. Отсюда.

Отшвырнув Питера в сторону, явно усвоившего урок и не лезшего больше под руку, Харгроув потратил с пол минуты на поиски нужной музыки. Время от времени бросая взгляд на толпу, он понимал, что еще чуть-чуть и она начнет рассасываться. Черт!  
Выкрутив громкость на полную, Билли широко улыбнулся и подпихнул к аппаратуре Томми.

— Когда скажу – врубишь.

К гулу сирены уже можно было привыкнуть, но теперь Харгроуву надо было перекричать и её и человеческий гомон. Забравшись на сцену, он окинул взглядом выпускников. Вода продолжала литься с потолка, попадала в глаза.

— Хэй-хэй! Хоукинс!

Окрикнув толпу, двигающуюся к выходу из спортзала, Билли отрицательно качнул головой, когда кто-то протянул ему микрофон. Он всегда умел привлекать внимание. И сейчас понимал, что в первую очередь необходимо было обратить к себе взгляды телок. А там уж задержатся и парни.

— Хэ-э-й, блять! Думаете я просто так тут стою, насквозь мокрый, — он поддел расстегнутые края красной ткани и провел по ним вниз, попутно незаметно и ловко справляясь с парой застегнутых пуговиц, чтобы оголить не только накаченную грудь, но и торс, — …и ору вам?

Хо-хо, сработало безотказно. Добрая половина толпы остановилась и уставилась на него не без особого интереса. Да, крошки, любуйтесь на здоровье!

— Хоукинс, вашу мать! С каких пор вас смущает простая вода?! Девчонки, подворачивайте длинные платья, забудьте о прическах. Парни, вы че, сахарные и растаете? Сегодня наш выпускной, можно веселиться прямо тут, не дожидаясь отдельных вечеринок! К черту воду, к черту это унылое дерьмо! Время отрываться! Томми, врубай нормальную музыку!

Спрыгнув со сцены под заоравшую из колонок «No No No» группы Def Leppard, Билли обхватил двух выпускников за плечи и подтолкнул обратно к центру зала. Недовольные ранее визги перешли в хохот и радостные выкрики, хотя большинство девчонок все еще пыталось скрыться от водной завесы. Но и это постепенно уходило на задний план.

Танцевать под водой становилось веселее.

Билли двинулся в самый центр, и, схватив за руку Лекси, не позволил ей ускользнуть обратно к стене.

— Билли! Билли, нет! Мне холодно, я вся мокрая…

— О, детка, это так приглашающе звучит…

— Ну тебя!

Мягкий смех и удар ладони в грудь не смогли его остановить. Стиснув за задницу и вжав Берроуз в себя, Харгроув крепко ее поцеловал. Музыка отдавалась в тело, заставляя двигаться в такт.  
Билли едва успел подхватить протянутый Томми стакан с добавленной в пунш текилой.  
Несколько глотков и стало ещё горячее. Извивающаяся в руках Лекси льнула к Харгроуву, как кошка: терлась о него, смеясь, не краснея от шепота на ухо. Стянув с волос заколки, Берроуз отшвырнула их в сторону. Глядя на неё и другие девчонки прекратили цепляться за испорченные прически и промокшие платья.

Народ повалил танцевать.

Харрингтон появился спустя две минуты от начала бедлама, перекинул Джонатану швабру и торопливо двинулся к фуршетному столу. Байерс, к удивлению подметившего это Билли, да и к своему собственному, наверное, тоже, заблокировал дверь спортзала, тем самым задерживая возвращение учителей, и рассеянно пожал плечами в ответ на ошарашенный взгляд Уилер.

— Хэй, народ! — перекрикивая орущую музыку, уже поднявшись на стул, Стив выпрямился над большой чашей сладковатого поила, — Очень быстрая и очень ограниченная серия пунша на подходе. Советую поторопиться!

В руках мелькнула непочатая бутылка рома, которую под скандирование «Король Стив! Король Стив!» в основном от парней, он полностью вылил в чашу с пуншем с плавающими в нем кружочками цитрусов. Тут же рядом возникли две девчонки и принялись размешивать алкоголь половником, попутно берясь за пластиковые стаканчики.

— Мои любезные ассистентки угостят всех, кто успеет! — приняв первую порцию, Харрингтон поднял ее над головой и залпом выпил до дна, сминая пластик пальцами.

— Да, да!

— И мне пунша! Мне!

— Да здравствует Король Стив!

Желающие ринулись на разлив, а Харгроув остался стоять ближе к центру зала.  
Толпа продолжала скандировать имя Харрингтона, то и дело раздавался свист и смех. Затея удалась, «пари» было выполнено. Один – один: Стив расшевелил сонное царство, Харгроув – удержал его на месте и разрулил здесь все.

В какой-то момент их взгляды пересеклись, и Харрингтон, облизнув губы, весело подмигнул Билли. Внутри что-то шевельнулось, хотя, казалось бы, что такого сделал Стив? Да ничего.  
Но, не сводя глаз с Короля Стива, оправдавшего прозвище, он дернул уголком губ.

Вечер определенно переставал быть томным.

К счастью, учителя никого не разогнали по домам раньше времени. Порция алкогольного пунша закончилась до того, как они вернулись в зал с уже отключенной пожарной тревогой. Попытки поймать кого-то с поличным, даже отбирая и принюхиваясь к стаканчикам выпускников, также не увенчались успехом. Ребята веселились в рамках дозволенного, и пока не было доказано обратного, портить им веселье дежурные преподаватели не собирались. Настороженнее всего вел себя директор Нортон, но учительница химии максимально старалась его успокоить.

К концу по традиции любого выпускного бала был произведен подсчет голосов, и директор поднялся на сцену объявлять результаты. Постучав по микрофону пальцем, он проверил его работоспособность и прочистил горло.

— Дорогие выпускники. Вечер подходит к концу. Вот-вот вы уже покинете эти стены, и я еще раз хотел бы отметить, что каждый из выпускных классов внес значимый вклад в достижения, процветания и успехи нашей школьной семьи… Как говорил тридцать пятый президент Соединенных Штатов: «Наши проблемы созданы человеком, следовательно, они могут быть решены человеком. А человек может добиться всего, чего захочет. Ничто в судьбе человека не является для него недоступным. Человеческий разум и дух часто решали проблемы, казавшиеся неразрешимыми» ...

Стив поднял ладонь ко рту и тихо засмеялся, пытаясь перебороть себя и вновь принять сдержанный вид. Мистер Нортон со своей фанатичной любовью к Кеннеди находил буквально любой повод, чтобы процитировать кумира. И сейчас, вот именно сейчас, это выглядело совсем уж не к месту. С чем согласны были абсолютно все, поскольку по залу тут же пролетели унылое вздохи, а кто-то отважился даже на протяжное «Буууу».  
Учительница химии, стоявшая рядом с директором и державшая на подушке две короны для награждения, сделала вид, что закашлялась и, перехватив взгляд Нортона, отрицательно мотнула головой, намекая на то, что лучше перейти к оглашению короля и королевы выпускного балы.

— Кхм... Да, в общем... Я верю в каждого из вас. И надеюсь, что вы приложите максимум усилий, чтобы преодолевать трудности и достигать поставленных перед собой целей.

— Моя цель - трахнуть сегодня Кристин Морроу, — послышался пьяный смешок позади Харрингтона.

Также тихо ему отвечал другой голос:

— А моя - на сегодняшней вечеринке выжрать как можно больше пива!

Стив прыснул от смеха, сопоставляя какой глубокий смысл вкладывал в свои слова директор, и какие цели витали на самом деле в головах выпускников. По крайней мере в данный момент. Хотя для доброй половины реальной целью было трахнуться с какой-нибудь девчонкой до колледжа. Или перетрахать их, как можно больше, чтобы потом хвалиться на вечеринках перед другими студентами.

— Итак. Вернемся к традициям. Как вы знаете, каждый год, на выпускном балу выбираются король и королева. На протяжении вечера вы подходили и анонимно отдавали свои голоса за того, кого сочли достойным претендентом. И мы готовы объявить результаты. Если кто-то не успел -увы, очень жаль, но уже поздно.

Оживившийся было зал снова приуныл от нудности повествования. Харрингтон не стал исключением. Он обреченно посмотрел на остатки пунша в своем стаканчике и, запрокинув голову, допил последние капли. Затем окинул взглядом зал и чуть поодаль, впереди от себя заметил Харгроува, стоявшего в обнимку с Лекси Берроуз и нашептывающего ей на ухо что-то определенно пошлое.

Хм… Следуя за свободой мысли, раскрепощенной алкоголем, а также темы продолжающих переговариваться за его спиной парней, Стив подумал, что тоже кое-кого бы трахнул. Или трахнулся. Может не в полной мере, но… Определенно трахнулся бы. Только вот целью это намечать явно не стоило. Все же очевидно.

— Королевой бала становится… Хезер Холлувей, — голос директора теперь звучал отдаленно и почти не тревожил.

Харрингтон задержался взглядом на изгибе шеи, приоткрытой за влажными кудрями, на развороте плеч, даже на руке, сжимающей бедро Берроуз и вот-вот готовой соскользнуть ей на задницу.  
Было бы неплохо… Повторить все, как в последнюю неделю пребывания Билли у него дома.

— А королем… С отрывом в один голос, выбран Стивен Харрингтон.

Стив удивленно вскинул бровь, выныривая из мыслей. Что? Его кто-то позвал?

Рядом поздравительно завопили, захлопали, и стали подталкивать его вперед. Быстро сообразив, что к чему, и не менее удивляясь этому, Харрингтон направился к сцене.  
Как-то он не ожидал стать самым популярным парнем, по крайней мере в этом году. В прошлом – еще возможно. Однако с тех пор, как он стал встречаться с Нэнси, рассорился с Томми и Кэрол, началась вся та чертовщина с Изнанкой и демогорганами, и, в конце концов, когда в школе появился Билли Харгроув, рейтинг Харрингтона неплохо понизился. Отчасти, разумеется, из-за того, что ему самому стало все равно на общественное мнение, тусовки и собственную популярность, которую всегда надо было поддерживать тем или иным способом. Отчасти из-за горячего калифорнийского новичка, бросавшего вызов всему и вся на каждом шагу. В особенности Королю Стиву. Раньше. После зимней драки они особо не сталкивались в школе, а в последнее время - и подавно. Но истинную причину их дистанции никто не знал.

— Короля и королеву прошу подняться ко мне, — торжественно вещал директор.

Женская половина радовалась не настолько откровенно и искренне, впрочем, это было не удивительно.

Когда Стив поднялся на сцену, а на голову ему опустили корону, Харгроув пересекся с ним взглядом. Выглядел он при этом крайне… Самодовольно.  
Словно каким-то образом был причастен к вручению титула.

***

Не дожидаясь самого окончания вечера, Стив выскользнул из зала, как только потанцевал с Хизер и поговорил с Эмили о том, что планирует уехать пораньше. Он извинился и честно готов был подвезти ее домой. Но, обидевшись, та заявила, что Харрингтон мудак, и она сама разберется с тем, как ей добраться до дома, куда она собственно и не собиралась, потому что только лузеры после выпускного отправляются домой, а не идут тусоваться куда-нибудь дальше.  
Собственно, оскорбления Стива не затронули, а скорее даже убедили в том, что как сложилось - так и лучше.

В конце концов, что его здесь держало? Нэнси с Джонатаном? Уж точно нет. Короткий разговор с Билли, их совместная выходка? Да, было весело, ну а дальше-то что? Все желания в его адрес Харрингтон душил на корню. Вполне возможно, сегодня был последний раз, когда он вообще видел Харгроува. Вряд ли тот с дипломом на руках задержится в городе. И еще менее вероятно, что они пересекутся и захотят потусоваться вместе. Из общего у них была только помощь Харрингтона и вынужденность Билли принять ее на определенный период. Все остальное шло дополнением и строго ограничивалось временем и местом. Продолжить хоть как-то общаться логичнее было после переезда Билли. Но этого не произошло, так что… Какой в принципе смысл?

Коридор принял его в тишину и полумрак. И если в спортзале воздух казался нагретым из-за большого скопления людей, то здесь было относительно прохладно.  
И в какой-то мере одиноко. Было странно идти по пустующей школе, видеть запертые двери классных комнат, прикрепленные к стенам воздушные шары, превращающие простой коридор в какую-то вымощенную радостью и весельем от окончания учебы дорогу.  
Вереница этих шаров вела к выходу. И чем ближе Стив подходил к входным дверям школы, тем сильнее ощущал неясное нежелание делать этот последний шаг.

Разозлившись из-за странных мыслей и вновь опустившегося настроения, Харрингтон едва слышно чертыхнулся, сунул руку в карман, второй придерживая закинутый на плечо пиджак, и ускорил шаг.  
К черту все. Ну закончил он школу, ну не увидится больше с Харгроувом, ну не знает, что ему в принципе делать дальше и куда податься, не знает, что ответить отцу на очередные расспросы о том, как он собирается планировать свое будущее и с чем его связывать. Что за дурацкие мысли сейчас-то?!

— Харрингтон!

Внезапно резкий окрик разнесся по коридору и ударил Стива в спину, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности и замереть. Затем обернуться спустя несколько секунд и столкнуться взглядом с Харгроувом. Тот стоял в метрах десяти от него, прислонившись плечом к стене, и не сводил с него глаз.  
Что он тут забыл? И как давно наблюдает? У Стива закрадывалось ощущение, что ему в спину кто-то смотрел, но он списал это на воображение и общую неуютность пустого полутемного коридора.

Оценивающе пройдясь по парню взглядом, Билли усмехнулся. Он случайно заметил, как Харрингтон выбрался из зала и никак не мог взять в толк почему тот уходил. Для окончания празднования время было ранним: официальное гуляние в школе заканчивалось минут через двадцать, а дальше все планировали заваливаться на вечеринку к какому-то Джерри.

Так что с тобой не так, красавчик? Надоело? Стало скучно? Король устал или изначально был чем-то недоволен?

Последний вариант подспудно казался наиболее подходящим. Особенно в купе с тем, как Харрингтон оживился, когда Билли подошел к нему. Хо-хо, Стиви-бой соскучился?

Он тоже.

Но осознание, что ему чего-то не хватает, пришло не сразу. Конечно, всю первую неделю ему было не до каких-либо терзаний или философских размышлений. Билли обустраивался, приводил квартиру в порядок. Вкалывал на работе с ещё большим усердием, поскольку мастер подкинул ему задачку посложнее и с очередной машиной пришлось возиться дольше обычного. Но результат того стоил.

Чувство, что что-то не так, окутывало подспудно и постепенно, не сваливаясь озарением. Далеко не сразу простая дрочка прекратила приносить привычное удовлетворение. Нет, он возбуждался на красивые женские формы, давал волю фантазии, кончал, но… Но что-то, что-то невообразимо тонкое в понимании, ощущении всего, было не так. Невольно, но чаще он стал цеплялся взглядом за Харрингтона в школе, но по-прежнему не предавал этому значения. Затем появилась Лекси. Секс с ней был горячим, приятным. Порой даже крышесносным. Но все равно что-то было не то, не так. Нехотя начав копаться в себе, Билли не понимал, в чем именно дело. А когда понял – разозлился и попытался мысленно одернуться. Но в итоге сдался, признав, что да – не хватало именно того, что было между ним и Стивом в последнюю неделю их совместного проживая под одной крышей. Не хватало так, что с каждым днем он все дольше задумчиво, но ненавязчиво разглядывал его в школе. Так, чтобы никто не видел и не замечал. А один раз даже хотел подойти, но момент оказался разрушен.

И вот, ебаный Стив Харрингтон, стоящий в короне, благодаря перевесу в один голос, который Харгроув собственной персоной отдал ему, бросил не двузначный намек еще в первом разговоре, а теперь вздумал по-тихому свалить? Ну уж нет, красавчик. Ну уж нет.

Подняв руку и покрутив на указательном пальце небольшую связку ключей, удачнейшим стечением обстоятельства стащенных у охранника, Билли кивнул в сторону классных комнат. А затем оттолкнувшись от стены, направился к одной из дальних дверей, затылком чувствуя внимательный взгляд Стива.

Ключ вошел в замочную скважину, но не провернулся до щелчка. Билли вытащил его и подобрал другой. Снова. И снова. Попытка за попыткой, пока за спиной раздавался звук приближающихся шагов.

Наконец замок щелкнул и поддался. Харгроув резче провернул ключ и толкнул дверь вперед. Через плечо глянув на Харрингтона и подметив, что тот явно собирается о чем-то спросить, Билли оборвал его, не позволяя и рта раскрыть:

— Все вопросы потом, амиго. Шевелись.

Пропустив Харрингтона первым, Билли быстро осмотрелся по сторонам и убедившись, что никого в коридоре нет и никто их не заметил, закрыл за собой дверь на ключ.  
Вот теперь можно было повеселиться.

Развернувшись, не глядя бросая связку на ближайшую парту, Хагроув плотоядно оскалился и дернул Стива к себе за ворот все еще влажной рубашки. Грубый голодный поцелуй отдался иглами, пробежавшими по всему телу. Билли словно лизнул высоковольтный провод и теперь его закоротило от разряда, переходящего в удовольствие.  
Зашарив руками по спине Харрингтона, сам он под ответным напором глухо ударился спиной о дверь. Хах, так вот куда был запрятан весь запал. Ну что ж, теперь мальчик мог уходить в отрыв.  
Пиджак Стива полетел на пол.

Мог ли Харгроув придержать коней на секунду и сначала что-то сказать? Какая в жопу выдержка, когда Стив, о не-е-ет, Король Стив, стоял в десяти шагах от него и выглядел не менее горячо, чем Кэти Айрленд без белья.

Обоюдно-порывистые поцелуи сменялись не менее яростными укусами, заставляющими губы пылать. Сжав пальцами ягодицы Харрингтона, Билли шире расставил ноги и, с довольной усмешкой, дернул его на себя ещё сильнее, сокращая разделяющее их расстояние до минимума. Пах Стива вжался в чужой, мычащий стон завибрировал в горле.  
Оторвавшись для короткого вдоха, Харгроув вновь впился в мягкие манящие губы. Раздвигая их языком, подминая чужой и единым движением перемещая одну руку с задницы Стиви-боя на затылок. Надавливая, стискивая пряди, не давая отстраниться и разорвать поцелуй.

Когда воздуха стало совсем не хватать, а шумные вдохи через нос уже не справлялись с объемами, необходимыми заходящемуся сердцу, Стив качнул головой и прошелся губами по нижней челюсти Билли, переключаясь на открытую шею. Руки давящим движением прошлись по торсу и зацепились за ремень, принимаясь торопливо расстегивать его.

— Смотрю настроение в корне поменялось, красавчик? — усмехнувшись, низко проговорил Харгроув и прикусил губу.

— Пошел ты.

— Могу уйти.

Стив прервался, вскидывая голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и Билли с провоцирующим безразличием пожал плечами, скользя взглядом по напрягшимся чертам лица.

— Только попробуй… Амиго.

Харгроув едва не рассмеялся. Вот это настоящая угроза! Огонь в глазах, решительность, и следом - новый жадный поцелуй.  
Стив и правда выглядел, как путник, долго бродивший по пустыне и наконец-то дорвавшийся до воды. Билли даже упустил момент, когда тот вытянул его рубашку и расстегнул последние пуговицы, почувствовав лишь горячие ладони непосредственно на коже. Это словно подлило бензина в костер. Оторвавшись от губ Стива, Харгроув провел языком по его шее широко и влажно.

Чертов Стив Харрингтон просто с ума сводил в этом сраном костюме, обтягивающей влажной рубашке и с короной на голове.  
Остановиться не было сил. Они скользили друг по другу ладонями, ощупывали, сжимали, вероятно, до синяков, дергали на себя и снова, и снова забирались под одежду. Билли никогда бы не признался вслух, что сейчас ему было в сто раз кайфовее, чем с Лекси. А ведь они со Стивом, по сути дела, даже и не трахались.

Черт, как же реально этого не хватало! Ещё чуть-чуть и Билли готов был сорваться и снести Стиви-боя к первой попавшейся горизонтальной поверхности, разложив на ней. Но голос Харрингтона вырвал его из представлений, подстегивающих к активным действиям:

— Не думал, что тебе хочется продолжения.

Харгроув хмыкнул и, подцепив Стива пальцами за подбородок, заставил сфокусироваться на себе. Затем качнул бедрами, в притирающемся к чужому паху движении.

— А самому хотелось? — насмешливый вопрос подчеркнула ухмылка.

— Может быть.

За возбуждением вспыхнула искра раздражения. Харрингтон реально собирался кормить его этими, очевидно привычными ему, «деликатными» уклонениями от прямого ответа? Ссал сказать, как есть? В середине выпускного его откровенность понравилась Билли куда больше.

— О, да ладно… Что ж тогда ничего не сказал и не сделал, Стиви-бой?

Толкнув парня в грудь, Харгроув шагнул вперед. А затем, продев пальцы в петли ремня на брюках, притянул к себе, жадно целуя.  
И так шаг за шагом, отходя все дальше от двери.

— Предположил, что… Ты меня опустишь… И пошлешь, — в перерывах между поцелуями, сбивчиво признался Стив.

— Именно так я бы и сделал.

Билли весело хмыкнул на это и болезненно прикусил его нижнюю губу. Шипение Харрингтона растеклось по венам и приятно свело в паху. Стив мотнул головой, высвобождаясь, и бросил на него недовольный взгляд.

— Тогда какой смысл?

На пару секунд Харгроув завис. Но вряд ли Харрингтон это заметил, поскольку в новом толчке врезался в учительский стол и вцепился в него руками от неожиданности.

Какой смысл? Ох блять, да ты издеваешься!

— Ты не знаешь, что такое добиваться своего, да?

Билли стиснул его бедра, ловко усаживая на стол, и тут же подцепил раздражающую бабочку двумя пальцами, рванув ее с шеи Харрингтона. Тот охнул и дернулся следом, но защелка не выдержала быстрее и лопнула. Осколок пластикового замка упал на стол, а сама бабочка отлетела в противоположную сторону. Стив и сказать ничего не успел, как следом Харгроув перехватился за застегнутый ворот его рубашки и в аналогичном рывке оторвал несколько верхних пуговиц.

— Эй!

«Вот что значит добиваться своего, красавчик. Идти напролом, делая, что хочешь», - не озвучив мысль и усмехнувшись, Билли голодно припал к наконец-то полноценно открывшейся шее.  
На возмущение Короля Стива ему было абсолютно насрать. Оставлять на нем засосы было охереть как прекрасно, возбуждающе и чертовски желанно! Наклонив голову ниже и впившись губами в стык между шеей и плечом, Харгроув оставил на коже наливающийся краснотой засос, попутно расправившись с ремнем и молнией на брюках Харрингтона. Ладонь, дразня, прошлась по его члену и подцепила полы рубашки, напрочь выправляя ее.

— Анннх, — Харринтон застонал настолько хрипло и сдавленно, что в штанах Билли стало гореть, как во время лесного пожара где-нибудь в засушенной аномальным летом Австралии.

Стив обхватил его ногами, стиснув одной рукой за плечо, а второй сжав за волосы чуть выше затылка.  
Возбуждение прошило с удвоенной силой.

— Блять, детка…

Поддавшись бедрами вперед, Харгроув навалился на него и поцеловал так жадно, что сам был готов задохнуться. Но не оторваться.

Не выдержав веса, Стив откинулся спиной на учительский стол. Было чертовски неудобно: лопатки жестко уперлись в деревянную поверхность, поясница заныла из-за невозможности подтянуться чуть выше, хотя очень и очень хотелось, а задница повисла на самом краю, и только вжатие Билли в его пах и обхват собственных ног не давали Харрингтону соскользнуть вниз.  
Однако все это он готов был терпеть, лишь бы чувствовать Харгроува так же близко, как сейчас.

Забавно, что все предыдущие разы происходили у них при свете, и сейчас, в полутьме и тишине классной комнаты, реальность впервые казалась сном.

Ускорившееся сердцебиение стучало в висках; каждый звук, вдох, стон, рык, шорох одежды, разлетался так громко и четко, что Стиву казалось их непременно должны были услышать. Вот была бы картина, если и вправду кто-то зашел и… Черт, он даже не мог себе представить ни одного настолько шокированного лица. А главное – ему было абсолютно наплевать, что подумали бы лично о нем: в короне, с расстегнутыми штанами, разукрашенной шеей, лежащим на учительском столе и обхватывающим ногами бедра Билли Харгроува.

Попытка приподняться, чтобы добраться до брюк Харгроува и перейти к привычному продолжению, была пресечена на корню. Билли уперся рукой в стол и мстительно оторвался от него, почти полностью выпрямившись.

Облизнув губы, Стив чуть подтянулся вверх по столу и озадаченно вскинул брови. Вопрос: «В чем дело?» почти сорвался с губ, но тут внезапная мысль заставила его похолодеть.

Билли же не собирался его… Черт, нет, к этому Харрингтон определенно был не готов. Он даже и не знал, как это может быть, в теории как-то наверняка это делали, но блять… Нет! Нет, нет, нет! Может быть, МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ потом, возможно, но не факт, но определенно не сейчас!

Пока паника била сознание, Билли задрал на нем рубашку до ребер.  
Взгляд прошелся по подрагивающему от напряжения прессу, дорожке волос, ведущей от пупка к паху, и остановился на расстегнутых брюках, больше стянутых с левой стороны. Обнаженная бедренная косточка, остро выступающая под кожей, так и манила пройтись языком и прикусить ее. В голове зашумело, а в паху стало нестерпимо тесно.

Резко, пока сам не передумал, Харгроув наклонился к оголенному животу. Влажная дорожка от кончика языка пролегла от пупка до резинки боксеров. Стив явно собирался подорваться или сделать что-то не так, так что Билли перехватил его за дрогнувшие бедра, удерживая на месте. Но секунду спустя зацепился пальцами за пояс одежды и сдернул с Харрингтона брюки вместе с бельем. Не совсем, но достаточно, чтобы член вынырнул из плена белья, а Стив нервно поджал ягодицы.

Дыхание опаляюще коснулось напряженного паха, посылая по телу волну дрожи. Харрингтон мгновенно приподнялся на локтях, уставившись на Билли. Повторно наслаждение прошлось под движением руки, оттягивающей крайнюю плоть.

— Что ты… Ты же не… — тут же запрокинув голову, Стив громко застонал, от того, как плотно губы Харгроува обхватили головку, погружая ее в рот, — О, черт… Бля-я-ять…

Вздрогнув всем телом, он прикусил губу и откинулся обратно на стол, вцепившись в ворот рубашки Билли пальцами.

Харгроув был дико рад тому, что, поддавшись нахлынувшим ощущениям, Харрингтон прекратил на него смотреть. Если быть честным, он сам охреневал от происходящего, поскольку до этого момента никогда не думал о том, чтобы отсосать другому парню. И идя в классную комнату со Стивом, не предполагал и уж тем более не планировал делать именно это. Но… Черт, это просто алкоголь. Текила, смешанная с ромом, пуншем… И адреналин.  
Во рту собиралась слюна и, сглотнув, Билли ощутил в еще большей степени возбуждение Короля Стива.

Мысли хаотично забились в голове, стоило реально осознать свое положение и действия.  
Блять…  
Он взял в рот член. Член!

Где-то на задворках сознания ненавистный голос отца заорал, что он был прав – его сын педик, хуесос. Но Билли тут же стало плевать: горячий, опьяняющий реакциями Харрингтон определенно того стоил. А с последствиями можно разобраться потом, не сейчас.  
Так что хрен с ним, взял и взял. Однако знание того, что следует делать дальше, не пришло, хоть Билли и прекрасно помнил, как было хорошо, когда девушки отсасывали ему. Выпустив Стива, он рвано выдохнул и постарался ни о чем не задумываться. Пальцы кольцом обхватили член плотнее, со знанием прошлись вверх и вниз, срывая желанную дрожь.

Харрингтон дернул его за ворот и глухо простонал, стоило вновь подставиться и пропустить головку в рот через плотно сжатые губы, стараясь взять дальше. Но он не рассчитал, а Стив так невовремя толкнулся бедрами вверх, что плоть проникла глубже и едва не вызвала рвотный рефлекс. Харгроув мгновенно поддался назад и с силой прижал его бедра к столу, стараясь отдышаться через нос.

Сука, Харрингтон! Как девки это делают?!

— Хах…Черт, прости… Прости, я просто…

Стоило Стиву приподнять голову, как Билли бросил на него раздраженный взгляд и чуть отстранился. От влажно блестящей головки тянулась ниточка слюны прямо к его нижней губе.

— Не потеряй корону, Харрингтон, - хриплый голос полоснул по нервам, но Харгроув тут же широко ухмыльнулся, видя ошарашенность на лице Короля Стива.

— Ч-что?

— Корону. Она мне нравится. Не то передумаю.

От того, как Харрингтон потянулся к короне и плотнее придавил ее к голове, Билли едва не заржал. Опершись одной рукой на стол, а второй продолжив придерживать парня за бедро, он поймал его член в рот и медленно качнул головой.  
Плотно сжатые вокруг головки губы скользнули ниже, соскальзывая на ствол. Стив судорожно выдохнул и, облизнув губы, откинулся обратно, попутно переместив ладонь с рубашки Харгроува на загривок. Его пальцы чуть подрагивали, оглаживали, проходились по коже то вверх, то вниз.  
Это было… Приятно. А еще интересно.

Билли поддался назад и вперед, скользя по влажной, горячей коже губами. Он начинал различать выступающие вены, чувствовать узел возбуждения, отмечать в какой момент Стив непроизвольно дергается чуть сильнее.  
Терпкий, чуть резковатый запах возбуждения будоражил не хуже, чем вкус Харрингтона, остававшийся на языке и распространявшийся по рту. От солоноватых капель, которые он смахнул языком, пробно проведя по верхушке головки, даже не захотелось блевануть. Правда о том, чтобы кончить ему в рот Стиви-бою определенно оставалось лишь мечтать.

Помогая рукой, интуитивно находя верный ритм, считывая по дрожи и вновь прорезавшимся шумным вдохам, Билли сам издал хриплый, едва слышный стон, от которого член Харрингтона ощутимо дернулся на языке. Хм, любопытно.

Однако следующее открытие оказалось не таким уж приятным. Челюсть с непривычки заныла так быстро, что в первое мгновение Харгроув даже растерялся. Растерялся, но продолжил, фокусируясь на шипении Стива, на его пальцах, забравшихся уже в волосы и перебирающихся от затылка к макушке. Но через четверть минуты понял, что нужен перерыв.

Выпустив член изо рта, он облизнул и без того влажные губы, а затем крепко прошелся ладонью по всей длине Харрингтона, сильнее пережимая к основанию. Стон Стива разнесся по пустому классу, и Билли даже сквозь собственное возбуждение и опьянение понял, что такими темпами они соберут под дверью немало слушателей.

— Детка, я понимаю, что ты очень рад меня видеть, но давай-ка поубавим децибелы.

Не зная наверняка, но предполагая, что он и так уже был раскрасневшимся, Харрингтон определенно почувствовал повторную волну жара, прилившего к щекам. Однако смущение шло вразрез словам:

— А что, стесняешься меня? Я выбран Королем выпускного, это официально делает меня самым популярным парнем школы.

— Смотрю корона туманит разум, да, Харрингтон? — усмехнулся на это Харгроув.

Стив хмыкнул, приподнявшись на локтях и сосредоточив чуть плывущий взгляд на слабо освещенным уличным светом лице.

Можно было посмеяться и заткнуться, потянуть Билли к продолжению и вести себя действительно потише; получить свое до конца, контролируя при этом сохранность задницы, никак не дающую покоя. Затем, вероятно, оказать ответную услугу. А потом… Снова разойтись?

От осознания последнего внутри что-то неприятно сжалось. Может они могли бы… хотя бы обсудить перспективы? Раз уж их тянуло друг к другу, и сейчас образовалась некая пауза, в которую Стив мог членораздельно говорить.

— Вообще-то нет, но кое-что меня волнует. Две вещи… Первая… — он выдохнул, стараясь подобрать слова, чтобы вопрос прозвучал не так ужасно, — Кхм, ты же не хочешь меня сейчас трахнуть?

Пальцы поджались в кулак. Напряжение, уже не связанное с возбуждением, охватило тело. Боже, он реально это сказал… И вышло так, что Харрингтону хотелось побиться головой о стол.

Харгроув с секунду озадаченно молчал, а затем рассмеялся, заканчивая фирменным оскалом.

— С превеликим удовольствием сделаю это, — язык скользнул по нижней губе, а руки перехватились за стянутые чуть ниже бедер брюки и рванули их почти к коленям.

— Я...

Испуг уколол пониманием, что если Билли и не планировал этого, то вопрос навел на отличную идею. Блять. Вот она ситуация, когда инициатива ебет инициатора. Как бы двусмысленно это ни звучало.

— В теории не против этого, наверное, но не сейчас... Просто... Блять…

— О-хо-хо, детка, вот это откровения! Значит Стиви-бой на протяжении месяца, что мы не виделись, раздумывал о том, чтобы подставиться? — Билли провел ладонями по обнаженным ногам обратно к бедрам.

— Ам…

На самом деле нет. Стив не думал об этом. Вообще. Он думал о куче других вещей, но определенно не о такой.

— Расслабься, — не допытываясь ответа, Харгроув как-то странно усмехнулся.

Он долго рассматривал Стива, будто видел его впервые. И возможно размышлял о чем-то.

Один раз Харрингтон уже сталкивался с таким «зависанием», и тогда ему стало не по себе, но сейчас подобного ощущения не возникало. Хотя оно было уместным, поскольку «Расслабься» подразумевало много чего. От «Ничего не будет» до «Не дергайся и все пройдет нормально».

— Не здесь и не сейчас.

С пояснением действительно отлегло. Стив прикусил губу и улыбнулся, отводя взгляд в сторону. Пальцы расслабились, вытягиваясь на деревянной поверхности, и непродолжительно побарабанили по ней.

— Хах... Звучит обнадеживающе.

— Что?

— Это ко второму вопросу. Не сейчас — значит после.

У Билли возникло смутное ощущение дежавю. Харрингтон снова отвечал невпопад, сбивая его с толку.

— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? — он качнул головой и нахмурился.

— Нет, то есть… Я не об этом совсем. Просто не думал, что мы еще увидимся.

Стив пожал плечами, по-прежнему избегая взгляда.

— Хоукинс - мелкая дыра, как тут не столкнуться?

— Увидимся вот так.

Билли прищурился, начиная злиться. У него было прекрасное настроение, они горячо проводили время. Что за херня опять начиналась?

— Ты сбиваешь мне весь стояк, ты в курсе?

— Ну прости, что меня это волнует, — резко переведя вспыхнувший не меньшим раздражением взгляд, Стив поджал губы.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Харрингтон?

Стив запнулся. Мысли сталкивались друг с другом, превращаясь в кашу. Определенно желание было, но как его озвучить он просто не знал. Такое можно было сказать Нэнси, любой девчонке, но Харгроуву… Было слишком сложно, крайне непредсказуемо и отчасти в чем-то даже унизительно. Харрингтон словно давал Билли карт-бланш на то, чтобы повернуть разговор в любое русло, в том числе и растоптать самого Стива.

— Определенности.

Приподняв в удивлении бровь, Билли почувствовал, что его накрывает.  
Какой, блять, определенности не хватало Харрингтону?! Что было непонятного в происходящем? Ему что, нужно метнуться за цветами и пригласить Стива на свидание? Или постоять у него под окном с какой-нибудь рок-балладой, орущей из бумбокса?

— Там за дверью, на вечеринке меня ждет Лекси. Но я здесь. В школьном кабинете. Отсасываю тебе, Харрингтон. Куда уж определеннее, не находишь? — четко и выдержанно проговорив, расставив все акценты, Харгроув не спускал глаз со Стива.

Почему он должен объяснять? Все и так понятно. Однако если Харрингтон настолько туп, что ему понадобятся ещё какие-то доказательства или слова, то планка Билли рухнет. И закончится все отнюдь не так приятно, как должно было.

Стив чуть вскинул подбородок вверх. То ли он уловил, что приблизился к опасной границе, то ли озвученного оказалось достаточным, чтобы снять вопросы. Былое раздражение перешло в саркастичный прищур.

— Конкретно в данный момент не отсасываешь.

— Ещё немного и ты допиздишься, Харрингтон, — не смотря на грубый тон, Билли усмехнулся.

Одним рывком он схватил Стива за задранную рубашку и, притянув к себе, с напором впился в его губы, нивелируя суть угрозы.

Вспышка злости улеглась.

Харгроув не помнил, чтобы раньше у кого-то получалось так быстро его переключать. Но может дело было в том, что, как и Стиву, ему также неосознанно хотелось определенности. Знать, что Харрингтону тоже не наплевать на то, что происходит. И тоже хочется посмотреть, что может из этого выйти. Действительно попробовать. Не как с Лекси, с Хлоей и кучей других телок.

Пиздец. Попробовать с парнем. Да уж...

Поцелуй закончился также неожиданно, как и начался. Стоило Харрингтону понадеяться на то, что Билли удержит его, и оттолкнуться в намерении перехватиться за его шею, перестав опираться руками на стол, как Харгроув в эту же секунду отпустил его, вынуждая рухнуть обратно на спину.

— Хэй! Ну ты мудак...

Билли по-скотски оскалился в широкой улыбке и сместился к бедрам. Губы дразняще коснулись низа живота, отчего мышцы инстинктивно поджались, а в паху Стива вновь томительно потянуло от предвкушения.

Касание языка стало первым, обхватывающая мягкость губ – вторым. Нега разлилась по телу, находя отражение в шумном выдохе. Уперевшись пяткой в край стола, Харрингтон подтянулся повыше, поскольку за всеми перемещениями успел неудобно съехать вниз, и Билли, устраиваясь удобнее, скользнул одной рукой ему под ногу, обхватив за бедро.

— Ммммх….Ладно, может и не такой уж му...

Зубы зацепили вечник, беспощадно оборвав фразу и заставив Стива болезненно дернуться. Он был готов поклясться, что Харгроув сделал это специально.

— Черт! Беру свои слова обратно!

Билли удовлетворенно рассмеялся и, наконец, сжалился на ним.

Заход набирал обороты медленнее, мучительнее и слаще.  
Рот и рука Харгроува двигались слаженно: то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, обхватывая крепче или давая больше пространства, одаривая раззадоривающими касаниями. Позвоночник прошивало каждый раз, когда головка полностью проходила через барьер сжатых, влажных губ, и Харрингтон мелко вздрагивал, не отдавая отчета в том, что Билли прекрасно улавливал каждую его реакцию. И тотчас усиливал ее собственным вдохом или глухим стоном, отдающимся вибрацией в член.

Свободной ладонью Харгроув повел вверх по животу Стива, и тот выгнулся, словно подставляясь под то, чтобы движение, не останавливаясь, скользило дальше. Пальцы вновь зарылись в волосы Билли, сжимая, стягивая, взъерошивая, то требовательнее подталкивая, то наоборот придерживая, когда темп сбивался с нужного.

С каждой секундой Стива вело все сильнее. От того, как шумно и тяжело дышал Харгроув, от того, как он сжимал его бедро, как вдавливал пальцы прямо под бедренную кость, как царапающе проходился ногтями по груди. Хотелось стонать не просто в голос, а настолько громко, чтобы весь ебаный мир слышал, как ему сейчас было кайфово.

Не то чтобы Билли делал с ним что-то невероятное, хоть по-прежнему сравнить его с девушками, с Нэнси было невозможно. Это было бы, как... Как сравнить чёрное с длинным. Но другое дело и совсем иное восприятие, когда ты действительно хотел кого-то и получал его. Тогда каждый звук усиливался, ощущения казались острее, приятнее и волнительнее в сотни раз; стоны превращались в поощрение, в выражение симпатии. Их незачем было сдерживать, смущение и страх показаться чересчур увлечённым отходил на задний план.

И все же Харрингтон понял, что чересчур увлекся, когда ладонь Билли добралась до его лица и пережала рот.

Вытянувшись и подавив желание дёрнуть бедрами вверх, чтобы войти в рот глубже, Стив провел ладонью от локтя к запястью Харгроува и вцепился в него.  
Горячая ладонь так маняще давила на губы, что не раскрыть их и не провести по чуть солоноватой коже было невозможно. Ровно также, как невозможно в следующий яркий прилив жара от подступающего оргазма не укусить широко-растянутое место между большим и указательным пальцами. Билли чуть дернул рукой и усилил ласку на члене, втягивая Стива в рот и с охрененно пошлым звуком погружая словно в вакуум, сдавливающий со всех сторон.

— Ннннхх!

Выгнувшись, приподнимая бедра выше, Харрингтон зажмурился и качнул головой в сторону. Ему нужно было больше воздуха. Срочно. Внутри сводило от распирающего удовольствия, которое буквально ещё чуть-чуть и должно было свести все тело судорогой.  
Ребро большого пальца в напряжении скользнуло по губам, и поддавшись внезапному порыву, Стив обхватил его и всосал в рот, прикусывая у сгиба фаланги.

Харгроув аж сбился со слаженного ритма. Полыхающий возбуждением взгляд обратился к лицу Харрингтона, но увидеть все (именно ВСЕ) не получилось. Билли мешала собственная рука. Он видел лишь вздернутый подбородок Стива и то, как исчезал палец во рту у этого ублюдка.  
По-другому его сейчас было не назвать.

Рот Короля Стива охватывал влажным жаром, и Харгроув, не сдержавшись, мычаще застонал. Подушечка пальца прошлась по юркому языку и тут же выскользнула из плена.  
Размазывая слюну по приоткрытым губам, Билли надавил на нижнюю и слегка оттянул ее.  
Член Харрингтона во рту дернулся. Сука.

Это было слишком охуенно. Харгроув осознал, что в буквальном смысле хочет видеть, как Стив сосет его палец, как втягивает тот в рот. Хочет видеть эти губы обхватывающими его член. Хочет смотреть, как они растягиваются и пропускают в себя больше и больше. Хочет видеть в этот момент глаза Стива, его лицо.

Выпустив член Харрингтона, Билли раздвинул горячие губы пальцем и протолкнул его глубже.

— Детка…

Гребанный боже, это сносило крышу; пылало, как тысячи костров инквизиции, среди которых Харгроув ощущал себя сраной ведьмой, объятой сжирающим душу и тело огнем!

— Втяни сильнее…Давай, мммнх, Стив.

Рычаще выдохнув, Билли фанатичнее принялся двигать кольцом пальцев по твердому члену, мокрому от слюны, размазывая ее по стволу ещё больше. Изредка он возвращался к чувствительной головке и облизывал ее порывисто и бездумно, откровенно наслаждаясь тем, как выгибается Король Стив от его прикосновений, как усерднее потирается языком и сосет его пальцы, сменившиеся уже на средний и указательный.

Харгроув в какой-то момент даже забыл, что Стиви-бой не вечен и вот-вот дойдет до своей точки. Но солоноватый привкус, пойманный языком, усилился. А значит, следовало ретироваться.  
Вновь поменяв пальцы во рту Харрингтона, Билли медленно погладил его язык подушечкой большего и надавил на зубы, мгновенно оказываясь прикушенным. С опьяненной усмешкой он сместился лицом в сторону и в отместку укусил парня за выпирающую бедренную косточку, следом не удержавшись и оставив яркий засос в углублении ближе к паху. Член Харрингтона крепко стоял прямо у щеки, и это не смущало. Влажные поцелуи заскользили совсем рядом с ним.

— Блять, ты такой громкий, Стиви-бой… Громче всех сучек, которых я когда-либо трахал… И знаешь, что? То, как стонешь ты, меня заводит куда сильнее… Заводит, как ты дрожишь и как выглядишь в момент, когда я втягиваю твой член в рот…

— Ох, боже, как ты…нх… можешь говорить все это... вслух?

Низкий хриплый смех лег прямо на торс, Билли прижался к нему губами, пережидая собственную волну возбуждения. Блять, блять, блять… Безумно хотелось вжаться пахом хоть во что-то, конечно, лучше бы это была рука Стива…Или его рот, прям на этом столе, в шестьдесят девятой.

Хах, блять, отличная идея, если бы не поджимающее время. Вот-вот выпускной должен был закончиться, а охранник после него – отправится на обход.

— Я и не такое могу, амиго. Хочешь секрет? Только для тебя, детка.

Стив отозвался очередным стоном под не прекращающей ласки рукой, и Харгроув посчитал это согласием.

— Помнишь мы остались одни в раздевалке, после тренировки? Я задержался, а ты тормозил в душе. Под конец игры ты сбил с ног Картера, и уже тогда я решил зажать тебя там.

Мстительно оскалившись на воспоминания, Билли вынул большой палец из плена губ и, проведя им по подбородку Стива, выпрямился. Тот прикусил кончик языка, выгибаясь и отчаянно подмахивая бедрами, оголяя шею и подрагивающий в сглатывании кадык.  
Рука Харгроува стала двигаться резче на его члене.

— Затянуть под воду, сорвать мокрое полотенце, обхватить твой член и устроить такой марафон, что ты едва бы держался на ногах… Ты и сам этого хотел, да? Я видел твой взгляд, красавчик. Я бы разукрасил твою шею, чтобы следующим днем тебе было о чем вспомнить. Или не следующим? Признавайся, Харрингтон, сколько раз ты на меня дрочил после отъезда? Запирался в школьном туалете после тренировок, чтобы спустить пар? Вспоминал мои руки, плечи, спину, задницу? Мечтал, чтобы я отсосал тебе? Или сделал бы что-то еще? Скажи, реальность складывается лучше фантазий? То, что ты себе напредставлял хоть отдаленно схоже с тем, как сейчас входил твой член в мой рот?

За потоком слов, за сводящей с ума реакцией и задушенными стонами, усталость в руке ощущалась слабее, но ритм замедлялся. Дыша не менее прерывисто, Билли сглотнул, переводя дух.

— Не оста...навли...вайся. Ещё сов...сем... Хах... Арх!...

— О, Стиви-бой соскучился по грязным разговорам. Так и знал, что ты тащишься от них.

— Блять, Билли! — ладони оглушительно хлопнули по столу, пальцы вцепились в его края, — Заткнись. И говори. И продолжай. Пожалуйста...

Билли не менее заведенно облизнул нижнюю губу и, не отрывая глаз от Харрингтона, медленно и крепко провел рукой по члену от самого верха до основания, передавливая и намеренно не давая кончить. Стива со всхлипом выгнуло, как от удара током.

Именно таким Харгроув ни разу ещё не видел его. А потому хотел, очень хотел, наплевав на все, посмотреть, рассмотреть, изучить, запомнить, узнать. Харрингтон болтался на самой грани, заходясь в дыхании. Бёдра мелко дрожали. Весь он был напряжен, натянут до предела прочности, как гитарная струна на грифе. Неосторожно тронешь и она лопнет.

Нетерпеливо Стив толкнулся вверх, но рука Харгроува скользнула вместе с телом, движения на члене не произошло.

— Черт тебя подери!

— Обожаю твою ругань, детка. Но терпеть не могу приказы. Даже королевские, уж извини.

— Билли... — прозвучало хрипло и даже угрожающе, но Харгроув ухмыльнулся и в два ускоренно-скользящих движения сбил с красавчика всю спесь, вынуждая захлебнуться очередным стоном.

Член под его рукой вот-вот готов был взорваться, Билли даже чувствовал по коже насколько температура отличается у головки и ниже.

— Блять... Пожалуйста, умоляю тебя...

В том, что Харрингтон их попросту сейчас спалит даже не возникало сомнений. Поэтому Билли встал коленом на стол и забрался сверху, вклиниваясь между ног и упираясь рукой над головой Короля Стива.

— Умоляешь?

— Блять, да!

Спасительно пальцы задвигались, быстро пропуская через себя головку влажную от слюны. Они скользили восхитительно хорошо, до одури потрясающе, и Стив прикусил губу, зажмурившись.

— Ах-хах…

Он чувствовал, что Харгроув смотрит на него, и ему не нравилось это, но в данный момент было не так уж важно. Все мышцы сводило, жар омывал тело, приливая к паху, распирая, перекручивая. Ему оставалось совсем немного, совсем...

— Давай, детка, кончи для меня.

Хриплое дыхание коснулось губ, Харрингтон распахнул глаза, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с Билли, и в ту же секунду его накрыло.

Поцелуй заглушил вскрики. Билли выпивал их, впитывал в себя.  
Бёдра подлетели вверх, прижимаясь к нему, и наверняка были ещё выше, если бы не порог из чужого тела сверху. Если б не нависание Харгроува, выстрелившая сперма попала на горло и лицо Стиву.  
О, он посмотрел бы на эту картину. Хотя лучше было воплотить ее после, чуть иначе... Бескомпромиссно испачкать Харрингтона собой.

По волнам судорог, даже за финишем ладонь продолжала свое дело, но порционно, мягче, продляя экстаз и помогая ему быстрее разойтись по изможденному телу. Стив крупно вздрагивал, по-прежнему не в силах отцепиться от стола; не стонал, а больше мычал Билли в губы. Язык пробно проник вглубь рта, встретился с другим и увлек успокаивающими переплетениями.

Дыхание оставалось где-то за гранью, нормального вдоха ужасно не хватало, но Стив готов был потерпеть ещё немного. Он не мог пошевелиться, за перенапряжением и руки, и ноги, все покалывало, вибрировало где-то под кожей. Сердце яростно билось в груди, и было так хорошо, что Харрингтон почти забыл, что приход словил единолично.

Все ещё подрагивающие пальцы потянулись к брюкам Харгроува, но тот поддался назад и слез со стола.

— Эй, ты куда? А как же...?

— Ты, должно быть, не заметил, но эта развалюха держится на честном слове.

— Ну так давай... — Стив нашел в себе силы и с готовностью приподнялся, но Билли поймал его за затылок и коротко поцеловал.

— Будешь мне должен.

В коридоре поднялся шум. Наверное, он присутствовал и раньше, просто последние пару минут Харрингтон не мог фокусироваться на стольких вещах одновременно.  
Подняв руку, он глянул на часы. Ну да, пять минут двенадцатого, всех начали распускать. А они здесь... Наверное, можно было не спешить.

— Кажется выходить не лучшее время...

— Это точно.

— Ты точно не хочешь...?

— О, детка, очень и очень хочу. Но не тут. Этот кабинет достаточно осквернен.

— Можем пойти в другой, - Стив усмехнулся, в глазах вспыхнул огонек азарта, — Или если у тебя ещё завалялась текила, проберемся в столовую, найдём соль, и я устрою тебе настоящее шоу.

— Стиви-бой разошелся не на шутку? — рассмеявшись, Харгроув представил, как тот слизывает соль с его торса.

Соблазн согласиться был слишком велик. Но, собрав волю в кулак, Билли сконцентрировался на том, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Нереализованное, требовательно тянущее низ живота возбуждение после нескольких глубоких вдохов слегка подотпустило. Застегнув штаны, стараясь как можно меньше касаться паха (хотя это было практически невозможно), Харгроув принялся за расстегнутую рубашку.  
Пуговицы методично вдевались в петли до середины, затем ткань заправилась за пояс. В принципе, он был готов выходить. Оставалось подгадать момент.

Повернув голову и уловив направление взгляда так и не шелохнувшегося Стива, Билли широко усмехнулся. Ширинка на брюках откровенно топорщилась и, по-видимому, не давала тому покоя.

— Дыру не прожги, Харрингтон. И давай собирайся, не то останешься тут один.

Стив кашлянул и, фыркнув на подмигивание, слез со стола. Быстро застегнувшись, он также вправил в брюки рубашку и безрезультатно попытался разгладить смятые линии. С влажными пятнами семени, попавшими на одежду, сделать сейчас в принципе ничего было нельзя.

— Пойдёшь на вечеринку?

Пробежавшись взглядом по темному полу, на поиски бабочки он таки решил забить.

— Я подумал, ты захочешь наведаться ко мне в гости. Посмотреть, как я устроился.

— Захочу, — мгновенно переключившись на Билли, Харрингтон посильнее прикусил себя за губу, наказывая за слишком поспешный ответ.

— Больше, чем на вечеринку?

— Я не собирался идти.

Харгроув подхватил с пола пиджак Стива и, бросив ему, сделал шаг назад, приглашающе разводя руки в стороны.

— Тогда выбираемся отсюда и едем ко мне, — губы растянулись в широченном многообещающем оскале.

Стив поймал пиджак и шагнул вперед, однако Билли уперся ладонью ему в грудь и слегка оттолкнул обратно.

— Харрингтон.

— М?

— Корону не забудь.

— Точно.


	7. Endorphin C158H251N39O46S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C158H251N39O46S — Эндорфин. Гормон радости, покоя и удовлетворения, вырабатывается в организме человека в ответ на изменения окружающей среды. Способен снизить боль, уменьшить чувство страха или просто сделать человека счастливым.
> 
> *Дойер-дог - хот-дог двойного размера с сальсой и сырным соусом.
> 
> Музыкальное сопровождение:  
> *Metallica - Seek & Destroy

Шаг. Быстрее. Еще быстрее. Удар. Поворот.

Поспешный взгляд скользнул по кольцу, обтянутому сеткой. Солнце, не прикрытое ветвями позеленевших деревьев с этого ракурса, резануло по глазам, ослепляя на секунду, но ха – это не проблема, это не серьёзно, это его не остановит!

Десять шагов до столба с баскетбольным щитом.

Раз. Блок рукой.  
Два. Мяч застучал по земле в особом ритме. Бах - секунда тишины – бах. Бах-бах-бах – значит быстрее, значит пара ударов из левой стороны в правую и один между ног, в обратку.

Расслабив кисть, Билли перешел на быстрое ведение, в последние секунды уворачиваясь от блокирующего его Харрингтона. Затормозив перед ним и крутанувшись на месте, он не дал загребущим рукам отнять оранжевый шар.

Ага, не ожидал, красавчик? Слишком быстро?!

Губы изогнулись в ухмылке.  
Шагнув влево, Харгроув согнул колени сильнее. Потому что нужен идеальный баланс. Потому что столкновение неизбежно.

Хочешь забрать мяч? Ну пробуй, детка, пробуй, не стесняйся!

Чужое дыхание опалило загривок, и Билли оскалился. Толчок со спины не сбил его с ног, не заставил даже оступиться. Мяч ударился об асфальт, скользнул в сторону… Но Харгроув и в этот раз успел блокировать мелькнувшую снизу ладонь, пытающуюся перехватить инициативу.

Тесня Стива назад, Билли напрягся, не выходя из стойки.  
Отпружинив от земли «оранжевый» вновь ударил в ладонь. Дыхание замерло под плотным притиранием груди к спине.  
Черт. А это отвлекало!  
Это охуеть, как отвлекало. Но хрена с два он прервется или просрет игру.

Ударив плечом в плечо при развороте и оттолкнув Харрингтона в сторону, Билли рванул вперед, нацелившись на висящее на столбе кольцо, точно обозленная изголодавшаяся гончая. Прыжок и точность вытянутой руки с давящими на прорезиненную оранжевую шкуру пальцами сделали свое дело.  
Мяч с мягким шелестом прошел в сетку, уровняв счет. И, запрыгав по земле, почти сразу вернулся под контроль ладони.

Переводя дыхание, Харгроув обернулся к Стиву и широко улыбнулся. Зрачки от прилива адреналина расширились. Язык, точно маятник, дважды обвел нижнюю губу.  
Билли искрил, словно последние дни ему некуда было деть энергию, а теперь подвернулся момент и возможность, и он пользовался ими на все сто процентов. Выпускал нереализованную жажду скоростной деятельности, срывал все замки и цепи, превращаясь в тот самый ураган, которым он носился по баскетбольной площадке в школе и наклонял любого, кто смел претендовать на титул лучшего игрока, заслуженно принадлежавший ему.  
На его фоне Харрингтон выглядел, как издыхающая солевая батарейка рядом с Duracell.

— А начал ты куда лучше, — усмехнувшись, Билли остановился в пяти шагах от Стива и зачесал назад чуть взмокшие волосы, — Дать тебе фору, детка?

— Надо было... Хах… Дать мне поспать... — он уперся руками в колени и потерся лбом о плечо, прерывисто дыша, — Я и побежал потому, что учуял запах кофе.

— Кончай ныть, изнеженный говнюк. Уже девять утра.

— Сегодня выходной.

— У меня тоже, — равнодушно пожав плечами, Билли перебросил мяч из руки в руку, а потом перевел на указательный палец, пытаясь прокрутить на нем, - Единственный, между прочим. И мне жаль тратить его на сон.

Харрингтон что-то пробубнил, но Билли не стал вникать. Ему надоело смотреть на эту полусонную муху. Все его существо требовало действия, заряжаясь утренней, чуть пощипывающей прохладой и ласково пригревающими лучами майского солнца.

Доведя мяч до баскетбольного щита, он остановился под кольцом и расправил плечи.

— К слову говоря, Цезарь…

Мяч залетел в корзину, выпал и, оказавшись тут же подхваченным правой рукой, перекинулся к левой, снова подлетая вверх.

— …Франклин...

Еще одно попадание и снова движение по кругу.

— …Джеферсон… — Билли ударил мячом о землю и развернулся к Стиву, — спали не больше четырех часов в сутки.

— И что с того?

— Они многого добились.

— Не только из-за того, что просто мало спали.

— Бесспорно, не только. Так ты играешь или нет? Если нет, то вали домой вдоволь отсыпаться.

Стив выпрямился, прикусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки. Он действительно предпочитал проводить дольше времени в постели, если утро не поджимало какими-либо обязательствами. И блять, сегодняшний день предполагался именно таким! Поскольку у Билли и правда был выходной, в связи с чем Харрингтон остался на ночь и никуда не планировал спешить по пробуждению. Но все поменялось, стоило кое-кому загореться баскетболом «вот прям сейчас!»

— Бросай мяч.

Билли кинул его без особого энтузиазма, будто уже начал либо злиться, либо жалеть, что позвал Харрингтона играть. Это было редкое событие, поскольку на людях они не особо светились вместе. Да и, признаться, времени у Харгроува на это было не много. А ранее утро позволяло поиграть без лишних глаз.  
Не то, чтобы у кого-то возникали догадки о роде отношений, завязавшихся между ними после выпускного бала. Но интерес определенно бы появился. А где интерес там и сплетни, и более пристальное внимание. За которым можно было проследить их ночные встречи.

Мяч, точно пульс, забился об асфальт. Вибрация уходила в руку, приятно распространяясь до локтя и чуть отдаваясь в плечо. Сделав обманный рывок, на которой Харгроув не купился, а затем повторив его же в другую сторону уже с успехом, Стив внезапно поменял траекторию, обведя соперника, и понесся к трехочковой линии. Билли ускорился, но не успел выпрыгнуть, чтобы сбить бросок. Мяч ударился о щит, затем соскочил на железный обод и, описав полукруг, свалился в сетку.

— Повезло, — Билли забрал мяч и повел его обратно к стартовой точке.

— Я просто усыплял твою бдительность. Как Джеки Чан в «Пьяном мастере».

— Чего? Тебе нравится это китайское дерьмо?

— Я с детства хотел стать ниндзя.

— Избавь меня от таких подробностей, Харрингтон, — мяч полетел Стиву в грудь, — Не то у меня перестанет на тебя стоять.

— Ты хотел сказать «вставать»?

— Нет.

Стив осекся и в следующую секунду вскинул брови, все еще прижимая мяч к груди. Билли похабно улыбнулся, поиграв бровями, и согнул ноги в коленях, готовый к новому заходу.  
Но прежде, чем Харрингтон прикинул траекторию будущего движения, добавил просто для справки:

— Так что осторожнее держись ко мне спиной.

Они сорвались с места и началась настоящая игра.  
Через десять минут счет был 8/9 в пользу Короля Стива.

Харгроув не давал ему приблизиться к кольцу: стопорил практически в любой попытке зайти как справа, так и слева, блокируя возможность даже забросить мяч с места. Обвод никак не получался, но Харрингтон не сдавался.

Метнувшись в сторону и также резко остановившись напротив вездесущего Билли, он за секунду понял, как спасти свое положение.  
Зачем обманывать соперника единожды, когда можно сделать это четыре или пять раз подряд?  
Мысленно усмехнувшись, Стив сократил расстояние между ладонью и землей. Что ж, посмотрим, что ты на это скажешь, Харгроув.

Мяч зачастил ударами о площадку. Шершавая резина впивалась в кожу, делясь пылью и маленькими круглыми камушками. Контакт глаз не прерывался, периферия зрения фиксировала «оранжевый».  
Стив прекрасно видел, что Билли пытается предугадать его действия. Считывает любое движение, даже порыв к нему, чтобы больше не попасться на обманку, попутно не оставляя попыток перехватить мяч, улучив момент, когда он устанет и ослабит контроль.

Но Харрингтон намеренно изматывал его бдительность: дергался то в одну, то в другую сторону, переводя мяч между ног с правой руки в левую и обратно. Так прошло четыре рывка. На пятом он намекнул, что собирается бросать. Билли ожидаемо выпрыгнул в намерении зачехлить эту «попытку» и… Да, вуху!  
Стив, как ужаленный, подорвался с места к корзине. Чертыхнувшись ему в спину, Харгроув рванул следом.  
Так на понт его ещё никто не брал.

Ноги несли вперед, пружиня.  
В попытке нагнать сукиного сына Билли чувствовал себя гепардом, мчавшимся за чертовски быстрой антилопой. Звонкие отскоки мяча сливались в унисон с ускорившемся сердцебиением.  
Бах.  
Бах-бах-бах.  
Вот он, этот оранжевый кусок дерьма – кончики пальцев потянулись к нему, как в замедленной съемке, и не хватило каких-то гребанных миллиметров!

— Ах ты ж… Блять!

Еще секунда и мяч упал в кольцо, почти не потревожив сетку.  
Харгроув остановился, восстанавливая дыхание. Это было достаточно быстро, и стоило признать, неожиданно.

— Смотрю кто-то, наконец, проснулся. Неплохо, Харрингтон, неплохо. Но в следующий раз этот номер не пройдет.

— Да? — Стив лучезарно улыбнулся, отчаянно закачивая в легкие воздух через рот и чуть морщась от покалывания в боку, — Хорошо, я придумаю что-нибудь еще… Чтобы довести тебя до состояния «бешенной сучки».

Билли сощурил глаза и повел челюстью из стороны в сторону, взглядом обещая ему все муки ада за такую фразочку.

В этот раз отобрав мяч почти сразу, Харгроув пошел в наступление жестче, но в трехсекундной зоне Стив сбил его бросок, выведя в аут. Со следующей попыткой вышла та же херня.

С учетом того, что Билли охотнее атаковал, уходя влево, но также уверенно пользовался правой рукой, что делало его сложным для обороны фактором, Харрингтон каким-то невероятным способом то и дело выбивал у него мяч. За эту долбанную игру количество удачных нападений, наверное, переплевывало все предыдущие разы их соперничества на поле вместе взятые.  
Было не важно, кто вел мяч изначально - в итоге он оказывался либо в ауте, либо у Харрингтона.

К моменту, когда они взяли минутную паузу, разрыв составлял восемь очков.

— Блять, ты заебал, Харрингтон! — и смеясь, и злясь одновременно, Билли подцепил ворот футболки и подергал за него, проветриваясь.

Ну, потому что реально, это был какой-то пиздец. Лучше бы Стиви-бой так играл в команде, на тренировочных и, совершенно точно, на отборочных матчах. Тогда бы они позорно не вылетели почти в самом начале.

Пот катился градом, пропитывая белую ткань. Выдыхая, Харгроув процедил воздух сквозь зубы, стараясь попасть им на лицо.  
Но толку от этого не было, казалось проще отобрать у Стива воду и умыться.

Взгляд непроизвольно задержался на присосавшемся к горлышку красавчике. Хах, смотря на эти губы, Билли определенно было что вспомнить о минувшей ночи... Но с учетом того, как Харрингтон борзел сейчас в игре, больше хотелось подойти и нажать на бутылку, выплеснув ударную струю ему в лицо.

Однако вместо этого Билли ухватился за край своей футболки, потянув ее прочь. Влажная ткань обтерла грудь, пресс и поясницу, и полетела на лавку.  
Пора было показать, кто главный на этой площадке.

Приближаясь к Стиву и продолжая улыбаться, Харгроув внезапно ощутил, как в нем вновь поднимается иррациональная волна злости. Улыбка заострилась.

Была куча моментов, в которых он мог снести Короля Стива. На каждый выбитый из-под руки мяч Билли мог преподнести контрудар: быстрая подножка и красавчик прочесал бы асфальт подбородком; достаточно сильный толчок на ходу в плечо и он бы снова развалился на земле.  
Мельтешение ладони перед его броском – никто не мешал Харгроуву зарядить «технически и чисто» локтем Стиву под ребра, чтобы тот задыхался от боли, пока мяч мягко проскользнет в корзину под чужой рукой и шлепнется об асфальт.

Билли мог.  
Он мог дохера всего.  
Разбить, снести, забить игрока до такого состояния, что тот начнет боятся просто мелькающего перед глазами мяча. Что от одного звука удара резины о землю станет напрягаться и видеть в фигуре напротив не человека, а дьявола во плоти, который не просто пугает, а действительно причиняет дикую боль спустя секунды. Что желания снова столкнуться с движущимся монстром, олицетворяющем собой потерявший тормоза локомотив, больше не возникнет.

О да, Билли мог разыграться до четких кровоподтеков, вывихов, кровавых рассечений, он кайфовал от такого! Он отточил навыки атаки до автоматизма, добавив свой характер в каждый жест. И мог провернуть все ЭТО со Стивом. Прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Стычки на уроках физкультуры показались бы Харрингтону засахаренным розовым раем.

Он мог бы, даже хотел…

Только в действительности все это имело мало общего с баскетболом. Потому что мяч становился орудием и предлогом, игра – поводом.  
Злость и желание причинять боль, вызывать страх, чувствовать собственное превосходство диктовались моделью отцовского поведения и продолжали отравлять его даже вдали от Нила. Засасывали в себя, как гребанная черная дыра, в которую он, должно быть, уже ушел наполовину.  
Билли мог противостоять, но большую часть времени был рад поддаваться ей, подмечая очередной удобный случай.

Удобный, как сейчас.

В глубине зрачков вспыхнули опасные огоньки. Однако Харгроув стиснул зубы, незаметно сжимая левую руку в кулак, укрощая злость.  
Он понимал, предполагал, что однажды это случится: что-то выйдет из-под контроля и его сорвет с цепи благоразумия и выдержки, если так выйдет, что они со Стивом не разбегутся раньше. И тогда все похерится.  
Но это будет потом, если вообще будет. Они встречались слишком мало, чтобы он мог задумываться так далеко вперед.

Резко выбивая зажатый у Стива между боком и локтем мяч, Харгроув сорвался с места и побежал к корзине. Быстрый легчайший бросок и плюс три в копилку Билли Харгроува.

— Эй…!

— Что?

— Это не засчитывается.

— Нечего было прохлаждаться.

— Довольно грязно, хотя я понимаю, с таким-то разрывом… — усмехнувшись, Стив поймал на себе недобро сверкнувший взгляд.

Губы Хагроува поджались на долю секунды, а затем криво изогнулись.  
Нет, он не хотел уничтожать Харрингтона, как бы сейчас тот ни нарывался, неосознанно скользя по лезвию ножа.

— Давай, амиго, мне надоело тебя ждать. Либо я забью сейчас ещё один, а ты можешь и дальше передвигать ноги, как сраная черепаха… — побежав ленивой трусцой к кольцу, Билли заржал в голос, услышав в ответ громкое:

— Хэй! Да твою мать!

— Шевели задницей, Стив, я уже-е-е почти у кольца…

— Харгроув блять!

— Пять минут назад ты мне нравился больше!

Мяч вновь стучал и бился под ладонью, как живой.  
Вытравливая из себя ярость, Билли принялся гонять Харрингтона по площадке, уворачиваясь от него и обманно крутя «оранжевый» в воздухе, создавая иллюзию броска. В последний момент он и правда бросал его, но не в сторону корзины, а в землю, стараясь обойти Стива. Что сделать было уже не так сложно, поскольку Харрингтон допустил фатальную ошибку – выложился на девяносто процентов в первой половине игры и теперь значительно терял в ловкости и скорости.

Харгроув стремительно вырывался вперед. Сперва 15/17, через пять минут уже 27/21. Счет близился к условленным для победы тридцати пяти очкам.

Стиву удалось перехватить мяч пару-тройку раз, но усталость влияла и на точность дальних бросков. Хотя может дело было и в потере везения, так как даже с ближнего расстояния что-то не складывалось и мяч выскальзывал из кольца.

Налетев один раз на Билли, не удержавшегося от грязного приемчика с подножкой, Харрингтон разбил колено. Однако от этого у него словно открылось второе дыхание. Крепко держась на ногах и не поддаваясь ни на давление, ни на блоки, он вырвался в «краску» и бросил мяч в угол щита, выпрыгивая вверх. Мяч срикошетил, и Стив успел поймать его, направив сверху вниз прямо в кольцо.  
Вышло чисто и красиво, хоть общий счет изменился не сильно.

На 33/25 бороться особого смысла уже не было, но Харгроув явно не спешил делать завершающий бросок.  
Преследуя его по площадке, Стив невольно задавался вопросом: «Когда же этот гад устанет?», потому что собственные мышцы стали атрофироваться, а в боку вновь начало болезненно колоть.  
Серьезно, не мог же у Билли быть такой бесконечный заряд! Да и в чем уже интерес? По Харрингтону было видно, что выигрывать он не собирался - рад был бы размазать, вырвать победу прямо из рук серией бомбических атак и снайперских бросков, но сил и правда не оставалось.

А еще хотелось есть… Откуда-то маняще тянуло хот-догами.

— Что-то ты совсем раскис, Стив. Где же последний рывок? Где попытка переломить счет? — подначивая Харрингтона, Билли двигался по кругу, наслаждаясь тем, что уже выиграл. Фактически.

Потому что, в отличие от Стиви-боя, он не терял голову и знал, как следует распределять силы и незаметно отдыхать. Как сейчас – восстанавливая дыхание в словесной «перепалке», попутно присматриваясь к тому, как бы поэффектнее завершить игру.  
Чтобы было ясно кто здесь Король баскетбола.

Однако для полноты картины все же хотелось видеть напротив азартного игрока, а не выжатую тряпку, которую даже обводить и сбивать с ног не интересно.

— Давай, красавчик, возьми себя в руки! — для поддержания тонуса, Харгроув дернулся прямо на Стива, но тот лишь слабо отшатнулся назад.

Так дело не пошло бы. Нужно было найти нечто действеннее, чем страх перед ушибами и нежелание ходить в лузерах.  
Что-то быстро решив для себя, Билли растянул губы в довольной улыбке. Мяч звучно ударился о землю и оказался пойман ладонью, незамедлительно перевернувший его противоположной стороной вверх.  
Народа в парке заметно прибавилось, но площадка до сих пор принадлежала лишь им.

— Как насчет пари? Один, последний, решающий бросок. Тот, кто забьет в кольцо – выигрывает, несмотря на предыдущий счет. Проигравший оплачивает колу и ланч, — подавшись на пару шагов вперед, Билли склонил голову набок, — … и выполняет одно любое требование победителя.

Заметив, как недоверчиво взлетела бровь Харрингтона, он рассмеялся.

— Что? О, не волнуйся, мое требование будет максимально в моем духе.

— Этого я и боюсь.

— В твоих силах ничего такого пугающего для себя не допустить… — медленно шагая в сторону и чеканя каждое слово, Билли вновь почувствовал прилив энергии, силы, и неотступно - своего превосходства.

Стив зачесал волосы назад, встряхнулся и заметно подсобрался.

— Тогда может я поведу?

— Еще чего.

Харгроув выпустил мяч в свободное падение, сделал размеренный вдох и такой же спокойный выдох. Концентрация достигла предела, зрение обострилось и сфокусировалось на корзине, путь к которой с готовностью преградил Харрингтон.  
Каждую мышцу покалывало от нетерпения. Мир стал медлителен, звуки отошли на задний план, тишина затопила уши.  
Билли перенес вес с пятки на носок.

Секунда.

И энергия наконец прорвалась, заставляя помчаться вперед. Подошва старых, но безумно удобных, высоких кроссовок соприкасалась с асфальтом словно в некой телепатической связи. Точно компьютер или сраный экстрасенс Харгроув предугадывал каждое движение Стива. Будь то блок, сгибание колена, отскок или движение руки к лицу.

Столб приближался, и Билли ускорился с хищной улыбкой на пределе возможного, оставляя Стиви-боя совсем позади.

Вот и корзина. Пять шагов.

Оттолкнувшись от земли двумя ногами, Харгроув взмыл в воздух. Метя мячом в сетку, он уже знал, что попадет. Что уже попал. Яркий оранжевый шар прошел прямо в середину кольца, с шелестом проскользнул в него и полетел к земле.  
А Билли - нет. Его полет прервался вцепившимися в железный обод корзины пальцами и крепкой хваткой, спасающей от падения.

В одно мгновение он ощутил вернувшиеся звуки, тепло солнечных лучей и движение ветра; услышал свое тяжелое дыхание; почувствовал, как горит от напряжения тело. Как мышцы охватывает жар, от того, что он подтянулся на кольце, так и не спрыгивая.

Солнечный свет заиграл на мокрой спине. Харгроув сглотнул и сдержал себя: он мог бы подтянуться вверх еще раз или перевернуться, скрестить ноги на перешейке корзины и щитка, опускаясь вниз головой. Заняться позерством чистой воды.  
Но не стал.  
Этот момент и так был охуенным.  
Да блять, Билли Харгроув был охуенным и знал это!

Спрыгнув на землю, он развернулся к Харрингтону и прошелся по его запыхавшемуся виду горящим, полным мальчишеской радости взглядом.

— Мх… Черт… Ну ты и… — тяжело выдыхая, Стив покачал головой.

Он пытался. Правда пытался догнать этот разогнавшийся метеор, хоть и понимал, что едва ли получится его остановить. Но адреналин и вера в себя делали свое дело. Пусть в итоге он и не выиграл.

Стараясь отдышаться, Харгроув победно прошел к скамейке и, схватив бутылку, плеснул себе в лицо воды. Вух, да, освежало отменно! Вкупе с поднявшимся ветром и тем, что струйки потекли по шее, груди и животу, распространяя прохладу, стало и вовсе охренительно.

— С тебя еда, Стиви-бой.

— Ага.

— Кола. Бургер. Двойной. И картошка фри. Или хот-дог и картошка.

— Не много?

— В самый раз. И это… — дернув уголком губ, Билли провел языком по губам, — Одно требование, амиго.

— Что прям сейчас?

— О, а ты хочешь сделать это прямо здесь? — ладонь Харгроува «говоряще» скользнула от груди к животу, стирая с кожи влажные подтеки.

— Что? Я… Эээ… Нет! Черт, Билли, пошел ты!

Харгроув в очередной раз заржал, а Стив, покраснев, выхватил у него бутылку и, несмотря на собственную жажду, закрутил крышку так сильно, как только смог. Пить прикладываясь губами к горлышку сейчас себе дороже было.

Подобрав мяч и выждав до окончания сборов, Харрингтон прочистил горло и все же попытал счастье:

— Билли….

— Что?

— ... Дойер-догом* я не откуплюсь?

— И не надейся.

***

Зубы с наслаждением впились в мягкую булку, смазанную кетчупом и горчицей, попутно захватывая кусочек сосиски, обмотанной беконом. Желудок призывно заурчал, будто пытался мотивировать Харрингтона жевать быстрее. Но тот не спешил, наслаждаясь пряным сладковато-острым вкусом соусов и хрустящим жаренным луком, насыпанным поверх хот-дога.  
Боже, это было великолепно… Просто идеально. Особенно в сочетании с тем, что солнце стало пригревать чуть сильнее, а лавка, а на которой они разместились, стояла подальше от основных парковских дорожек.

Секундно заслонившая солнце фигура вынудила Стива оторваться от еды и пододвинуться на спинке лавки. Приставив стеклянную бутылку горлышком к краю деревяшки, поддевая железную крышку, Харгроув резко дернул ее вниз. С пару секунд газированный напиток шипел, поднимаясь пенкой к краю, чтобы перелиться, но юркий язык смахнул ее раньше, так что опасность миновала.

Усевшись рядом с Харрингтоном, Билли бросил пакет с фастфудом себе под ноги и, предварительно достав из него картошку, с аппетитом принялся уплетать ее.

Утро действительно выходило крайне приятным. В теле осела легкая ватность после игры, впрочем готовая вмиг рассеяться при необходимости. Поджаренная фри исчезала ломтик за ломтиком, похрустывая на зубах и пощипывая крупной солью на кончике языка. Большие глотки колы холодили горло.  
Харгроув словил себя на мысли, что такого ощущения спокойствия и свободы у него не было очень давно.

— Итак, с баскетболом твои дела плохи, а что по поводу подготовки к пересдаче АСТ?

— Иди в жопу, я отлично играл.

— Коне-е-ечно. И поэтому я поимел тебя на десять очков, — издевательски оскалившись, Харгроув закончил с картошкой, облизал пальцы и обтер их салфеткой, а следом успокаивающе похлопал Стива по спине, — Ладно-ладно, красавчик, первую половину ты действительно был неплох.

Харрингтон хмыкнул и откусил еще кусок своего хот-дога, почти обжигая язык. Сосиска была очень горячей, но кайфа в том, чтобы есть ее остывшей оставалось столько же, сколько во вчерашнем недопитом кофе.

— Ну, так что?

Позволить Стиву соскочить с вопроса Харгроув видимо не собирался.

— Готовлюсь. В конце концов это последняя возможность поступить в этом году.

— А если не поступишь?

— Устроюсь работать. И буду сдавать дальше.

Билли усмехнулся про себя. Желание шевелиться и самостоятельно добиваться чего-то, не только не прибегая к помощи и деньгам родителей, а даже не требуя и не воспринимая их как должное, отличало Харрингтона от прочих богатеньких сосунков, которые встречались Билли. За это его можно было уважать.

— А с тем сочинением что? Разобрался?

— Кхм… Ну… Да.

— Уверенности в твоем голосе хоть отбавляй.

— Практически, — несколько недовольно процедив, Харрингтон вернулся к еде, быстрее забивая ей рот, чтобы увильнуть от уточняющих расспросов.

Не то, чтобы Харгроув стремился их задавать и с восторгом принимался дрючить его на тему эссе и сочинений при любой удобной возможности, хоть и сам предложил помощь, но… Из-за того, что даже с конспектами и пометками Билли верная нить повествования улавливалась не до конца, а слаженный текст с раскрытием своих размышлений не получался Стив чувствовал себя тупым. Это было сплошное фиаско.  
Даже перед Нэнси ему за это было не так стыдно, как перед Харгроувом. Может конечно потому, что Билли спокойно называл его идиотом в лицо.

— Ладно, не ссы, Стиви-бой. Это все равно необязательная часть.

— Ага, — прожевав и буркнув, он постарался перевести тему, ляпнув первое что пришло в голову, — Что у тебя, все пришли ответы уже?

— Да. Буду выбирать из трёх колледжей.

Стив задумчиво кивнул, не став уточнять из каких именно.  
Он, безусловно, был рад за Билли, но вместе с тем, понимал, что еще немного и Харгроув свалит из Хоукинса. В теории они могли поступить в один колледж, но обсуждать такое казалось рановато. Плюс еще неизвестно, как он сам пересдаст этот долбанный АСТ и пройдет ли по баллам и мотивационному письму в то место, которое в итоге определит для себя Билли.

Аппетит как-то пропал и, посмотрев на остатки хот-дога, Харрингтон закинул его в близстоящую мусорку.  
Как бы весело и прекрасно ему не было минуты три назад, жизнь неизменно шла под откос. Привязанность росла слишком быстро и ничего хорошего в ней не было. Один раз он уже нарисовал себе будущее с Нэнси и что из этого вышло?  
При том, если с девушкой все ещё боле-менее было понятно, то с парнем...  
И тем более с Билли... Который совершенно не знал, что творится в голове Стива. Да и вряд ли узнает.  
Обсуждать с ним свои «переживания» Харрингтон не собирался.

Билли потянулся за оставшимся хот-догом, а Стив, вспомнив про свою колу, следом нашарил в пакете закрытую бутылку. Справившись с крышкой, он только хотел отпить, как глянул в сторону, привлеченный чьим-то резким движением на периферии, и завис.

Сидя к нему в профиль, Харгроув облизнул губы, смотря на хот-дог явно из-под полуопущенных ресниц, что делало выражение его лица почти томным. Затем он подцепил зубами сосиску, вытягивая ее из булки вперед, и следом поймал край на язык. Затем обхватил губами и откусил.  
Белый соус остался капельной на верхней губе.

Казалось, во всем этом не было ничего такого, но… В паху призывно потянуло.  
Черт, кто вообще так ест хот-дог?! Так… Вызывающе… Оставалось только закатить глаза и застонать от удовольствия для полноты картины, вот честно.

Стив едва сдержал хриплый выдох, но не смог не сглотнуть. Наверное, вышло достаточно громко, поскольку Билли скосил на него взгляд и нахмурился.

Секунда. Две. Три.  
Блять, ты слижешь этот сраный майонез с губы или нет?!

— Харрингтон, хватит так пялиться, — повернувшись к парню лицом, Билли стер волнующую Стива каплю соуса тыльной стороной ладони, — Дай пожрать нормально.

— Ты специально ешь ТАК?

— Как? Нормально я ем.

— Ты ешь ненормально.

— Просто не хочу хлеб.

Харрингтон закатил глаза и отвернулся, уставившись прямо перед собой. Нормально он ест, ага, как же. В это можно было поверить, если бы на последней секунде Харгроув не прокололся в том, как уголки его губ дернулись в удовлетворенной реакцией Стива усмешке.

Поднявшийся ветер слабо качал листву, создавая успокаивающий, почти вгоняющий в транс, шум. Мелькающие все чаще люди куда-то спешили, смеялись. Время близилось к одиннадцати.

Задумчиво разглядывая прохожих и попивая колу, Харрингтон остановился на девушке, то и дело посматривающей в его сторону. Она неспешно прогуливалась с собачкой, походившей больше на белое облачко, нежели на животное, и была довольно симпатичной.  
Сперва Стив подумал, что ему показалось, но, когда их взгляды пересеклись, она улыбнулась ему. Он машинально улыбнулся в ответ, и секунд десять спустя девушка смущенно помахала ему рукой. Видимо была совсем не против познакомиться. Хм.

— Смотри не перегори, красавчик. Так светишься, аж глаза режет.

— А? Что? — переведя взгляд на Билли, Стив озадаченно приоткрыл рот.

— Ничего.

Сощурившись, Харрингтон поразмыслил о чем-то с пару секунд, а затем расплылся в самодовольной улыбке:

— Я все еще Король Стив.

— И?

— Мне по статусу положено производить впечатление.

Билли сжал горлышко бутылки с колой. Серьёзно? Это сейчас ему на что вообще намекнули?  
В одно мгновение радующее утро стало… Мерзким. Невидимые тучи затянули небо, греющее солнце потеряло свое тепло. Внутри расползалась черная всепоглощающая бездна.

Харгроув отчетливо понимал, что испытывает нечто схожее с тем, что чувствовал дома. Когда его гребаный папаша хвалил Макс, он ощущал злость и негодование. Когда Нил смотрел на рыжую сучку с теплом, он чувствовал укол жгучей ревности.  
Сейчас было что-то похожее. Вот только Билли не понимал, к чему именно он ревнует. К тому, что кто-то обратил на Харрингтона такое внимание или к тому, что тот ответил улыбкой на повисший в воздухе тонкий флирт?

Но следовало успокоиться и перевести все в русло, в котором Билли умел справляться лучше всего.

— Знаешь, — оценивающий взгляд проскользил по девке, — А она ничего, в моем вкусе. Давай забьемся?

«Я буду драть это суку на капоте своей машины к концу вечера, Стиви-бой. У тебя на подъездной дорожке».

Не сводя глаз с девушки, Харгроув хищно оскалился.  
Он уже предвкушал, как скажет: «— Кто первый ее завалит тот и выиграл», а Харрингтон переспросит, сделав вид что не догнал, о чем он. И тогда Билли усмехнется и издевательски вскинет брови с фразой: «— А что, ты теперь не трахаешься с бабами?»  
Интересно, как такое понравится Стиви-бою?

Но тут фокус переместился выше, на дальнюю дорожку. Мелькнувшая за деревом ярко ржавая точка вспыхнула ярче, вынудила зрачки сузиться и вернуться к быстро двигавшемуся размытому пятну.  
Рыжая копна волос, знакомый рюкзак, ветровка и скейт.

Он даже пропустил ответ Харрингтона:

— В смысле, забьемся на что?

Не дождавшись реакции и подметив изменение в лице Билли, Стив проследил за его взглядом и сам сощурился.

— Это что… Макс?

Действительно, это была она.

— Что она делает здесь в такую рань?

— Уже одиннадцать утра, Харрингтон. Не все любят валяться в кровати до обеда.

Желание ответить в тон Билли затопило Стива, и он бы сделал это, если б не одно «но»:

— Тебе не кажется, что…

— Кажется, — ответив резче обычного, Харгроув уставился ровно туда же, куда и Стив.

То, что Максин преследовали он понял практически сразу. Возможно, Билли не обратил бы внимания на двух парней, идущих следом за ней, если бы тот, что был в бейсбольной кепке не махнул рукой приятелю и не ускорил шаг, обгоняя Макс. Да мало ли, зачем он махнул? Может увидел кого-то другого? Такое вполне могло быть. Вот только второй ускорил шаг и стал постепенно нагонять беспечно отталкивающуюся ногой от асфальта девчонку.

Черт, они и правда шли за мелкой.  
Но какое ему было дело? Да никакого, уж не после того, что эта рыжая сучка ему наговорила.

— Надо вмешаться.

Почти подорвавшегося с лавки Стива, остановили вцепившиеся в плечо пальцы.  
Уверенно потянув Харрингтона обратно, Билли допил остатки колы и прицельным броском отправил бутылку в урну. Он понимал, что пожалеет о том, что собирается сделать.  
Ведь «спасибо» никто не скажет, а рыжая засранка в очередной раз выльет кучу дерьма ему на голову…

Стиснув пальцы в кулак, Билли дернул уголком губ. Может, это просто вбитый Нилом рефлекс – нести ответственность за эту мелкую дрянь?  
Харгроув старался не задумываться над причиной своих действий.

— Сиди здесь.

***

— Эй!

Макс обернулась не сразу. Только когда окрик повторился.

— Эй, рыжая!

Определенно это не был кто-то из компании. Логично возникал вопрос – к чему реагировать и тратить свое время? Но Мэйфилд остановилась раньше, чем смогла на него ответить.

Обернувшись, Максин вскинула брови, видя спешащего к ней незнакомого парня. Зачем она могла ему понадобиться? У нее выпало что-то из кармана? Хотел познакомиться? Пф, последнее вообще ей не упало.  
Оттолкнувшись от асфальта, но не успев повернуть голову, Макс врезалась в другого парня, незаметно вышедшего из-за дерева.

В голове прозвенел тревожный звоночек. Складывающаяся ситуация ей абсолютно не нравилась. Несостыковка была только в месте и времени. Разве в милом маленьком городке могли нападать на детишек средь бела дня?

— Ты вообще смотришь куда идешь? — огрызнувшись на автомате, Макс удивленно раскрыла рот, когда ее грубо толкнули назад.

А там тут же поймали другие руки, стиснув за плечи и оттащив в сторону от дорожки к дереву. Скейт покатился вперед, и девочка оказалась зажата между подростков, выглядевших как минимум старшее ее на пару тройку лет.

— Гони деньги. И не шуми.

— Какие еще деньги? Пошли вы!

Пробно задергавшись в попытке вырваться, она вынужденно замерла, когда тип в бейсболке вытащил нож и направил лезвие в ее сторону. Отступать было некуда.

— Карманные, тупица. И не верещи. А то разукрасим тебе личико, — он усмехнулся, но Макс не чувствовала в этой усмешке реальной угрозы.

Ее разводили, пытаясь напугать побрякушкой.

— Не свалите по-хорошему, я закричу. Мы в парке, вы, блин, вообще идиоты?

Таких разговоров парни не ожидали. Они переглянулись друг с другом, и тот, что был в кепке, дал знак другому крепче держать Мэйфилд.

— Закрой рот и гони деньги, стерва. Где они у тебя? — нож уткнулся в солнечное сплетение, а свободная рука зашарила по карманам.

— Отпусти, придурок! — выкрикнув и поддавшись назад, Макс максимально резко запрокинула голову, чтобы всадить макушкой в челюсть тому олуху, что стискивал ее руки.

Удар отразился скрипом зубов и неожиданным вскриком. Парень ослабил хватку, что дало ей возможность ринуться в сторону. Дальше она вполне могла засадить по яйцами тому, что понтовался спереди, потом схватить скейт и постараться огреть его по голове. Либо просто убежать, крича и привлекая к себе внимание.

Но выпустивший ее парень тут же ухватился за руку, дернув обратно к себе.

— Вот мелкая дрянь, да я тебя…

— Эй!

Громко гаркнув со стороны, Билли оскалился, ускоряя шаг.

Парень сориентировался мгновенно: пихнул Макс на друга в бейсболке и пустился бежать со всех ног.

Второй похвастаться такой прытью и скоростью не смог.  
Харгроув перехватил его за плечо и, развернув к себе, с размаха врезал в челюсть. От удара в пальцах приятно заныло. Это раззадоривало, как и чужой вскрик. И последующий рывок к свободе, который Билли пресек новым ударом – кулак вбился в живот, и парень сдавленно охнул, согнувшись пополам.

— Твой дружок свалил, значит будешь отдуваться за двоих, — низко проговорив, наклонившись к самому уху, Харгроув перехватил неудачный замах парня и поднырнул под его руку.

На этот раз крепкий удар пришелся в бок, вынуждая сопляка заскулить от боли.  
Бейсбольная кепка слетела с его головы, обнажая сальные волосы. Билли смог наконец разглядеть дегенерата. Он был прыщавым и худым, одетым в дешевую заношенную одежду, пропахшую фастфудом. Видимо занимался доставкой какой-нибудь убогой пиццы или другой подобной херни.

— Ты… Сука, отвали… Урод!

— Че тявкнул?! — прорычав, Харгроув дернул верхней губой.

— Пусти… Пусти бля!

О, сейчас он его отпустит. Обязательно отпустит.

Ослабив хватку, Харгроув плотоядно облизнулся и плавно сделал шаг назад, выпрямляясь.  
Дрожь адреналина, покалывающая тело, сменялась жаром. Он чувствовал, как поддается бешенству. Как приятно спустить себя с поводка, отдаваясь захватывающему чувству ослепляющей ярости.  
Чужая кровь на кулаках должна была подстегнуть; пойманный, затопленный страхом взгляд - раззадорить. Он мог бы бить и бить, разворотить это лицо всмятку; сделать так, что от него ничего не останется.  
Превратить парня в кровавое месиво из костей, мяса и соплей.

А тот, не понимая перспектив, лишь хватал ртом воздух, и лихорадочно бегал взглядом где-то у себя под ногами.

— Что-то потерял? — глумливо поинтересовавшись, Билли тоже опустил глаза к траве и быстрее подметил выпавший еще при первом ударе нож, — Это?

Кивнув на поблескивающую на солнце сталь, он усмехнулся, и в момент, когда парень дернулся к предмету, со всей силы пихнул его ногой в плечо, отбрасывая на спину.

— Ай! Мудак!

Нож так и остался лежать, а следующим ударом стал бы «поцелуй» хлюпающего носом идиота с подошвой кроссовка Харгроува. Но Билли резко взял себя в руки, выныривая из манящего черно-красного океана безумия, почти утянувшего его на дно.

— Проваливай, пока цел, уебок. Запомнил ее? — кивнув на Макс, он облизнул нижнюю губу, не сводя с парня мертвенно-холодных глаз, — Чтобы на одной улице с ней тебя не видел.

— Псих…

Постаравшись подобраться к ножу и забрать его, парень повторно оказался откинут на спину. Билли предупреждающе сжал кулаки, склоняя голову чуть набок.

— Я считаю до трех…

— Конченный псих…!

— Три!

Резко подорвавшись с места, парень споткнулся и чуть не пропахал носом землю.

Сузив глаза от все еще клокочущей ярости, Билли смотрел как придурок убегает, держась одной рукой за бок, и время от времени оглядывается на него. Нож так и остался лежать на траве, но Харгроув не удостоил его и взглядом.

— Я и сама бы справилась, - из-за спины послышался раздраженный голос Максин.

Харгроув не обернулся, было слишком рано для этого... Слишком опасно… Для Макс.

— Как пару минут назад?

— Все было под контролем.

— Я видел.

— Тебе вообще какое дело? — хмыкнув, она одернула съехавший рукав ветровки и поджала губы, не выдавая внутренних переживаний.

На самом же деле ее запоздало потряхивало от всего произошедшего. И от того, как Билли накинулся на этого полудурка. Правда останавливать сводного брата она не планировала. Просто… не знала как. Ее словно парализовало и страшнее было попасть под руку ему, чем одной разобраться с двумя вымогателями.

— «Спасибо, Билли» я видно не дождусь.

Сжав пальцы в кулак и медленно разжав их, Харгроув развернулся к сестре.  
Злился ли он на нее до сих пор? О да, до такой степени, что хотелось снести эту рыжую башку к чертовой матери.

Сама того не ведая, точно гребаный триггер Макс возвращала Билли в вечер последнего избиения и унижения. И сейчас мелкая зараза должна была сказать ему два простых слова: «Спасибо, Билли».

Спасибо, твою мать, что спас меня от этого дерьма.  
От двух уебков с ножом.

Элементарная этика обязывала сделать подобное любого нормального человека, оказавшегося в подобной ситуации. Но Харгроув знал, что черта с два он услышит эти слова. Поэтому решил действовать на опережение:

— Хотя твоя благодарность – последнее, что мне нужно.

— Я и не собиралась, — вскинув подбородок, Макс сузила глаза, стараясь выглядеть нахально и дерзко.

Ох, блять.  
Уголки губ дрогнули, и Билли ощутимо напрягся. Он старался, охренеть как старался не вспыхнуть из-за тона и вызова языкастой стервы, не понимающей какие последствия влекут за собой такие выкрутасы; сдерживался от того, чтобы издевательски усмехнуться и сделать шаг вперед, от которого мелкая отступила бы, силясь спрятать в глазах испуг.  
Глупая девка. Думает он ничего не видит и не понимает? Что ему незнакомо то чувство, которое она испытала, когда дверь вздрогнула под ударом, а за ней раздался яростный выкрик: «Сука!»?  
Что за напускным бесстрашием, он не разглядит, что она до сих пор боится его?  
Возможно даже больше, чем тех двух уродов. И поэтому не может осознать, что он действительно пришел помочь ей и заслуживал благодарности.

Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Билли переждал новый наплыв злости.  
На этом можно было бы и правда закончить. Он спас мелкую? Спас. Всё. Совесть спокойна, навязанный, вбитый долг выполнен. Он мог развернуться и уйти, а рыжая язва валить на все четыре стороны.

Незачем было влезать во что-то еще: спрашивать, как она, как отец, как обстановка дома? На кой хрен? Давать кому-то надежды или повод считать себя лучше, чем он есть на самом деле, Харгроув не собирался. Он скоро свалит из этого унылого, беспросветного, как жопа носорога, Хоукинса обратно в солнечную Калифорнию. Он совсем не Бэтмен, спасающий оскорбленных и затравленных.

Но…  
Помимо осознания, что он ведет себя в точности как отец, что давит и унижает, втаптывая в грязь практически любое общение, в голове промелькнула мысль, которую Харгроув гнал от себя весь последний месяц.

Он понимал, по какому минному полю осталась ходить Макс со своей матерью, хоть и не было похоже, что Нил стал срывался на них. По крайней мере не стал пока. Но сколько ублюдок продержится, потеряв привычную грушу для битья? До Сьюзан ей выступала мать Билли. Затем она ушла и на замену был выбран родной сын. Теперь ушел Билли и место оказалось вакантным.  
Веры в то, что старший Харгроув поменялся и поменяется не было. Рано или поздно он сорвется.  
Темная часть Билли злорадно ухмылялась каждый раз, когда он думал об этом.  
Нил сорвется. Не сегодня, так завтра. Не завтра, так послезавтра.  
Но и что с того? Отпиздит он их, какое кому дело? Билли он пиздил постоянно, и никто не приходил на помощь. Боясь за собственную шкуру, Сьюзан и Макс безропотно наблюдали за тем, как Нил измывается над ним. Они опускали глаза в тарелки и ели, пока он силился удержать в горящей ладони вилку; пока отбитыми руками мыл за всеми посуду по приказу Нила. Хотя сука Сьюзан в последний раз могла помочь ему хотя бы с этим. Дождаться, когда Нил уйдет с кухни и помочь. А сколько раз ему влетало за Макс и ее выходки? Пусть теперь ее пиздят. Пусть! Пусть она пройдет через то, что он проходил все эти гребаные годы! Разве это не будет справедливо?!

Однако потом в нем всплывало это гребанное «Но». Как и сейчас.

Сморгнув, понимая, что прошло с четверть минуты, Билли посмотрел Мэйфилд в глаза. Да, он очень хотел наплевать на рыжую стукачку и на ее мать. Однако в зрачках промелькнула тень эмоций, которые Харгроув старался скрыть.  
Макс не представляла каких усилий ему стоило выдавить из себя три слова:

— Что там дома?

Нахмурившись, она окинула Билли недоверчивым взглядом, а затем посмотрела в сторону, прикусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки. Медля с ответом, явно размышляя что именно сказать и вообще сказать ли, Максин в итоге пожала плечами.

— Дома как дома. Интересуешься, чтобы вернуться? Или все со Стивом живешь?

Блять, откуда...?

— Нет.

Ответив чересчур быстро, Билли разозлился на себя. Прозвучало ли это как оправдание? Как поспешное желание отнекиваться от чужого интереса?  
Нет, он ответил достаточно пространственно, и если бы Макс хотела бы уточнить на что именно "нет" - ей пришлось бы уточнить. Мысленно дав себе обещание узнать у Стива, как и что еще знает мелкая, Билли склонил голову к плечу. Ему не хватало сигареты, чтобы занять руки.

— Значит, мое отсутствие пошло на пользу семейной идиллии?

— Вроде того.

Переступая с ноги на ногу и опуская рукава сильнее к пальцам, Макс не совсем понимала зачем Билли цепляется за разговор и тянет время. Что ему было нужно? Хотел узнать ищет ли его Нил? Она не знала, но вроде не искал. Не то уже нашел бы, если хотел.  
Спросить в ответ ей также было больше нечего. Тревога улеглась еще когда Стив сказал, что Билли в норме.  
Странно, что он вообще находился еще в городе с учетом того, как отзывался о Хоукинсе и не затыкался на тему своего желания побыстрее свалить из него. Он же закончил школу, уже начались каникулы. Ждал колледжа, наверное...

С другой стороны, вероятно, это была первая и последняя возможность за долгое время нормально поговорить с ним. Билли, хоть и выглядел как Билли, но реально неплохо помог ей с теми придурками. Ну и от компании она слышала, что Харгроув стал чаще тусоваться со Стивом. Может он хорошо на него влиял?

— Так… У тебя все окей? Ты… не бомжуешь или типа того?

— Ну и ну, проснулись сестринские чувства, Макс?

Глядя на вспыхнувший румянец и поджавшиеся губы Максин, Харгроув усмехнулся. Надо же, теперь кто-то интересуется, где он и как он.

— Не бомжую, — осаживая в себе сарказм, Билли посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда пришел. Туда, где его ждал Харрингтон, — Работаю, коплю деньги и жду конца июня.

— И куда дальше?

— Калифорния, Орегон, Флорида. Еще не определился с колледжем.

— М. Ну… Круто. Удачи тебе там. Наверное.

Снова повисла неловкая пауза.  
Выждав секунд тридцать и решив, что разговор на этом себя исчерпал, Макс обогнула Харгроува и направилась к скейту:

— Ну, мне пора.

Шаг, два, три.  
С каждым становилось все легче и тяжелее одновременно. Мэйфилд чувствовала взгляд в спину и это нервировало. Она отстранялась намеренно, хотя могла бы спросить у Билли что-нибудь еще. Но не хотела. Попробовала, но дальше не смогла. Не после того, как он сломал руку ее другу, а затем обозвал стукачкой и свалил вину за переезд в Хоукинс на нее. Не после того, как терроризировал и срывался на ней, запрещал общаться и бросался на Лукаса, лез в ее жизнь.  
К чему была эта попытка восстановить мосты? Все равно это ничего не изменит. Не для Макс уж точно. Дерьма от Билли Харгроува было в разы больше, чем ностальгии по первым месяцам их общения.

Однако дойти до скейта она не успела. Билли схватил ее за рюкзак и дернул назад, отчего девочка чуть не упала.

— Хэй! — во взгляде мгновенно появился страх и агрессия, пальцы сжались в кулак.

Но интересовала Харгроува внезапно не она сама, а ее рюкзак.  
Вжикнув молнией, Билли нашарил первую попавшуюся бумажку и ручку, записав что-то, а затем качнул листком перед ее носом.

— Тебе. На всякий случай.

Его потяжелевший внимательный взгляд сбивал с толку еще больше. Мэйфилд непонимающе уставилась на бумажку.

— Зачем?

— Просто на всякий случай, — свернув записку со своим номером, Билли бросил ее обратно в рюкзак, застегнул молнию и пихнул Макс в сторону от себя, отпуская, — И в следующий раз внимательнее смотри по сторонам.

***

Рабочий день выдался безумно утомительным и долгим. Из рук ничего не валилось, неувязок не было, но и момента побездельничать так и не нашлось. В мастерской сдавалась очередная машина и Билли, взяв ее на себя от и до, старался не ударить в грязь лицом. В конце концов от выполнения этой работы зависело накинут ли за подготовку деталей и вытягивание крыла ему сверх установленного процента. А деньги были нужны, накопить перед переездом стоило как можно больше.

Поэтому зайдя в квартиру и захлопнув дверь, Билли прислонился спиной к стене. Он устал. Охренеть как устал за целый день. А это была только среда, до выходного еще пахать и пахать.  
Запрокинув голову, Харгроув прикрыл глаза. Наваливающаяся сонливость и ломота во всем теле сковывали так, что сделать даже один единственный шаг становилось безумно лень. Руки и ноги свисали точно потрепанные временем канаты и грозились порваться от любой попытки напрячься и что-то сделать.  
Завалиться бы спать прямо сейчас, но… Черт, не дрыхнуть же у двери?

Простояв несколько минут без движений, Билли повел плечом и вздохнул, приказывая себе собраться с силами. И раздеться.  
Надавив носком кроссовка на пятку, а затем повторив то же действие с другой ногой, он стянул обувь, а следом и куртку, бросая ее на комод. Туда же полетели ключи от машины и квартиры.  
Он дома. Черт возьми, дома.

Через полчаса сытый и взбодрившийся душем, Билли вытянулся на диване с банкой пива. Стрелки на часах медленно, но неумолимо передвигались к отметке нового дня.  
Из приоткрытого окна доносился редкий звук проезжающих мимо машин. Эхо работающего двигателя и трения шин о мокрый асфальт долетало шелестом и проникало в стены, просачивалось в щели. Занавески мерно покачивались под движением прохладного после грозы воздуха, и Харгроув ленивым взглядом следил за шевелением ткани.

Пол одиннадцатого. Время безудержного веселья, ха.

Баночка пива уперлась дном в подлокотник, обтянутый выцветшей узорчатой тканью.  
Билли сполз ближе к краю дивана и понял, что эта поза такая же не удобная, как и предыдущая. Откинувшись на спину, устраивая голову на подлокотнике, он вытянул правую ногу вперед. Левая уперлась в пол и вот оно… Идеально. Наконец-то идеально.  
Поставив банку на живот, придерживая ее двумя пальцами, Харгроув прикрыл глаза. Игравшая в магнитофоне Metallica вводила в транс.

— There is only one thing on our minds…*

Губы Билли шевельнулись в унисон с Джеймсом Хэтфилдом. Время от времени пальцы отбивали ритм гитары и барабанов. Агрессивность музыки подталкивала к всплеску каких-то эмоций, действий. Ломота в мышцах казалась странным вызовом неясному, не сформировавшемуся желанию.  
Он хотел. Определенно чего-то хотел. Но вот чего?

— Don't try running away 'cause you're the one we will find… — протянув в задумчивости, Харгроув облизнул губы и внезапно зацепился взглядом за валяющийся на столике открытый журнал.

С глянцевой страницы на него смотрела красотка Сэнди Сейгл, определенно предлагая свою компанию на этот вечер.  
Хм… А почему бы и нет? Идти он все равно никуда не собирался. Вздрочнуть и спать - чем не хороший план? Может именно этого не хватало для спокойного завершения дня.

Положив ладонь на пах, Билли сощурился, рассматривая красивые изгибы женских бедер, обтянутую белой тонкой сеткой грудь с острыми горошинками сосков.  
Ммм, от одной мысли о том, чтобы втянуть их в рот и подразнить языком, внизу живота прошлась первая теплая волна возбуждения.  
Чуть вскинутая вверх голова и призывно приоткрытые пухлые губы, распущенные каштановые волосы струились по плечам… Дьявол, она смотрела на него, раздвинув ноги, так и маня взглядом аккурат именно туда.  
К себе.  
Вниз, вниз от груди к женскому естеству.

Ладонь прошлась по хлопковой ткани домашних штанов.  
Забравшись пальцами под резинку пояса и оттянув одежду ниже с бедер, Билли прикусил нижнюю губу, не прерывая зрительного контакта с Сэнди и освобождая из плена ткани еще не вставший член. Затем подхватил с живота пиво и сделал глоток, двинув обхватом пальцев по плоти.  
Сэнди все еще смотрела на него. А он на нее.

Пиво показалось ледяным, а в паху приятно кольнуло. Сильнее. Бедра прошила первая легкая-легкая дрожь. Захотелось поерзать, устраиваясь на диване удобнее, и закрыть глаза. Представить, что вместо пальцев чьи-то губы.  
Или нет…  
Пусть между его ног будет голова красотки Сэнди. Она призывно отставит задницу, прогнется в спине и…

— Мнх…

Её каштановые волосы определенно пощекочут внутреннюю сторону бедра, стоит только притянуть её ближе, насаживая ртом на член. Он прямо так бы и сказал ей, будь она здесь: «Давай, детка, соси. Соси его и смотри на меня, глубже… Медленно, да-а-а-а, умница…».  
Харгроув представил как от стараний эфемерной красотки длинная прядь ее темной челки скрыла бы лоб. Эту прядь можно было бы заправить за ухо, откинуть в сторону, убрать, сжимая волосы и управляя действиями... Но тогда теряется определенный шарм, не так ли? Фокус все равно держится на губах.  
Губы.  
Губы.  
Губы скользили по члену и блять этот мягкий обхватывающий жар…  
Вот сейчас, представляя всё это, можно чуть выгнуться и толкнуться в этот воображаемый, но охуенный рот, оторваться поясницей от дивана и застонать.  
Вот сейчас чуть крепче обхватить пальцами и пережать у основания…  
Нх!

Глаза Харгроува сузились, дыхание прервалось. В легких задержался воздух, а рука прекратила любое движение.  
Томное, объятое страстью лицо представляемой Сэнди огрубело; потекло, точно воск и плавно, как в замедленной съемке, поменялось, приобретая мужские черты. Светлые глаза потемнели, а ебаная челка оказалась растрепана именно так, как ему больше всего нравилось после марафона с одним офигенно громким засранцем.  
Процедив воздух сквозь зубы, Билли снова услышал, как орет гитара и стучит барабан, а Хэтфилд тянет рычаще-злые призывы к поиску, к драке и безумию.

Внутри все нагревалось. Жар планомерно сжирал ломоту в теле, но… Этого огня было недостаточно.  
Окинув взглядом комнату, Харгроув вновь остановился на столе. На красотке Сэнди, за которой стоял старый проводной телефон с полустертыми цифрами. Растянув губы в ухмылке, Билли приложил титаническое усилие и потянулся к нему, не вставая с дивана.

Палец прокрутил пластик циферблата.  
1 – банка пива оказалась опустошена последним глотком.  
867 - тонкий металл смялся и полетел за голову. Он потом уберет, все уберет. Да.  
381 - трубка прижалась к уху, губы растянулись в предвкушающей улыбке.  
7448 – глаза закрылись. Оставалось подождать.  
Помехи.  
Шипение.  
Длинный гудок. И еще один.  
Вторая рука вновь вернулась к паху, обхватила член и сделала два движения. Вниз. Вверх. Ммм… да, так приятно. Хорошо.

Трубку сняли.

— Дом Харрингтонов, слушаю.

О, прекрасно. Это были не родители Стиви-боя, которых пришлось бы просить позвать его к телефону. Хотя… с его мамочкой он бы поболтал.  
Мысленно усмехнувшись Билли провел по плоти ещё раз.

— Кхм… Алло?

—… — Харгроув постарался не выдать себя тяжелым выдохом и тем, как скрипнул диван под его движением: от неожиданной хрипотцы в голосе Харрингтона толкнуться в руку захотелось еще сильнее.

— Алло?!

Отняв ладонь от члена, Билли облизнул ее. Продолжать дрочить на сухую не хотелось. Но, кажется, Король Стив там уже злился и собирался оборвать их сладостное молчание. А этого допускать было нельзя.

— Так, ладно, я кладу трубку.

Что? Серьёзно? А как же спросить кто это?  
Конечно, Харрингтон совершенно не знал о том, какая и кем затеяна игра, но поинтересоваться звонившим можно было.

— Не вздумай, красавчик.

В трубке вновь проскочили шипящие помехи, но гудками они не сменились. Билли буквально видел, как Стив нахмурился, как приоткрыл рот, думая, что лучше ответить. Не узнал он Харгроува после такого едва ли.

— Черт… Билли? Чувак, какого хрена ты так стремно молчишь в телефон?

— Стремно? — усмехнувшись, Билли втянул воздух ртом и легче заскользил обхватом пальцев по члену.

Все-таки голос Стиви-боя возбуждал. В телефоне он звучал немного ниже, но Харгроуву это понравилось. Вернее, кхэх, понравилось его члену.

— Вообще-то да. Как в фильмах ужасов. Не хватило только сиплого дыхания и чего-то в духе: «Я стою прямо у тебя за спиной» для того, чтобы я пошел за битой, не оборачиваясь.

— Какой ты пугливый.

— Иди в жопу. Я просто смотрел… А ты чего так поздно? Все нормально?

— Ммм… Лучше не бывает. Просто соскучился по тебе, детка, — запнувшись в словах лишь раз, Билли сощурился.

Полумрак смазывал очертания предметов в комнате. Штора у открытого окна вздыбилась под порывом ветра, прохладный воздух лизнул пах. Однако на подъем Харгроува это не сподвигло.

— Так… Что ты там смотрел?

Ответ был Билли глубоко безразличен, но вот в звучании голоса Харрингтона присутствовала прямая заинтересованность.

— Новый фильм, по сюжету довольно неплохой, круто снят.

О нет, Стиви-бой, круто было бы снять с тебя штаны и отвлечь от просмотра.  
Хм, а эта фантазия была вполне ничего… Заинтересованно пялящийся в экран Харрингтон, внимание которого быстро перетекает в другую плоскость...

— Опять про пьяных китайцев? — успев выдавить из себя прежде, чем новая сладостная волна прошлась по телу и вылилась в судорожный выдох, Харгроув несколько активнее принялся двигать рукой.

— Во-первых они были не пьяные, — даже по тону угадывалось, что Стив закатил глаза, — Это был «Пьяный мастер». И не про китайцев. Ужастик, про Фредди Крюгера. Стремный тип с обожженным лицом и перчаткой с лезвиями на пальцах. Приходит во снах и превращает их в кошмары.

Билли напряженно усмехнулся. Интересно, как бы отреагировал Харрингтон, если бы он рассказал, чем занимается в данный момент? Пока Стив там смотрит дурацкий ужастик про придурка с перчаткой.

— Мх… Я тоже так могу.

— Что?

— Стать твоим кошмаром. Во снах или наяву – тебе решать, детка.

Лови первую подсказку, Стиви-бой, сыграем в шарады. Когда еще ты так часто слышишь «детка» в свой адрес?

— Уже стал вообще-то, - Харрингтон фыркнул в телефон, но определенно с улыбкой, — Так чего ты хотел? Просто поболтать? Не похоже на тебя.

И титул «Шерлок года» уходит в никуда. Кажется кому-то нужна еще одна подсказка.

— Отчасти…

Билли хотел было продолжить, но тут в отдалении со стороны Стива раздался приглушенный мужской голос.

— О, черт, погоди минуту.

В телефоне послышался шум. Обрывки фраз звучали будто из-под толщи воды:  
« — Стивен, кто-то звонил?»  
« — Это мне. Я еще говорю.»  
« — Позднова-то для разговоров, тебе не кажется?»  
« — Но я же никому не мешаю. И утром мне никуда не надо.»  
« — …Никуда не надо? Тебе следовало бы быть менее беспечным в вопросе поступления в колледж, Стивен. Ладно… Мы с мамой уже ложимся спать. Не засиживайся. Доброй ночи.»

Вновь по проводам прошелся шорох, и голос Харрингтона зазвучал близко и четко:

— Все, я тут.

— Кажется, у Стивена из-за меня могут быть проблемы? — выделив особым акцентом полное имя Короля Стива, Билли хрипло засмеялся.

— Ненавижу, когда меня так называют.

— «Детка» нравится больше?

— … — Харрингтон ожидаемо промолчал и хмыкнул, — Так на чем мы прервались?

— Не помню, Стивен.

— Хватит уже, а?

О, раздражение? Неплохо, очень неплохо, Стиви-бой. Но пока все ещё недостаточно.

Пропустив через кольцо пальцев член, смотря как появляется и исчезает головка в обхвате указательного и большого, Билли издал протяжный мычащий звук и зажмурился.

Калейдоскоп картинок снова закрутился в голове. Можно было вновь представить рот Харрингтона. То, как он плотно обхватывает губами плоть, втягивает головку. Насаживается до половины и еб-вашу-сука-мать как прекрасны эти губы на его члене, как охеренно возбуждает вид впалых щек и маслянистый блеск карих глаз!

— Билли, что происходит?

Серьёзно?  
Черт подери, он еще спрашивает!  
Билли чуть не застонал в голос. Казалось, вся кровь перетекла и сконцентрировалась в паху. Харрингтон продолжал мелькать перед внутренним взором. До одури хотелось забраться пальцами в его волосы, взъерошить, потянуть за пряди с бессловесным намеком продолжать работать ртом.  
Неужели тот еще ничего не понял по прерывистому дыханию и заминкам?

— Брось… Тебе правда нужна еще одна подсказка?

— Харгроув!

Резкое, но не переросшее в окрик, обращение подлило масла в огонь.  
Билли довольно оскалился, приподняв бедра в толчке.

— Воу-воу, Стиви-бой, сколько эмоций в одном обращении!

— Что?

— Мне нравится твой голос.

— Билли, что за бред?! Ты звонишь почти в одиннадцать ночи, молчишь в трубку, несешь непонятную хрень, и…

— О да-а-а-а…

— Билли?!

— … — пережав член у основания, Харгроув шумно выдохнул в трубку.

Черт, а ведь голос у Харрингтона и впрямь был что надо. Может в случае пролета с колледжем предложить ему податься в сферу оказания телефонных секс-услуг?  
Так, следовало собраться. Стив замолчал а, черт возьми, Билли был нужен его голос. Прямо сейчас.  
Тело, объятое возбуждением, мелко подрагивало. Кончики пальцев прошлись по члену, подушечка большого растерла выступившие мутные капли на головке.

— Либо ты говоришь, что происходит, либо я вешаю трубку.

Окей, красавчик, в жопу конспирацию. Но все же, как можно было до сих пор не допереть, что творится по ту сторону провода?!

— А ты до сих пор не понял, детка?

— Я не…

— Прямо сейчас… Я лежу на диване...

— Меня должно это впечатлить?

— Блять, ты дослушаешь или нет?! — взрыкнув, Харгроув сильнее и быстрее задвигал рукой по члену.

Так, что в какой-то момент пришлось повернуть голову и прикусить зубами угол маленькой подушки, едва глуша срывающийся стон.  
В трубке молчали.  
Домашние штаны слезли уже ниже бедер, стоящий колом член блестел глянцевой головкой. Отпустив его, вынужденно пережидая пока волна замаячившего на горизонте оргазма спадет, Харгроув задрал майку и прошелся ладонью по торсу.  
Нужно было сбавить обороты. Он ведь даже не перешел к главному.

— Детка, ты все еще здесь?

Тишина.  
Секунда. Две. Три.

— … Да.

Оу. До тебя начинает доходить, красавчик?

— Поговори со мной.

Тяжелый выдох на том конце заставил усмехнуться и вернуться ладонью к члену.

— Ну же-е, Стив, я лежу на диване и…

— Ты повторяешься.

— …И дрочу.

— Ты что?!

— Дрочу на твой голос, детка.

— Блять, что?

Стив нервно обернулся, проверяя нет ли кого рядом. Несмотря на то, что действие было совершенно лишним, ничего с собой поделать он просто не мог.  
Хорошо, что родители отправились спать и не могли случайно услышать их разговор.

— Обожаю, когда ты ругаешься... — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил Харгроув, — Присоединишься?

Черт. А ведь у него и правда закрадывалось ощущение, что что-то происходит. Голос Билли звучал странно с самого начала, хотя ставку Харрингтон делал на то, что он обкурен.

— Так и думал, что позвонил ты не просто поболтать.

— Вообще я дрочил на Сэнди Сейгл, но в какой-то момент она стала тобой, так что... Будучи милосердным решил не вытаскивать тебя из семейного гнезда, а позвонить.

Отлично. Просто отлично. Что сказать – такого звонка он точно не ожидал. Да и что ответить на эту информацию особо тоже не представлял.

— И... Как же так произошло?

— Ну знаешь... Вечер, среда, длинный рабочий день. Баночка пива, жгучая красотка посмотрела на меня с глянцевой страницы, и кто я такой, чтобы отказываться? — Билли рассмеялся, чуть растягивая слова, дабы придать красочности повествованию, — Пару движений по члену. Ммм… Ты же помнишь, что мне нравится порезче? И воображение уже рисует полный улет: горячий рот, вбирающий с жадностью мой член, игривый язычок и сладострастный взгляд карих глаз.

Под несдержанный хрипловатый стон на том конце провода Харрингтон приподнял бровь в коктейле смешанных эмоций, прикусил губу и тупо уставился в стену.  
Сэнди-Кэнди или про кого там распинался Билли он не представлял, зато прекрасно представлял самого Харгроува в данный момент.

— Но знаешь, что? Я представил тебя на ее месте. Помню, как ты посмотрел на меня и, черт подери… Я едва не кончил от одного твоего взгляда. От того, как ты приоткрыл губы и нервно провел по ним кончиком языка перед тем, как сделать это… А потом… Ммх… Твои охуенные губы. На моем члене… Твой горячий влажный рот…

Рассеянный взгляд в секунду сфокусировался до такой предельной четкости, что аж в глазах резануло. А от озвученных вслух «воспоминаний» бросило в жар. Лицо Стива запылало от смущения, и он снова воровато обернулся на закрытую дверь собственной комнаты, сглотнув.

— Хах… Детка, ты гребаное совершенство, сводящее с ума своим языком… Будь у меня тогда фотоаппарат, я бы сделал чертов снимок и доставал в такие вечера, как этот…

Заткнись, пожалуйста, немедленно заткнись!

— …чтобы дрочить на фото Короля Стива…

Вот дерьмо…

— …такого откровенного, возбужденного, красивого. Фото, конечно, многого бы не передало… Особенно момента преодоления смущения, знаешь, это было так четко видно… А потом, нхх, детка… Я бы сделал тебе в ответ не меньше.

— ... Кхм... — голос внезапно сел, и Стиву пришлось кашлянуть, чтобы прочистить горло, — Сколько комплиментов разом.

— Я очень щедр на них в таком состоянии... Давай, амиго, бросай свой фильм, закрывай дверь и устроим приватную вечеринку, — судя по более собранному голосу Харгроув взял паузу в своем занятии, — Когда есть две переменные, становится куда интереснее.

Повисла непродолжительная пауза, ежесекундно отбивающая Харрингтону пульсацией в пах. Сказать, что от всего озвученного у него не встало было откровенной и крайне неубедительной ложью. С причиной которой так или иначе нужно было что-то делать.

— Блять... Ладно. Но это странно.

— Не занимался подобным раньше?

— Ам... Нет.

— Ох, Стив, Стив, Стив... Такое ощущение, что я мальчика из приходской школы совращаю, — но по тону не создавалось ощущения, что Билли это не устраивает.

— Значит я выгляжу праведником в твоих глазах?

Дотянувшись до пульта, Стив выключил телевизор и подхватив с тумбы телефон, направился к двери, чтобы запереть ее на замок и уже точно больше не беспокоиться по поводу внезапных визитов. Хотя следовало подумать на тему звукоизоляции… Однако соседняя комната была не родительской спальней, так что черт бы с ним. Просто будет потише.  
Он ведь в принципе никогда не был громким… Только с Харгроувом внезапно получалось иначе.

— Скорее девственником.

— Иди в жопу.

— Это приглашение? Я ведь воспользуюсь. Даже приехать к тебе прямо сейчас не поленюсь.

Харрингтон хмыкнул и, проверив замок, направился обратно, подпинывая растянувшийся провод ближе к стене.  
Что ж, ладно. Раз Билли так заговорил…

— Хотел бы приехать - не звонил, а приехал уже. Или к себе позвал.

— О, то есть ты готов приехать? Прямо сейчас.

— Нет, — ответив достаточно четко, чтобы у Харгроува не возникало и мысли, что его просто дразнят, Стив поставил телефонную базу на тумбочку и завалился на кровать, уставившись в потолок.

Мастером слова он, конечно, не был, но и говорить что-то смущающее ему предстояло не в лицо Билли. Так что это было... Проще. Почему бы и не попробовать, действительно?

— Но раз ты позвонил послушать мой голос, могу рассказать тебе сказку на ночь.

— Воу, тогда начинай, детка, я весь во внимании. Только учти, с интонациями.

— Про что хочешь послушать? Про пряничного человечка или что-то из Братьев Гримм? — Стив закинул руку за голову, будто и правда собирался говорить о детских сказках.

Ведь никто не мешал ему немного поиздеваться над Харгроувом в отместку. А секундная заминка заставила усмехнуться. Неужто сработало?  
Ну, что же ты скажешь, Билли? Разозлишься?

— До сих пор получаешь на Рождество от родителей сборники сказок, Харрингтон? Могу подарить тебе томик Генри Миллера для просвещения. Впрочем… Твоим сексуальным голосом мне зайдет даже сказка про Красавчика и Чудовище.

— Красавчика?

— Ну хочешь, можешь быть тем вторым…, — Билли защелкал пальцами, вспоминая имя, - Гастоном. Хотя тебе это не пойдет.

Стив коротко рассмеялся. Ну-ну, Харгроув, ну-ну.

— А ты, выходит, Чудовище. Я-я-ясно. Знаешь, а это очень мило.

— Мило?

— Да, — прикусив губу, Харрингтон невольно вспомнил о давнем разговоре с Макс и расплылся в улыбке, — В итоге мне тебя надо спасти и помочь снова стать человеком.

Билли снова замолчал, по-видимому тоже о чем-то задумавшись. И Стив решил, что было бы забавно, если они в принципе подумали об одном и том же.

— …Я передумал. Я буду Гастоном.

Голос на том конце провода показался чуть напряженнее, но в хорошем смысле. Так что спохватившись, Харрингтон принялся поворачивать разговор в прежнее русло.  
Откровение за откровение.

— Вообще, возвращаясь к Красавчику с охуительном, как ты верно подметил, ртом, я тут узнал, что ему, в общем-то, понравилось, когда кое-кто забрался рукой ему в волосы и так уверенно надавил сильнее.

— Да?

— Да. Это было… возбуждающе. Само ощущение скольжения и сжатия… — прикрыв глаза, Стив намеренно перешел на двойственные формулировки, пока не готовый к тому, чтобы озвучить что-то совсем откровенное и кристально-прозрачное, — Оттягивания. Прошивало с ног до головы и хотелось большего.

— Продолжай.

От низкого глубокого по тону ответа по телу разбежались мурашки. Снова вспыхнуло и призывно потянуло в паху, дыхание чуть сбилось. Очень ярко представился прожигающий внимательный взгляд светлых глаз: неотрывно преследующий каждое движение, намеревающийся смутить, угрожающий сжечь своей пристальностью и уничтожить. Но без цели действительно сделать это, а скорее выступающий, как проверка. Как предупреждение: «Отступись сейчас или потом хочешь не хочешь, а придется». Дающий время на то, чтобы принять взвешенное решение, а затем уже разворачивающий и выпускающий весь внутренний огонь. Потому что Стив не отступал.

— Чтобы они непроизвольно сжимались и слегка подергивались на особых моментах. Зарывались сильнее и может быть даже тормозили, когда темп разгонялся до чересчур быстрого приближения к завершению.

В непродолжительной паузе Харрингтон отчетливо услышал тяжелый выдох и вновь прикусил губу, опустив взгляд на собственный пах, оттопыривающий пижамные штаны.  
Кажется, сегодня ему предстояло изучить все тональности голоса и дыхания Харгроува.

— А мне нравится направлять тебя, детка. Раз за разом… И я не знаю, что слаще, твои губы, взгляд в этот момент или вид моих пальцев в идеальной шевелюре, которая рушится за секунды, и делает тебя еще более охуенным... — последнее слово переросло в полу-стон, и Харгроув шумно сглотнул, — … Но знаешь, что я понял только что еще, Стиви-бой?

— М?

Рука, закинутая за голову, сжалась в кулак. Уже хотелось опустить ее вниз, забраться в штаны, под белье и пережать член, пройтись по нему и выгнуться в первой волне удовольствия. Но Стив медлил и мучил себя намеренно, возводя это желание, жажду касания и давления, в более высокую степень. Чтобы потом, когда выдержка лопнет, стало еще слаще.

— Что чертовски жалею о том, что одна мысль пришла мне в голову только сейчас … Кхах…

Шепот в трубке прервался слишком резко. Харрингтону показалось что связь вот-вот оборвется и вместо раскрытия интриги он услышит протяжные гудки; что Билли исчезнет, оставит его, решив не отвлекаться в процессе на дальнейшие разговоры.  
Разочарование и негодование от перспективы оказаться «брошенным» укололо даже острее, чем Стив предполагал.

— …Билли?

— Да… Кхм, я тут, тут. Хочешь знать какая?

Сдавленный вдох подтолкнул Харрингтона нетерпеливо прикусить губу и взъерошить волосы на макушке.

— Ну удиви меня.

— О, она тебе понравится. Даю слово, - судя по непродолжительному шороху Билли либо устраивался удобнее, либо перекладывал трубку к другому уху, — Готов, Стиви-бой? Я бы остановил тебя только для того, чтобы твой пах оказался у моего лица.

Чт…Стоп, что? В смысле?

— Сдернул бы с твоей задницы штаны вместе с бельем, а затем… Ох, детка, я бы взял тебя в рот, поймал головку, подразнил языком и в этот же момент надавил на твой затылок ладонью, возвращая твои охуенные губы уже на мой член.

Ох… Гребанный… Боже…  
Стив поджал пальцы на ногах и шумно втянул носом воздух, вытянувшись на кровати точно струна. Долбанная струна, по которой, находясь хрен знает в скольких километрах, Харгроув проходился порочно-мечтательной интонацией и отрывистым придыханием.

— Мы бы начали на боку…Отсасывая друг другу с таким рвением…

— Вот черт… — сорвалось шепотом, но Билли кажется и не заметил.

— … что можно почти сразу кончить, но… Нет-не-е-е-ет, детка. Я бы перекатился на спину и дернул тебя следом. Чтобы ты оказался сверху, на мне, надо мной. Так что придется собраться, красавчик, и постоять на коленях.

Выдержка лопнула еще на первой фразе, но от яркой картины, прошедшей по телу фантомным ощущением, Стив не смог скоординировать действия мгновенно. И теперь с запозданием устремился рукой к паху, проныривая под одежду и не думая сейчас стягивать ее вниз.  
Выгнувшись в немом стоне, он несколько раз прошелся ладонью по члену. В голову ударило так лихо, что в глазах на секунду потемнело.

— Я бы провел руками по твоим бедрам и сжал, чтобы ты не двигался. Знаешь зачем? Затем, что ты бы наверняка дернулся от того, как мой язык заскользит вверх от самой головки и обратно, снова и снова, до яиц, а может и выше, куда только можно дотянуться. Заставляя тебя стонать так громко, как только сможешь.

— Нх...

— Что скажешь, Стиви-бой? Хочешь послушать дальше?

— Хочу, — Харрингтон больше выдохнул, чем четко произнес, сглатывая и тут же облизывая губы.

Повернув голову, он удачно подметил на тумбе стакан с водой на ночь и, запустив в него пальцы, растер влагу по ладони.

— Но… Скорее кое-что узнать, чем просто послушать.

Воды показалось мало, поэтому он взял стакан и, накрыв ладонью, быстрым движением перевернул его, а затем вновь выпрямил. Часть жидкости пролилась на пол, но в данный момент Стиву было настолько наплевать, что он забил бы даже в том случае, если вода разлилась по всей комнате.

— Почему ты считаешь, что сам бы не сбился? Я ведь в долгу не останусь…

— Мх…

Вернув мокрую руку к члену, попутно стянув штаны с бельем пониже, Харрингтон вздрогнул от прохлады, но тут же ощутил, как горяча собственная кожа под пальцами.

— И положение у меня куда просторнее. Так что пока бы ты «игрался», я обхватил покрепче у основания… — движения пошли плавнее, в разы приятнее, с наращиванием темпа вдогонку развивающейся на двоих фантазии, — И взял твой член так глубоко, как только мог. Скользя губами максимально плотно, к нёбу… Нннх… До влажного… Хах… Чмокания каждый раз, когда пришлось бы… Отпускать его, чтобы набрать воздуха в легкие.

Сбивчивое дыхание, надсадные тихие стоны зазвучали чаще. Стиву понравилось это. Оказалось закрыть глаза и описывать то, что складывается перед внутренним взором, не требует больших волевых и моральных усилий. Каждый слышимый отклик Харгроува подбадривал все сильнее и подталкивал на большие откровения.

— А потом поднял голову выше, так чтобы входила только головка, и позволил тебе трахнуть себя в рот.

— Ох, блять да, детка, да-а…

— Черт, мне… Нхах… Реально нравится, когда ты меня так называешь, — короткий смех Стива прервался его же стоном.

Харгроув сорвался на низкий вибрирующий выдох.

— … Странно, что ты до сих пор не придумал мне прозвище в ответ.

— Чудовище?

— О, это звучит не так сексуально, амиго. Арх…Неужели я настолько ужасен?

— Не представляешь насколько, — Стив ухмыльнулся, замедляя движения и проходясь крепким обхватом по всей длине члена.

— Даже когда опускаюсь на колени и отсасываю тебе, толкнув на диван?

Именно в этот момент кольцо пальцев в очередной раз пропустило через себя головку, будто и правда Билли взял ее в рот. Втянув воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, Харрингтон уперся пятками в мягкий матрас и запрокинул голову, вдавливаясь затылком в подушку.

— Ммм…Ты хочешь, чтобы я представил сейчас твой старый диван в цветочный орнамент?

— Нет, представил себя голого на нем, а я между твоих ног. Хах… Творю такие безобразия, что тебе пришлось бы вцепиться пальцами в мои волосы и собрать свои яйца в кулак… Ах… Черт, я же сам их мну и оглаживаю… — слова звучали отрывисто, своего темпа Билли, очевидно, не сбавлял, — Ты собрал всю волю в кулак, детка? Чтобы выбрать ритм и двигать мою голову в своей хватке, смотря как скользит твой член между губ?

— Мне… На боку больше нравится.

Протяжный стон в трубке раздался так громко, что казалось заполнил всю комнату Харрингтона.

— Блять ты… Аргх… Но разве на мне не интереснее?

Стив не ответил, но Билли, кажется, это было не нужно.

Всю следующую минуту, а может и меньше, они не обмолвились и словом. На линии звучали лишь прерывистое дыхание, тяжелые выдохи и стоны.  
Фантазия разыгрывалась настолько сочно, а рука под звуковое сопровождение Билли скользила по члену так ритмично, что растущее напряжение в паху посылало дрожь по телу все более яркими всполохами.  
Громкости Харгроува хотелось вторить, но черт…  
Припоминая о родителях, Стив вынужденно перетянул трубку к противоположному уху, прижимая ее щекой к вдавленной подушке, и частично прикусил большой палец, чтобы быть потише.

— Детка… Ты делаешь это? Вместе со мной? — словно уловив изменения, хриплый шепот Билли вновь полился в трубку, и Стив зажмурился, толкнувшись в руку сильнее.

— Анх… Да…

— Люблю твой голос… Люблю твой вкус. Твои попытки заглушить крики. Рррх. Не сдерживайся, хах, постони для меня, хочу кончить от твоего голоса.

«У него никого нет дома. Он вообще живет один», - зазвенело на краю сознания и потонуло в очередной вспышке удовольствия.

— Блять. Нх, Билли, я не один дома…

— Пох, детка. У тебя все спят, я слышал, — за торопливостью слов прорезалось рычание, — Не сдерживайся. Давай, Стив. Поднажми, представь, что это я сейчас вместо твоей руки, там, у твоего члена…

— Ах… Хах…Черт…

Харрингтон зажмурился. Член стоял колом, а ладонь и пальцы двигались, двигались и двигались.  
Бедра подрагивали все сильнее, а под рукой чувствовался жар, твердость, готовность…

Со стороны Билли раздалось красноречивое и протяжное: «- Бля-я-я-ять», и Стив прикусил губу, задерживая дыхание. Он мог сейчас представить Харгроува во всей красе: напряженно-выгнувшегося, оскалившегося, цедящего это «Блять», но в голове померкли все картинки. Тело дрожало, покалывало на пределе.  
Уже вот-вот, прям вот.

Вжавшись бедрами в кровать, ускоряясь в следующем движении, он резко хватанул ртом воздух и дернулся, как впущенная стрела.

— Хах! Хах…ахх…

И снова, и снова, крупно вздрагивая, не останавливаясь, двигая пальцами у самой головки, пачкаясь выстреливающей спермой, но чувствуя адский жар, ударивший все тело. Жар и невероятное блаженство, чередующееся то спазмом, то расслаблением, пока последнее не стало охватывать больше.

Рука заскользила медленнее, опускаясь до основания и поднимаясь обратно, продляя оргазм.  
Хотелось перевернуться и вжаться бедрами в кровать, но телефонная трубка по-прежнему была под щекой и мешалась. А Билли оставался на линии, дыша уже почти размеренно.

— Кхм… Блять… Надеюсь родители уже крепко спят…

На том конце провода раздался мягкий смех:

— Да-а-а, Стиви-бой… Ты та еще звезда.

— Заткнись, — смущенно буркнув, Харрингтон облизнул губы и глубоко вдохнул, попутно думая о том, что надо бы найти салфетки. Идти в душ совсем не хотелось.

— Почему? Я ведь не против.

Повисло непродолжительное молчание, которое по идее должно было подтолкнуть к завершению разговора, но Билли захотелось еще немного поболтать.  
Скользнув ленивым взглядом по комнате, он шумно выдохнул.  
Пожалуй, вечер завершился и впрямь прекрасно. Конечно, если бы Стиви-бой оказался рядом, то было бы лучше и развлекались они значительно дольше.

Дыхание окончательно пришло в норму, а разгоряченное тело вновь чувствовало, насколько в комнате прохладно. Билли потянул задранную майку вниз, но остановился на пол пути, цепляясь взглядом за заляпанный спермой пресс. Смазав несколько капель, Харгроув растер их между подушечками пальцев.

— Итак, что скажешь?

— Ты настроился на повторный заход?

— Ахаха, нет, но ход твоих мыслей мне нравится.

— Так, о чем ты?

— О том, что только что было, — расплывшись в самодовольной улыбке, Билли сощурился. Кое-что ему очень хотелось узнать прямо сейчас, — Как впечатления?

— Хм, дай подумать… Я услышал много чего интересного, в том числе о том, какой я охуенный. Кончил. Мне не надо собираться и ехать домой, потому что я уже дома… Да, думаю, можешь мне так позванивать, я не против.

Билли едва сдержал смех от таких заявлений. Посмотрите-ка на этого наглого ублюдка, а!

— Корона не жмет?

— Абсолютно нет.

— А по-моему ты зазвездился. Я это запомню.

— Меня должно это встревожить?

— О да-а-а, ведь в следующий раз придется отдуваться тебе. Секс по телефону – платная услуга, но для тебя я, так и быть, сделаю скидку, как доберусь, амиго.

Дав не двузначный намек на то, что следующий разговорный раунд будет на Харрингтоне, Билли хмыкнул. Однако было кое-что еще, что вертелось у него на языке и так и хотело прорваться наружу.

— Хм, но знаешь, о чем единственном я сейчас умолчал?

— М?

— Когда бы ты стоял надо мной, я подтянулся повыше и… укусил тебя за задницу.

— Ч-чего? Укусил меня за задницу? Харгроув, ты серьезно?

Ошарашенность в голосе Стива стоила этого откровения.

— Что помечено – то мое.

— …Твое значит?

— Хотя в принципе она и так моя.

— Ну-ну.

— Что еще за «ну-ну» такое? — проигнорировать скептицизм и сарказм со стороны Харрингтона было просто нереально.

— Ты чересчур самонадеян.

— В смысле? — нахмурившись, Билли таки отдернул ткань майки к поясу и принял сидячее положение.

Кожу неприятно потянуло от подсохшего семени.

— Я сейчас даже перевернулся и, знаешь, не вижу никаких отметин. Так что моя задница – это моя задница.

— Ты нарываешься?

— На все то, о чем мы поговорили? Отчаянно. Спокойно ночи.

Трубка обо что-то стукнулась и в ту же секунду раздались раздражающе-громкие короткие гудки.

— Ну, Харрингтон… — расплывшись в широкой улыбке, Билли следом рассмеялся, отнимая телефон от уха, — Ну, сучка.


	8. Oxytocin C43H66N12O12S2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C43H66N12O12S2 - Окситоцин. Гормон "связки" отношений, привязывает людей друг к другу через стимуляцию приятных ощущений, доверия, а затем поддерживает их связь.
> 
> Трек-вдохновитель всей истории: Bush - The Chemical Between Us.  
> 

— Билли!

Бросившись с порога вглубь дома, Стив схватил Харгроува за плечо и постарался стащить с распластавшегося на полу мужчины.

— Билли, остановись!

Он понятия не имел, что произошло, но прекрасно понимал, что их нужно разнять.  
Под подошвой хрустнули осколки сбитой со стола посуды, сам стол явно был сдвинут в сторону, с одного из стеллажей слетели книги. Лицо Нила Харгроува было красным от побоев: из носа текла кровь, скулы алели, на скалящихся зубах тоже размазалась кровь. А Билли продолжал бить, словно не видя и не чувствуя стороннего вмешательства, отреагировав только когда в новом замахе Харрингтону удалось перехватить его за руку и дернуть назад.

— Съебись, Стив! — рявкнув, он стремительно вырвался из хватки, однако этой заминки хватило Нилу, чтобы, собравшись, ударить сына наотмашь.

Харгроув младший едва не свалился вбок – удар прилетел почти в висок.

— Щенок, — прохрипев, Нил приподнялся на лопатках и, зацепившись за ворот рубашки Билли, добил его в челюсть, — Забыл свое место?!

«Вот дерьмо!»

Билли рухнул на пол, а его отец поднялся на ноги, усмехнулся и сплюнул кровь на ковер. В какой-то момент Стиву показалось, что Нил сейчас ударит ногой его под дых, однако Харгроув пришел в себя быстрее. Не встав до конца, он помчался бы на Нила с новым запалом, точно бык на корриде, но Харрингтон снова помешал ему, подхватив под талию и потянув в противоположную сторону.

— Сука, блять, пусти!

Резкая боль опалила бок, и Стив забыл, как дышать, но не отпустил.  
Билли остервенело рвался вперед, пытаясь оторвать его руки от себя, нанеся еще один удар.

— Это не твое дело!

Не поспорить - совершенно точно не его. Только держаться в стороне и оставаться в квартире Билли после того, как Харгроув сорвался с места на всех парах, даже не повесив телефонную трубку, Харрингтон не мог.

**Час назад**

Судя по грохоту, они снесли вешалку с только-только наброшенной одеждой: курткой Билли и ветровкой Харрингтона. Однако убедиться в этом Стив не успел, потому что Харгроув уже тащил его через основную комнату. Они даже не включили свет, а потому на пути до спальни наткнулись еще на тумбу, диван, стол и только затем отрикошетили в верном направлении.  
Контролировать передвижение удавалось с трудом, поскольку поцелуи сыпались с такой жадностью и скоростью, словно у них была впереди не вся ночь и полноценный следующий день, а от силы минут пятнадцать.

Сбрасывая на ходу обувь, Стив расстегивал на Билли рубашку, а тот стягивал с него белую поло с красным воротником. Очередной глубокий поцелуй прервался ровно на пару секунд, в которые лицо Харрингтона исчезло за тканью. Пришлось оставить чужую рубашку в покое и поднять руки, чтобы полноценно выпутаться из одежды.

Но стоило вынырнуть из ворота, как Билли толкнул его в грудь, и Стив упал на кровать. Зависшая на сгибе локтей поло мгновенно стала для него ловушкой – Харгроув перехватился за ткань и завел ее вместе с руками за голову парня.  
Матрас промялся под коленом, разместившимся меж ног взлохмаченного Короля Стива, а Билли навис сверху и усмехнулся, отмечая что Харрингтон сполз чуть ниже, чтобы вжаться пахом в его ногу.

— В жопу это все. В следующий раз сперва трахаемся, потом идем в кино.

— Ты бы не захотел потом никуда идти, - рассмеялся Стив и облизнул губы, подначивающе качнув бедрами вверх.

— Поэтому пили бы пиво и смотрели телек здесь.

— Ага. Какое-нибудь дерьмо.

— Ну и насрать, — Харгроув пожал плечами, склоняясь к приоткрытым губам, поверхностным касанием вкладывая в них слова, - Снова бы потрахались.

— О… Этот вариант мне уже нравится…

Улыбка перетекла в поцелуй, а поцелуй перетек в шумный вдох.  
На самом деле Стив готов был согласиться с чем угодно, лишь бы поскорее они вернулись к тому, в чем прервались. После звонка Билли в среду и его «внезапного» озарения Харрингтон только и думал об озвученном. И сегодня рассчитывал воплотить мысли в реальность. Начать с них, а там… Как пойдет. Может как-то пойдет и дальше…

Дождавшись, когда Харгроув прекратит удерживать его руки, Стив стянул поло окончательно и зарылся пальцами в кудрявые волосы, стягивая их под рычащий выдох. Билли налег на него и тяжесть, соприкосновение горячей кожи, притирание паха к паху пустили еще одну волну томного наслаждения. Действия стали неспешнее, проникновеннее, чувственнее.

Харрингтон плавился в них как в первый раз, прикусывая губы, задерживая дыхание, скользя свободной рукой по спине, плечу, шее. Улучив возможность, он пропустил ее меж их тел и забрался под пояс джинсов Билли, принимаясь за пуговицу и ширинку.  
Телефон в гостиной зазвонил пронзительно и мерзко.

— Хах.. Черт… Что за…? — обернувшись на звук, Харгроув раздраженно нахмурился.  
Стив замер с наполовину запущенной рукой уже в его белье.

— Ответишь? — поддразнивающе костяшки пальцев прошлись по основанию напряженного члена.

Очень не хотелось бы, но в принципе Харрингтон мог отпустить его на пару минут. Или пойти следом, сделав телефонный разговор «невозможным». Или по крайней мере «трудным».

— Пошли на хуй. Я занят.

Стив довольно усмехнулся и поймал язык Билли губами, втягивая в рот одновременно с тем, как пальцы полноценно обхватили член и прошлись по нему в первом ласкающем движении.  
Телефон потрезвонил с минуту и затих. Но не прошло и тридцати секунд как звонок повторился. Это уже настораживало.  
Что за срочность? Да и время…

— Настойчиво звонят...

— Блять, — сцедив ругательство сквозь зубы, Билли рывком поднялся с Харрингтона и тяжелыми шагами направился к телефону.

Дернув за шнур трубку, он подхватил ее и через секунду поднес к уху.

— Да?!

Ему не ответили, но в телефоне послышался всхлип. Что злило еще больше.

— Эй?!

Тишина. Над ним что, прикалываются?  
Выругавшись, Харгроув уже собирался бросить трубку, но на том конце провода раздались помехи и чей-то дрожащий вдох.

— Б... - за следующим всхлипом послышалось его имя, — Билли...

— Макс? — замерев на месте, Харгроув нахмурился, — Какого черта?

— Билли... Он...

За мгновение сложив дважды два, Билли замолчал. Мелкая не стала бы звонить ему просто так. А «он» могло относиться только к одному человеку.

— Что случилось?

— Нил... Он ударил маму, и мы... Закрылись в моей комнате, — паузы-всхлипы сходили на нет, а сама речь Макс становилась быстрее и лихорадочнее, — Он долбит дверь и орет. Мама не хочет вызывать полицию, я выбралась через окно, чтобы позвонить тебе... Я боюсь за нее. Что он с ней сделает что-нибудь.

— Дерьмо, — тихо выругавшись, Билли прикрыл на мгновение глаза.

С отца станется выломать дверь и тогда… Что будет тогда не стоило и гадать. Харгроув не раз становился свидетелем того, что происходило в таких случаях. И то, что сейчас испытывала Мэйфилд, было ему очень знакомо.

— Билли… Я не могу бросить ее там, — Макс шмыгнула носом, стараясь держать себя в руках, но голос дрожал все сильнее, — Но я не справлюсь с ним одна, если он не успокоится. А он… Не выглядит так, что он успокоится, Билли.

— Он ударил тебя? — бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону спальни, Харгроув понизил голос.

— Меня нет. Схватил, замахнулся, но мама… Переключила его на себя. Он сбил ее с ног, но мы успели запереться у меня, пока он не сделал что-то еще. Мне… — она сглотнула, пытаясь сдержать всхлип, но взлетевшим тоном выдала рвущуюся наружу истерику, — Билли, мне страшно.

— Так, я…

«Я что-нибудь придумаю», - так и повисло в воздухе.  
Что он мог придумать? Что, блять?  
Вызвать полицию? Это семейные разборки. Нил умел бить так, чтобы следов не оставалось. Скорее всего он ударил Сьюзан по лицу, отвесил пощечину. Но Харгроув знал, какой болезненной и тяжелой она может быть.  
К тому же Билли сомневался, что такая женщина, как Сьюзан захочет выносить грязь на всеобщее обозрение и злить Нила еще больше. А значит все будет повторяться, снова и снова. Пока отец не распустит руки окончательно.

Сознание внезапно окатило застарелой злостью. Ведь он также боялся за свою маму; боялся, бросался её защищать и получал за это в довесок.  
Перед глазами пронеслось так много забытых сцен прошлого. И неважно, где они были, будь то парк, море, летний вечер на заднем дворе, неважно – завтрак, семейный ужин или просто выходной день. Все заканчивалось одинаково. Громким детским криком: «Мам!». Порывистым броском маленького мальчика, направленным на защиту матери, или попыткой оттолкнуть, остановить отца. Но при любом раскладе Билли летел в сторону от сильного удара.  
Сука!

Злая решимость наконец-то отомстить за все, что он пережил - даже не за мать, а именно за  
себя, - достигла своего апогея. Он набьет морду этому уроду. Поставит точку во всем этом. И не позволит Нилу тронуть ни Макс, ни ее мать, но это будет уже сопутствующее.  
Он поедет туда. Да. Правда.

— Возвращайся в свою комнату, - Харгроув стиснул зубы, проснувшаяся ненависть набирала обороты, — Я сейчас приеду.

— Билли…

— Я сказал возвращайся, Макс. Я. Приеду. И со всем разберусь. Сам. Не открывайте эту ебаную дверь.

Прости, амиго, горячая ночка отменяется.

**Сейчас**

Билли не знал, какой звук оказался громче: удар ладони о дверь и её захлопывание на выходе из квартиры или стук дверцы со стороны водительского сидения.  
Он также совсем не думал о том, что будет с квартирой. Ключи остались на тумбочке, а Стив – в замешательстве. Билли не помнил, но кажется так ничего ему и не сказал. Просто рванул из дома будто за ним гнались дикие, голодные собаки: натянул даже не рубашку, а футболку, валявшуюся на спинке дивана, джинсы застегивал уже на лестнице; не взял ни кошелька, ни прав с документами на машину. Только ключи от тачки и свое бешенство.

Резко надавив на педаль газа, Билли вцепился в руль. Камаро взревела и, пробуксовав на месте, рванула вперед, оставив на асфальте две черные полосы и дым из выхлопной трубы.  
Стрелка спидометра дрожала, дергаясь туда и обратно также неспокойно, как и сердце Харгроува. Кровь закипала в венах. Нечто темное расползалось в груди и захватывало; наполняло тело жаром и в то же время давило на виски.  
Звуки стали отдаленными, а собственные лихорадочно бегающие мысли слишком громкими.

Что он вообще делает? Зачем он едет туда? Почему так реагирует?  
Почему пары слов этой рыжей малявки хватило, чтобы он…

— Ааррргх! — ударив ладонями по рулю, Харгроув тряхнул головой.

Выжав сцепление и отпустив педаль газа, он переключил передачу, и Камаро, точно резвая скаковая лошадь, с нетерпением помчалась еще быстрее.  
Рывок и новая передача. Ручник и вход в поворот с громким визгом шин. Плевать на резину, он ее поменяет.  
Снова перекресток. Снова поворот.

Харгроув почти не смотрел по сторонам и несся. Несся вперед, чувствуя, как ярость охватывает все сильнее. Он ведь знал, что это рано или поздно произойдет. Он ведь осознавал эту неизбежность, предчувствовал блять! И эта тупая овца Сьюзан тоже должна была осознавать!

Как можно было не понять столь очевидной вещи? Как можно не понимать, что ты живешь с монстром?

Впереди показался долгожданный перекресток со светофором.  
Отлично.  
Поддав газу, Харгроув стиснул руль еще крепче. Замигавший желтый вот-вот должен был смениться красным, но времени у Билли не было. Он намеревался проскочить, а белая прерывистая разметка точно взлетная полоса тянулась перед капотом Камаро.

Он практически переехал, влетел на прямую дорогу к дому, но сбоку мигнули фары и раздался оглушительный вой гудка.

— Бля-я-я-ть! — резко вывернув руль, Харгроув ударил по тормозам.

Камаро крутануло в сторону и занесло, но остановить ее получилось. В секунду сердце замерло в страхе, ухнуло в пропасть и тут же взорвалось бешенством.

— Ебаный в рот!

Оскалившись, Билли хотел было выйти и открыть дверь того уебка в стареньком Форде, что не пропустил его. Схватить за грудки, вытащить и врезать от всей души. Бить, бить и еще раз бить, чтобы от него живого места не осталось!

Но три удара сердца вернули главенство разуму.  
Билли слышал тихий рев машины, слышал, как сам сделал судорожный вдох и выдох. Слышал, как открылась дверь другой машины и даже видел, как из нее выскочил толстый коротышка в очках. Видел, как он размахивает руками, как в ругани двигается его рот.

Педаль газа вжалась до упора в пол. Камаро вновь сорвалась с места, оставляя позади идиота и обрывки фраз про психа и придурка.

Заехав прямо на лужайку перед домом, Билли резво выскочил из машины.  
На мгновение его будто ударило молнией. Дом был… Таким же.  
Вот они, эти посеревшие стены. Вот трещины, которые давно следовало заделать. Вот темно-зеленая черепица крыши, идиотские кусты у самого входа, за которыми так нравится ухаживать Сьюзан. Вот потрескавшиеся неровные бетонные плиты ступеней, тонкие деревянные доски каркаса крыльца, выкрашенные в белый цвет.

Гребанный дом был таким же, каким Билли его оставил. Словно ничего не поменялось. Словно это очередной вечер, когда он возвращается домой и чувствует в воздухе тяжесть нависшей угрозы. В окнах приглашающе горел свет.

Сбросив оцепенение, Харгроув побежал к двери, не запирая машину.  
Раз на улице ни Макс, ни Сьюзан не было, значит они оставались в доме. С Нилом.  
Дверь ударилась о стену, но, отрикошетив, не попала в Билли. Вовремя подставив ладонь, он толкнул ее назад.  
В нос ударил запах сгоревшего на плите ужина.

— Открывай дверь, Сьюзан! Или я выбью ее!

Громкий голос полоснул по нервам, и Билли замер в дверном проеме, уставившись на отцовскую спину.  
Стоя в черной форменной куртке охраны с нашивкой Alpha Industries® на рукаве, Нил колотил в дверь кулаком. И Билли слышал этот звук двукратно усиленным.  
Он помнил, как боялся увидеть отца в почти такой же куртке у маминой комнаты - это почти всегда означало, что его завели еще на работе. Помнил, как страшно было слышать удар ладони о дерево.  
Перед внутренним взором ярко воспроизвелся ряд кадров: точно в замедленной съемке Нил орал и кричал, брызгая слюной и колошматя дверь спальни, а затем пинал её ногой, разворачивался и находил взглядом его – хлюпающего носом, сжавшегося и смотрящего со звериной ненавистью из-под кухонного стола. Отец двигался к столу и казался таким большим, а его ноги такими длинными. Как же хотелось сломать их или ударить так, чтобы он не дошел, чтобы не остановился у стола, не опрокинул его со словами: «Иди сюда, маленький говнюк!»

— Сьюзан! Не заставляй меня выламывать дверь!

— Отойди от нее!

Медленно развернувшись на окрик, Нил нахмурился. Потемневший взгляд прошелся по блудному сыну и вспыхнул злостью ещё ярче. Дернувшиеся в ухмылке губы исказили лицо.

— Надо же, кто пожаловал, - заиграв желваками, старший Харгроув обвел пальцами усы.

— Я. Сказал. Отойди. От. Двери.

— Не слишком ли дерзкий тон ты выбрал? Так общается с родителем хороший, уважительный сын? Или подожди… — Нил сжал кулаки, сощурившись и сделав шаг в сторону Билли, — Кажется я тебя с кем-то путаю. Что ты делаешь на пороге моего дома, неблагодарный говнюк?

Билли словно окатило ледяной водой. Он смотрел на отца и вновь чувствовал себя гребаным кроликом перед удавом. Острое желание сделать шаг назад и опустить взгляд забилось внутри. Сглотнуть не получалось.

Пять секунд.

У него есть гребаных пять секунд, чтобы просто банально струсить и сбежать. Сбежать из этого гребаного дома, убежать от Нила, признать себя трусом и слабаком. Паника и животный ужас бились в груди, в глазах, в горле, стучали пульсом, явно перевалившим за сто ударов в минуту.  
Не отводя взгляда от отца, который явно ждал ответа, Харгроув чувствовал, что во рту пересохло, а язык словно прилип к нёбу.

— …

Он не мог ответить. Просто не мог. Что он реально здесь делает? Сейчас, когда его даже не трогали? Может все же… Нахуй, ему пора сваливать? Трупы же здесь не валяются? Нет. Можно считать, что катастрофа предотвращена, Нил отвлекся. Дело сделано и даже не пришлось толком вмешиваться.  
В голове отчаянно громко забилась мысль: «Вали, черт возьми! Давай же, сейчас или не успеешь! Вали, твою мать!»

— Наигрался в самостоятельность и приполз обратно? — Нил продолжал надвигаться на него, — Просить денег или кров? Или и то, и другое?

Небольшая гостиная давала жалкую толику ожидания перед столкновением.  
Скрипнувшая дверь разорвала зрительный контакт с отцом. Билли пересекся взглядом с Макс, выглянувшей из своей комнаты, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы вспомнить ее слова перед побегом из дома:

«— Трус! Не можешь дать отпор, а затем срываешься на всех, кто меньше и слабее тебя!»

Нет.  
Хватит.  
Он не такой. Он может.

Дернув уголком губ, все еще испытывая дикий страх, Билли заставил себя стоять на месте. Решимость, плескавшаяся на дне сознания, вспыхнула первой искрой. Ему резко захотелось огрызнуться, рявкнуть в ответ, несмотря на последствия. Захотелось разрушить эту надменность и презрение на лице отца.  
Он ведь за этим сюда приехал!

— Пошел ты! В жопу твой кров, твои деньги! Думаешь я многое потерял? Да ни-хе-ра!

Выплюнув горчившее на языке признание внезапно даже для самого себя, Билли по-прежнему было охренеть как страшно.  
Но стоило начать говорить с Нилом так дерзко и остановиться он уже не мог:

— Давно надо было сделать это! Как сделала мама! Уважение? Ответственность? Мне не нужно ничего из твоего дерьма, которое ты же и навешал!

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Нил рванул с места. Трещавший по швам контроль лопнул, а желание поставить на место зарвавшегося щенка окончательно переключило старшего Харгроува с жены и падчерицы, снюхавшейся с нигером.  
Хватка Нила заставила Билли напрячься и вытянуться; приподняться на носках, чтобы через секунду удариться спиной о дверной косяк.

— Навешал?! Я?! — перехватив за подбородок и стиснув его пальцами, он вынудил Билли приподнять голову и смотреть прямо в глаза.

В таком тоне с ним никто не смел говорить. И тем более говорить такое.  
Удар по лицу наотмашь заставил младшего Харгроува зажмуриться, а щеку вспыхнуть огнем.

— Ничтожество, — процедив сквозь зубы, Нил заговорил в полголоса, едва сдерживая клокочущую внутри ярость, — Когда твоя потаскуха-мать свалила, на чью голову ты свалился? Я вышвырнул тебя из дома? Нет! Я кормил, одевал и растил тебя. Каждый гребанный день приходил с работы и готовил тебе пожрать. Купил тебе машину, оплачивал твои штрафы. Только и делал, что расхлебывал ТВОЕ дерьмо, пытаясь при этом научить тебя ответственности. Но ты продолжал красоваться, как баба, перед зеркалом, брать мои деньги, тратя на цацки, сигареты и шлюх.

Искра потухла. Голос Нила все больше звучал издалека. Прикушенная щека горела, во рту разливался металлический привкус крови.  
В очередной, ебанный очередной раз Билли ощущал себя щепкой, из стороны в сторону которую швыряет разбушевавшийся океан.

— Однако я терпел и тащил тебя на своих плечах дальше. Неблагодарный сукин сын. Не понравилось, что отец не спустил на тормоза, когда ты и воровать у него стал? Сбежал, а теперь вернулся и смеешь мне указывать в моем же доме?

Повторная пощечина должна была привести в чувства, но Билли только смотрел и смотрел, отражая плюющееся ядовитыми словами лицо отца в своих расширенных зрачках.

— Это я получаю вместо благодарности и уважения за то, что несу бремя твоего существования?! — проорав сыну в лицо, Нил швырнул его в сторону.

Комната перед глазами младшего Харгроува закружилась. Он ударился боком о стол, сдвигая его и хватаясь за край, чтобы удержаться и не полететь дальше.  
От движения ваза с цветами опрокинулась, разливая воду, а несколько тарелок, стоявших на краю, упали на пол. Те, что не разбились от падения, треснули под неосторожным шагом – Билли попятился под приближением отца, пинком отшвырнувшего перегородивший путь стул. Но отступать было некуда.

Билли вжался поясницей в стол. Сердце загнано билось в груди.  
За наваливающимся вакуумом затравленного смирения он различал лишь обрывки фраз, чувствуя, как впиваются они все больнее и больнее.

— Что из тебя выросло?!

Срань.  
Дерьмо.  
Ничтожество.

«Я все это знаю, отец», — Билли хотелось выплюнуть это Нилу в лицо.  
Хотелось очнуться, сморгнуть мутную пелену с глаз и наконец-то что-то ответить.

— Гребаная ошибка всей моей жизни.

Фраза хлестнула больнее ремня. Окатила кислотой, с шипением сжигая нутро и не щадя ничего на своем пути. Ничего не оставляя после себя.  
Вспышка злости заставила стиснуть зубы.

Какого черта?! Сколько минут уже продолжалось это унижение? Сколько минут он вновь был безвольным мешком дерьма в руках Нила?  
Сколько мгновений назад он позволил себе забыть, что… Смог уйти. Смог выжить, найти работу, выгрести из дерьма, навалившегося со всех сторон. Сдать успешно тесты, снять маленькую квартиру на окраине Хоукинса. И не приползти к Нилу с извинениями.  
Сколько ударов он позволил себе нанести, забыв про постепенно крепнущую уверенность в том, что он не ничтожество? Что он не пустое место?

— Смотри в глаза, когда с тобой разговаривают! — рявкнув, Нил рванул его за воротник рубашки на себя, — Слюнтяй, хоть в этом был бы мужчиной, а не ссущей девкой!

Желание вжать голову в плечи и отвести взгляд возникло по инерции. Но в последнее мгновение что-то внутри Билли щелкнуло. С хрустом переключилось, помогая вынырнуть из бессильного, мерзкого оцепенения.

Все не так. Нет, блять! Он мужчина черт подери! Он стал им, уйдя из дома!  
Он почувствовал себя им, найдя силы не сдаться; найдя работу, найдя квартиру. Его никто не гнобил и уверенность в себе, в своих силах росла день ото дня.  
Он доказал самому себе, что в состоянии жить один.  
Он блять больше мужик, чем многие его бывшие одноклассники, черт возьми! И не Нилу его теперь судить!

Подрагивающие пальцы сжались в кулак, напряжение в теле характерно менялось. С каждой секундой, что Билли глядел в глаза отца смирения, бессилия и усталости внутри становилось все меньше.

Перехватив Нила за запястья, Харгроув подался вперед. Гнев вскипел и захлестнул, прорывая плотину страха. Хватит с него. Хватит!  
Он не ничтожество! Он не позволит больше помыкать собой и причинять боль!

— Пошел ты! — выкрикнув, Билли оттолкнул Нила от себя и, воспользовавшись заминкой, со всей силы ударил его в челюсть.

Костяшки заныли от боли и… Блять, это было охуенно!  
Он… Он сделал это!  
Секундная ошарашеность от собственного поступка сменилась ликованием. Он смог!  
Точно вырвавшийся из клетки зверь, Билли кинулся вперед. Ему хотелось больше, чем один удар. Хотелось навсегда стереть с лица отца этот презрительный взгляд. Хотелось превратить его в кусок фарша.  
Едва не зарычав, Харгроув отбил руку Нила от себя. За первым ударом последовал второй, за вторым - третий.  
Но очередной замах не достиг своей цели.  
Тяжело дыша, Нил поймал левый кулак сына, попутно блокируя удар справа. Противостояние в силе удерживания и давления длилось недолго: чем дольше Билли пытался сломить сопротивление отца, тем больше тот загибал его запястье вверх. Младший Харгроув знал этот прием. Поэтому, когда Нил дернулся в сторону, а кисть пронзило болью, он не был застигнут врасплох.

Заломав руку сына за спину, старший Харгроув сплюнул кровь на пол. Пальцы свободной схватились за волосы и болезненного вздернули его голову вверх, до предела. Билли зашипел от боли, кадык казалось проткнет горло. Не было возможности даже сглотнуть, но он не оставлял попыток вырваться.

— Пошел я?! Ты стоишь тут, а не сидишь на нарах только благодаря мне!

Сильный толчок меж лопаток отправил младшего Харгроува в книжный стеллаж. Он врезался лбом в полку, несколько книг и какой-то хлам свалились под ноги.  
Однако до того, как Билли успел развернуться сам, ему «помог» в этом Нил. Тут же наградив ударом под дых, вынуждая согнуться пополам. Следом прилетел и крепкий подзатыльник – армейский прием, от которого глаза едва не выпали из орбит.

— Из-за твоей выходки мы переехали сюда, оставив работу, дом, знакомых. Пересекли полстраны, чтобы ты, малолетний урод, не загремел в тюрягу.

Желание выкриком противопоставить хоть что-то в ответ на обвинение оборвалось после того, как смысл слов дошел до Билли. Крыть сказанное было нечем. Ведь это было правдой несмотря на то, что сам Билли по-прежнему обвинял в переезде Макс и ее стукачество.

В голове все смешалось и гудело так, словно он оказался бронзовым колоколом, по которому со всей дури саданули кирпичом. От вспышки боли тело парализовало на секунды, но ярость вернулась так же быстро, как и всегда.  
Он должен был оказаться на нарах? Ха, да пожалуйста! Похуй! Не оказался тогда, значит окажется сегодня, убив этого ублюдка! Прикончив за все, что тот с ним делал, называя это воспитанием, взращиванием ебанного уважения и ответственности!

Сплюнув кровь на пол, не вытирая тянущуюся нить красноватой слюны, Билли заржал в голос. Хриплый лающий смех мог показаться истеричным, если бы не полный ненависти и безумия взгляд, который он не отводил от Нила. Смотря в глаза отца, Билли понял, как беспочвенны и глупы все эти годы были надежды найти в них то, чего никогда не было.

— Ублюдок! Я ненавижу тебя! Слышишь?! Ненавижу! — позабыв о боли, он со всей силы оттолкнул Нила от себя.

Но не для того, чтобы разойтись. Не-е-ет, сэр. Если он начинал драться, то дрался до самого конца. Это привил сам Нил, выставив девятилетнего мальчика из дома, когда тот пришел побитым из школы, и велев не возвращаться, пока он не решит свою проблему. Урок оказался выучен, способ защиты в скором времени превратился в развлечение и возможность показать свою крутость, спустить пар и вылить накопленную злобу. Драка стала всем и в то же время ничем.

Время остановилось, а мир перестал существовать. Точно два паука, помещенные в одну банку, они сцепились с Нилом и не могли оторваться друг от друга. Удары чередовались, но боль отходила на второй план. Дыхание старшего Харгроува раздавалось слишком близко. И от этого Билли зверел ещё больше.  
Разница в росте и силе не волновала его, а болезненное шипение отца при удачных попаданиях мотивировало бить сильнее.

Больно тебе, сука? Мне тоже было больно! Всегда!

Билли не запомнил в какой именно момент ему удалось опрокинуть Нила на пол и оказаться сверху. Однако с каждым нанесенным ударом он понимал, что детская жажда получить похвалу и быть гордостью для своего родителя рассеивалась. Она вытекала кровью из разбитой губы, капала из носа; размазывалась по щекам исчезающей солью.

— Кхах…

Нил вновь старался перехватить хотя бы одну бьющую руку и прикрыться второй. Но молодость и злость играли против его возраста и опыта. Ребра саднили, лицо болело.  
А сын все не останавливался.  
Но внезапно тяжесть, наваливающаяся сверху, стала легче.

— Билли! Билли, остановись!

Младший Харгроув не понял, какого черта это было. И каким образом Харрингтон оказался за его спиной, вцепившись в руку, точно клещ.  
Билли даже не до конца осознал, что Стиви-бой и правда был здесь и что вообще, блять, это был он. Все шло на автомате, ему было не до этого.

— Съебись, Стив! — рявкнув, стараясь вырваться из захвата, он дернулся вперед.

Кулак промазал. А следом внезапная вспышка боли вынудила тихо охнуть и едва не потерять равновесие, почти сваливаясь вбок. Чуть левее и Нил ударил бы ему не в бровь, а в висок.

— Щенок, — прохрипев, старший Харгроув приподнялся на лопатках, зацепился за ворот рубашки Билли и добил его в челюсть, — Забыл свое место?!

Билли скривился от боли и, рухнув на пол, прижался лбом к деревянным половицам. Вкус крови во рту усилился, но зубы вроде не шатались. Чертов Стив Харрингтон, куда он, сука, лезет?! Какого хуя?!

— Мммнх… — замычав, Билли сфокусировался на с трудом поднявшемся отце.

Нил пошатывался. Его лицо стало красным от крови: Билли разбил ему губы, рассек бровь, скулу и, кажется, сломал нос. Ха, так и надо этому козлу! Но он не должен дать ему оклематься.  
Нет-нет, он не даст! Он уложит эту мразь раз и навсегда! И хуй кто помешает! Он почти сделал это!

Взвившись, Билли хотел было ринуться вперед, но что-то крепкое оплело за талию и потянуло в противоположную сторону.

— Сука, блять, пусти! — задохнувшись от злости, Харгроув забил локтем в чужой бок.

Извиваясь и рыча, беснуясь, заходясь в хриплых судорожных выдохах и вдохах, он не оставлял попыток вырваться, а Стив - держать его. Однако с каждый ударом локтя хватка парня слабела, дергано приближаясь к срыву. И Билли было сейчас насрать насколько больно он делал Харрингтону.

— Ебаный в рот! Это не твое дело! Пусти меня!

— Билли, арррррх ….Черт, мх! Билли, не надо! Хватит! Пожалуйста!

— Свали на хуй от меня! Я предупреждаю, я въебу тебе, если понадобится!

Удар последовал сразу же за предупреждением. Билли врезал затылком Харрингтону в подбородок и высвободился, кидаясь к отцу. Сбив Нила с ног, точно регбист, младший Харгроув не дал ему ни секунды для передышки, ни возможности отыграться. Черта с два.  
Негласное правило, что лежачих не бьют для Билли не действовало. Этого человека он с удовольствием добьет.

Схватив за куртку и приподняв отца над полом, Билли ударил его лбом в лоб. Голова Нила откинулась назад, а сам он хватанул ртом воздух. Болевой шок лишил концентрации, взгляд старшего Харгроува поплыл. Пытаясь проморгаться, он зашкрябал ногтями по полу, видно желая во что-нибудь вцепиться и остановить усиливающееся головокружение. Но у него не получалось. Рука ломано вскинулась и, не преуспев в точности, прошлась по плечу сына.

— Ты… Сученышь…. — прошептав одними губами, Нил тут же громко вскрикнул и зажмурился от боли.

Билли обхватил руками его голову и исступленно принялся долбить затылком об пол.  
Удар. Ещё раз. Еще!  
В глазах Нила темнело, мир угасал, попытки столкнуть сына в сторону сходили на нет.

— Билли!

Все произошло так быстро, что Стив просто не успел предотвратить это. Застыв на мгновение, он просто смотрел и отчетливо слышал, как глухой звук удара становится влажным; понимал, что в следующую минуту он станет чавкающим, но Билли будет мало и этого. Острое осознание, что он уже не остановится, сам не остановится, окатило леденящим холодом.

Бросившись к Харгроуву, Стив пропустил руки ему подмышками и, заведя за взлохмаченную голову, поспешно рванул прочь от Нила.  
Вышло не сразу: Билли не поддавался, налитые каменным напряжением мышцы словно задеревенели в стремлении выплеснуть свою разрушительную мощь. По инерции он старался приложить отца еще раз, но пальцы начинали соскальзывать.

Напрягаясь и оттаскивая его все дальше назад, Харрингтон чувствовал себя буксиром, старающимся остановить потерявший тормоза тракер.  
Сиплый рык рвался из горла Билли; сопротивляясь, смотря перед собой и видя Нила, он не мог сдаться. Источник всей его боли и дерьма валялся перед ним, смотрел на него. И все, чего хотелось Харгроуву - убить. Убить своего отца к ебаной матери. Покончить со всем этим раз и навсегда.  
Но Стив не уступал, оттягивая его дальше.

— Пусти меня!

— Хватит! Ты убьешь его! И тебя посадят!

— Пусти меня блять!

Барахтаясь в хватке, крича до рези в горле, Билли толком не понимал, что говорил ему Стив. Он чувствовал себя сгустком нервов, самодельной бомбой, начиненной острыми осколками, которая взорвется, задевая всех вокруг, если не доберется до своей цели.  
Неконтролируемое бешенство и невообразимая обида сменяли друг друга в секунды. От того, что ему не дают закончить начатое, трясло ещё сильнее.  
Билли едва не взвыл, понимая, что ему просто не дадут сделать это. И именно от этого было больно. Так больно, что он почти был готов разрыдаться.

— Сука! Я убью тебя! — адресуя обоим, и Нилу и Стиву, Харгроув дернулся снова.

Стив едва сдержал его. И понял, что продолжать так дальше не сможет. Но, к счастью, рывки становились слабее. Запал Билли сходил, сдавал позиции. Он загнанно дышал, не так активно дергал руками. Оставалось продержать его совсем чуть-чуть, а затем попытаться успокоить.  
Однако стоило Харрингтону слегка расслабился, как Харгроув со всей силой наступил ему пяткой на ногу.

— Арх, черт!

Зашипев от боли, Стив ослабил хватку. Но не выпустил, а с разворотом толкнул Билли к входной двери, становясь преградой на пути к Нилу.  
Харгроув мгновенно развернулся и двинулся на него, сжимая кулаки.

— С дороги!

— Билли, послушай, — расставив руки в стороны, Стив сглотнул, неосознанно делая полшага назад, — Ты же сейчас убьешь его. Чувак, он все понял. Хватит.

— Сейчас же! — рявкнув охрипшим голосом, Билли вцепился ему в плечо и постарался оттолкнуть в сторону, но Харрингтон ловко ухватился за его предплечья, оставшись напротив.

— Он не стоит того, чтобы ты сейчас поставил на себе крест. Господи, Билли, если ты его убьешь, тебя упекут в тюрьму!

— Не твое собачье дело!

— Мое. Мне не все равно!

— Свали на хуй, Стив, не то присоединишься к нему.

— Ты отомстил ему, ты сделал достаточно. Посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня, мать твою! — судорожно облизнув губы, Стив сильнее сжал пальцы на плечах Харгроува, продолжая удерживать его на месте, — Он отравил тебе жизнь, но неужели ты хочешь расплачиваться до конца дней за то, что собираешься сделать? Ты прохеришь свою жизнь, ты половину ее отсидишь в тюрьме, а потом выйдешь куда? Кем? Если ты убьешь его, то похоронишь себя в первую очередь!

Блять, красавчик, да что ты говоришь?!

Злая усмешка исказила лицо Билли, он едва сдержался от того, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
Взгляд то и дело перескакивал с лица Стива на Нила и обратно. Жажда снести преграду, отделяющую его от заветной цели, подхлестывала как кнут. Контролировал ли он себя? Нет, даже не на сорок процентов. Однако, чем больше говорил Харрингтон, тем лучше ему удавалось отвлечь Билли. Сбить порыв, привлекая не сутью слов, а интонациями.  
Точно слепой, Харгроув реагировал на тон… И осмысление постепенно перехватывало контроль.

Саднящая бровь колола. Боль пульсирующими волнами распространялась по виску и вгрызалась в череп все сильнее. Пальцы сжались в кулак.  
Расширенные зрачки замерли на Стиве, а затем перетекли взглядом на плечо. Он и правда только что чуть не убил Нила. Был готов и хотел этого, не испытывая ни грамма сожалений.

— Билли, пожалуйста. Хватит. Он еле дышит. Все закончилось.

Закончилось? Ох, детка… Нихуя не закончилось, ты не знаешь…. Ты ни черта не знаешь.

— Он ударил Макс, - процедив сквозь зубы, Билли дернул уголком губ. Он не приврал, Нил хотел это сделать и сделал бы, если Сьюзан не переключила его на себя, — Ты, блять, это понимаешь?! Твой папаша никогда на тебя не поднимал руку?! На твою мать, а?! Эта сука встанет и через неделю, через месяц все повторится, Стив! Я должен…

Сжавшиеся на плече пальцы словно встряхнули его. Какого черта Харрингтон себе позволяет? Злобно посмотрев в карие глаза, Харгроув проглотил ругательство. Стив, сука, смотрел точно, как в тот раз в машине, требуя пристегнуть ремень безопасности. Он не отстанет, и это, мать вашу, действовало на нервы. Его глаза бесили и точно блятский сачок вылавливали из мутной вязкой тины, таща Билли на свет Божий.  
Рваная мысль, что ему и правда не надо в тюрьму, не надо оказаться на нарах и просрать всю жизнь наконец-то достучалась до отключившихся мозгов.

Дернув плечом, высвобождаясь, Билли запрокинул голову и закрыл лицо руками. Проведя по нему пальцами и зачесывая назад волосы, пачкая ладони в крови, он затаил дыхание.  
Тихо. Тихо. Вдох и выдох. Сейчас он более-менее успокоится и возьмет себя в руки. Он не хочет в тюрьму, у него еще достаточно много планов. Колледж, университет. Работа. Съебать отсюда в Калифорнию. А не вот это вот все.

— Я все понимаю, но тебе над…

— Хорошо. Хорошо блять! — рыкнув на очередную попытку Стива дотронуться или оттеснить, Билли тряхнул головой и ушел от касания.

Взгляд вернулся к Нилу и поймал ответный.  
Билли старался дышать спокойно, унять все еще бешено бьющийся пульс. Старался не рваться обратно к отцу и правда пытался внять всем доводам разума. Живая преграда в лице Стива охуеть как помогала, но Нил…  
Нет, без четкого предупреждения Билли не уйдет отсюда.

Взгляд отца становился все более осмысленным, разбитое лицо кривилось. Он пытался сесть, перекатившись на бок и опираясь ладонью о пол.

— Тронешь их снова – я вернусь, — собственный голос показался Билли похожим на треск лопающегося стекла, готового сорваться с огромной высоты и пронзить осколками любого.

Нил, кажется, перестал двигаться. Взгляд скользнул по сыну, перетек на удерживающего его парня и вернулся обратно. Уголки губ едва заметно дрогнули.

— Я сломаю тебе руки, оторву голову, ясно? Клянусь Богом, я это сделаю!

Шагнув вперед Билли почти столкнулся со Стивом. Но очередной перехват оказался не нужен, в связи с чем Харрингтон едва слышно выдохнул. Билли не рвался как бык опять в бой.  
Несмотря на хрипящий полный злобы и угрозы голос, он лишь смотрел вперед.

— Ты понял?!

— Он понял, Билли. Всё. Всё. Успокойся.

Нечленораздельно что-то прошипев, Харгроув собрался добавить еще пару слов, но не стал.  
На периферии зрения мелькнули две фигуры. Выскользнув из-за двери, Сьюзан дернулась в сторону шкафа, где лежала домашняя аптечка. Её взгляд был прикован к Нилу и первым инстинктивным порывом по-прежнему, несмотря на наливающийся кровоподтек на собственном лице от этого урода, было оказать ему помощь…

Вспышка колкой злости ужалила изнутри. Тупая, блять, бесхребетная овца!  
До обвинительно-обличающего комментария Билли оставалась секунда, но Макс опередила его: перехватила мать за руку и окатила ее разъяренным взглядом. Сьюзан вздрогнула и, замявшись, опустила глаза в пол.

Духота и навалившаяся усталость гнали прочь, шевеление на полу нервировало и Билли понимал, что может вспыхнуть снова. Нужно было просто сесть в машину и отправиться домой, прямо сейчас. Делать здесь больше ему нечего.  
Повернувшись, Харгроув почти на автомате направился к выходу.

— Кхах… Пидорское отродье.

Что?  
Билли сбился с шага и замер на месте.

— Теперь ясно почему ты никогда не мог довести дело до конца, щенок, - оставшись за спиной сына Нил явно пытался встать, — Без «особой» группы поддержки никак?! Даже прийти сюда одному не хватило духу!

Окинув взглядом Харрингтона, он презрительно сплюнул на пол. Стоять ровно было невозможно, но негодование и не угасающая злость дали сил, чтобы выпрямиться и не горбиться секунд десять.

— Притащил сюда за собой такого же пидораса?! Ха! Посмотри на себя! Тебя даже успокаивали, как бабу! И это мой сын?! Мой чертов сын?!

— Нил, пожалуйста, не надо…

Робкий голос Сюзан донесся раздражающим писком. А Билли показалось, что на него вновь сходит лавина, погребая под собой.

— Я не с тобой разговариваю! — повысив голос, старший Харгроув поморщился и дотронулся до виска.

Все его внимание сосредоточилось на сыне. И том, что он увидел. Сложил дважды два.  
Хах, оказывается он был близок к правде все это время!

— Вот почему я никак не мог воспитать тебя мужчиной. И не удивительно, что могло родиться от такой шлюхи, как твоя мать? Я должен был понять сразу и пресечь это на корню, еще много лет назад… Эти твои пидорские замашки!

Замерев в дверном проеме, Билли сжал кулаки. Слова отца, точно ножи, ударили в спину.  
Все кроме Нила молчали. Были потрясены?  
Билли - нет.  
Не дожидаясь «вишенки» в виде усмешки или уничижительного хмыканья Нила, всегда доводивших до белого каления, он разъяренно хлопнул ладонью по стене и развернулся.

— А, знаешь, да. Я, блять, пидор!

Широко оскалившись, Билли развел руки в стороны и хохотнул. Это, сука, ты хотел услышать?  
Так на!  
Получай!

— Я ебусь с парнем и мне это нравится.

Ловя остекленевший взгляд отца, и чувствуя не менее ошарашенный со стороны Стива, Харгроув сделал шаг обратно в комнату. Его столько лет обзывали пидорасом, столько лет унижали этим сравнением, что можно было бы сказать, что Нил сам напророчил это. Накаркал, как проклятая ворона.  
Связь с Харрингтоном не входила ни в какие планы и… Да блять, если б он не ушел из дома, то спал и дальше с девками. Трахался налево и направо. Но сложилось как сложилось. И бежать, а тем более бояться и сжиматься как внешне, так и внутренне перед отцом за такие слова Билли больше не собирался.

Нахуй, это его жизнь. Это ему решать, что делать и каким быть. Точка.

— И этот пидор только что надрал тебе зад и сделает это снова, ясно?! И весь Хоукинс узнает об этом! Подумай над этим, отец!

Выделив последнее слово, Харгроув развернулся и, бросив короткое «— Пошли, Стив», направился прочь из этого дома. С него хватит.  
Ему срочно нужно выйти.  
Уйти. Оказаться на свежем воздухе.

Последние шаги до Камаро давались с особым трудом. Но он не подавал виду и шел. Тело двигалось на автомате, а собственное признание, брошенное точно вызов всему миру, до сих пор звучало в голове.  
Идущий сзади Харрингтон молчал и… Да в пизду!  
Он сказал это и точка! Не нравится? Уебывай, черт тебя подери!

Опершись правой рукой на капот, левой Билли обхватил торс. Бок пульсировал тупой болью, голова гудела все сильнее. Скоро начнется отходняк и станут дрожать пальцы. По-хорошему следовало выкурить сигарету, чтобы хоть немного отпустило. Однако находиться рядом с домом и дальше было просто невыносимо. В обступившей со всех сторон тишине казалось вот-вот раздастся окрик отца и все пойдет по второму кругу. Но этого не происходило.  
Поэтому, не удостоив Стива и взглядом, Харгроув сцедил ругательство и сел в машину, чтобы как можно быстрее свалить отсюда к чертовой матери.

***

Облокотившись рукой о руль, Билли уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя. Задержал дыхание, зажмурил глаза и стиснул зубы. Под веками пекло, грудь стиснуло невидимым обручем, а в голове на разные басы звучала въевшаяся, остро жалящая фраза Нила о том, что он оказался ошибкой.

Ошибкой всей жизни отца.  
О-шиб-ко-о-ой.

Надо же. А он всю жизнь жаждал получить похвалу от Нила.  
Так старался этого добиться.  
Надеялся, как надеется каждый ребенок, что наступит момент, и отец скажет вслух, что гордится им, а выходит…

Хах, его рождение – всего-навсего гребаная ошибка.

Плечи дрогнули. Задушенный вой рвался наружу с остервенением голодной собаки с цепи. Дыхание прерывалось. Не открывая глаз, Харгроув видел лопающиеся темно-бордовые круги в пульсирующей черноте. Казалось, что вместе с этими точками лопается и он сам.  
Возможно и правда вся его жизнь просто ошибка и его не должно было быть?  
От бессилия и пожирающей изнутри червоточины, которую оставил после всего случившегося этим вечером Нил, хотелось как можно скорее оказаться где-нибудь в углу квартиры. Забиться туда, почти как в детстве, и банально разреветься. А потом бить кулаками стену, чтобы не чувствовать рук; переключить одну боль на другую, зная, что тогда хоть как-то полегчает.

Звук паркующейся рядом машины заставил Билли вынырнуть из охватывающего безумия. Оторвав голову от руки, шмыгнув носом, Харгроув откинулся на спинку сидения и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида.

БМВ остановилась позади, фары погасли. Передняя дверь открылась. Светлый пуловер Харрингтона стал яркой точкой в сгустившейся вечерней темноте.  
Стив спешил. Это было видно по резким движениям, по ускоренному шагу. По серьёзному взгляду, казалось выискивающему Харгроува через заднее стекло Шевроле.

Что, красавчик, вечер потрясений и удивлений? Жизнь взыграла новыми красками после того, как макнула в чужое дерьмо?

Потерев глаза тыльной стороной ладони, стерев пару сорвавшихся капель, Билли помассировал переносицу и процедил себе под нос:

— Так, блять, все… Соберись, черт возьми.

Пора было брать себя в руки.  
Харгроува мелко потряхивало, но показываться таким Харрингтону он не собирался.  
Стиву осталось максимум шесть шагов до Камаро, а там того и гляди дернет дверь за ручку и попытается что-то сказать. Или посмотрит так, что Билли захочется избить и его, лишь бы не разыгрывалась эта ебаная драма.  
Он терпеть этого не мог. Иррационально закрывался в панцирь, как броненосец, и никого не подпускал к себе, как обозленный медоед.

Унимая дрожь в руках, Харгроув еще раз шмыгнул носом и шумно выдохнул.  
Ключ провернулся в замке зажигания, и Камаро заглохла.  
Выйдя и захлопнув дверь, Билли поставил машину на сигнализацию, но не обернулся, когда Стив с ним практически поравнялся.  
Чужой взгляд прожигал спину, а в воздухе повисло ощущение некой фразы, вот-вот готовой сорваться с губ Харрингтона. Харгроув не хотел ее слышать. И поэтому, не говоря ни слова, двинулся к подъезду, избегая зрительного контакта. Ему нужно было еще секунд пятнадцать, чтобы привести в норму помимо взгляда и собственный голос.

Смотря Билли вслед, Стив задержался у Камаро и вздохнул, рассеянно постучав себя аптечкой по бедру. Ее он захватил в машине как-то на автомате, не уверенный в том, что в квартире у Харгроува найдется все необходимое, если потребуется что-то промыть, обеззаразить и заклеить. Изолентой разве что.

— Ну да... Ладно, — пробормотав, он согласился с собой в том, что говорить ни о чем с Билли сейчас не стоило.

Фразы типа «Да, чувак, это полное дерьмо» или «Молодец, что не убил его» звучали не лучше вопросов о его состоянии – как моральном, так и физическом. Лимит удачи на сегодня Харрингтон определенно исчерпал, поскольку, вопреки ожиданиям, Билли так и не бросился на него, чтобы добраться до Нила. Следовательно шанс оказаться посланным на хер теперь, возможно даже с каким-нибудь ускорением сильно возрастал.

Молчаливой тенью проследовав за Харгроувом до квартиры, Стив обогнул его и отпер замок, когда Билли озадаченно замер у двери, не поддавшейся при рывке за ручку.  
Ну а что, не оставлять же было ее открытой. Хрен знает сколько и где вообще пришлось бы искать Харгроува. Благо угадать получилось с первого раза, поскольку обрывки фраз через томное ожидание до него все же долетали.

В квартиру они зашли в тишине. Стив приподнял аптечку, когда их взгляды пересеклись, и жестом предложил ее Билли. Но тот отрицательно качнул головой и повернул в ванную. В принципе ожидаемо. Так ожидаемо, что Харрингтон иррационально усмехнулся и вспомнил, как упорно Билли отказывался от помощи, когда попал в аварию.  
А ведь, по сути, с этого и началось их нормальное общение…  
С фразы «Садись в тачку, Харрингтон, и уебывай нахуй, я справлюсь сам».

Кинув аптечку на стол, Стив отодвинул стул и сел, взъерошив волосы. Да уж, вечер определенно пошел не по плану. Из ванной доносился громкий шум воды, не похожий на тот, с которым обычно она лилась из крана. Случайно отметив это, Харрингтон бросил взгляд на приоткрытую дверь и увидел сброшенную на пол одежду.  
Он то думал, что Билли пошел умыться, смыть запекшуюся кровь и оценить масштабы бедствия… Но, хм, ладно.

Просидев так с минуты три, размышляя о дальнейших действиях, Харрингтон все-таки поднялся и направился к ванной.  
Учитывая то, что Билли был не из людей типа "Подержи меня за руку, давай переживём это вместе", оставаться особого смысла не было. Стив скорее мешал бы ему и раздражал своим дальнейшим присутствием, не давая полноценной возможности пережить произошедшее, как того требовалось.  
Харрингтон прекрасно понимал это, так что решил не дожидаться вежливого посыла домой. В конце концов он проследил за тем, что Билли добрался к себе и был относительно в норме.  
Оставит сейчас ему аптечку на всякий случай, а утром наберет узнать, как дела и предложит позавтракать где-нибудь.

У них же не должно быть проблем из-за того, что Билли сказал отцу? Вряд ли Нил и его жена станут рассказывать направо и налево об этом… А Макс… Черт, она ведь тоже была там, все видела и слышала, а ее взгляд…  
Стив вздохнул и прислонился плечом к дверному косяку, скрещивая руки на груди.  
По идее, раз Макс обычно молчала о себе, своей семье и Билли, то, наверное, не станет распространяться и о таком открытии. Если только мальчишкам… Но черт, лучше бы ей этого не делать. Они-то язык за зубами без особого указания держать не станут. Не намеренно, конечно, не со зла… Но все же.  
С другой стороны… Да насрать. Лишь бы родители не узнали.  
А уж если в него начнут тыкать пальцем, обзывать, насмехаться и прочее – он переживет. Для особо активных достанет биту. И Билли скорее всего, не без удовольствия, присоединится к таким разборкам.  
Да. Насрать. Напротив, даже больше поводов уехать из города после лета станет.

Кивнув самому себе, Стив толкнул дверь кроссовком и приоткрыл ее посильнее.

— Хей, я, наверное, пойду. Не буду тебе тут мешаться.

За шумом льющейся воды Билли не услышал фразу до конца. Но смысл и без того был понятен: Харрингтон свалит, а он останется один.  
Стоя под горячим потоком с закрытыми глазами и размышляя над, по сути, желанной перспективой, Харгроув искал внутри себя долбанную точку опоры. Искал и знал, что нужно дать обжигающим каплям смыть с себя все это склизкое невидимое дерьмо. Дотянуться рукой до мочалки и отдраить кожу до красноты. Пропарить себя, свариться как чертов кусок мяса, выпустив весь яд. Что нужно просто немного подождать…

Но чем дольше он стоял под водой, тем дольше нихуя не происходило. Его не отпускало: желаемое освобождение не то, что не наступало, а наоборот отдалялось и отдалялось.

Оставалось два варианта.  
В первом дверь за Харрингтоном захлопнется, Билли простоит в душе ещё с полчаса, затем выйдет, достанет упаковку пива, припрятанную травку на косяка три-четыре и проведет вечер в злоебучем угаре, стараясь либо погасить, либо испепелить внутри себя все бурлящие эмоции. Вот только был велик шанс захлебнуться в процессе и не вынырнуть.

Но был и второй вариант…  
Подняв голову, Харгроув оскалился, видя впереди себя лишь мутные очертания.

— Не мешайся, — вода била в лицо, заливалась в рот. Сплюнув ее, Билли отдернул занавеску душа в сторону, — Лучше займись делом – потри спинку. А после я выполню обещание, данное в среду.

Растянув губы в ухмылке, Билли провел по ним языком и нарочито медленно запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо под прозрачные потоки. Расслабленная поза, медленный вдох и выдох, открытое на обозрение рельефное натренированное тело – безупречно действующий способ привлечения внимания.

Не думая о том, насколько фальшивыми вышла ухмылка и тон, Билли не мог ждать ответа слишком долго. Пару секунд спустя раздражение уже зудело под кожей, а еще через пять он готов был рявкнуть Харрингтону: «Уебывай на хрен!», взбесившись из-за чужой тугодумности.  
Но Стив успел дернуться до «взрыва»:

— Если ты про свои зубы и мою задницу, то приглашение так себе.

Агрессия отступила.

— Воу-воу-воу, не волнуйся, красавчик, я не откушу очень много, — проведя рукой по мокрым волосам, Харгроув хмыкнул и зачесал их назад.

— Знаешь, звучит до сих пор не очень возбуждающе.

— Хах, спорим, мне удастся тебя переубедить?

На самом деле переубеждать Стива, как и трахаться, он не особо хотел. Но ключевым мотиватором к этому выступало дикое нежелание оставаться сейчас одному. А аппетит приходит во время еды, верно?

Дернув уголком губ, Билли принялся следить за тем, как Харрингтон раздевается, не желая задумываться почему тот решил остаться, почему до сих пор ничего не сказал по поводу всего произошедшего.  
Стив стянул ветровку, поло, разулся и принялся расстегивать ремень, чтобы избавиться от джинсов. Он не красовался и не тянул время, чтобы разжечь в Билли больше интереса, однако его действия все равно казались Харгроуву до жути медленными. Неужели разобраться с ебанным ремнем такая эпопея?!

Стиснув зубы, он наполовину выбрался из душа и, схватившись за пояс, безапелляционно дернул Харрингтона под воду.  
Сюрприз, детка! Не надо было тормозить.  
Стив зацепился мыском за порог душевой кабины и, помимо того, что моментально начал промокать, едва не разбил нос о кафельную стену. Благо Харгроув вовремя подхватил его под руку.

— Блять, Билли!

Вода ударила в лицо, заструилась по груди, животу, и противнейшим образом затекла в джинсы, пропитывая ткань вместе со всем содержимым карманов.

— Не я виноват, что ты копаешься по полчаса, амиго.

— Пошел ты, аргх! — прикрикнув и постаравшись выскользнуть из душа, он оказался вбит в стенку и зажат Харгроувом.

— Далеко собрался?

— Я, блять, в одежде! Тут деньги, ключи от тачки…

— Ключи от тачки в курке. Я видел, что ты убрал их туда.

Рассерженный взгляд на мгновение сменился растерянным.

— Но тут все равно деньги, права…

Засмеявшись, Харгроув вытянул кошелек Харрингтона из переднего кармана и, махнув им два раза перед носом парня, легким движением руки выкинул за пределы душевой кабинки.

— Еще неразрешимые проблемы? — вскинув насмешливо бровь, Билли пробрался ладонями в задние карманы джинсов и сжал задницу Стива, придвигая его бедра ближе к своим.

— У меня все промокло.

— От телки это звучит куда лучше.

— Пхах! — усмехнувшись в духе «Ты просто невыносим», Харрингтон качнул головой, — Ну ты и гад. Но это не отменяет того, что у меня теперь нет сухих носков, белья и штанов.

— Высохнут до утра. Уверен без трусов ты продержишься ночку.

Стив нечитаемо смотрел на него с пару секунд, а затем они оба заржали.  
Смех перетек в поцелуй плавно, растворяясь до улыбок и истаяв под сплетением языков. Вода продолжала литься, частично попадая на Стива, отчасти отскакивая от Билли. Ткань сковывающе облепила ноги, а те в свою очередь еще более отвратительно чувствовали себя в мокрых носках. Впрочем, не слишком долго.

Харрингтон разобрался с ремнем, с ширинкой, и Билли частично помог ему стянуть джинсы.  
Ладони вновь заскользили по мокрому телу, опускаясь на бедра. Указательный и средний пальцы пролезли под боксеры, стаскивая мокрую ткань под ягодицы. Дальше начиналась зона ответственности Харрингтона, поскольку у Билли не было преград для манипуляций.  
Когда Стив избавился от носков, белья и джинсов, которые можно было совместно выкручивать, как половую тряпку, Харгроув выпнул их из душа, не переживая, что по полу растечется большая лужа.

Вода заливала лица в моменты отклонения от стены, мешала дышать, затекала в рот, вмешиваясь в непрерывающиеся поцелуи, а Билли все никак не мог оторваться от губ Харрингтона. Точно изголодавшийся, измученный жаждой, он пил и пил Стива, не давая ему сделать ни вдоха, ни выдоха. И если сейчас что-то посмело лишить его этого, то он бы треснул пополам, как сухая ветка.

Ему казалось мало всего: мало прикосновений, мало ощущения трения кожи о кожу, мало тепла от воды, мало поцелуев. Однако в тело возвращались ощущения. Бок вспыхнул тянущей болью, стоило Стиву опустить на него руку и бездумно сжать пальцами. Разбитая губа саднила, и, возможно, снова начала кровить. Но Харгроув по-прежнему не замечал этого.  
Вода лилась и лилась, била в плечи, в спину, разлеталась ореолом мелких брызг. Шум в ушах нарастал, перекрывая все, кроме учащающегося пульса.

Сейчас, здесь, рядом с Харрингтоном казалось, что ничего не случилось этим вечером. Ни звонка Макс, ни поездки домой, ни встречи с Нилом, ни драки, ни всего того, что отец сказал ему.  
Казалось, что они просто вернулись с боевика в кинотеатре и отправились не прямиком в постель, а в душ.  
Но оно было.  
Все это дерьмо было. Гналось за ним и настигало. Стояло за спиной даже в этот гребанный момент, когда он максимально отключил разум и фокусировался исключительно на физических ощущениях.

«— Что из тебя выросло?!»  
«— Гребаная ошибка всей моей жизни».  
«— И это мой сын?!»

Фразы сыпались вспышками флешбэков, вынуждая агрессивнее впиваться в губы Стива, заходиться в дыхании и жмуриться, списывая это на попадание воды в глаза.

«— Пидорское отродье».  
«— Вот почему я никак не мог воспитать тебя мужчиной».

\- Хах… Ты всегда моешься под кипятком?

Голос Харрингтона прозвучал чертовски вовремя, чтобы вырвать в реальность и не дать захлебнуться. Вернуть обратно под шум воды, под горячие струи, под расфокусированный горящий страстью взгляд.

— Разве это кипяток? — чуть отстранившись Харгроув бросил взгляд на кран и пожал плечами, — Должно быть я настолько горяч, что не чувствую этого.

— Хей, я вообще-то тоже горяч.

— Ну да, ну да.

Усмехнувшись, Билли подвис на несколько секунд, рассматривая Харрингтона. Недовольно поджатые влажные губы, слегка нахмуренные от его ответа брови. Но все равно теплые карие глаза.

— Трахни меня.

Слова сорвались как-то сами собой.

— А?

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Харрингтон ошарашенно посмотрел на него и нахмурился сильнее, точно не был уверен, что ему не послышалось. Да уж, в такое и правда было сложно поверить. Билли сам до конца не верил, что сказал это. И тем более, что захотел.

— Прям вот...

Убийственный взгляд и проступившие желваки на лице Харгроува мягко подсказывали о необходимости немедленно заткнуться. Так что Стив благоразумно оборвал фразу и, удивленно моргнув еще пару раз, основательнее оперся лопатками о кафельную стену.  
А затем расплылся в осторожной, но растущей с каждой секундой все больше, улыбке.

— Черт, а ведь у меня сегодня даже не день рождения.

— Че?

— Ничего-ничего, — коротко засмеявшись, он закусил губу, пробегаясь вспыхнувшим взглядом от губ Билли до паха и обратно, — Просто не думал, что ты будешь первым.

Харгроув повел плечом, сводя брови к переносице. В голове мгновенно вырисовалось два четких открытия. Выходит, Харрингтон действительно собирался подставиться под него и… «Не первым»? То есть Стиви-бой таки планировал покуситься на его задницу?!

Сощурившись от наглости последней мысли, Билли вздернул подбородок вверх и хмыкнул:

— Значит Король Стив тайно мечтал меня поиметь?

— Абсолютно не тайно, — Харрингтон спокойно пожал плечами, улыбнувшись хитрее, — У тебя просто нет глаз на затылке, чтобы заметить это.

— Пф, — рассмеявшись от самодовольного вида говнюка, Билли провел языком по нижней губе, — Смотри, амиго, от того, как обойдешься со мной зависит то, как я обойдусь с тобой в обратной ситуации.

— Оу, двойная ответственность? — схватившись за член Харгроува, Стив потянул парня на себя, договаривая полушепотом уже в губы, — Я справлюсь.

Поцелуй слился с приглушенным стоном. Билли толкнулся в руку резче, и приятная волна щекочущего напряжения разошлась по телу.

Вопреки ожиданиям Харрингтон не ринулся сразу к его заднице, а прижал еще ближе к себе, повел ладонью вверх, распрямляя член, и перехватил вместе со своим, принимаясь неспешно двигать по ним пальцами. Он продолжал действовать привычно, не намекая на грядущие изменения: целовал, прихватывая губами, зарывался и путался пальцами в мокрых волосах, притягивал за затылок еще ближе, когда не хотел, чтобы Харгроув переключался на шею, маняще поблескивающую от капель. И с одной стороны это раздражало, потому что Билли хотелось, чтобы его вышвырнуло на другой берег, освобождая от сомнений, а с другой… Унимало внутреннюю нервозность.

Оставшись у стены, Стив почти полностью вытянул его из-под воды. Но жаловаться не приходилось - спина частично продолжала попадать под струи, так что тепла хватало.  
Влажный пар забивал легкие, утяжелял воздух. Рука Харрингтона то ускоряла ритм, приближая к пику, то притормаживала, отдаляя его, из-за чего Билли сильнее впивался в его губы и расписывал засосами шею. На очередном приближающем к разрядке заходе, в момент, когда Харгроув уже сам хотел перехватить запястье Стива, скользящая по спине ладонь плавно съехала по пояснице и очертила левую ягодицу, доходя до низа и сжимая. Затем сдвинулась вбок и прошлась пробным касанием среднего пальца по напрягшемуся кольцу мышц.

Не заметить было сложно, однако Билли постарался не фокусироваться на этом слишком сильно. Массирующие скольжения казались мягче из-за воды, и все же от постепенно нарастающего давления хотелось закатить глаза и фыркнуть что-то в роде: «Подбираешься в лучших традициях Шаолиня, Харрингтон?» Он даже собрался озвучить саркастичную мысль, но тут кончик пальца толкнулся внутрь и стало как-то не до разговоров. Харгроув рефлекторно напрягся и прикусил Стива за шею, вынудив едва различимо зашипеть. Приятного в противоестественном вторжении было мало, так что терпеть красавчику предстояло вместе с ним.

Когда первая фаланга преодолела сопротивление, Харрингтон четко почувствовал разницу между напряжением мышц и горячей узостью нутра. Это оказалось не так сложно, как он думал, а главное – Билли до сих пор не врубил заднюю и не ударил его. Он целовался лишь грубее и дышал чуть загнаннее.

Вода по-прежнему облегчала скольжение, обдавая поясницу и струясь потоками вдоль руки. Стив действовал осторожно, неторопливо, с каждым новым движением входя чуть глубже. Вторая рука, не останавливаясь, ласкала член у головки, вынуждая Билли не притираться вплотную, а держаться на расстоянии. Однако в момент, когда в него вошла вторая фаланга, становясь пределом их положения, Харрингтон оставил пах Билли и перехватился за бедро.  
Давая дальше прочувствовать все, что он делает без отвлечения на сторонние ощущения. Просто, чтобы Харгроув лучше понял происходящее и, быть может, сказал, что передумал. Стив, разумеется, не хотел этого, но лучше было бы узнать о таком сейчас, чем обломаться, когда пальцы вот-вот должны будут замениться его членом.

Не учитывал он лишь одного – Билли и без того все прекрасно понимал. И уже проклинал захолустный город, свою жизнь, Макс со Сьюзан, отца, этот гребаный вечер, свой бескостный язык и слабость. Ему было страшно от своего решения и в то же время он пьянел от Харрингтона сильнее с каждой секундой. Так парадоксально, так блять быстро перескакивая с одного чувства на другое, что уследить за сменой становилось нереально.

Король Стив не видел этого, поскольку, борясь с собой, Билли не отрывался от его губ, сделавшись агрессивно-жадным. Огненный шквал нарастал, поражая каждое нервное окончание и, точно живое существо, зарождался в паху, полз, лизал изнутри, покалывал и толкал на необдуманные поступки. Оставлял за собой разруху и болезненную пустоту с потребностью заполнить ее как можно быстрее. Вгрызался в ощущения от движений пальцев Стива на члене, пожирал их и требовал ещё и ещё.  
Но стоило лишиться того единственного, что в данный момент приносило удовольствие, как концентрация вернулась в одну единственную точку, а огненный порыв превратился в полыхающую бурю.  
Отвлечение исчезло, а пальцы сжались в кулак и опустились ребром на кафель.

"Черт-тебя-подери-сука-Харрингтон, верни свою гребаную клешню на мой член или…! "

Взрыкнув, Билли озлобленнее впился в припухшие губы напротив, обрывая новый всплеск нестабильных эмоций. К черту! Он, блять решился, и, да, сейчас ощущал в себе то, чего априори ТАМ не должно быть. Оно сопровождалось терпимым, но дохрена непривычным жжением; заполняло совсем немного, но заставляло чувствовать каждое движение внутри все ярче и ярче, прошивая иглами, искрами. Смешивало вместе со стыдом, страхом, нервозностью и желанием сломать Харрингтону руку кое-что новое. Нечто томное, тянущее, похожее на мелкую нагретую солнцем гальку и ракушки, по которым бежишь босиком. Сперва колет, режет, а потом привыкаешь.

Однако это все еще было… неприятно. Неприятно, но не ужасно, хоть и с трудом верилось, что от того, что тебе запихивают что-либо в задницу, можно словить кайф, если только не путем самовнушения. Но, черт возьми, педики и прочие любители анала не самовнушением же живут? Как-то тупо долбиться в зад, из раза в раз убеждая себя, что тебе это нравится. Должно же быть что-то посущественнее.

Постаравшись расслабиться и просто не думать, Билли притянул к себе Стива вплотную. Член проехался по чужому бедру, и в паху вновь приято потяжелело. Возможно, даже чуть приятнее, чем раньше, но скатываться в самовнушение Харгроув не намеревался…  
Запястье продолжало прижиматься к его заднице, а вот палец прекратил поступательные движения. Ощущение пристального взгляда холодком укололо загривок, однако, не желая открывать глаза и слышать какие-либо «уточняющие» его решение вопросы, Билли провел кончиком носа от скулы Стива к уху и прикусил за мочку, попутно опуская руки к его ягодицам и сжимая.

Такое «одобрение» стало достаточным для того, что Харрингтон понимающе усмехнулся, и, вытянув руку сильнее, почти ласково, но в то же время твердо и уверенно, проскользнул средним пальцем дальше уже привычных границ. Свободной рукой он провел от бедра к боку, по спине к загривку и перешел на затылок, сжимая волосы у корней. Непривычная дрожь прошила с головы до пят.  
Сморгнув, втягивая воздух через приоткрытые губы, Билли тут же облизнул их.  
Вдох. Выдох. Движение и снова легкий наплыв. Странно, горячо.

Бинго, Стиви-бой.

Оттянув голову Харгроува от уха, Стив накрыл его губы своими и мягко толкнулся в них языком, проникая, касаясь, сплетаясь. Шаг вынудил Билли отклониться назад и попасть под центр водяного потока. Следующий - выйти из него и прижаться лопатками к противоположной стене, почти зеркаля недавнее положение Харрингтона.  
Запястье проехалось вверх по пояснице, на мгновение заставляя ощутить внутри пустоту, а затем опустилось, проникая единым скольжением пальца до предела возможного. Судорожный выдох лег прямо на губы.

Поцелуй не прерывался, жжение оставалось, но разбавлялось уже чуть более приятными импульсами. Однако огонь, разраставшийся внутри Харгроува, требовал большего.  
Привычный разгон не вписывался в ситуацию, и это вызывало в Билли диссонанс, вкупе с тем, что он не привык быть ведомым. Собственное бездействие хотелось вылить в касаниях, почти пересекающих грань между страстью и грубостью; хотелось сминать мокрую кожу, слизывать капли с манящей шеи. Хотелось выпустить весь огонь наружу и снести Стива к стене, зажимая у нее на весу и целуя до умопомрачения. А затем вытолкать из кабинки, опрокинуть на ледяной в сравнении с нагретым душем пол, вытянуть ему руки над головой, развести коленом ноги и…

— Детка, не тормози… — из последних сил сдерживая порыв махнуться местами, Билли зажал зубами нижнюю губу Харрингтона.

Им определенно пора было двигаться дальше. Точно в дешевых боевиках Билли слышал в голове дурацкие слоганы: «Сегодня или никогда», «Сейчас или больше ни разу». И у Стива было секунд десять, чтобы сделать что-то и не дать рыбе сорваться с крючка.

— Мх… Окей, как скажешь.

Воздух скользнул в пространство меж тел, а ладонь оказалась на плече, потянув на себя и в сторону, намекая на разворот. Билли поддался и только когда взгляд остановился на запотевшем светлом кафеле, а вода ударила в шею и плечи, покатившись градом по спине, ощутил, как тревожно йокнуло в груди.  
Оставалось надеяться, что Харрингтон не собирался присунуть ему прямо здесь, но блять, они же не обсуждали где и как… А ведь, наверное, стоило. Хотя бы сказать мистеру «Деликатность, медлительность и плавность», что если посмеет назвать его в процессе солнышком, зайчиком, деткой или еще Бог весь как, то он въебет ему по первое число.

Однако ни о чем предупредить Стива Билли не успел. Странная заполненность, к которой он вроде как уже привык, вернулась. И усилилась, стоило Харрингтону ввести в него второй палец: натяжение стало куда ощутимее. Болезненнее.  
Уперевшись руками в стену, закрыв глаза и стиснув зубы, Харгроув задержал дыхание. Стив и вправду больше не тормозил, хоть и вдвигался в него плавно; не замирал, давая привыкнуть по чуть-чуть, и Господи-блять-Боже Билли казалось, что он чувствует каждый изгиб его пальцев! Сука, эти пальцы казались даже слишком длинными! Слишком большими!  
В один момент терпение почти закончилось, кулаки сжались, и он готов был даже рявкнуть: «Стоп, Харрингтон, стоп! Отвали от моей задницы!», но тот остановился сам и стало внезапно легче, хоть все внутри продолжало дрожать и пульсировать.

Пользуясь перерывом, Билли силился привыкнуть и расслабиться.  
Кажется, даже получалось… Только вот чертов Харрингтон расценил это по-своему, двинув пальцами глубже. Поясницу прострелило горячей иглой, и первая хорошо ощутимая, крайне своеобразная волна окатила внутренности, устремляясь в пах.

— Твою мать… — выругавшись на выдохе от столь неожиданного, ошеломляющего ощущения, Харгроув обвел языком верхнюю губу и закусил нижнюю.

\- Все в порядке?

Чуть встревоженный голос Стива опалил ушную раковину и заставил сжать кулаки сильнее.

\- Хах… Ага…

Сказать на сто процентов было сложно. Он не до конца понял, что испытал, но определено собирался разобраться с этим.  
Вдох – пальцы Харрингтона вновь сомкнулись на его члене.  
Выдох – чужие губы коснулись загривка, и тело окутала более привычная дрожь.  
Пальцы внутри тоже осторожно двинулись: сперва на выход, затем на вход. Плещущееся в паху удовольствие перекликнулось с покалыванием меж ягодиц и разливающимся внутри теплом… И что-то в этом было. Новое и возбуждающее. Дополняющее и усиливающее.

Харрингтон тоже уловил изменения. Кольцо мышц теперь не противилось вторжению так сильно.  
Билли расслаблялся, отвлекался на ласки, едва заметно вздрагивал время от времени и даже поддавался бедрами назад.

Блять, это и правда происходило.  
Действуя интуитивно, Стив старательно подмечал каждую мелочь, будь то разжавшийся кулак со скольжением ладони по кафелю или незначительное сжатие и дрожь мышц, когда он проходился глубже, задевая заднюю стенку нутра с уплотнением. Трудно было разобрать становилось ли Билли от этого приятно или напротив, но судя по тому, как твердел в руке его член и как вдохи все больше срывались на хриплые надсадные стоны, Харрингтон делал все правильно.

Проведя языком по верхнему, выступившему от наклона головы, позвонку, Стив прихватил кожу над ним зубами, срывая очередной рычащий стон. Теснота внутри Билли, гладкость и жар уже не просто дразнили - сводили с ума. Оставленный без внимания член болезненно пульсировал и тяжело покачивался, изредка задевая то ногу, то край ягодицы Харгроува. Мимолетные притерания не облегчали ситуацию, терпеть становилось лишь сложнее. И словно почувствовав это, а может, решив дополнительно отвлечь себя чем-то, Билли завел руку назад, позволяя головке притереться к ладони, а затем попасть в плотный обхват.  
Приятное сдавливание смешалось с облегчением.

— Стиви-младший там не скучает?

— Самую малость, — приток возбуждения ухнул раскаленным комком лавы в низ живота и Харрингтон усмехнулся, жарко выдыхая Билли в затылок, — Что сам скажешь?

— Что, если что-то… пойдет не так, ты… Ммх,..

Фраза прервалась на мычащий стон, а пальцы Харгроува крепче сжали его член, становясь подтверждением хитрого эксперимента, в котором Стив намеренно проехался чуть сильнее по простате, убеждаясь в том, что именно это лишает Билли выдержки.

— … Определенно об этом узнаешь.

— Только если что-то пойдет не так?

С улыбкой прижавшись кончиком носа к виску, Харрингтон прошелся губами по стесанной коже на скуле, стараясь не слишком тревожить.  
Ему безумно хотелось дотянуться до губ Билли, впиться в них, смять, столкнуться с языком и развязать долгий, глубокий поцелуй, от которого будет заходиться сердце, а голова кружиться от нехватки кислорода.  
Он готов был даже попросить Харгроува об этом, но тот полуобернулся сам и Стиву стало без разницы зачем.

Поцелуй вышел крайне смазанным, но наполненным страстью. Не прекращая выверенно двигать рукой по члену Харгроува, Стив плавнее вторгался и растягивал его пальцами, а тот поддавался в ответ, точно также стремясь не оставаться в долгу, не переступая при этом грань, в которой Харрингтон бы останавливающе перехватил его за запястье.

Льющаяся вода стала настолько фоновым шумом и ощущением для Стива, что, когда Билли вырубил ее, он сразу и не понял, что изменилось.  
Харгроув вывернулся и, не потрудившись сказать даже: «Пошли», просто выдернул его из душа.  
Холодный поток воздуха контрастно объял горячую, распаренную кожу. Мурашки бежали по плечам, спине, пояснице, и с одной стороны Стив жалел, что они не захватили полотенце, с другой было абсолютно насрать.

Мокрый след протянулся до самой кровати, на которую они рухнули без зазрения совести, намочив одеяло. Крышесносные поцелуи перетекали один в другой, руки сталкивались, переплетались, оглаживали, растирая капли ещё не успевшие впитаться в ткань под множеством перекатов. Стив был не против, как нависать сверху Билли, вжимая его в кровать, так и оказываться снизу, придавленным всем весом и горящим от укусов и зализываний, вновь и вновь расписывающих не только шею, но и грудь.

Перекатившись в очередной раз, он приподнялся, подаваясь назад и проходясь губами от углубления ключиц до пупка Харгроува, поднимая голову в самый идеальный момент, чтобы рассыпать предположение Билли о перемещении рта Короля Стива к его члену.

— У тебя есть смазка?

— М... Да, средний ящик, — пнув ногой тумбу, Харгроув облизнулся и приподнялся на локтях, принимаясь переворачиваться на живот. Положение не сильно ему нравилось, но в данный момент оно было самым удобным. Становиться в колено-локтевую ему как-то претило.

Стив принялся искать смазку, шурша чем-то в ящике, а Билли с быстро подтачивающимся терпением смотрел в стену, не к месту вспоминая собственный опыт анала с девчонками. Это было дважды, еще до переезда в Хоукинс, в солнечной Калифорнии. И первый раз ему понравился больше, чем второй. Девку, кажется, ее звали Анита. Или Рита. Или вообще Бонита… Харгроув толком и не помнил ни черта, кроме того, что она была пьяной, охуеть какой горячей и сама попросила трахнуть ее в попку. И несмотря на то, что сам он был охренеть под каким кайфом, все шло отменно, даже заморачиваться с пальцами особо не пришлось. Совсем немного и вауля – он уже в узком горячем раю, вытрахивает из Риты-Бониты, стоящей на четвереньках перед ним в задранной юбке и порванных колготках, крики, а та сладко извивается, подаваясь на его член отклячинным задом, и просит двигаться быстрее.

Да, ему понравилось. Уже, плотнее, охрененно горячо.

Только во второй раз так не вышло. С совсем другой девчонкой и на трезвую. Жажда получить тоже самое обернулось фиаско. Билли был готов покорять вершины, а вот попавшая на крючок его охуенности и крутости малышка - нет. Ей было больно, а он по итогу не смог и до половины вставить, как ни старался до этого растянуть ее пальцами. Возможно, растворившаяся, как туман на рассвете, Рита-Бонита знала какой-то секрет или была более опытным «завсегдатаем», но Билли плюнул на затею и забил: девчонке было больно и странно, а настаивать он не стал, поскольку «как обычно» было не хуже. Да и в попытке протиснуться в жаркую манящую глубину он сам испытал далеко не те радужные ощущения, что помнил, попутно едва не порвав уздечку.

Так … Какой у него выйдет этот сраный анальный секс? Пройдет ли все нормально или он будет кусать подушку и стараться не подавать виду, что все плохо? Ведь пальцы – не член. Член у Харрингтона больше и… Черт, может стоило остановиться пока на них? Не хотелось бы пойти по пути своего «второго», неудачного опыта.  
С другой стороны Билли отчетливо понимал, что кое-что ему уже понравилось… Особенно, когда Стиви-бой двигался в нем и задевал пальцами что-то, отчего в паху сильнее и слаще тянуло.

— Детка, я блять начинаю остывать, — нетерпеливо полу-развернувшись, Харгроув сощурился, — Ты там что, эссе на упаковке нашел?

— Хах, хочешь, чтобы я зачитал вслух?

Не сдержав улыбки, Харрингтон выдавив прозрачный гель на пальцы и защелкнул крышку флакона. Он, конечно, мог почитать, но вряд ли у него бы получилось выдать «Рекомендации по применению» в стиле «грязных» разговоров.

— Если ты добавил бы про «мои права», то я бы определенно заинтересовался.

— Чем?

— Твоими фантазиями.

Въехав в подъеб спустя две секунды, Стив укоризненно закатил глаза и хмыкнул:

— Не все сразу, надо же оставить что-то на потом.

— Даже так? Хах, ловлю на слове, Король Стив… Тогда иди уже сюда, задрал копаться.

Флакон упал на кровать, недалеко от бедра Билли. Туда же шлепнулась открытая пачка Durex, а следом, отдельно – запакованный в светло-голубую квадратную упаковку презерватив. Стив и хотел бы прямо сейчас позволить прозрачному латексу обхватить член, затем хорошенько смазать его, приставиться к шикарной заднице, надавить на кольцо подрастянутых мышц и толкнуться в великолепный жар и тесноту, придерживая Харгроува за бедра, но – нет. Ответственность и забота выигрывали у похоти и жажды. Да и где первый раз там и второй, да? Главное не облажаться.

Билли отвернулся, выжидающе утыкаясь лбом в скрещенные руки и, когда Стив забрался на кровать, проходясь вереницей коротких поцелуев по позвоночнику вниз, не смог не дернуть уголком губ в улыбке. Губы Харрингтона казались обжигающими, а от его близости, даже без тесного контакта кожи о кожу, веяло теплом.  
Меньше, чем через четверть минуты Билли мог с уверенностью сказать, что вода не шла ни в какое сравнение со смазкой. Пальцы проникали легче, глубже, двигались что ли плавнее, скользя туда и обратно, вызывая больше дрожи. Снова теплая покалывающая волна концентрировалась внутри и стекала тонкими ручейками прямо в яйца и член, скапливаясь там как талая вода по весне, и Харгроув дышал чаще, стараясь сглатывать сухость во рту. Казалось, что еще немного, совсем скоро его захлестнет та убийственно-медленная, разрушительная в то же время волна, вот только было кое-что еще. Кое-что напрочь блокирующее повторную вспышку всех внутренностей - Стив то и дело прерывался.

Сосредоточенно добавляя смазки, оглаживая уже податливое колечко мышц и вводя внутрь то один палец, то два, небольшими перерывами он запускал все ощущения в Билли по новой. И иногда отвлекался, накрывая ладонью собственный член, проводя крепким обхватом от основания к головке и обратно. От вида Харгроува, подающегося на пальцы и сжимающегося на них, сложно было не сорваться. Каждую мышцу колотило, возбуждение разливалось в теле, закипало в крови, но нужно было минимизировать болезненные ощущения прежде, чем пускаться во все тяжкие.  
Сколько на самом деле для этого требовалось смазки Харрингтон не знал, но решил, что еще один раз и будет достаточно.  
Член мазнул по отставленной ягодице Билли и, судорожно выдохнув, Харрингтон подхватил флакон.

С новой порцией геля капли потекли вниз, пачкая внутреннюю сторону бедра, достигая яиц и щекоча их. Билли уже не мог концентрироваться на приятных всполохах и разъяренно сжал простынь, потому что вот это было уже слишком. Эта ублюдочная «текучесть», блять, просто бесила! Все уже шло отлично, сколько, мать вашу, еще можно?!

— Ты там собираешься, как сыр в масле кататься, или что?! – повысив тон, Харгроув бросил взгляд через плечо.

Испепелить им Стива не вышло, зато на глаза попался ненавистной флакон смазки, и Билли потянулся к нему, чтобы выкинуть куда подальше. Но Харрингтон вовремя заметил и перехватил Харгроува за кисть:

— Много - не мало. У меня двойная ответственность.

— Ага, значит за свою жопу переживаешь. Обещаю, я тебя утоплю в этой смазке, прежде чем трахну. Только прекрати меня поливать ей и делай уже что-нибудь!

— Хэй, ты мне еще спасибо потом скажешь.

— Акх… Обязательно!

Четко уловив сарказм с усилившимся раздражением, Стив облизнул губы и решил чуть изменить тактику. Подтянувшись выше, он, внезапно для Билли, провел кончиком языка меж острых лопаток и, подметив невнятный возглас, оперся локтем о кровать, частично придавливая парня к постели и тут же прихватывая губами мочку его уха. Оставалось дождаться поворота головы и поймать губы Харгроува своими - что случилось спустя пару секунд.

Дыхание смешалось, обжигая, как и порывисто-непродолжительное касание языка, переходящее в сплетение, голодное сталкивание и короткое поглаживание. Билли мычаще застонал в поцелуе, но стоило Стиву проникнуть в него пальцами и уже почти безошибочно найти то самое уплотнение, от которого так пиздецки-странно вело, как позвоночник прошило, а в член буквально ударило горячей волной. Бешенство Харгроува срубило на корню, раскатистый полурык-полустон завибрировал в горле.

Пытка перешла на какой-то небывало новый уровень: Стив не отрывался от требовательных губ, а Билли все чаще подрагивал и подавался навстречу языку и пальцам, притираясь изнывающим членом к постели. Когда он сипло охнул и, отвернувшись, вжался лбом в простыню, задрожав сильнее, Стив порывисто дернулся следом и прихватил зубами беззащитную шею. Пальцы двинулись резче, словно Харрингтон хотел снова вырвать из него этот звук.

И ещё раз. И ещё громче.

Проходясь активнее и быстрее по простате, Стив прижался губами к бьющейся на шее вене, и Билли едва не взбрыкнул, сжимая его пальцы внутри и вдавливаясь бедрами в кровать.

— Стив…Черт, Стив!

Обрывающе рявкнув, простреленный острой волной удовольствия, Билли поспешно нырнул рукой к своему члену, пережимая у основания. Черт возьми, он готов был кончить прямо сейчас. Это оказалось так крепко, так горячо, и если бы чертов засранец не притормозил, продолжив трахать его пальцами… Блять, вот же ж блять… Столь сильная вспышка пугала, и абсолютно дезориентировала, подводя к грани.  
Харгроув напрягся, стискивая зубы, пережидая шум в ушах и ебаную дрожь по всему телу. Он полыхал, горел, пылал и растекался.

— Мне прекратить?

— Да! То есть… — мысли проходили, как песок сквозь сито из напрочь изрешечённого в данный момент разума, но Харгроув с усилием вынырнул из этого омута и втянул ртом воздух, чувствуя себя выброшенной на берег рыбой, — Блять, если ты так продолжишь, то я финиширую еще до того, как ты стартанешь.

— Ну уж нет.

Дальше все произошло слишком быстро. Билли даже не понял, как Харрингтон так ловко развернул его на спину, справился с презервативом и, дернув за бедра на себя, вжался в него членом. Но это, впрочем, было хорошо – больше действий, меньше времени на размышления. Потому что, когда рука Стива поднырнула ему под поясницу и заставила приподнять задницу выше, почти затягивая к себе на колени, оставив упор на лопатках, а ноги глупо колыхаться в воздухе без более-менее удобной возможности упереться пятками в кровать, и давление перешло из стадии «Ну ладно, это терпимо» в «Черт возьми, это пиздец! Нахрена нужны были пальцы, это все равно какой-то пиздец!» Билли очень хотелось врубить заднюю, перечеркнув все предыдущие старания и в очередной раз проклясть собственное, непонятно откуда взявшее желание попробовать.

Именно в этот момент Харрингтону до кучи нужно было наклониться и прижаться плотнее, вжаться пылающим лбом ему в подбородок и подставить на «растерзание» шею и спину. Харгроув мгновенно вцепился в затылок и плечо, но не отталкивая, а вжимая в себя также плотно, как туго проходило вторжение. Физически легче не стало, тело продолжало сжиматься и сопротивляться, но мысль о том, что он в любой момент может оторвать Стиву башку до странного помогала.

За мелким и прерывистым дыханием шипение все равно прорывалось, хоть Билли и старался сдержаться. Стиву, судя по всему, тоже было не так «сладко», и это чертовски радовало.

— Кхм… Ты... Ты можешь чуть расслабиться?

— Расслабиться?! Не пойти бы тебе на хуй и самому попробовать расслабиться, Харрингтон?!

— Мххх… Все настолько плохо?

— … — Билли мог как очень емко, так и очень красочно расписать все свои ощущения, но сглотнул, сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, постаравшись совладать с пульсирующими, дрожащими мышцами и действительно расслабить их, выдавливая из себя только, — Просто заткнись.

Кажется, Стиви-бой хотел приподнять голову и посмотреть на него, но Харгроув мгновенно надавил ему на затылок, не позволив этого сделать. Нервов и без того хватало, так еще и держать лицо перед пристальным взглядом, который не то, что следит, а скорее даже препарирует? Вот на такое его уж точно не хватит.  
Так что нет, спасибо, красавчик, без контакта глаза в глаза обойдешься.

Мучения продолжились, но и правда – с дыханием, совсем легкими отвлекающими касаниями, неторопливостью и, чего уж там, осторожностью Харрингтона принимать его в себя постепенно становилось проще. Губы Стива мягко скользнули по ключице, кончики пальцев едва ощутимо огладили копчик; плавное движение назад ослабило проникновение, а следующий толчок внутрь сорвал уже более сиплый выдох.

Наконец войдя полностью, Харрингтон стиснул зубы и шумно выдохнул от обхватывающей, почти болезненной узости. Жар окутывал с ног до головы, а Билли нагревал его собой еще сильнее. Стиву казалось он чувствует каждый импульс, каждую мало мальскую волну дрожи. Даже каждый вдох или шипение Харгроува улавливалось теперь не губами на горле, а отдавалось через сжимающееся нутро прямо в член. И несмотря на то, что сдавливало его как в тисках, это все равно было охренеть, как горячо.

Чуть поспешив, Стив хотел было двинуться назад, но Билли резко обхватил его ногами, скрестив за спиной и удерживающе упираясь пятками в поясницу. Окей, ладно. Блять, ладно! Кошмар как сложно ждать, как хочется двинуться, пройти весь путь "от и до" быстрее, легче… Но он выдержит. Если нужно больше времени, он потерпит. В конце концов это и правда было не просто - без «розовых» представлений, что растянул, смазал и спустился, как с водной горки, только и дух захватило. Ни хрена, вообще.

Замерев, они просто дышали. Стив через пару секунд вновь постарался отвлечь – почти ласково провел свободной рукой по бедру Билли, не дотянувшись до колена, и вернулся обратно. Губы отрывисто коснулись взмокшей кожи, язык прочертил дорожку в углубление между ключиц, глаза уловили как дрогнул кадык и как Харгроув чуть сильнее выгнулся, запрокидывая голову. Хватка на затылке в мгновение усилилась, но Стив и так смекнул, что Билли не хотелось бы, чтобы на него смотрели. Он уважал это желание, поэтому просто продолжил покрывать его горло легкими поцелуями.

—Ты в норме?

— Гм… Ща. Погоди.

Восприняв ослабление сдерживания через четверть минуты как сигнал, Харрингтон осторожно подался назад. Почти полностью вышел и также терпеливо двинулся обратно. Каждый миллиметр продвижения отдавался набатом в ушах, бешеным биением пульса. Было почти также, только чуть быстрее, совсем незначительно легче. Один раз, два, три… На третий и правда легче, свободнее.

Билли глотнул ртом воздух и прикусил нижнюю губу, перебирая пальцами в волосах Харрингтона и сжимая у корней в такт его движениям. На выход – ослабили хватку, вход - стиснули.  
Движения, пронзающие и раскрывающие, привносили боль, но за ней начинал растекаться жар, раздувая пламя из тлеющих углей. Жжение не исчезло, но меркло в сравнении с другими ощущениями внутри. Становилось жарко, становилось до ужаса жарко.  
Темп нарастал постепенно, а с ним прерывалось дыхание, все дольше задерживаясь в легких.

Как и с пальцами вспышка пробила внезапно.

Скрутила, стиснула и точно пружина распрямилась, выстреливая в разные стороны. Но во много раз сильнее, ярче. Дикая помесь удовольствия и боли выжгла все на своем пути, как треклятый пожар высушенную саванну. Билли дернулся. Вперед к источнику этого удовольствия или….

— Ох, мн…

Или прочь? Похуй, равносильное желание повторить и избежать такого лишения самоконтроля смешались в одно целое.  
Харгроув втянул воздух через рот. Прекрасно, просто блять прекрасно. Стиви-бой точно нашел в нем точку отключения рассудка.

Хватка на затылке Харрингтона ослабла. Вместо нее губы оказались у мочки уха, но так и не захватили ее, не поймали. Точно у него не было сил этого сделать. А на самом деле было банально не до того. Пальцы прошлись по мокрым волосам к шее и обратно. Хотелось еще, еще точно такого же умопомрачительного ощущения, вторящего жару, охватывающего тело, но так кардинально отличающегося от него по силе.  
Движения Стива раззадоривали и, казалось, проникали так глубоко, что в обход прямому руководству разума и болевым ощущениям Билли потянулся в ответ.

— Стив….! — хрипло, на выдохе, с резким восклицанием на конце Харгроув выгнулся от очередного толчка.

Тряхнув головой, противостоя давлению руки Харгроува, Стив приподнялся и добрался до его губ, настойчиво впиваясь в них. И Билли подался с радостью, застонав в них громче, подмахнув бедрами навстречу и вновь выгнувшись от накатившей волны удовольствия.  
Стало еще жарче, горячее, ближе. Так близко и неотрывно, что Харрингтон чувствовал, как пульс отдается ему в виски, а сердце Билли стучит через грудную клетку.

— Хах… Черт возьми… — вот теперь это было лучше, чем Стив вообще мог вспомнить.

Прикусывая в прерванном поцелуе губу Харгроува до жжения, крепко обхватывая за бедра и подтягивая их чуть выше, он принялся вбиваться глубже и быстрее. Сильнее, резче и отрывистее.  
Каждый новый толчок разносил фееричный импульс по телу, заставляя его гореть, дрожать, желать еще быстрее и больше.  
Билли ни хрена не понимал, как все обернулось так, что из жгучей боли и желания отпихнуть Короля Стива подальше он перешел за черту, в которой плавился и подмахивал задницей в ответ. Но зато внезапно осознал, что черт-подери-мать-вашу, а вполне возможно, что Стиви-бой будет достоин фразы: «Детка, ты просто космос». Потому что, блять, у того начинало получаться. Получаться делаться так, что у Билли сносило крышу.

Тело окончательно предало своего хозяина, выгибаясь навстречу напору Харрингтона. Горячие поцелуи снова сменялись почти болезненными укусами. Но Харгроуву вновь становилось мало. Чертовски мало.  
Хотелось большего. Так, чтобы пронзило с головы до пят и выжало до состояния бескостной эйфории.

Билли впивался в губы Стива, в шею, расписывал ее засосами и отметинами, выдыхал воздух вперемешку со стоном в горячую кожу. Кровать должна была вот-вот заскрипеть, но все звуки, за исключением дыхания и стука сердца, для него исчезли.

Спустившись руками к заднице Харрингтона, Билли в ту же секунду поймал его губы своими. Короткого поцелуя фактически и не было. Сжав пальцами ягодицы Стиви-боя, Харгроув как мог дернул его на себя.  
Внезапный хриплый стон Харрингтона вызвал неконтролируемую дрожь, и Билли с упоением закусил нижнюю губу. Но вот повторная попытка рвануть Стива так же на себя сломалась о пронзившую руку боль. Запястье прострелило так, что Харгроуву на мгновение показалось что его дернули за все сухожилия разом, желая их выдернуть из тела. Сука, Нил, со своим гребанным захватом…! А он ведь даже успел забыть обо всем этом дерьме. Но ладно… Ладно, отец ничего ему не испортит. Просто надо быть поосторожнее с рукой, вот и все.

Билли мычаще выдохнул и запрокинул назад голову, жмурясь до рези в глазах. Харрингтон явно не заметил перемены и это было хорошо. Меньше всего Харгроуву хотелось, чтобы с ним сейчас начали осторожничать, сбивая беспокойствами весь настрой.

Стив подался вперед, ловя губами выступивший еще отчетливее кадык. Стиснув бедра и придерживая за них, он качнулся назад и тут же вдвинулся обратно. В голове промелькнула шальная мысль, и с широкой ухмылкой Харрингтон сбросил ноги Билли со своей поясницы.

— Что ты…

Не успев ни толком возмутиться, ни остановить Стива, Харгроув прогнулся в спине, опираясь пятками о матрас. Лопатки почти оторвались от кровати, и Билли вынужденно вцепился пальцами в простынь, комкая ее. Медленное плавное движение бедер Харрингтона вырвало вовремя задушенный всхлип.

Сука. Вот же ж сука!

Чертов любитель акробатики!

Движение повторилось. Хватка на бедрах усилилась, не давая повалиться на кровать обратно. Несколько плавных проникающих движений сменились двумя резкими. Шлепки тел эхом отразились в голове, и Билли закусил губу. У него стояло.

Желание дотронуться и подрочить себе стало навязчивым и болезненно-нужным от осознания, что тогда вообще станет охрененно хорошо. Однако первая попытка оторвать руку от смятой простыни и дотянуться ею до члена закончилась ударом все той же ладони о кровать.  
Стив словно ждал этого и специально зачастил глубокими рывками, от которых тело вновь пронзило той самой горячей волной.

Оскалившись, Харгроув завел руку за голову. Пальцы вслепую перебрались по спинке вверх и вцепились в край. Билли не думал, как и что он делает. Как выглядит со стороны. Он лишь почувствовал на фоне всего остального, как Харрингтон дернулся внутри него, а затем случайно перехватил взгляд Стиви-боя и мысленно усмехнулся – настолько красноречивых взглядов на себе от кого бы то ни было он еще не ловил.

В ушах застучала кровь, а Харрингтона вмиг стало много. Так много, что Билли показалось, что он вот-вот начнет задыхаться.  
Горячий ком внутри нарастал, пах горел от стягивающего нутро возбуждения, а в очередной раз оказавшиеся на ключице губы швырнули Харгроува на новый круг ада. Гулко колотящееся сердце грозило проломить ребра в то время, как острый и раскаленный, словно кусок металла, кончик языка скользил по коже в какой-то хаотичной беспорядочной траектории. Пальцы с побелевшими от напряжения костяшками намертво вцепились в деревянную спинку.  
Движения замедлились, потеряв темп и ритм, но остались отрывистыми и пробирающими - Стив будто брал перерыв, одновременно пытаясь добить Билли или просто не позволить ему сорваться с достигнутых высот, переводя дух. И если все действительно было так, то впереди намечался еще один раунд.

Что Харгроува не слишком-то радовало.

Нет, он конечно все понимал, ему было классно, вероятно станет еще охрененнее, но может для первого раза стоило поумерить пыл? Все же завтрашний день он планировал провести на ногах, а не лежа в кровати, прикладывая к заднице коробку с замороженным обедом.

— Детка, я знаю, что охуенен и красив, как Бог, но…

— Но? — Стив замер и чуть нахмурился, настороженно облизнув нижнюю губу.

— Но я предпочел бы не отлеживаться в постели с простреленной задницей весь день.

Напряжение в мгновение ушло. Уголки губ Харрингтона дрогнули и растянулись в какой-то особенно соблазнительно-подстрекающей улыбке.

— Да ладно, я не против задержаться и поухаживать за тобой.

— Иди ты…

На раздраженное фырканье Стив лишь рассмеялся и плавно провел руками от бедер Билли до плеч, от плеч до самых запястий: накрывая Харгроува собой, находя его губы и врываясь языком в его рот. Влажный поцелуй лишал воздуха, но Билли был не против. Этот поцелуй отличался и словно не относился к тому, чем они занимались. Совсем. Он был… Просто другим и от этого уже не в паху, а в груди разливалось не менее непривычное тепло.

Когда Стив потянул его руки прочь от спинки кровати, Харгроув поддался. И поддался точно также тому, как Харрингтон вышел из него, вынуждая ощутить внезапно-раздражающую пустоту и некое совсем-совсем отдаленное облегчение, и тому, как Стив повернул его к себе спиной.

Смекнув, что ставка сделана на вариант «Как в душе», Билли расставил ноги чуть шире и ухватился за спинку кровати, все также не намереваясь вставать в коленно-локтевую. Стив и не пытался даже намекнуть на нее, напротив - приблизившись, полуобняв, он опустил одну руку Билли на пах, а второй обхватил собственный член, подставляясь к растянутому колечку мышц.

— Мх…

Движение руки по члену стало первым и, черт возьми, охерительно долгожданным. Билли запрокинул голову и выдохнул открытым ртом, крепче стискивая изголовье кровати. Бедра подавались навстречу кольцу пальцев, но вспышки удовольствия ощущались теперь чуть слабее: достаточно, чтобы кончить, но чуть приглушеннее, чем были ранее. Наблюдение заставило Харгроува хмыкнуть и опустить одну руку к Стиву, попутно отводя ягодицы ближе к твердому члену и слегка, совсем слегка пропуская его в себя.  
Черт от одного этого уже можно было признать и что разница чувствовалась даже при дрочиве, и что гребанные педики живут совсем не самовнушением…

Ответных действий от Харрингтона не пришлось ждать долго. Стоило дотронуться до его ноги, чуть шевельнуть пальцами, чтобы воплотить давление в притягивание, как он двинулся вперед, напористо входя по самое основание. Вернувшееся чувство обжигающе-болезненной заполненности ударило под дых, заставляя Билли выгнуться, сжаться и замычать.

Горячая теснота стиснулась вокруг члена крепче, и сам Стив застонал куда-то Харгроуву в затылок, попутно перехватывая и стискивая его бедро, чтобы не дать отстраниться. Секундная передышка потребовалась очень резко - пульсация в паху слишком уж сильно подвела к грани, а заканчивать прямо сейчас бы не хотелось.

Сглотнув сухость во рту, он скатился приоткрытыми губами по коже и прикусил Билли за загривок. Влажные волосы щекотали лицо, лезли в рот, и Стив перехватил вьющиеся пряди, чуть убирая их в сторону. Прижимаясь грудью к спине Билли, он плавно повел бедрами назад, а затем вперед – не так резко, стараясь быть мягче, терпеливее, но выносить это было чертовски сложно.

Язык прошелся от загривка к плечу, оставляя влажную остывающую полосу. Темп постепенно возвращался: нарастал вместе с учащающимся и громким дыханием, выбивал все чаще сдавленные стоны. Дрожь по телу бежала волнами, тепло разливалось от паха до горла, ударяло в лицо, вновь сдавливало легкие.

Пальцы Харрингтона продолжали ласкать напряженную плоть. Билли двигался навстречу толчкам, насаживаясь на член и почти уходя из захвата пальцев, а затем отстранялся, попадая обратно в более привычный сладкий плен. Это выматывало, делая заложником собственных ощущений, которых было так чертовски много, что сконцентрироваться на чем-то одном просто не получалось. Однако плавиться и пылать, раз за разом переходя на громкие стоны это также не мешало.

— Блять, Харринтон, только посмей остановиться… — срываясь то в голос, то в шепот, Билли обвел языком нижнюю губу и оскалился, опуская голову и цепляясь обеими руками за спинку кровати, — Черт-черт-черт…

Уже не важно было, что и как делает он сам, как выглядит в глазах Стива, что и как делал бы дальше Харрингтон, главное, чтобы также давил и проходился головкой по нужной точке, распускающей ток по телу.  
Сука-сука-сука как же это было охуенно!  
Харгроув едва не растерялся от того, что ему делать – сжать сильнее дерево под пальцами или бедро Стиви-боя. Распределить силу в два жеста оказалось задачей выше его сил.  
Влажные шлепки, внутреннее натяжение и заполненность сливались воедино и смазывались, пролетая как рекламный щит в окне машины, несущейся на бешенной скорости.

— Бля, детка, да-а-а. Давай, Стиви-бой, давай, твою мать!

— Мммхах… — Стив сдавленно застонал-зарычал, иступлено проводя языком по выступающим верхним позвонкам на загривке и борясь с соблазном рвануть Харгроува на себя, подмять, вжать в кровать и сорваться на совсем уж жесткий быстрый ритм, не думая и не заботясь больше ни о чем.

Предел возможностей был почти достигнут. Мышцы сжимались до мелких судорог, его самого потряхивало и каждый толчок мог стать последним. Пах перестало колоть, жар проносился по нему и все ощущения блекли, сводясь к чрезмерному нестерпимому и болезненному давлению внутри. Еще, еще и еще! Совсем немного…

Лихорадочно перехватив Билли за бедра, фиксируя под ускорившимися толчками и сокращая расстояние до минимума. Харрингтон сделал еще несколько рывков и сорвался.  
Билли осознал это не сразу – сперва он не понял куда делись ощущения на собственном члене, затем с какого хера Стив задрожал, замер, сбив нахер весь ритм и вжал его в себя, чуть ли не на колени усаживая. Но когда понял…

Блять!  
Сука!  
Твою мать!

Будь у него возможность он прямо сейчас растоптал бы звание Короля Стива и окрестил Харрингтона Обломщиком года. Он ведь был так близко, так, еб вашу мать, близко!

Поспешно перехватив член и попытавшись дрочить самостоятельно, Харгроув в ярости понял, насколько пресно это выходит. В пору было рявкнуть на «поплывшего» Стива, но ладонь того вовремя поймала изнывающий ствол в кольцо пальцев, и Билли вновь выгнуло.

— Блять да… Да….!

Харрингтон попытался двинуться, но Билли вцепился ему в ноги, пресекая движение. Ему было достаточно, ему нужно было сконцентрироваться, а не вновь уйти в раздрай, за которым еще не известно, что будет и как сильно накроет.

Он чувствовал, как дрожит, как горит. От пят до затылка, от кончиков пальцев до пересохшего языка. Тело вибрировало, плавилось, сжималось в краткосрочных спазмах. Быстрее, еще чуть быстрее.

«Красавчик, не подводи хоть сейчас, иначе я на тебе так отыграюсь...»

— Хах…Тс…Хнммм!

Сладостная судорога прошила позвоночник и Харгроув обмяк. Рассыпался, растворился в бушующем вокруг них жаре. Казалось, даже воздух стал тяжелым.

Нет, не просто тяжелым.

Воздух точно соленая морская вода заполнял легкие и не давал дышать. Вынуждал задыхаться, захлебываться. И Билли не знал получится ли сделать спасительный вдох.

Вакуум, плотная липкая пленка обхватили все его естество и грозили устроить повторный всплеск ебаного вулкана внутри.  
Чувство, будто все кости вынули и бросили куда-то в сторону за кровать, затопило с головой. Харгроув и правда рухнул. Рухнул как подбитая птица в чужие объятия. А следом и Стив упал на кровать, давая возможность растянуться на себе.

Отдышаться. Он, мать твою, должен сделать вдох.

— Мн…. — сладко, горячо, горько.

Харгроув чувствовал себя ослепленным и иссякшим, истончившимся. Ощущения вгрызались в него как обезумевшее зверье или ебаные зомби, а рука, ставшая бескостной и слабой, поднялась и упала.  
Он мог только дышать, он старался дышать. Пульс, бьющийся в ушах, перетек бешеным комком по венам куда-то вниз и ухнул прямо в живот, остановился там и точно ядерная бомба запульсировал. А дыхание Стива у уха стало таким громким.

Черт, Харрингтон… Он был таким горячим и мокрым от пота. Билли ощущал, как стучит его сердце или блять что там такое было? Да в жопу, не важно. Стиви-бой окутывал и проникал своим жаром прямо через кожу куда-то внутрь. В самую-самую потаенную глубину.

Чертов Стив Харрингтон, блятский Король захолустного Хоукинса.

А ведь сначала он желал в порошок его стереть, правда в том не было ничего личного. Просто для статуса, просто из-за гнева и постоянной злости. Просто, потому что он попадался под руку и не поджимал хвост.  
А вышло, что это Стив стер его в порошок. Стив и гребанная химия между ними.

Сделав первый глубокий вздох, Билли прикрыл глаза. Сил на то, чтобы перекатиться хотя бы вбок, так и не нашлось. Поэтому он чуть поерзал и приподнял бедра, чтобы Харрингтон вышел из него. Стало… пусто, но не плохо.  
Рука Стива подорвалась как на автомате и легла поперек живота Харгроува, точно парень не хотел разрывать контакта и ему было совершенно не тяжело выдерживать на себе «плиту» в виде Билли.  
Это… Отчасти забавляло. И чуть подумав, Билли решил, что не против полежать так еще с минуту-другую.

Мысли ворочались медленно, на потолке мелькали тени, отбрасываемые с улицы. Ладонь Харрингтона грела укрытую кожу, в то время как все остальное тело постепенно отдавалось прохладе.

— Эй, Стив…

— М?

— Ты там живой?

— Хах… Вполне. Спасибо, что осведомился.

К удивлению, голос Харрингтона даже отдаленно не казался сонным. Билли усмехнулся.  
Что он там делал? Также смотрел в потолок? Думал о чем-то? О чрезмерно насыщенном вечере, о том, что сейчас произошло? Или просто дрейфовал в пустоте мыслей? Впрочем, это было не важно.

— Только попробуй завалить АСТ и получить меньше двадцати пяти баллов.

— Что?

Ожидаемый вопрос всколыхнул раздражение совсем слабо. Но раз Харрингтон сумел вынуть из него мозги и трахнуть так, что можно было словить приход и увидеть ебаные звезды, то Билли, в свою очередь, не мог теперь сдать назад.

— Ты слышал.

— То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы мы поступили в один ко…

— То есть я сказал, что сказал, а ты меня понял. И мы закрыли тему.

Стив озадаченно приподнял голову, но не увидел ничего, кроме виска Билли и кончика его носа, устремленного вверх. Поворачиваться к нему явно не собирались.

— Хм…

Опустив голову обратно на кровать, он задумчиво уставился в потолок. А затем улыбнулся.

Сдать АСТ на двадцать пять баллов? С такой мотивацией они уже были у него в кармане.


End file.
